Quem é voce, Alasca?
by juliahidden
Summary: "...se as pessoas fossem chuva, eu era garoa e ela, um furacão." Miles Halter é um adolescente fissurado por célebres últimas palavras – e está cansado de sua vidinha segura e sem graça em casa. Vai para uma nova escola à procura daquilo que o poeta François Rabelais, quando estava à beira da morte, chamou de o "Grande Talvez". Muita coisa o aguarda em Culver Creek, inclusive Alasc


ANTES

Cento e trinta e seis dias antes

UMA SEMANA ANTES de eu deixar minha família, a Flórida e o resto

da minha vidinha medíocre para ir para o internato no Alabama, minha mãe

insistiu em me dar uma festa de despedida. Dizer que eu não estava esperando

muita coisa seria subestimar o fato. Embora estivesse sendo mais ou menos

forçado a convidar todos os meus "colegas", ou seja, aquela gentinha da aula de

teatro e os geeks de Inglês com quem eu me sentava no cavernoso refeitório da

escola por necessidade social, eu sabia que eles não iriam aparecer. Mesmo

assim, minha mãe insistiu, mergulhada na ilusão de que eu tinha mantido minha

popularidade escondida dela durante todos aqueles anos. Fez uma pequena

montanha de molho de alcachofra para acompanhar os salgadinhos. Enfeitou a

sala de estar com serpentinas verdades e amarelas, as cores da minha nova

escola. Comprou duas dúzias de lança-confetes em garrafa e os colocou ao redor

da tabela.

E, naquela sexta-feira decisiva, quando minhas maladas já estavam

quase prontas, ela se sentou com meu pai e comigo no sofá da sala às 16h56 e

esperou pacientemente pela chegada da Cavalaria do Adeus ao Miles. A

cavalaria consistia de apenas duas pessoas: Marie Lawson, uma loira baixinha

com óculos retangulares, e Will, seu namorado atarracado (e estou sendo

caridoso com o adjetivo).

"Oi, Miles", Disse Marie Ao se Sentar.

"Oi", eu Disse.

"Como foi seu verão?", perguntou Will.

"Mais ou menos. E o seu?"

"Foi bom. Montamos Jesus Cristo Superstar. Dei uma ajuda com os

cenários. A Marie fez as luzes", disse Will.

"Legal." Balancei a cabeça compreensivamente, e isso como que

liquidou a conversa. Eu poderia ter perguntado a respeito de Jesus Cristo

Superstar, mas acontece que (1) eu não sabia do que se tratava, (2) não queria

saber e (3) conversa-fiada nunca foi meu forte. Por outro lado, minha mãe podia

conversar fiado durante horas e prolongou a situação embaraçosa perguntando

como tinham sido os ensaios e se a peça foi um sucesso.

"Acho que foi", Marie disse. "Apareceu um monte de gente, eu acho."

Marie era do tipo que achava muito.

Então Will disse, "Bem, só viemos nos despedir. Marie precisa estar em

casa às seis. Divirta-se no colégio interno, Miles."

"Obrigado", respondi, aliviado. Pior do que uma festa onde não aparece

ninguém é uma festa à qual só vão duas pessoas imensamente, profundamente

desinteressantes.

Eles saíram, eu fiquei sentado com meus pais, encarando a tevê

desligada, querendo liga-la, mas sabendo que não deveria. Sentia o olhar deles

fito em mim, esperando que eu começasse a chorar ou algo do tipo, como se eu

já não soubesse desde o inicio que aquilo iria acontecer. Mas eu sabia. Podia

sentir a pena que os dois sentiam de mim enquanto mergulhavam os salgadinhos

no molho de alcachofra feito para meus amigos imaginários, mas eles é que

eram dignos de pena: eu não estava desapontado. Minhas expectativas tinham se

I confirmada.

"É por isso que você quer ir embora, Miles?", minha perguntou.

Pensei um pouco, tomando cuidado de não olhar para ela. "Não", eu

disse.

"Então é por quê?", ela perguntou. Não era a primeira vez que ela me

perguntava isso. Minha mãe não estava lá muito entusiasmada com a ideia de eu

ir para o colégio interno e não fazia questão de esconder o que estava pensando.

"É por minha causa?", meu pai perguntou. Ele tinha estudado em Culver

Creek, a escola para a qual eu estava indo, assim como meus dois irmãos e todos

os meus primos. Acho que ele gostava da ideia de eu estar seguindo seus passos.

Meus tios tinham me contado historias sobre como meu pai tinha sido famoso no

campus por aprontar as maiores confusões e, ao mesmo tempo, tirar as maiores

notas. Parecia uma vida melhor do que a que eu levava na Flórida. Mas não, não

era por causa do meu pai. Não era bem isso.

"Esperem", eu disse. Fui até o escritório de papai e achei a biografia de

François Rabelais. Eu gostava de ler biografias de escritores mesmo que (como

era o caso com o Monsieur Rabelais) não tivesse nenhum de seus livros. Folheei

as ultimas paginas e encontrei uma citação destacada com marca-texto. ("NÃO

USE MARCA-TEXTO NOS MEUS LIVROS", meu pai dissera milhares de

vezes. Mas de que outra forma eu iria encontrar o que estava procurando?)

"Então, esse cara", eu disse, parado à porta da sala. "François Rabelais.

Era poeta. Suas ultimas palavras foram: 'Saio em busca de um Grande Talvez.' É

por isso que estou indo embora. Para não ter de esperar a morte para procurar o

Grande Talvez."

Isso os tranquilizou. Eu estava a procura de um Grande Talvez, e eles

sabiam tão bem quanto eu que eu não iria encontra-lo na companhia de gente

como Will e Marie. Sentei-me novamente no sofá entre minha e meu pai. Ele

passou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros e ficamos assim por muito tempo, em

silencio, juntinhos no sofá, até parecer apropriado ligar a tevê. Depois, comemos

molho de alcachofra no jantar, assistimos ao History Channel e, no que se refere

a frestas de despedida, a coisa certamente poderia ter sido muito pior.

Cento e vinte e oito dias antes

A FLÓRIDA ERA MUITO QUENTE, sem dúvida, e úmida também.

Tão quente que as roupas grudavam no corpo como fita adesiva, e o suor

escorria como uma lágrima, descendo pela testa e entrando nos olhos. Mas só era

quente ao ar livre e, em geral, eu só saía para ir de um lugar com arcondicionado

para outro.

Mas nada disso tinha me preparado para o calor singular que

encontraríamos vinte e cinto quilômetros ao sul de Birmingham, no Alabama, na

Escola Preparatória de Culver Creek. O utilitário esportivo do meu pai estava no

gramado a poucos metros do meu quarto, o Quarto 43. Mas cada vez que eu

percorria a pequena distancia entre o carro e o edifício para descarregar o que

agora parecia ser coisa demais, o sol me queimava, atravessando minhas roupas

e entrando pela minha pele com uma violência que me fez temer genuinamente

as chamas do inferno.

Mamãe, papai e eu levamos apenas alguns minutos para descarregar o

carro, mas meu quarto não tinha ar-condicionado e, embora graças a Deus não

batesse sol nele, era apenas pouca coisa mais fresco que lá fora. O quarto me

surpreendeu: eu estava esperando um carpete felpudo, painéis de madeira,

mobília vitoriana. Mas, salvo um único luxo – o banheiro privativo –, o que

encontrei foi um cubículo. Com paredes de bloco de concreto pintadas com

grossas camas de tinta branca e um piso de linóleo xadrez verde e branco, o lugar

mais parecia um hospital do que o quarto dos meus sonhos. Uma cama-beliche

de madeira crua com colchões de vinil tinha sido empurrada de encontro à

janela do fundo do quarto. As mesas, as cômodas e as estantes tinham sido presas

à parede para impedir qualquer decoração mais criativa. E nada de arcondicionado.

Sentei-me no beliche de baixo enquanto minha mãe abria o baú, pegava

uma pilha de biografias das quais meu pai concordara em se separar e as

colocava na estante.

"Sei fazer isso mãe", eu disse. Meu pai levantou. Estava pronto para ir

embora.

"Deixe-me ao menos fazer a cama", minha mãe disse.

"Não precisa. Eu mesmo faço. Numa boa." Porque não podemos

prolongar para sempre esse tipo de coisa. Chega uma em que é preciso arrancar

o Band-Aid. Dói, mas pelo menos acaba de uma vez e ficamos aliviados.

"Santo Deus! Vamos sentir saudade", minha mãe disse de repente,

atravessando o labirinto de maletas para chegar até a cama. Eu me levantei e a

abracei. Meu pai também se aproximou, e demos uma espécie de abraço

coletivo. Estava quente demais, estávamos suados demais para o abraço demorar

muito tempo. Eu sabia que devia chorar, mas tinha vivido com meus pais durante

dezesseis anos e já estava mais do que na hora de uma separação experimental.

"Não se preocupem." Eu sorri. "Vou aprender a falar com sotaque

sulista. Yeehaw!" Mamãe riu.

"Não faça nenhuma bobagem", meu pai disse.

"Pode deixar."

"Nada de drogas. Nada de bebidas. Nada de cigarros." Como ex-aluno

de Culver Creek, meu pai tinha passado por experiências sobre as quais eu apenas

ouvira falar: festas secretas, corridas sem roupa pelos campos de feno (ele

sempre se lamentava pelo fato de naquela época a escola não ser mista), drogas,

bebidas e cigarros. Ele tinha levado bastante tempo para parar de fumar, mas

seus dias de farra já iam longe.

"Nós tem amamos", os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Precisava ser

dito, mas as palavras fizeram tudo ficar desagradavelmente desconfortável,

como ver seus avós se beijando.

"Eu também amo vocês. Vou telefonar todo domingo." Os quartos não

tinham telefone, mas meu pai tinha solicitado um quarto perto de um dos cinco

telefones públicos de Culver Creek.

Eles me abraçaram de novo – primeiro minha mãe, depois meu pai – e

tudo acabou. Pela janela dos fundos, vi o carro serpentear pela estrada deixando

o campus. Acho que eu deveria ter sentido uma saudade sentimental e pegajosa.

Porém, o que eu mais queria naquele momento era me refrescar. Peguei uma

das cadeiras da escrivaninha e me sentei do lado de fora do quarto, à sombra do

beiral, esperando uma brisa que não apareceu. O ar lá fora estava tão estagnado

e opressivo quanto no interior do quarto. Examinei minhas novas acomodações.

Havia seis edifícios de um só andar, cada qual com dezesseis quartos de dormir,

dispostos num hexágono em torno de um vasto gramado circular. Parecia um

hotel de beira de estrada velho e extremamente grande. Por toda parte, os

rapazes e as moças se abraçavam, sorriam e caminhavam juntos. Desejei

vagamente que alguém viesse falar comigo. Imaginei que a conversa seria

assim:

"Oi! É seu primeiro ano aqui?"

"É, sim. Sou da Flórida."

"Legal. Então está acostumado com o calor."

"Não estaria acostumado com esse calor nem mesmo se eu morasse no

inferno", eu diria, brincando. Causaria uma boa primeira impressão. Ele é

engraçado. O Miles é uma figura.

É claro que isso não aconteceu. Nada acontecia como eu imaginava.

Entediado, tornei a entrar, tirei a camisa, deitei sobre o vinil quente do

beliche de baixo e fechei os olhos. Não tinha renascido com o batismo, a

choradeira e tudo o mais, porém nada seria mais agradável do que renascer

como alguém sem passado. Pensei nas pessoas sobre as quais eu tinha lido – John

F. Kennedy , James Joy ce, Humphrey Bogart –, todos alunos do colégio interno, e

me lembrei de suas aventuras – Kennedy , por exemplo, adorava os trotes. Pensei

no Grande Talvez, nas coisas que poderiam acontecer, nas pessoas que eu

poderia encontrar e em quem seria meu colega de quarto (eu tinha recebido uma

carta semanas antes com seu nome, Chip Martin, mas só dizia isso). Fosse lá

quem fosse esse tal Chip Martin, eu esperava desesperadamente que ele

trouxesse um arsenal de ventiladores de alta potencia, porque eu não tinha trazido

nenhum e já podia sentir o suor empoçando no colchão de vinil, o que me enojou

de tal maneira que parei de pensar e me levantei à procura de uma toalha para

enxugar a cama. Pensei: Bem, antes da aventura é preciso desfazer as malas.

Tinha conseguido prender o mapa-múndi na parede e guardar a maior

parte das minhas roupas na gaveta, quando percebi o ar quente e úmido que fazia

até as paredes transpirarem e decidi que aquele não era o melhor momento para

trabalhos braçais. Estava na hora de tomar um magnifico banho de água fria.

Havia um espelho enorme de corpo inteiro atrás da porta do pequeno

banheiro, então não pude fugir do reflexo da minha nudez quando me curvei para

abrir a água. Minha magreza sempre me espantava: meus braços finos pareciam

ter a mesma grossura desde o pulso até os ombros; meu tronco não tinha vestígio

nem de gordura nem de musculo; senti-me constrangido e me perguntei se não

poderia fazer alguma coisa quanto àquele espelho. Abri a cortina branca do

chuveiro e me curvei para entrar no boxe.

Infelizmente, o chuveiro parecia ter sido feito para pessoas um metro e

dez de altura, pois a água fria batia na base das minhas costelas – com toda a

força de uma bica gotejante. Para milhar meu rosto banhado de suor, precisei

abrir as pernas e me agachar consideravelmente. Com toda certeza, John F.

Kennedy (que, segundo sua biografia, tinha um metro e oitenta – exatamente

minha altura) não tivera de se agachar em seu colégio interno. Não, aquilo era

diferente. E, enquanto o chuveiro gotejava e lentamente molhava meu corpo,

imaginei se encontraria ali o Grande Talvez ou se tinha cometido um grande

erro.

Depois da ducha, abri a porta do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na

cintura, e vi um rapaz baixinho e musculoso com um emaranhado de cabelos

castanhos. Estava arrastando pela porta do quarto um gigantesco saco de lona

verde, como os do exercito. Tinha um metro e cinquenta e nada, mas era bem

feito de corpo, com um Adônis em escala reduzida, e com ele chegou o fedor de

sarro de cigarro. Bonito, pensei, vou conhecer meu companheiro de quarto,

pelado. Ele atirou o saco para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta e caminhou em

minha direção.

"Meu nome é Chip Martin", anunciou numa voz grave, a voz de um DJ

de rádio. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele acrescentou: "Eu o

cumprimentaria, mas acho melhor você continuar segurando essa toalha até

Vestido Está consumado ".

Eu ri, assenti com a cabeça (é legal, não é, o gesto com a cabeça?) e

disse "Miles Halter. Prazer."

"Miles, Como em 'Milhas a ir antes que eu dormir?", Perguntou ELE.

"Como?"

"É um verso de Robert Frost. 'Milhas a percorrer até dormir'. Nunca

leão? "

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

"Considere-se feliz." Ele sorriu.

Peguei uma cueca limpa, um calção de futebol azul da Adidas, uma

camiseta branca, murmurei que voltaria num segundo e me curvei novamente

para entrar no banheiro. Lá se ia a minha boa primeira impressão.

"Onde estão seus pais?" perguntei, ainda no banheiro.

"Meus pais? Meu pai está na Califórnia. Deve estar descansando numa

cadeira reclinável. Ou então esta dirigindo um caminhão. Seja como for, está

bebendo. Minha mãe provavelmente está saindo do campus."

"Certo...", eu disse, já vestido, sem saber como reagir diante de algo tão

pessoal. Acho que não deveria ter perguntado se não queria saber.

Chip pegou um lençol e o estendeu sobre o beliche de cima. "Sou

homem de ficar no beliche de cima. Espero que não se incomode."

"Não, não. Qualquer um serve."

"Estou vendo que você decorou o lugar", ele falou, apontando o mapa.

"Gostei."

Então começou a nomear os países. Falava num tom monótono, como se

o tivesse feito milhares de vezes antes.

Afeganistão.

Albânia.

Argélia.

Samoa Americana.

Andorra.

E assim por diante. Disse todos com a letra "A" antes de erguer os olhos

e ver minha expressão de incredulidade.

"Eu poderia continuar, mas acho que aborreceria você. Foi algo que

aprendi durante o verão. Santo Deus. Não imagina como New Hope, Alabama, é

chato durante o verão. É como ver a soja crescer. Você é de onde?"

"Da Flórida."

"Não conheço."

"Foi incrível. O negocio dos países", eu disse.

"Pois é, cada qual tem seu talento. Eu consigo memorizar coisas. E

você...?"

"Bem, eu sei as ultimas palavras de um monte de gente." Era meu

prazer secreto, colecionar últimas palavras. Havia quem comesse chocolate. Eu

lia esse tipo de coisa.

"Por exemplo?"

"Eu gosto das de Henrik Ibsen. Ele foi um dramaturgo." Eu sabia muita

coisa sobre Ibsen, mas não tinha lido nenhuma de suas peças. Não gostava de ler

peças. Gostava de ler biografias.

"É, eu sei quem ele foi", Chip disse.

"Certo, então, ele tinha andado doente por uns tempos e a enfermeira lhe

disse: 'O senhor parece melhor esta manhã.' Ibsen olhou para ela e falou: 'Muito

pelo contrário', e morreu."

Chip riu. "Mórbido, mas eu gosto."

Ele me contou que aquele era seu terceiro ano em Culver Creek. Tinha

começado no nono ano, o primeiro ano oferecido pela escola e agora estava no

penúltimo como eu. Um bolsista, ele disse. Do começo ao fim. Tinha ouvido

dizer que aquela era a melhor instituição do Alabama, então escreveu na carta de

admissão que gostaria de frequentar uma escola onde pudesse ler livros longos. O

problema, ele contou no ensaio, é que seu pai batia nele com os livros da casa, de

modo que, para sua segurança, Chip só podia ter livros pequenos e de capa mole.

Seus pais se divorciaram quando ele estava no segundo ano. Ele gostava "da

Creek", como chamava a escola, mas "Você precisa ter cuidado com os alunos e

com os professores. E eu odeio ser cuidadoso". Ele abriu um sorriso forçado. Eu

também odiava ser cauteloso – ou, pelo menos, queria odiar.

Ele me contou essas coisas enquanto vasculhava o saco de lona, jogando

as roupas nas gavetas com um desleixo irresponsável. Chip não acreditava em ter

uma gaveta só para meias e outras só para as camisetas. Acreditava que todas as

gavetas tinham sido criadas iguais e as enchia com o que coubesse. Minha mãe

teria morrido.

Quando terminou de "desfazer" as malas, Chip me deu um soco no

ombro, disse "Espero que seja mais forte do que parece" e saiu pela porta,

deixando-a aberta. Segundos mais tarde, deu uma espiadela para dentro do

quarto e me viu parado. "Vamos logo, Miles-Halter-Dormir. Temos muito o que

fazer."

Fomos para a sala de tevê, que, segundo o Chip, era o único lugar no

campus com tevê a cabo. No verão, servia de deposito. Entupida até o teto com

sofás, geladeiras e tapetes enrolados, a sala de tevê ondulava com jovens

tentando encontrar e arrastar consigo seus pertences. Chip cumprimentou

algumas pessoas, mas não me apresentou.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo labirinto de sofás, eu permaneci de pé

junto à porta, tentando não atrapalhar os pares de colegas que manobravam seus

móveis pela passagem estreita.

Chip levou dez minutos para encontrar suas coisas, e levamos mais uma

hora indo e vindo, passando pelo gramado entre a sala de tevê e o Quarto 43.

Quando acabou, eu só queria entrar de gatinhas na mini geladeira do Chip e

dormir por mil anos, mas Chip parecia imune tanto ao cansaço quando à

insolação. Eu me sentei em seu sofá.

"Encontrei isso aí largado numa calçada perto de casa faz uns dois

anos", disse, referindo-se ao sofá, enquanto colocava meu Play station 2 em cima

do baú ao pé da cama. "Está meio rasgado, eu sei, mas convenhamos, é um sofá

bem confortável." O sofá não estava só "meio rasgado" – era 30% couro

sintético azul-clarinho e 70% espuma –, mas eu o achava bastante confortável.

"Pronto", ele disse. "Estamos quase lá." Foi até sua escrivaninha, abriu a

gaveta e pegou um rolo de fita adesiva. "Só precisamos do seu baú."

Eu me levantei e puxei o baú que estava debaixo da cama. Chip o

colocou entre o sofá e o Play station 2, depois cortou tiras bem fininhas de fita

adesiva e as grudou no baú de como que formassem as palavras MESA DE

CENTER.

"Agora sim", ele disse. Sentou-se no sofá e botou os pés em cima da...

bem... mesa de centro. "Pronto."

Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele se virou para mim de repente e disse: "Olha

só, eu não ser seu passaporte de entrada para a vida social de Culver Creek,

entendeu?"

"Tudo bem", eu disse, mas podia ouvir as palavras entalando em minha

garganta. Tinha acabado de carregar o sofá daquele cara debaixo de um sol

escaldante, e agora ele não gostava de mim?

"Temos basicamente dois grupos aqui na escola", ele explicou, com

crescente urgência. "Os pensionistas normais, como eu, e os Guerreiros de Dia

de Semana. Garotos riquinhos de Birmingham. Eles também moram aqui, mas

passam o fim de semana com os pais em suas mansões com ar-condicionado.

São os garotos descolados. Não gosto deles, e eles não gostam de mim. Então, se

você veio achando que, porque era grande merda na escola pública, ia continuar

sendo grande merda aqui, é melhor não ser visto comigo. Você estudou em

escola pública, não estudou?"

"Hmm..." eu disse. Distraído, comecei a escarafunchar os rasgões no

couro do sofá, enterrando os dedos na espuma branca.

"Certo, deve ter estudado. Do contrario, esse maldito calção não estaria

tão largo." E riu.

Eu usava as calças abaixo da linha da cintura, pois achava legal. Por fim,

eu disse: "Vim da escola pública, sim. Mas não era grande merda, Chip, era só

um merda."

"Ótimo! E não me chame de Chip. É Coronel."

Eu segurei uma risada. "Coronel?"

"É. Coronel. E seu apelido vai ser... hmm... Gordo."

"Como?"

"Gordo", o Coronel disse. "Porque você é magricela. Isso se chama

ironia, Gordo. Já ouviu falar? Agora vamos arranjar uns cigarros para começar o

ano com o pé direito."

Ele saiu do quarto, novamente supondo que eu o seguiria, e dessa vez eu

o segui. Felizmente, o sol estava baixando no horizonte. Passamos por cinco

portas até chegarmos ao Quarto 48. Um quadro-branco tinha sido grudado na

porta com fita adesiva. Nele se liam as seguintes palavras em tinta azul: Alasca

tem quarto só para ela!

O Coronel me explicou que (1) aquele era o quarto da Alasca, que (2) a

garota que dividia o quarto com ela tinha sido expulsa no final do semestre

anterior e que (3) Alasca tinha cigarros, embora o Coronel não tivesse se dado ao

trabalho de perguntar se (4) eu fumava, o que (5) não era o caso.

Ele bateu uma vez, com força. Do outro lado da porta, uma voz gritou:

"Entra logo, baixinho, porque tenho uma história das boas para contar."

Entramos. Eu me virei para fechar a porta, mas o Coronel balançou a

cabeça e disse: "Depois das sete temos de deixar a porta aberta se estivermos no

quarto de uma garota", mas eu quase não o ouvi pois diante de mim estava a

garota mais linda da história da humanidade, com jeans cortados à altura das

coxas e uma camiseta regata cor de pêssego. Ela atropelou o Coronel, falando

bem depressa.

"Certo. Primeiro dia de férias, eu estou lá na boa e velha cidade de Vine

Station, na companhia de um garoto chamado Justin. Estamos sentados no sofá da

casa dele, vendo tevê – olha que eu namoro o Jake –, ou melhor, ainda namoro,

milagrosamente, mas o Justin é meu amigo desde criança. Estávamos vendo tevê

e conversando sobre o vestibular ou algo assim, e senti que ele estava passando o

braço por cima dos meus ombros. Pensei: Ah, não tem importância, somos amigos

há tanto tempo. Isso é absolutamente aceitável. Continuamos conversando. Eu

estava no meio de uma frase sobre analogias, eu acho, e ele baixou a mão com

uma águia e deu uma buzinada no meu peito. FON-FON. Uma buzinada forte

que durou uns dois ou três segundos. FON-FON. Na hora, pensei: Certo, como

faço para tirar essas garras de cima do meu peito antes que deixem hematomas?

Depois: Santo Deus! Mal posso esperar para contar para o Takumi e o Coronel."

O Coronel riu. Eu estava sem ação, em parte devido à potência vocal

daquela garota pequenina (mas, meu Deus, tão cheia de curvas) e em parte

devido à enorme quantidade de livros perfilados nas paredes. A biblioteca enchia

as estantes e transbordava em montes de livros que chegavam à cintura,

empilhados desordenadamente. Se um deles tombasse, pensei, o efeito dominó

poderia engolir nós três numa massa asfixiante de literatura.

"Quem é esse cara que não esta rindo da minha história engraçada?",

ela perguntou.

"Ah, certo. Alasca, esse é o Gordo. Ele coleciona últimas palavras.

Gordo, essa é a Alasca. Buzinaram o peito dela nas férias." Ela veio até mim

com a mão estendida, fez um movimento no último instante e baixou meu

calção.

"Esse é o maior calção do estado do Alabama!"

"Gosto de andar assim, folgado", eu disse, morrendo de vergonha, e o

puxei para cima. Na Flórida eu estava na moda.

"Desde que nos conhecemos, Gordo, já vi suas pernas de galinha muito

mais vezes do que gostaria", disse o Coronel, sério. "Alasca, não quer nos vender

uns cigarros?" Então não sei como, o Coronel me convenceu a pagar cinco

dólares por um maço de Malboro Lights que eu não tinha a menor intenção de

fumar. Ele convidou Alasca para se juntar a nós, mas ela disse: "Preciso achar o

Takumi para contar sobre a Buzinada." Voltou-se para mim e perguntou:

"Viu o Takumi por aí?" Eu não sabia se tinha visto o Takumi, nem

mesmo sabia quem ele era. Só balancei a cabeça.

"Certo. Então nos encontramos no lago daqui a pouco." O Coronel fez

que sim.

Nós nos sentamos num balanço na beira do lago, próximo à praia de areia (que,

segundo o Coronel, era falsa), e eu fiz a piada obrigatória. "Não agarre meu

peito." O Coronel deu risada obrigatória e perguntou: "Quer fumar?" Eu nunca

tinha fumado, mas, quando em Roma...

"É seguro?"

"Não muito", ele disse, depois acendeu um cigarro e o passou para mim.

Eu traguei. Tossi. Fiquei sem ar. Resfoleguei. Tossi de novo. Quase vomitei.

Segurei-me no balanço, sentindo a cabeça girar. Joguei o cigarro no chão e pisei

em cima, convencido de que meu Grande Talvez não incluía cigarros.

"Grande fumante!" Ele riu, depois apontou para uma mancha branca do

outro lado do lado e perguntou: "Está vendo aquilo?"

"Estou", eu disse. "O que é? Um pássaro?"

"É um cisne", ele disse.

"Uau! A escola tem um cisne."

"Aquele cisne é o filho do capeta. Fique longe dele."

"Por quê?"

"Ele não gosta das pessoas. Sofreu abuso ou coisa parecida. Vai retalhar

você todinho. O Águia o colocou ali para nos impedir de fumar ao redor do

lado ".

"Águia?"

"O Sr, Starnes. Codinome: o Águia. O reitor. A maioria dos professores

mora no campus. Todos ficam de olho em nós. Mas só o Águia mora no circulo

dos dormitórios e vê tudo. Ele sente cheiro de cigarro a uma distancia de uns oito

quilômetros."

"A casa dele não é aquela ali?", perguntei apontando com o dedo. Podia

ver sua casa com bastante clareza, apesar da escuridão, de onde se conclui que

ele também podia nos ver.

"É, mas ele só começa a blitzkrieg quando as aulas começam", Chip

disse, sério.

"Santo Deus, se eu me meter em confusão, meus pais me matam."

"Acho que está exagerando. Mas, olha só, você vai se meter em

encrenca. Só que, noventa e nove por cento das vezes, seus pais não vão ficar

sabendo. A escola não quer que seus pais pensem que você virou um marginal –

não mais do que você." Ele soprou vigorosamente um longo fio de fumaça na

direção do lado. Eu tinha que admitir: ele parecia bem legal fazendo aquilo. Mais

alto, de alguma forma. "Então, quando se meter em encrenca, não vá dedurar

ninguém. Eu odeio esses riquinhos nojentos com todas as minhas forças, tanto

quanto odeio o dentista ou o meu pai. Nem por isso seria capaz de dedurá-los. A

coisa mais importante aqui é jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais dedurar alguém."

"Certo", eu disse, embora estivesse pensando: Então, se eu levar um soco

na cara, esperam que eu insista que dei com o nariz na porta? Parecia-me

estupidez. Como lidar com os valentões e os babacas sem metê-los em encrenca?

Mas não perguntei nada ao Chip.

"Isso aí, Gordo. Mas agora está na hora de eu procurar minha

namorada. Então me dê alguns desses cigarros que você não vai fumar mesmo,

e até logo."

Decidi ficar mais um tempo no balanço, em parte porque a temperatura tinha

baixado para cerca de agradáveis, porem úmidos, trinta graus, e em parte porque

achava que Alasca poderia aparecer. Mas, logo depois que o Coronel foi embora,

os insetos atacaram. A quantidade de maruins (cuja picada, com efeito, é bem

ruim) e de mosquitos que flutuavam ao meu redor era tanta que o pequeno ruído

das duas asinhas batendo produzia um som dissonante. Foi então que decidi

fumantes.

Na hora, pensei: A fumaça vai afugentar os mosquitos. E, até certo ponto,

afugentou mesmo. Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que comecei a fumar

para afugentar os mosquitos. Comecei a fumar porque (1) estava sozinho naquele

balanço, (2) tinha cigarros comigo e (3) imaginei que, se todo mundo conseguia

fumar sem tossir, eu também seria capaz de fazer a mesma coisa. Em suma, não

tinha uma razão muito boa. Tudo bem, então, vamos que (4) foi por causa dos

mosquitos.

Consegui tragar três vezes antes de ficar enjoado, tonto e entorpecido,

mas de maneira apenas ligeiramente agradável. Levantei-me para ir embora.

Mas, quando fiquei de pé, uma voz atrás de mim disse:

"É verdade que você coleciona últimas palavras?"

Ela correu para o meu lado, agarrou meu ombro e me fez sentar

novamente.

"É, sim", eu disse. E, um pouco hesitante, acrescentei: "Quer fazer um

teste?"

"JFK", ela disse.

"Mas isso é óbvio", eu respondi.

"É?"

"Não. Essas foram suas ultimas palavras. Alguém disse: 'Sr. Presidente, Dallas

ama o senhor', e ele: 'Mas isso é óbvio', e tomou um tiro."

Ela riu. "Credo, que horror! Eu não devia estar rindo. Mas vou rir,

mesmo assim", e tornou a rir. Então está bem, Sr. Garoto-das-Últimas-Palavras,

tenho uma para você." Ela pegou a mochila abarrotada de coisas e tirou um

livro.

"Gabriel García Márquez. O general no seu labirinto. É um dos meu

prediletos. É sobre Simón Bolívar." Eu não conhecia Simón Bolívar, mas ela não

me deu tempo de perguntar. "É um romance histórico, então não sei se é

verdade, mas no livro, sabe quais foram as últimas palavras dele? Não, não sabe.

Pois, então vou lhe dizer, Señor Últimas-Palabras."

Ela acendeu um cigarro e deu uma tragada tão longa e profunda que

pensei que a coisa toda ia se queimar de uma só vez. Ela soltou a fumaça e leu

pra mim."

'Ele' – ou seja, Simón Bolívar – 'estremeceu diante da revelação de que

a corrida arrojada entre seus maltes e seus sonhos estava chegando ao fim. O

resto eram trevas. 'Droga', ele suspirou. 'Como sairei deste labirinto?'"

Eu sabia reconhecer grandes últimas palavras quando as ouvia então

tomei nota mentalmente de que precisava encontrar uma biografia desse Simón

Bolívar. Belas últimas palavras, mas eu não tinha entendido. "O que é o

labirinto?", perguntei.

Agora cumpre dizer que a garota era linda. Ao meu lado, no escuro, ela

cheirava a suor, sol e baunilha, e, naquela noite de fina lua crescente, eu não

enxergava muito mais do que sua silhueta, exceto quando ela fumava, então a

ponta chamejante do cigarro banhava seu rosto com uma pálida luz

avermelhada. Mesmo no escuro, eu podia ver seus olhos – ferozes esmeraldas.

Ela tinha olhos do tipo que nos levam a apoiar todas as suas decisões. Não era

apenas linda, era gostosa, com seios comprimidos pela camiseta regata, as

pernas dobradas movendo-se para frente e para trás embaixo do balanço, os

chinelos pendurados nos dedos dos pês com unhas pintadas de azul-claro. Foi

exatamente nessa hora, quando lhe perguntei sobre o labirinto e ela me

respondeu, que me dei conta da importância das curvas, dos milhares de pontos

onde o corpo das mulheres se angulam suavemente de uma parte a outra, do

peito do pé ao calcanhar, do calcanhar à panturrilha, dali aos quadris, à cintura,

aos seios, ao pescoço, ao nariz arrebitado como rampa de esqui, à testa, ao

ombro, à reentrância das contas, ao bumbum etc. Eu já tinha reparado nas

curvas, é claro, mas só então me dei conta de sua importância.

Com a boca tão próxima de mim que eu sentia seu hálito mais quente do

que o ar, ela disse: "Esse é o mistério, não é? O labirinto é a vida ou a morte? Do

que ele está tentando escapar – do mundo ou do fim do mundo?" Esperei que ela

terminasse de falar, mas, depois de um tempo, ficou claro que ela queria uma

resposta.

"Hmm, não sei", eu disse. "Você realmente leu todos aqueles livros em

seu quarto?"

"Ela riu. "Não, claro que não! Talvez tenha lido um terço daquilo. Mas

vou ler todos. Eu os chamo de a Biblioteca da Minha Vida. Desde pequena,

percorro as vendas de garagem em busca de livros que pareçam interessantes.

Então sempre estou lendo algum livro. Mas há tanta coisa para fazer: tantos

cigarros para fumar, tanto sexo para fazer, tantos balanços para balançar. Terei

mais tempo para os livros quando ficar velha e chata."

Ela me disse que eu lhe lembrava o Coronel em seu primeiro ano em

Culver Creek. Eles tinham entrado na mesma turma de calouros, ela contou;

ambos bolsistas "com um interesse comum pela bebida e pela farra". As

palavras bebida e farra me deixaram receoso de que eu tivesse me envolvido

com o que minha mãe chamava de "as pessoas erradas", mas eles pareciam

inteligentes demais para serem as pessoas erradas. Enquanto acendia outro

cigarro usando o toco do anterior, ela me disse que o Coronel era inteligente, mas

não tinha vivido muito antes de chegar à Creek.

"Mas resolvi esse problema rapidinho." Ela sorriu. "Em novembro, eu já

tinha arranjado uma namorada para ele, sua primeira namorada, uma garota

bem legal que não tinha nada a ver com os Guerreiros de Dia de Semana.

Chamava-se Janice. Um mês depois, ele terminou o namoro porque ela era rica

demais para sua origem pobre. Que seja. Naquele ano, fizemos nosso primeiro

trote – cobrimos o chão da Sala 4 com uma camada bem fina de bolas de gude.

Mas, desde então, evoluímos, é claro." E riu. Chip tinha se transformado no

Coronel – o arquiteto dos trotes no melhor estilo militar, e Alasca era Alasca, a

impressionante força criativa por trás deles.

"Você é inteligente como o Coronel", ela disse. "Só que mais calado. E

mais bonitinho, mas não me ouviu dizer isso, porque gosto do meu namorado."

"É, você também não é feia", respondi sentindo-me desarmado por

causa do elogio. "Mas não me ouviu dizer isso, porque gosto da minha namorada.

Ah, não. Espere. Não tenho namorada."

Ela riu. "Certo. Não se preocupe, Gordo. Se tem uma coisa que posso

arranjar para você é namorada. Vamos fazer um acordo: você descobre o que é

o labirinto e como fazer para sair dele, e eu lhe arranjo uma transa."

"Fechado!" Demos as mãos selando o acordo.

Depois acompanhei Alasca até o circulo dos dormitórios. As cigarras

cantavam sua canção de uma só nota exatamente como fazia lá em casa, na

Flórida. Ela se virou para mim enquanto atravessávamos a escuridão e disse:

"Quando você está caminhando assim, de noite, às vezes não bate um

medo de uma vontade de voltar correndo para casa por mais bobo e embaraçoso

que isso seja?"

Aquilo parecia intimo e pessoal demais para confessar a uma pessoa

estranha, mas eu disse: "Bate, sim."

Por um instante, ela ficou calada. Depois pegou minha mão, sussurrou,

"Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre", e disparou, puxando-me atrás dela.

Cento e vinte e sete dias antes

NO COMEÇO DA TARDE SEGUINTE, enquanto eu prendia um cartaz

do Van Gogh atrás da porta, o suor que escorria pela minha testa entrava em

meus olhos e me fazia piscar. O Coronel estava sentado no sofá, avaliando se o

cartaz estava torto, respondendo ao meu interminável questionário sobre Alasca.

Qual é a história dela? "Ela é de Vine Station. Um lugarzinho pobre – e, pelo que

ouvi dizer, até um pouco perigoso. O namorado dela é bolsista em Vanderbilt.

Toca baixo numa banda. Sei pouco sobre a família dela. "Ela realmente gosta

dele?" Acho que sim. Nunca o traiu, o que já é um começo." E assim por diante.

Durante a manhã, eu não conseguira pensar em outra coisa, nem no cartaz do

Van Gogh, nem nos jogos de vídeo-game, nem no cronograma escolar que o

Águia tinha trazido. Ele se apresentou:

"Bem-vindo a Culver Creek, Sr. Halter. O senhor terá muita liberdade

aqui. Mas, se abusar, vai se arrepender. O senhor me parece um rapaz às

direitas. Eu odiaria ter de me despedir do senhor."

Então me encarou de maneira séria ou seriamente maldosa. "Alasca diz

que é o Olhar do Juízo Final", o Coronel explicou depois que o Águia saiu. "Da

próxima vez que vir esse olhar, significa que você foi pego."

"Chega, Gordo", disse o Coronel quando me afastei do cartaz. Não

estava completamente nivelado, mas estava bom. "Chega de falar na Alasca.

Pelas minhas contas, há noventa e duas garotas na escola, e todas são menos

malucas do que a Alasca. Além disso, ela tem namorado. Vou almoçar. É dia de

bufrito." Ele saiu. Deixando a porta aberta. Eu me levantei para fechá-la,

sentindo-me um idiota exageradamente apaixonado. O Coronel, que já estava a

meio caminho do gramado, deu meia-volta. "Santo Deus! Você vem ou não

vem?'

Podemos fazer muitas críticas ao Alabama, mas uma coisa é certa: as

pessoas de lá não morrem de medo de fritura. Em minha primeira semana na

Creek, o refeitório serviu galinha frita, filé de galinha frito e quiabo frito – o que

marcou minha primeira incursão no delicioso mundo dos legumes fritos. Não me

surpreenderia se também tivessem fritado folhas de alface. Mas nada se iguala

ao bufrito, um prato criado pela Maureen, a cozinheira espantosamente (e

compreensivelmente) obesa de Culver Creek. O bufrito, um burrito de feijão

frito, era a prova definitiva de que a fritura sempre melhorava a comida.

Naquela tarde, sentado com o Coronel e mais cinco rapazes desconhecidos numa

mesa redonda do refeitório, enterrei os dentes no invólucro tostadinho do meu

primeiro bufrito e tive um orgasmo gastronômico. Minha mãe cozinhava bem,

mas pensei imediatamente em levar Maureen para o feriado de Ação de Graças.

O Coronel me apresentou (como "Gordo") para os rapazes da mesa de

madeira oscilante, mas só guardei o nome do Takumi, que Alasca tinha

mencionado na véspera. Um japonês magricela, poucos centímetros mais alto do

que o Coronel. Falava com a boca cheia, enquanto eu saboreava lentamente meu

feijão tostadinho.

"Meu Deus!", disse Takumi. "Nada como ver um cara comer seu

primeiro bufrito."

Não falei muito – em parte porque não me fizeram nenhuma pergunta e

em parte porque eu queria comer tanto quanto pudesse. Mas Takumi não era tão

vaidoso – e conseguia comer, mastigar e engolir enquanto falava.

A conversa durante o almoço centrou-se na ex-colega de quarto da

Alasca, Mary a e em seu namorado, Paul, que fora um Guerreiro de Dia de

Semana. Eles tinham sido expulsos no finzinho do semestre anterior, eu fiquei

sabendo, devido ao que o Coronel chamou de "A Trifeta"- foram pegos

cometendo, ao mesmo tempo, três das ofensas que, em Culver Creek, eram

puníveis com expulsão. Estavam deitados, nus, na cama ("contato genital",

pecado número 1), embriagados (número2) e fumando um baseado (número 3)

quando foram surpreendidos pelo Águia. Corria o boato de que alguém os tinha

dedurado, e Takumi parecia decido a descobrir quem fora – decidido o bastante

para gritar sobre o assunto com a boca cheia de bufrito.

"O Paul era um idiota", o Coronel disse. "Eu não seria capaz de dedurar

ninguém, mas uma garota que se mete com o Guerreiro de Dia de Semana feito

o Paul, que tem um Jaguar, merece ser expulsa."

"Cara", respondeu Takumi, "a shua namourada", e engoliu um bolo de

comida, é uma Guerreira de Dia de Semana".

"Verdade." O Coronel riu. "Embora isso seja humilhante, é um fato

irrefutável. Mas ela não é tão idiota quanto o Paul."

"Não chega a tanto." Takumi abriu um sorriso malicioso. O Coronel riu

novamente, e eu me perguntei por que ele não defendia a namorada. Não me

importaria se minha namorada fosse um ciclope barbudo com um Jaguar –

ficaria agradecido só por ter alguém para beijar.

Naquela noite, quando o Coronel passou pelo Quarto 43 para pegar uns

cigarros (ele parecia ter se esquecido de que os cigarros, tecnicamente, eram

meus), não dei importância quando ele não me convidou para sair. Na escola

pública, eu tinha conhecido uma porção de gente que odiava este ou aquele tipo

de pessoa – os geeks odiavam os populares etc. -, mas isso, para mim, sempre

fora uma tremenda perda de tempo.

O Coronel não me contou onde tinha passado a tarde, nem onde ia passar

a noite. Simplesmente fechou a porta ao sair, e deduzi que não seria bem-vindo.

Tudo bem. Passei a noite na internet (nada de pornografia, juro), depois

li Os últimos dias, um livro sobre Richard Nixon e o escândalo de Watergate.

Para o jantar, esquentei no micro-ondas um bufrito congelado que o Coronel

tinha furtado do refeitório. Fez-me lembrar as noites na Flórida – exceto pela

comida mais gostosa e pela falta de ar-condicionado. Ficar lendo na cama era

agradavelmente familiar.

Decidi seguir o que certamente teria sido o conselho da minha mãe e

procurei dormir cedo antes do primeiro dia de aula. Francês II começava às

8h10. Avaliando que eu não levaria mais de oito minutos para vestir alguma coisa

e caminhar até a sala de aula, programei o relógio para despertar às 8h02. Tomei

uma ducha e deitei na cama, esperando que o sono me salvasse do calor. Por

volta das 23h, concluí que o pequeno ventilador acoplado à cama poderia fazer

mais diferença se eu tirasse a camisa e acabei adormecendo apenas de cueca

samba-canção em cima dos lençóis.

Lamentei essa decisão horas mais tarde, quando acordei com duas mãos

suarentas e carnudas me sacudindo violentamente. Despertei de imediato e me

sentei na cama, apavorado. Por algum motivo, não conseguia entender as vozes,

não conseguia entender o porquê das vozes, afinal que horas eram? Então minha

cabeça clareou bastante para que eu pudesse ouvir de beliche de cima, ouvi:

"Pelo amor de Deus, Gordo, levanta logo!" Eu me levantei e três vultos

sombrios. Dois deles me agarraram, pegando-me pelos braços, e me conduziram

para fora do quarto. Na saída, o Coronel resmungou: "Divirtam-se. Pega leve

com ele, Kevin."

Eles me arrastaram às carreiras para os fundos do dormitório, e nós

atravessamos o campo de futebol. O chão era feito de grama, mas também tinha

um pouco de cascalho, e eu me perguntei por que ninguém tinha me avisado

para calçar um tênis e por que eu estava lá fora de cueca com meus gambitos de

galinha expostos para o mundo? Milhares de humilhações me passaram pela

cabeça. Olha o novo calouro, Miles Halter, algemado à baliza da trave , de cueca.

Pensei que me levariam para o bosque e me dariam uma surra daquelas para

me deixar bonitão no primeiro dia de aula. E, o tempo todo, só olhei para os meus

pés, porque não queria olhar para eles e não queria cair, então prestei atenção

aos meus passos, procurando evitar as pedras maiores. Senti o instinto de

sobrevivência crescer dentro de mim repetidas vezes, pedindo-me para lutar ou

fugir, mas eu sabia que nem uma coisa nem outra tinham funcionado antes, no

meu caso. Eles deram uma volta e me levaram para a falsa praia, e eu adivinhei

o que iria acontecer – um bom e velho caldo no lago. Fiquei mais tranquilo.

Saberia lidar com a situação.

Quando chegamos à praia, eles me mandaram colocar os braços junto

ao corpo, e o mais fortinho pegou dois rolos de fita adesiva na areia. Com os

braços esticados, como um soldado em posição de sentido, eles me

mumificaram dos ombros aos punhos. Depois me atiraram no chão; a areia da

falsa praia amorteceu a queda, mesmo assim bati com a cabeça. Dois deles

juntaram minhas pernas, e o outro – Kevin, eu deduzi – colocou seu rosto

anguloso, de maxilar forte, tão perto do meu que as pontas de seus cabelos duros

de gel me espetaram, e disse, "Isso é pelo Coronel. Você não devia andar com

esse babaca." Amarraram minhas pernas dos calcanhares às coxas. Fiquei

parecendo uma múmia prateada. Só tive tempo de dizer: "Não, por favor,

não...", antes de taparem minha boca com fita adesiva. Depois me levantaram e

me atiraram com força na água.

Afundei. Afundei, mas, em vez de entrar em pânico, imaginei que "Não,

por favor, não..." seriam péssimas últimas palavras. Então testemunhei o grande

milagre da espécie humana – nossa capacidade de boiar -, e, quando eu flutuava

em direção à superfície, procurei me retorcer e me revirar o máximo possível

para que o nariz fosse o primeiro a atingir a noite quente. E inspirei. Não estava

morto, não iria morrer.

Bem, pensei, não foi tão mau assim.

Mas ainda havia o pequeno problema de chegar à terra firme antes de o

sol aparecer. Primeiro, era necessário determinar minha posição em relação a

praia. Quando eu inclinava demais a cabeça, sentia o corpo começar a girar, e,

na longa lista das piores maneiras de morrer, "com o rosto para baixo e as

cuecas brancas ensopadas", estava no topo. Então, em vez disso, olhei bem para

o alto, estiquei o pescoço para trás, com os olhos quase debaixo d'água, e vi que a

praia – a menos de três metros de distância – estava bem atrás da minha cabeça.

Comecei a nadar como uma sereia prateada sem braços, usando apenas os

quadris para me locomover, até que, por fim, meu traseiro raspou no fundo

lamacento do lago. Então me virei e usei os quadris e a cintura para rolar três

vezes até chegar á praia, onde havia uma toalha verde maltrapilha. Eles tinham

me deixado uma toalha. Quanta consideração!

A água tinha se infiltrado sob a fita adesiva, fazendo-a desgrudar da pele,

mas, em alguns lugares, a fita tinha sido enrolada em três voltas, o que me

obrigou a me sacudir como um peixe fora d'água. Acabei conseguindo afrouxála

o suficiente para libertar minha mão esquerda e puxá-la em direção ao peito,

esgarçando à escravidão.

Enrolei-me na toalha arenosa. Não queria voltar para o quarto e ver o

Chip, porque não fazia ideia do que Kevin tinha querido dizer – talvez, se eu

voltasse para o quarto, eles estivessem me esperando para me pegar de jeito;

talvez eu precisasse mostrar para eles, "Tudo bem. Entendi o recado. Ele é só

meu colega de quarto, não é meu amigo." Além do mais, eu não me sentia lá

muito amistoso com o Coronel. Divirtam-se, ele dissera. Claro, pensei. Foi

superdivertido.

Então fui para o quarto da Alasca. Não sabia que horas eram, mas vi

uma luz fraca embaixo da porta. Bati de leve.

"Pois não", ela disse. Entrei, molhado e sujo de areia, com apenas uma

toalha e um cueca ensopada. É claro que não é assim que você que ser visto pela

garota mais linda do mundo, mas imaginei que ela poderia me explicar o que

tinha acontecido.

Ela pousou o livro e saltou da cama, enrolada num lençol. Por um

instante, pareceu preocupada. Pareceu a garota que eu tinha conhecido na

véspera, a garota que tinha me chamado de bonitinho, cheia de energia,

infantilidade e inteligência. Então riu.

"Foi nadar, foi?" Ela disse isso com tanta malícia e tanto desprezo que

tive a impressão de que todo o mundo já sabia e me perguntei como aquela

maldita escola podia ter concordado com antecedência em afogar Miles Halter.

Mas Alasca gostava do Coronel e, na confusão do momento, eu simplesmente

olhei para ela, sem expressão, sem saber o que perguntar.

"Ah, me poupe!" ela disse. "Quer saber? Tem gente com problemas de

verdade. Eu tenho problemas de verdade. A mamãe não está aqui, então deixa

de ser chorão."

Saí sem lhe dizer nada e voltei para o meu quarto, batendo a porta com

força, acordando o Coronel e me dirigindo ao banheiro estrepitosamente. Entre

debaixo d'água para lavar o corpo coberto de algas e de sujeira do lago, mas a

porcaria da ducha era inútil, além do mais, como é que Alasca, Kevin e os outros

rapazes podiam já não gostar de mim assim tão cedo? Depois do banho,

enxuguei-me e voltei para o quarto para pegar uma roupa.

"E aí?", ele perguntou. "Por que demorou? Não sabia voltar?"

"Eles disseram que foi por sua causa", eu disse, minha voz traindo certa

irritação. "Disseram que eu não devia andar com você."

"Como? Não, isso acontece com todo o mundo", o Coronel disse.

"Aconteceu comigo. Eles jogam a pessoa no lago. Ela nada até a praia. E volta

para casa. "

"Eu não consegui nadar", eu disse, sereno, vestindo uma bermuda jeans

por baixo da toalha. "Eles me prenderam com fita adesiva. Mal consegui me

mexer."

"Calma, calma", ele disse, saltando do beliche e me encarando através

da escuridão. "Eles prenderam você? Como?" E eu lhe mostrei: fiquei como uma

múmia, com os pé juntos, os braços ao longo do corpo, e mostrei como tinham

feito. Depois me joguei no sofá, produzindo um som de chape.

"Meu Deus, você podia ter se afogado! Eles só tinham de ter jogado

você de cueca no lago e fugido!", ele gritou. "Mas que diabos estavam pensando!

Quem estava lá? Kevin Richman e quem mais? Lembra da fisionomia deles?"

"Acho que sim."

"Mas por que fariam uma coisa dessas?", ele se perguntou.

"Fez alguma coisa para eles?"

"Não, mas agora vou fazer, pode ter certeza disso. Eles me pagam."

"Não foi nada de mais. Eu consegui sair."

"Você poderia ter morrido, cara!" E acho que podia ter morrido mesmo.

Mas estava vivo.

"Bem, talvez seja melhor eu contar para o Águia o que aconteceu."

"De jeito nenhum", ele disse. Caminhou até a bermuda amassada que

estava no chão e pegou o maço de cigarros. Acendeu dois deles e deu um para

mim. Eu fumei aquela porcaria inteirinha. "Não", ele continuou, "porque não é

assim que fazemos as coisas por aqui. Além do mais, você não vai querer ser

conhecido como dedo-duro. Vamos dar um jeito nesses safados, Gordo.

Prometo. Eles vão se arrepender de terem feito isso com o meu amigo."

Se o Coronel pensava que me chamar de amigo ia me fazer ficar de

lado dele, bem, ele estava certo. "Alasca me tratou meio mal hoje", eu disse.

Inclinei o tronco, abri uma das gavetas vazias e a usei como cinzeiro.

"É o que eu digo, ela é de lua."

Fui para a cama de camiseta, bermuda e meias. Por mais calor que

estivesse fazendo, decidi nunca mais dormir sem roupa na Creek, sentindo –

provavelmente pela primeira vez vida – o medo e a empolgação de viver num

lugar onde nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer ou quando.

Cento e vinte e seis dias antes

"BEM, AGORA É GUERRA", o Coronel gritou na manhã do dia

seguinte. Eu me virei na cama e olhei para o relógio: 7h52. Minha primeira aula

em Culver Creek, Francês II, começava em dezoito minutos. Pestanejei e olhei

para o Coronel, que estava de pé entre o sofá e a MESA DE CENTRO, segurando

o tênis velho e encardido pelo cadarço. Por um longo tempo, ele olhou para mim,

e eu olhei para ele. Então, quase em câmera lenta, um sorriso forçado se abriu

em seu semblante.

"Tenho de admitir", o Coronel disse, por fim. "Essa foi boa."

"Essa o quê?", perguntei.

"Ontem à noite – antes de te acordarem, eu imagino -, eles mijaram no

meu tênis."

"Tem certeza?, perguntei tentando não rir.

"Quer cheirar?", ele perguntou segurando o tênis na minha direção. "Por

que eu já cheirei e tenho certeza. Se tem uma coisa que eu sei é quando acabei

de pisar no mijo de outro homem. É como minha mãe sempre diz: 'Fulano acha

que está andando sobre água, mas está com mijo nos sapatos.' Se você vir esses

caras hoje, não se esqueça de me avisar." E acrescentou: "Quero descobrir por

que estão se mijando de raiva de mim. Além do mais, precisamos começar a

pensar numa maneira de arruinar suas vidinhas patéticas."

Quando recebi o Regulamento de Culver Creek no verão e notei, feliz da

vida, que a seção de "Vestuário" só continha três palavras, informal e modesto,

não me ocorreu que as garotas pudessem aparecer na aula ainda sonolentas,

usando short de pijamas, camiseta e chinelo. Modestas, eu acho, e informais.

O fato de as garotas estarem usando pijamas (se bem que discretos)

poderia ter tornado a aula de Francês às 8h10 minimamente suportável se eu

fizesse a mais vaga ideia do que Madame O'Malley estava falando. Comment

dis-tu: "Ai, meu Deus, não sei falar francês suficientemente bem para passar em

Francês II", em français? Minha aula de Francês I na Flórida não tinha me

preparado para Madame O'Malley, que passou por cima da lenga-lenga de

"Como foi seu verão?" e mergulhou de cabeça numa coisa chamada passé

composé, que, aparentemente, era UM tempo verbal. Alasca sentou-se de frente

para mim no círculo de carteiras, mas não me olhou uma única vez durante toda

a aula, ao passo que eu só tinha olhos para ela. Talvez ela fosse uma menina

cruel... mas o jeito como falara sobre sair do labirinto naquela primeira noite –

tinha sido tão inteligente! E o jeito como seus lábios estavam sempre se

encrespando no canto direito, como se ela tivesse dominado o lado direito do

inimitável sorriso da Mona Lisa ...

Do meu quarto, a população estudantil parecera contornável, mas me

desarmou quando cheguei às salas de aula, que ficavam num longo prédio para

além do círculo dos dormitórios. O prédio era dividido em catorze salas que se

abriam para o lago. O prédio era dividido em catorze salas que se abriam para o

lago. A garotada lotava as calçadas estreitas em frente às salas de aula, e, ainda

que não fosse difícil me localizar (mesmo com meu péssimo senso de direção

consegui ir do Francês na Sala 3 para Pré-Cálculo na Sala 12), fiquei apreensivo

o dia inteiro. Não conhecia ninguém nem tinha como avaliar quem eu deveria

tentar conhecer. Além disso, as aulas foram difíceis mesmo sendo o primeiro dia.

Meu pai tinha me dito que eu precisaria estudar, e agora eu acreditava nele. Os

professores eram sérios e inteligentes, e muitos deles tinham feito doutorado.

Assim, quando chegou a hora da minha última aula antes do almoço, Religiões do

Mundo, senti um enorme alívio. Vestígio dos tempos em que Culver Creek fora

uma escola cristã só para meninos, a aula de Religião, obrigatória tanto para os

calouros quanto para os veteranos, pareceu-me um "A" garantido.

Foi a única aula do dia em que não encontrei as cadeiras dispostas num

quadrado ou num círculo. Não querendo parecer ansioso, sentei-me na terceira

fila às 11h03. Cheguei sete minutos mais cedo, em parte porque gostava de ser

pontual e em parte porque não tinha ninguém com quem conversar nos

corredores. Logo depois, o Coronel chegou acompanhado por Takumi, e eles se

sentaram ao meu lado, deixando-me no meio.

"Fiquei sabendo do incidente de ontem à noite", Takumi disse. "Alasca

ficou uma fera."

"Estranho, porque ela foi cruel", eu deixei escapar.

Takumi simplesmente balançou a cabeça. "Mas é que ela não tinha

ouvido a história inteira. Todos nós temos nossos dias de acordar com o pé

esquerdo, cara. Você tem de aprender a conviver com as pessoas. Podia ter

amigos piores do que..."

O Coronel o interrompeu. "Chega de psicologia barata, MC Dr. Phil.

Vamos falar sobre nosso contra-ataque." As pessoas estavam começando a fazer

fila para estrar na sala de aula, então o Coronel se inclinou para mim e sussurrou:

"Me avise se algum deles estiver nesta turma, OK? Coloque um 'X' onde

estiverem sentados." Arrancou um folha do caderno e desenhou um quadro para

cada carteira. Enquanto as pessoas chegavam, vi um deles – o mais alto, com os

cabelos imaculadamente espetados -, Kevin. Ele passou pelo Coronel e o

encarou, mas, distraído, esqueceu-se de olhar por onde andava e bateu com a

coxa na carteira. O Coronel riu. Um dos outros rapazes, o que era mais forte ou

mais gordinho, entrou depois de Kevin, usando calças cáqui frisadas e uma

camisa polo preta de mangas curtas. Quando se sentaram, marquei com um "X"

os respectivos quadrados no desenho do Coronel e lhe passei a folha. Foi nessa

hora que o Velho entrou, arrastando os pés.

Ele respirava de vagar e com grande esforço pela boca aberta.

Caminhou a passos miúdos até a estante, o calcanhar de um pé não se

distanciando muito dos dedos do outro. O Coronel me cutucou e apontou

displicentemente para o caderno, onde se lia: O Velho só tem um pulmão , e não

duvidei disso. Sua respiração audível, quase desesperada, me fez lembrar o meu

avô quando estava morrendo de câncer no pulmão. Idoso e de peito largo, tive a

impressão de que o Velho morreria antes mesmo de chegar ao púlpito.

"Meu nome", ele disse, "é Sr. Hy de. Tenho um prenome, é claro. Mas,

para vocês, é 'Senhor'. Seus país pagam muito caro para que estudem aqui, e

espero que retribuam esse investimento lendo o que eu mandar ler, quando eu

mandar ler, e comparecendo regularmente às minhas aulas. Enquanto estiverem

em sala, terão de me ouvir." Estava claro que não seria um "A" garantido.

"Este ano, vamos estudar três religiões: o islamismo, o cristianismo e o

budismo. E, ano que vem, mais três. Nas minhas aulas, vou falar a maior parte

do tempo e vocês vão ouvir. Vocês podem ser espertos, mas eu sou esperto há

mais tempo. Estou certo de que muitos não gostam de aulas conferenciais, mas,

como vocês provavelmente já devem ter percebido, não sou mais tão jovem.

Adoraria gastar o que me resta de fôlego conversando com vocês sobre os

aspectos mais interessantes da história do islã, mas nosso tempo é curto. Preciso

falar e vocês precisam ouvir, porque estamos lidando com a coisa mais

importante de todas: a procura de um sentido. O que significa ser uma pessoa?

Qual é a melhor maneira de ser uma pessoa? Como passamos a existir e o que

será de nós quando deixarmos de existir? Em suma: quais são as regras deste

jogo e qual é a melhor maneira de jogá-lo?"

A natureza do labirinto, eu anotei em meu caderno de espiral, e como

escapar dele. Esse professor era o máximo. Eu adiava aulas com debates.

Odiava falar e odiava ouvir os outros tropeçarem em suas próprias palavras,

tentando frasear as coisas da maneira mais vaga possível para não parecerem

estúpidos. Odiava como tudo acabava sendo um jogo, no qual tentávamos

descobrir o que o professor queria ouvir e o dizíamos. Estou aqui, então me

ensine. E ele ensinou: naqueles cinquenta minutos, o Velho me fez levar a sério a

questão religiosa. Nunca fora religioso, mas ele nos disse que a religião era

importante quer acreditássemos nela, quer não, da mesma maneira como os

acontecimentos históricos são importantes quer tenhamos participado deles, quer

não. Então nos mandou ler cinquenta páginas para o dia seguinte – de um livro

chamado A ciência da religião.

Naquela tarde, tive duas aulas e dois períodos livres. Tínhamos nove

aulas de cinquenta minutos todos os dia, o que significava que o máximo que

podíamos ter eram três "períodos de estudo" (com exceção do Coronel, que tinha

uma aula a mais de Matemática sozinho, pois era um Gênio Superespecial). O

Coronel e eu tivemos aula de Biologia juntos, e eu lhe apontei o outro rapaz que

tinha me prendido com fita adesiva na noite anterior. No alto do caderno, o

Coronel escreveu, Longwell Chase, veterano Guerreiro-de-D-de-S. amigo de

Sara. Esquisito. Precisei de um tempo para lembrar quem era Sara: a namorada

do Coronel.

Passei meus períodos livres no quarto, tentando ler sobre religião.

Aprendi que mito não é uma mentira; é uma história tradicional que nos diz algo

sobre um povo, sua visão de mundo e o que ele considera sagrado. Interessante.

Aprendi também que, depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, eu estava

cansado demais para me preocupar com mitos ou qualquer outra coisa, então

dormi em cima dos lençóis por um bom tempo até ser acordado ao som da

Alasca cantando: "Acordo, MEU GORDIIIIIIIIIIIINHO!" Dentro do meu

ouvido esquerdo. Apertei o livro de religião contra o peito como se fosse um

cobertor de estimação feito de papel.

"Isso foi horrível", eu disse. "O que preciso fazer para garantir que isso

não se repita?"

"Não há nada que possa fazer!", ela disse, animada. "Sou imprevisível.

Credo, você não odeia o Sr. Hy de? Ele é tão arrogante."

Eu me sentei na cama e disse: "Acho que ele é um gênio", em parte

porque o achava um gênio e em parte porque queria discordar dela.

Ela se sentou na cama. "Sempre dorme de roupa?"

"Durmo."

"Engraçado", ela disse. "Ontem à noite você estava com menos roupa."

Olhei para ela com raiva.

"Sai dessa, Gordo! É brincadeira. Você precisa ser durão aqui. Eu não

sabia que tinha sido tão difícil – sinto muito, eles ainda vão se arrepender -, mas

você tem de ser durão." E saiu. Era tudo o que tinha a dizer sobre o assunto. Ela é

engraçadinha, pensei, mas você não precisa gostar de uma garota que o trata

como se tivesse 10 anos de idade: você já tem uma mãe.

Cento e vinte e dois dias antes

DEPOIS DA ÚLTIMA AULA da minha primeira semana em Culver

Creek, entrei no Quarto 43 e deparei com uma cena improvável: o Coronel,

miúdo e sem camisa, debruçado sobre uma tábua de passar roupa, atacando uma

camisa social cor-de-rosa. O suor lhe escorria pela testa e pelo tronco devido ao

esforço, o braço direito empurrando o ferro ao longo da camisa com tamanha

violência que sua respiração quase se igualava à do Sr. Hy de.

"Tenho um encontro", ele explicou. "É uma emergência." Ele fez uma

pausa para recuperar o fôlego. "Você sabe" – respirou – "passar roupa?"

Fui até a camisa cor-de-rosa. Estava enrugada como uma velha que

passou a juventude tomando banho de sol. Se ao menos o Coronel não embolasse

seus pertences e os enfiasse numa gaveta qualquer da cômoda. "Acho que basta

ligar o ferro e passa-lo por cima da roupa, não é?", eu disse. "Eu nem sabia que

tínhamos um ferro!"

"Não temos. É do Takumi, mas ele também não sabe usar. E, quando

pedi para a Alasca, ela começou a gritar: 'Você não vai querer impor o

paradigma patriarcal para cima de mim!' Santo Deus, preciso fumar, preciso

fumar, mas não quero estar com cheiro de cigarro quando encontrar os pais da

Sara. Dane-se. Vamos fumar no banheiro com o chuveiro ligado. O chuveiro

produz vapor. E o vapor tira o amassado, não tira?"

"Por falar nisso", ele disse enquanto eu o seguia até o banheiro, "se

quiser fumar no quarto, basta ligar o chuveiro. A fumaça sai pelo respiradouro

junto com o vapor."

Embora não fizesse o menor sentido do ponto de vista científico, isso

pareceu funcionar. A fraca pressão da água e o chuveiro baixo eram inúteis para

o banho, mas serviam de barreira para a fumaça.

Infelizmente, não serviam de ferro. O Coronel tentou passar a camisa de

novo ("Vou fazer bastante força ara ver se ajuda") e, por fim, acabou vestindo a

camisa amassada. Para combinar, colocou uma gravata azul decorada com filas

horizontais de flamingos cor-de-rosa.

"Dar nó na gravata é a única coisa que aquele sem-vergonha do meu pai

me ensinou", disse o Coronel, enquanto suas mãos hábeis davam um nó perfeito

na gravata. "O que é estranho, pois não consigo imaginá-lo de gravata."

Foi então que Sara bateu na porta. Eu a tinha visto uma o duas vezes, mas

o Coronel não nos tinha apresentado e não teve chance de nos apresentar naquela

noite.

"Santo Deus! Não pode ao menos passa a camisa?", ela perguntou,

embora o Coronel estivesse de pé em frente à tábua de passar. "Vamos sair com

os meus pais." Ela estava bonita em seu vestidinho azul. Seus longos cabelos

loiros claros tinham sido puxados para trás num coque, e uma mecha lhe caía de

cada lado do rosto. Parecia uma estrela de cinema – uma estrela de cinema malhumorada.

"Olha só, eu fiz o que podia. Nem todos têm empregada para passar

roupa."

"Chip, chispando de raiva, assim, você fica mais baixo do que já é."

"Meu Deus! Será que não podemos sair sem brigar?"

"Só estou dizendo... É a ópera! Meus pais levam isso a sério. Que seja.

Vamos embora." Tive vontade de sair do quarto, mas me pareceu ridículo

querer me esconder no banheiro, e Sara estava na passagem da porta, com uma

mão na cintura e a outra agitando as chaves do carro, como quem diz Vamos

embora.

"Mesmo que eu fosse de smoking, seus pais me odiariam!", ele gritou.

"A culpa não é minha. Você provoca!" Ela ergueu as chaves do carro

na frente dele. "Olha só, ou saímos agora ou não saímos."

"Que se dane. Não vou a lugar nenhum com você", o Coronel disse.

"Ótimo. Tenha uma boa noite." Sara bateu a porta com tanta força que

uma pesada biografia de Tolstói (últimas palavras: "A verdade é... que me

importo... com o que eles...") saltou da estante e caiu no chão quadriculado com

um baque surdo, ecoando a batida da porta.

"AHHHHH!", ele gritou.

"Então essa é a Sara", eu disse.

"É."

"Parece bom."

O Coronel riu, depois se ajoelhou e pegou um galão de leite na mini

geladeira. Girou a tampa, tomou um gole, virou o rosto, tossiu um pouco e se

sentou no sofá com a garrafa entre as pernas.

"Está estragado?"

"Ah! Eu devia ter avisado. Não é leite. São cinco partes de leite para

uma de vodca. Eu chamo de ambrosia. A bebida dos deuses. Quase não se sente

o cheiro da vodca no leite, então o Águia não tem como saber, a não ser que

experimente. O único problema é que fica com gosto de leite azedo e álcool

etílico. Mas é sexta-feira à noite, Gordo, minha namorada é uma chata. Quer um

pouco?"

"Acho que vou passar." À exceção de alguns goles de champanhe no

Ano Novo sob o olhar vigilante dos meus pais, eu jamais tinha ingerido bebida

alcoólica, e a "ambrosia" não me parecia a bebida certa para começar. Ouvi o

telefone tocando do lado de fora. Como havia 190 pensionistas para apenas cinco

telefones públicos, achava espantoso que eles tocassem tão pouco. Os celulares

eram proibidos, mas eu tinha reparado alguns Guerreiros de Dia da Semana

usavam os seus clandestinamente. E a maioria dos não Guerreiros telefonava

para os pais com certa regularidade, como eu, de modo que eles só ligavam

quando os filhos se esqueciam.

"Não vai atender?", o Coronel perguntou. Eu não queria receber ordens

dele, mas também não queria brigar.

Sob um crepúsculo infestado de insetos, caminhei até o telefone público

preso na parede entre os Quartos 44 e 45. havia dezenas de números de telefones

e de recados misteriosos escritos em torno do aparelho com caneta e pincel

atômico (205.555.1584, Tommy para o aeroporto 4:20; 773.573.6521; JG ˗ Kuffs?).

Ligar para o telefone público exigia um bocado de paciência. Eu atendi quando

tocou lá pela nona vez.

"Pode chamar o Chip?", Sara perguntou. Ela parecia estar ligando de um

celular.

"Claro. Só um minuto."

Eu me virei, e ele já estava atrás de mim, como se soubesse que era ela.

Entreguei-lhe o aparelho e voltei para o quarto.

Um minuto depois, duas palavras entraram pela porta, atravessando o ar

pesado e estagnado daquela quase-noite no Alabama. "VAI VOCÊ!", gritou o

Coronel.

De volta ao quarto, ele se sentou com a garrafa de ambrosia na mão e

disse: "Ela falou que eu dedurei o Paul e a Mary a. É isso o que os Guerreiros

estão dizendo. Que eu os dedurei. Eu! Por isso mijaram no meu tênia. Por isso

quase mataram você. Porque você mora comigo, e eles acham que eu sou dedoduro."

Tentei me lembrar de Paul e Mary a. Os nomes pareciam familiares,

mas eu tinha ouvido tantos nomes naquela última semana que não podia dar

rostos a "Paul" e "Mary a". Então me lembrei do motivo: eu não os conhecia.

Eles tinham sido expulsos no ano anterior por terem cometido Trifeta.

"Há quanto tempo está saindo com ela?"

"Nove meses. Nunca chegamos a nos entender. A verdade é que nunca

gostei dela. Sabe, minha mãe e meu pai ˗ ele ficava irritado e descia o braço

nela. Depois ficava bonzinho, e eles entravam numa fase de segunda lua-de-mel.

Mas com a Sara não tem segunda lua-de-mel. Santo Deus! Como ela pôde

pensar que eu sou dedo-duro? Eu sei, eu sei. Por que não terminamos de uma

vez?" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, agarrou um chumaço no alto da cabeça e

disse: "Acho que eu fico com ela porque ela fica comigo. E isso não é nada fácil.

Sou péssimo namorado. Ela é péssima namorada. Nós nos merecemos."

"Mas ..."

"Não acredito que pensem isso de mim", ele disse, indo até a estante e

pegando o almanaque. Tomou um longo gole de ambrosia, "Malditos Guerreiros

de Dia de Semana! Um deles deve ter dedurado o Paul e a Mary a e, agora, está

colocando a culpa em mim para encobrir seus próprios rastros. Quer saber, é

uma boa noite para ficar em casa. Para ficar em casa com o Gordo e a

ambrosia. "

"Eu ainda...", comecei, querendo dizer que não entendia como ele podia

beijar alguém que o considerava um dedo-duro, uma vez que ser dedo-duro era

a pior coisa do mundo. Mas o Coronel me interrompeu.

"Chega desse assunto. Sabe qual é a capital da Serra Leoa?"

"Não."

"Eu também não", ele disse, "mas pretendo descobrir." E, com essas

palavras, mergulhou o nariz no almanaque, e a conversa terminou.

Cento e dez dias antes

ACOMPANHAR AS AULAS acabou sendo mais fácil do que eu

esperava. Minha tendência natural a passar a maior parte do tempo no quarto,

lendo, me deu uma vantagem sobre a média dos alunos de Culver Creek. Na

terceira semana de aula, muitos já tinham ficados queimados de sol, morenos e

trigueiros como um bufrito, devido as longas conversas no gramado descoberto

durante os períodos livres. Eu nem mesmo estava rosado: eu estudava.

E também prestava atenção às aulas, mas, naquela manhã de quartafeira,

quando o Sr. Hy de começou a dizer que, para os budistas, todas as coisas

estavam interligadas, eu me peguei olhando pela janela. Estava observando o

morro arborizado e em suave declive para além do lago. E, vistas dali, da sala do

Sr. Hy de, as coisas realmente pareciam interligadas: as árvores pareciam vestir

o morro, e, assim como eu jamais pensaria em reparar num determinado fio de

algodão da camiseta regata cor de laranja e esplendorosamente apertada que

Alasca estava usando, também não seria capaz de discernir as árvores da floresta

˗ tudo fora tecido de maneira tão intrincada que não fazia sentido pensar nas

árvores sem pensar no morro. Então ouvi meu nome e soube que estava

encrencado.

"Sr. Halter", disse o Velho. "Estou aqui forçando meus pulmões em

benefício da sua instrução. E, no entanto, algo lá fora parece ter chamado sua

atenção de uma maneira que não fui capaz de fazer. Por favor, me diga: o que

descobriu de tão interessante lá fora?"

Agora eu é que sentia sem fôlego, a classe inteira olhando para mim,

dando graças a Deus por não estarem em meu lugar. O Sr. Hy de já o tinha feito

três vezes, expulsar da sala quem não prestava atenção ou passava bilhetinhos.

"Bem, é que eu estava olhando pela janela, sabe, olhando para o morro

e estava pensando que, bem, as árvores e a floresta, como o senhor estava

dizendo antes..."

O Velho, que obviamente não tolerava digressões em voz alta, me

interrompeu. "Vou pedir ao senhor que se retire da sala, Sr. Halter, para que

possa ir até lá e descobrir a relação entre as bem-árvores e a sabe-floresta. E,

amanhã, quando estiver pronto para levar esta aula a sério, será bem-vindo.

Continuei sentado, a caneta parada na mão, o caderno aberto, o rosto

fogueado, o maxilar projetado para a frente, um velho truque para quando eu

não queria parecer triste ou amedrontado. Duas fileiras atrás de mim, ouvi uma

cadeira se arrastar, olhei para trás e vi Alasca de pé, atirando a mochila por cima

do ombro.

"Desculpa, mas isso é ridículo. Não pode simplesmente expulsá-lo de

sala. O senhor fica aí falando nesse tom monótono durante uma hora todos os

dias, e não temos o direito de dar uma espiada pela janela?"

O Velho olhou para Alasca como se fosse um touro diante de um

toureiro, depois levou a mão ao rosto murcho e coçou lentamente a barba por

fazer. "Durante cinquenta minutos por dia, cinco dias por semana, vocês seguirão

as minhas regras. Ou serão reprovados. A escolha é de vocês. Saiam os dois."

Enfiei o caderno na mochila e saí, humilhado. Quando a porta se fechou

atrás de mim, senti uma batidinha no ombro esquerdo. Virei para olhar, mas não

encontrei ninguém. Então virei para o outro lado, e Alasca estava sorrindo para

mim, a pele entre os olhos e as têmporas encrespada como os raios de uma

estrela. "É o truque mais velho do universo", ela disse, "mas todos caem."

Tentei sorrir, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no Sr. Hy de. Aquilo

era pior do que o Episódio da Fita Adesiva, porque eu já sabia que os Kevin

Richman desse mundo não gostavam de mim. Mas meus professores sempre

foram membros de carteirinha do Fã-Clube de Miles Halter.

"Falei que ele era um babaca", ela disse.

"Ainda acho que ele é um gênio. Ele estava certo. Eu não estava

prestando atenção."

"Tudo bem, mas ele não precisava ter sido tão estúpido. Como se tivesse

de humilhar os outros para mostrar poder?! Além do mais, os verdadeiros gênios

são os artistas: Yeats, Picasso, García Márquez ˗ gênios. Sr. Hy de ˗ velho

amargo. "

Ela disse que íamos procurar trevos de quatro folhas até a aula acabar e

que, então, fumaríamos com o Coronel e o Takumi, "que eram ambos",

acrescentou, "tremendos idiotas por não terem marchado para fora de sala junto

conosco."Quando Alasca Young está sentada com as pernas cruzadas num frágil

canteiro de trevos verdes, inclinando-se para pegar os de quatro folhas e

deixando ver claramente a pele branca de seu volumoso decote, é um fato

inegável da fisiologia humana que se torna impossível de ajudá-la. Eu já tinha

arranjado problemas demais por olhar para onde não devia, mesmo assim...

Depois de passar quase dois minutos vasculhando o canteiro com as

unhas longas e sujas, Alasca encontrou um trevo com três folhas normais e uma

quarta minúscula e se voltou para mim, mal me dando tempo de desviar os olhos.

"Você obviamente não se esforçou para encontrar o trevo, seu tarado",

ela disse, ironicamente. "Mesmo assim, eu lhe daria este aqui. Só que sorte é

coisa de otário." Ela apertou o folíolo subdesenvolvido entre as unhas do polegar

e do indicador e o arrancou. "Pronto", ela disse para o trevo depois de jogá-lo no

chão. "Agora você não é mais uma anomalia genética."

"Hmm, obrigado", eu disse. O sino tocou. Takumi e Coronel foram os

primeiros a sair da sala. Alasca olhou com raiva para eles.

"Que foi?", perguntou o Coronel. Mas ela simplesmente revirou os olhos

e começou a andar. Nós a seguimos em silêncio, cruzando o gramado, depois o

campo de futebol. Entramos no bosque disfarçadamente, seguindo a trilha quase

invisível ao redor do lago ate chegarmos a uma estrada de terra. O Coronel

correu para alcançar Alasca, e eles começaram a discutir tão baixinho que eu

não pude discernir suas palavras, apenas um tom mútuo de irritação, então

perguntei para o Takumi aonde estávamos indo.

"A estrada acaba num celeiro", ele disse. "Talvez estejamos indo para

lá. Ou para o Buraco do Fumo, é mais provável. Vamos ver."

Ali de perto, o bosque tornava-se algo inteiramente diferente do que se

via da sala do Sr. Hy de. O chão estava coberto por uma grossa camada de galhos

quebrados, folhas de pinheiro em decomposição e arbustos verdes espinhosos. O

caminho serpeava entre pinheiros altos e esguios, as folhas hirsutas fornecendo

uma malha de sombras que protegia do forte calor do sol. E os carvalhos e os

bordos mais baixos, que vistos da sala do Sr. Hy de se ocultavam sob os

majestosos pinheiros, mostravam sinais do outono-que-ainda-não-se-fizerasentir-

na-temperatura: as folhas verdes começavam a murchar.

Topamos com uma pontezinha deplorável ˗ tábuas grossas de madeira

compensada sobre uma base de concreto ˗ que atravessava o Culver Creek, o

regato que serpeava pelas cercanias do campus. Do outro lado da ponte, havia

uma pequena trilha que descia bruscamente. Não chegava a ser uma trilha, era

mais como uma série de indícios ˗ um galho quebrado, um pedaço de relva

pisada ˗ de que alguém tinha passado por ali. Seguindo em fila indiana, Alasca, o

Coronel e Takumi, cada um por sua vez, seguraram um pesado galho de bordo,

de modo a abrir passagem para o que vinha atrás, até que eu, o último da fila, o

larguei e o vi retornar para seu lugar de origem num movimento brusco. E lá,

embaixo da ponte, um oásis. Uma laje de concreto, de um metro de largura por

três de comprimento, com cadeiras azuis de plástico, roubadas de alguma sala de

aula havia muito tempo. Refrescado pelo regato e pela sombra da ponte, aquela

era a primeira vez em semanas que eu não sentia calor.

O Coronel distribuiu os cigarros. Takumi não quis. Acendemos os nossos.

"Só acho que ele não tem o direito de nos tratar com tanta arrogância",

Alasca disse, continuando a conversa com o Coronel. "O Gordo não vai mais

olhar pela janela, e eu não vou mais me exaltar por causa disso, mas ele é um

péssimo professor, e vocês não vão me convencer do contrário."

"Está bem", disse o Coronel. "Só não faça outra cena. Santo Deus! Você

quase matou o velho!"

"É verdade, você só tem a perder deixando o Hy de zangado", disse

Takumi. "Ele vai comer sua cabeça, depois vai cagar e mijar em cima. O que,

por sinal, é o que devemos fazer com quem dedurou a Mary a. Ouviram alguma

novidade?"

"Deve ter sido um dos Guerreiros de Dia de Semana", Alasca disse.

"Mas, pelo visto, estão pensando que foi o Coronel. Vai saber. Talvez o Águia

tenha dado sorte. Ela foi burra; foi pega; foi expulsa; fim da linha. É isso o que

acontece com quem é burro e se deixa apanhar." Alasca fez um "O" com os

lábios, mexendo a boca como um peixinho dourado, tentando soprar anéis de

fumaça, sem sucesso.

"Poxa!", disse Takumi, "se algum dia eu for expulso, me lembre de ir à

forra sozinho, já que não posso contar com você."

"Não seja ridículo", ela respondeu, sem se zangar, apenas afastando a

ideia. "Só não entendo por que você fica tão obcecado, querendo desvendar tudo

o que acontece por aqui, como se tivéssemos de solucionar todos os mistérios.

Deus do céu! Já passou. Takumi, você precisa parar de roubar os problemas dos

outros e arranjar seus próprios problemas." Takumi recomeçou, mas Alasca fez

um gesto como se quisesse encerrar o assunto.

Eu não disse nada ˗ não conhecia Mary a e, além do mais, "ouvir em

silêncio" era meu modo de conviver em sociedade.

"Que seja", Alasca me disse. "Não gostei do jeito como ele tratou você.

Deu vontade de chorar. Quase dei um beijinho para ver se passava."

"Pena que não deu", eu disse, sério, e todos riram.

"Você é uma gracinha", ela disse. Senti a intensidade de seus olhos em

mim e desviei o olhar nervosamente. "Pena que gosto do meu namorado." Fiquei

olhando para o emaranhado de raízes na margem do regato, tentando fazer cara

de quem não tinha acabado de ser chamado de gracinha.

Takumi também não acreditou. Veio até mim, bagunçou meu cabelo e

começou a fazer um rap para a Alasca: "Yeah! O Gordo é uma graça./ Mas é

boa-praça./ Não faz arruaça./ E o Jake... Droga. Droga! Quase consegui quatro

rimas com 'aça'! Pensei em carpaça, mas isso não é palavra."

Alasca riu. "Só por isso já não estou mais zangada com você. Rap é tão

sexy! Gordo, sabia que estamos na presença do melhor MC do Alabama?"

"Hmm, não."

"Faz uma batida, Coronel-Catástrofe", Takumi disse, e eu ri da ideia de

que um cara tão baixinho e esquisito como o Coronel pudesse ter um apelido de

rap. O Coronel colocou as mãos em concha sobre a boca e começou a fazer

ruídos estranhíssimos, tentando fazer uma batida, imaginei. Puh-chi. Puh-

PuhPuh Chi. Takumi rio.

"Aqui, perto do rio, pediram para eu arrasar./ Se fumaça fosse doce, eu

comia até enjoar./ Sou bom, rapaz, se liga./ Meu rap é clássico, à moda antiga./ A

batida está mais morta que o caixeiro-viajante./ Às vezes me acusam de ser

meio arrogante/ Porque eu falo devagar, EuFaloBemDepressa./ Não gostou, por

País? Dessa Sai! "

Ele parou, respirou fundo e concluiu.

"Na rima imperfeita, da Emmy DickinSON/ O rap acabou, se liga, meu

irmão."

Eu não entendia de rimas, perfeitas ou imperfeitas, mas fiquei

impressionado. Takumi recebeu uma salva de palmas. Alasca terminou o cigarro

e o atirou no rio.

"Por que você fuma tão depressa?", perguntei.

Ela me olhou e abriu um sorriso largo, e um sorriso assim tão largo em

seu rosto estreito talvez lhe desse um ar meio tolo não fosse a inquestionável

elegância de seus olhos verdes. Ela sorriu com todo um encantamento de uma

criança na noite de Natal e disse: "Vocês fumam para saborear. Eu fumo para

morrer."

Cento e nove dias antes

NO JANTAR DO DIA SEGUINTE, o restaurante serviu bolo de carne,

um dos raros pratos que não eram fritos e, talvez justamente por isso, o maior

fracasso de Maureen – uma coisa fibrosa, boiando em molho, que não tinha

aparência de bolo e muito menos gosto de carne. Embora eu não o conhecesse,

Alasca aparentemente tinha um carro e se ofereceu para levar o Coronel e eu ao

McDonald´s, mas o Coronel estava sem grana, e eu também, pois sustentava sua

extravagante obsessão por cigarros.

Então, em vez disso, o Coronel e eu esquentamos bufritos de dois dias –

ao contrário das batatas fritas, por exemplo, um bufrito aquecido no micro-ondas

não perdia nada de seu sabor e de sua deliciosa superfície crocante. Depois o

Coronel insistiu em assistir ao primeiro jogo da Creek na temporada de basquete.

"Basquete no outono?", perguntei ao Coronel. "Não sou especialista no

assunto, mas não é futebol americano que se joga nessa época?"

"As escolas da liga são pequenas demais para terem times de futebol

americano, por isso jogamos basquete no outono. Se bem que, cara, o time de

futebol da Culver Creek ia ser uma beleza. Você, com seu corpo franzino,

poderiam até começar como atacante. De todo modo, os jogos de basquete são o

máxima. "

Eu detestava jogos esportivos. Detestava jogos esportivos e todos os que

praticavam jogos esportivos, detestava as pessoas que assistiam e detestava as

pessoas que não detestavam quem assistia ou pratica jogos esportivos. Na

terceira série – ultimo ano em que se podia jogar T-Ball -, minha mãe queria que

eu fizesse amigos e me forçou a entrar para o time dos Piratas de Orlando. Fiz

amizades, sim, mas foi com um bando de garotos do jardim de infância – o que

não me tornou muito popular junto aos meus pares. Como eu pairava acima do

resto dos jogadores, quase entrei para o time dos astros daquele ano. O garoto

que me venceu, Clay Wurtzel, só tinha um braço. Eu era um terceiranista

estranhamente alto com dois braços, e fui derrotado por Clay Wurtzel, do jardim

de infância. E não foi porque tive pena do garoto. Clay Wurtzel realmente sabia

rebater, ao passo que eu, ás vezes, errava a bola mesmo quando a colocavam em

cima de um apoio. Uma das coisas que mais me atraíram para Culver Creek foi

o fato de meu pai ter dito que as aulas de educação física não eram obrigatórias.

"Só deixei de lado meu ódio pelos Guerreiros de Dia de Semana e seus

tacos de golfe uma única vez", o Coronel me disse: "Foi quando eles restauraram

o ar-condicionado do ginásio para que pudéssemos jogar o bom e velho basquete

em Culver Creek". "Você não pode perder o primeiro jogo do ano."

Caminhando para o hangar de avião que era nosso ginásio, que eu já

tinha visto, mas do qual não quisera me aproximar, o Coronel me explicou a

coisa mais importante sobre nosso time de basquete: ele não era lá muito bom. O

"astro" do tempo, Disse o Coronel, era hum veterano Frank Chamado Walsten, that

jogava como pivô apesar de só ter um metro e setenta. Ele era famoso no

campus por ter maconha, e o Coronel me disse que nos últimos quatros anos

Hank não jogara nem sequer uma partida sóbrio.

"Ele gosta de maconha tanto quanto Alasca gosta de sexo", disse o

Coronel. "Estamos falando do cara que uma vez construiu um narguilé usando

apenas o cano de uma espingarda de ar comprimido, uma pera madura e um

pôster de vinte por vinte e cinco da Anna Kournikova. Ele não é nenhum gênio,

mas temos de admirar sua devoção às drogas."

Depois de Hank, o Coronel disse, a coisa só piorava ate chegar a Wilson

Carbod, o segundo pivô, que tinha quase um metro e oitenta. "Somos tão ruins",

disse o Coronel, "que nem mesmo temos uma mascote. Eu chamo o time de os

Nada de Culver Creek. "

"Então eles jogam mal? É isso?", perguntei. Não entendia por que

alguém iria querer ver seu time perdendo de lavada para o adversário, embora o

ar condicionado já fosse um excelente motivo para mim.

"Jogam mal, sim", o Coronel respondeu. "Mas sempre trucidamos o time de

basquete da escola para cegos e surdos." Pelo visto, o basquete não era uma das

prioridades da escola para cegos e surdos do Alabama, por isso sempre

terminávamos a temporada com uma vitória.

Quando chegamos, o ginásio estava apinhado de alunos da Culver Creek

– reparei, por exemplo, nas três góticas da escola, sentadas na ultima fileira da

arquibancada, retocando a pintura dos olhos.

Eu nunca tinha assistido uma partida de basquete em minha outra escola,

mas duvidava que a multidão fosse tão variada. Mesmo assim, fiquei surpreso

quando ninguém menos que Kevin Richmann se sentou na minha frente,

enquanto as animadoras de torcida do time adversário (as cores da escola eram

lamentáveis, marrom-lama e amarelo-mijo-desidratado) tentavam levantar o

pequeno grupo de torcedores visitantes. Kevin se virou e encarou o Coronel.

Como a maioria dos Guerreiros, Kevin só usava roupa de mauricinho,

como se estivesse esperando virar um desses advogados que gostam de jogar

golfe. E seus cabelos loiros e bagunçados, curto dos lados, espetados no alto,

estavam sempre tão encharcados de gel que pareciam eternamente molhados.

Eu não o odiava como o Coronel, claro, porque o Coronel o odiava por principio,

e esse tipo de ódio é muito mais forte do que um simples: "Cara, não gostei de

você ter me mumificado e me atirado no lago." Mesmo assim, tentei encara-lo

ameaçadoramente enquanto ele olhava para o Coronel, mas era difícil esquecer

que ele tinha visto meu corpo magricela só de cueca samba-canção fazia

algumas semanas.

"Você dedurou o Paul e a Mary a. Nós retribuímos. Trégua?" Kevin

perguntou.

"Eu não dedurei ninguém. O Gordo aqui certamente não dedurou

ninguém, mas vocês quiseram descontar nele, não foi? Trégua? Vejamos... vou

fazer uma rápida pesquisa." As animadoras de torcida se sentaram com os

pompons grudados no peito, como se estivessem rezando. "Escuta, Gordo", disse

o Coronel. "O que você acha de uma trégua?"

"Isso me lembra de quando os alemães exigiram que os Estados Unidos

se rendessem na Batalha de Bastogne", eu disse. "Acho que diria para eles o

mesmo que o General McAuliffe disse para os alemães. Tolice."

"Porque você quis matar esse cara, Kevin? Ele é um gênio. Sua trégua é

uma tolice."

"Vamos lá, cara. Eu sei que você dedurou os dois. Nós tivemos que

defender nosso amigo, mas agora acabou. Vamos botar um fim nesta historia."

Ele parecia bastante sincero, talvez devido á reputação do Coronel como

pregador de peças.

"Vamos fazer um acordo. Você escolhe um presidente norte-americano

que já morreu. Se o Gordo não souber as ultimas palavras dele, teremos uma

trégua. Mas, se eles souberem você vai passar o resto da sua vida lamentando o

dia em que urinou no meu tênis."

"Isso é ridículo."

"Tudo bem. Nada de trégua.", o Coronel retorquiu.

"Tudo bem. MIllard Fillmore." Kevin disse. O Coronel olhou depressa

para mim, os olhos perguntando. Esse cara foi presidente? Eu apenas sorri.

"Quando estava morrendo, Fillmore sentiu muita fome". Mas o medico

não queria alimentar sua febre ou algo assim. Fillmore não parava de falar que

queria comer, então o medico deu para ele uma colherzinha de sopa. Sarcástico,

Fillmore disse: "A refeição estava deliciosa", e morreu. "Nada de trégua."

Kevin revirou os olhos e se afastou, e me ocorreu que eu poderia ter

inventado quaisquer ultimas palavras para Millard Fillmore, e Kevin teria

acreditado, contando que eu usasse aquele tom de voz, a confiança do Coronel

passando para mim.

"Essa é a primeira vez que você banca o malvado!" O Coronel riu. "É

verdade que eu dei um alvo fácil para você. Mesmo assim, parabéns!"

Infelizmente para os Nada de Culver Creek, nós não estávamos jogando

contra a escola dos cegos e surdos. Estávamos jogando contra uma escola

católica do centro Birmingham, um time reforçado com enormes, gigantescos

homens macacos com barbas cerradas e uma profunda aversão a oferecer a

outra face.

No fim do quarto: 20 a 4.

O Coronel liderava a torcida.

"Pão de milho!", ele gritava.

"Galinha!", o coro respondia.

"Arroz"

"PURÊ!"

Então todos juntos: "NO VESTIBULAR, VOCÊS VÃO VER!"

"Sim! Sim! Sim!" o Coronel gritava.

"VÃO TRABALHAR PARA MIM!"

As animadoras do time oposto tentavam responder aos nosso gritos com

"O teto, o teto, o teto está ruindo! Cedendo, aos seus desejos, para o inferno

estarão indo!" Mas sempre rebatíamos com algo melhor.

"Compras!"

"LOJAS!

"Descontos!"

"Gerentes"

"VOCÊS SÃO GRANDES, E NÓS INTELIGENTES!"

Quando os visitantes vão arremessar um lance livre em qualquer quadra

do país, os fãs fazem barulho, gritando e batendo os pés. Não funciona, porque os

jogadores aprendem a ignorar o ruído branco. Em Culver Creek tínhamos uma

estratégia bem melhor. No começo, todo mundo gritava e berrava como numa

partida normal. Então fazíamos "Shhh!", e ficávamos em absoluto silencio.

Quando nossos detestados oponentes paravam de quicar a bola e se preparavam

para o arremesso, o Coronel se levantava e gritava algo como:

"Pelo amor de Deus, depile as suas costas!" Ou: "Preciso ser salvo. Não

podem me oficiar um culto depois do arremesso?"

Perto do final do terceiro quarto, o treinador da escola cristã pediu tempo

e reclamou do Coronel com o juiz, apontando para ele, furioso. Estávamos

perdendo de 56 a 13. O Coronel ficou de pé.

"O que? Algum problema comigo?"

O treinador gritou: "Você esta incomodando os meus jogadores."

"ERA MINHA INTENÇÃO, SHERLOCK!", o Coronel gritou de volta. O

juiz veio e o expulsou do ginásio. Eu o segui.

"Fui expulso de trinta e sete jogos consecutivos", ele disse.

"Caramba."

"É. Já precisei fazer coisas bem malucas. Uma vez, corri para a quadra

quando faltavam apenas onze segundos para o fim do jogo e roubei a bola do

outro time. Não foi nada bonito. Mas não posso quebrar a sequencia."

O Coronel disparou na minha frente, feliz com a expulsão, e eu corri em

seu encalço. Eu queria ser uma dessas pessoas que tem uma sequencia a manter,

que chamuscam o chão com sua intensidade. Mas agora, pelo menos, eu

conhecia pessoas desse tipo, e elas precisavam de mim como um cometa precisa

de uma cauda.

Cento e oito dias antes

NO DIA SEGUINTE, o Sr. Hy de me pediu para esperar depois da aula.

De pé diante dele, eu me dei conta, pela primeira vez, de quanto seus ombros

eram curvados, e ele me pareceu, de repente, triste e meio velho. "Você gosta

desta aula, não gosta?", perguntou.

"Sim, senhor."

"Você tem a vida inteira para meditar sobre o conceito budista da

interligação." Ele falava como se estivesse escrito e memorizado cada frase e,

agora, estivesse lendo. "Mas enquanto olhava pela janela, perdeu a oportunidade

de explorar o preceito budista igualmente interessante que diz que devemos

prestar atenção em todos os aspectos da vida cotidiana, que devemos realmente

prestar atenção. Preste atenção na aula. E, depois, quando ela acabar, preste

atenção lá fora", ele disse, meneando a cabeça na direção do lago e além.

"Sim, senhor."

Cento e um dias antes

NA PRIMEIRA MANHA DE OUTUBRO, vi que alguma coisa estava

errada no momento em que me levantei para desligar o despertador. A cama

tinha um cheiro estranho. Eu me sentia estranho. Levei quase um minuto, ainda

desorientado, para perceber que estava com frio. Bem, agora, pelo menos, o

ventiladorzinho preso na cama parecia desnecessário.

"Está frio!", gritei.

"Deus do céu, que horas são?" ouvi no boliche de cima.

"Oito e... Quatro", eu disse.

O Coronel, que não tinha despertador, mas quase sempre acordava antes

de mim para tomar uma ducha, se levantou, colocou as pernas curtas para fora

da cama, pulou para o chão e correu para a cômoda. "Acho que perdi a chance

de tomar banho", ele disse enquanto vestia uma bermuda e uma camiseta verde,

em que se lia BASQUETE DE CULVER CREEK. "Fazer o que? Amanha é outro

dia. E não está frio. Deve estar fazendo uns vinte e seis graus."

Grato por ter dormido de roupa, só tive o trabalho de calçar o tênis, e o

Coronel e eu fomos correndo para a sala de aula. Sentei-me na carteira vinte

segundos antes de a professora chegar. Lá pela metade da aula, quando Madame

O'Malley se virou de costas para escrever alguma coisa em francês na lousa,

Alasca aproveitou para me passar um bilhete.

Bela cara de sono. Quer estudar no McDonald´s durante o almoço?

Faltavam apenas dois dias para o nosso primeiro teste importante de Pré-Calculo,

então, Alasca reuniu seis alunos de Pré-Calculo que ela não considerava

Guerreiros de Dia de Semana e nos colocou em seu pequeno carro azul de duas

portas. Por feliz coincidência, uma segundanista bonitinha chamada Lara acabou

sentando no meu colo. Lara tinha nascido na Rússia ou algo assim e falava com

um ligeiro sotaque. Já que estávamos praticamente transando, separados apenas

por quatro camadas de roupas, aproveitei a oportunidade para me apresentar.

"Dã, eu sei quem você é." Ela sorriu. "Você é o amigo que veio da

Flórida."

"Isso mesmo. Prepare-se para um monte de perguntas idiotas, porque

sou péssimo em Pré-Calculo", eu disse.

Ela ia responder, mas foi jogada para trás quando Alasca disparou pelo

estacionamento.

"Pessoal, esse é o meu Azul-metálico. Metálico porque é uma lata

velha", disse Alasca. "Azul Metálico, esse é o pessoal. Sugiro que vocês ponham

o cinto de segurança, se conseguirem encontra-lo. Gordo, é melhor você fazer as

vezes de cinto para a Lara." O que faltava ao carro em termos de potencia

Alasca compensava recusando-se a tirar o pé do acelerador, não importava as

consequências. Antes mesmo de sairmos do estacionamento, Lara começou a

balançar de um lado para o outro quando Alasca fazia uma curva mais fechada,

por isso segui seu conselho e passei os braços ao redor da cintura da garota.

"Obrigada", ela disse, tão baixinho que quase não ouvi.

Depois de rápidos e imprudentes cinco quilômetros até o McDonald's,

pedimos sete porções grandes de batata frita para dividir e fomos nos sentar do

lado de fora. Nós nos posicionamos em torno das batatas e Alasca começou a dar

aula, comendo e fumando ao mesmo tempo.

Como toda boa professora, ela tolerava pouca distração. Fumou, falou e

comeu por uma hora sem parar, e, enquanto eu escrevia no caderno, as águas

turvas das tangentes e dos cossenos começaram a clarear. Mas nem todos

tiveram a mesma felicidade.

Quando Alasca tocou num aspecto bastante obvio das equações lineares,

o maconheiro/jogador Hank Walsten disse: "Calma, calma, não entendi."

"Isso é porque você só tem oito neurônios funcionando."

"Estudos mostram que a maconha é melhor para a saúde do que esses

seus cigarros", Hank disse.

Alasca engoliu um bocado de batatas fritas, deu uma tragada no cigarro

e soprou a fumaça na direção de Hank, que estava do outro lado da mesa. "Posso

morrer jovem", ela disse, "mas pelo menos morro inteligente. Agora, voltando

Como tangentes como ".

CONTEUDO DISPONIBILIZADO POR LELIVROS (CONHEÇA

)

Cem dias antes

"SEI QUE TODOS FAZEM A MESMA PERGUNTA, mas de onde saiu

esse nome? Alasca?, perguntei. Tinha acabado de receber o resultado do primeiro

teste de Pré-Cálculo e estava transbordando de admiração por Alasca, uma vez

que suas aulas tinham me rendido um B+. Estávamos sozinhos na sala de tevê

assistindo à MTV num sábado sombrio e encoberto. Mobiliada com sofás

deixados por gerações anteriores de alunos de Culver Creek. a sala de tevê tinha

um cheiro rançoso de poeira e mofo - e talvez por isso ficasse quase sempre

vazia. Alasca tomou um gole de Mountain Dew e pegou em minha mão.

"No fim, todos acabam perguntando. Então, vamos lá... Minha mãe era

meio hippie, sabe, usava suéteres enormes que ela mesma tricotava, fumava

muita maconha e esse tipo de coisa. E meu pai era um verdadeiro republicano.

Quando nasci, minha mãe queria que eu me chamasse Harmony Springs Young ,

e meu pai, Mary Frances Young. "

Enquanto falava, ela balançava a cabeça ao ritmo da música da MTV,

embora o videoclipe fosse de uma baladinha pop do tipo que ela dizia odiar.

"Então, em vez de me chamarem de Harmony ou de Mary, eles me

deixaram escolher. Quando eu era pequena, meu nome era Mary. Eles me

chamavam de queridinha ou algo assim, mas, no formulário da escola, por

exemplo, escreviam Mary Young. Então, quando fiz sete anos, meu presente foi

escolher meu nome. Legal, né? Passei o dia inteiro olhando o globo terrestre do

meu pai à procura de um nome bem legal. Minha primeira escolha foi Chade,

como o país da África. Mus meu pai disse que era nome de menino, então

escolhi Alasca."

Quem dera meus pais tivessem me deixado escolher meu nome. Mas

eles se adiantaram e escolheram o único nome que os primogênitos dos Halter

recebiam fazia um século. "Mas por que Alasca?", perguntei.

Ela sorriu com o canto direito da boca "Bem. depois eu descobri o que

significava. É uma palavra de origem aleúte. Alyeska. Significa 'aquilo em que o

mar bate', e eu adorei. Mas, naquela época, só conhecia o Alasca do norte. Era

grande, como eu queria ser. E estava bem longe de Vine Station, Alabama, como

eu queria estar."

Eu ri. "E agora você cresceu e está razoavelmente longe de casa", eu

disse, sorrindo. "Parabéns." Ela parou de balançar a cabeça e soltou minha mão

(infelizmente suada).

"Sair de casa não é tão simples assim", disse, séria, os olhos postos nos

meus como se eu conhecesse a saída e não quisesse lhe dizer. Depois mudou o

rumo da conversa. "Sabe o que eu quero fazer depois da faculdade? Dar aula

para crianças deficientes. Sou boa professora, não sou? Droga, se eu consigo

ensinar Pré-Cálculo para vocês, posso ensinar para qualquer um. Talvez possa

trabalhar com crianças autistas."

Ela continuou falando, suave e pensativa, como se estivesse me contando

um segredo, e eu me inclinei para ela, subitamente dominado pela sensação de

que precisávamos, de que deveríamos nos beijar naquele instante, ali mesmo no

sofá laranja com marcas de cigarro e décadas de poeira acumulada. E eu a teria

beijado. Teria continuado a me debruçar na direção dela até que fosse

necessário inclinar o rosto para me desviar de seu nariz arrebitado, e teria sentido

o choque de seus lábios macios. Teria feito isso. Mas, então, ela despertou.

"Não!", exclamou. E, de início, eu não sabia dizer se ela estava lendo

meus pensamentos, adivinhando minha vontade de beijá-la, ou se estava

respondendo a si mesma em voz alta. Afastou-se de mim e disse suavemente,

talvez para si mesma, "Cruzes! Não posso ser uma dessas pessoas que ficam

sentadas talando que pretendem fazer isso e aquilo. Eu vou fazer e pronto.

Imaginar o futuro é uma espécie de nostalgia."

"Como assim?", perguntei.

"Passamos a vida inteira no labirinto, perdidos, pensando em como um

dia conseguiremos escapar e em como será legal. Imaginar esse futuro é o que

nos impulsiona para a frente, mas nunca fazemos nada. Simplesmente usamos o

futuro para escapar do presente. "

Acho que fazia sentido. Eu tinha imaginado que a vida na Creek seria

mais empolgante do que era de fato – na verdade, havia mais dever de casa do

que aventura –, mas, se eu não tivesse imaginado, nem mesmo teria vindo para a

Creek.

Ela se virou para a tevê, um comercial de automóveis, e brincou sobre o

fato de o Azul-Metálico estar precisando de seu próprio comercial. E, imitando a

voz grave e apaixonada dos locutores de tevê, disse: "É pequeno, é lento, é uma

droga, mas funciona. Às vezes. Azul-Metálico: Consulte seu Fornecedor de

Carros Usados." Mas eu queria saber mais sobre ela, Vine Station e o futuro.

"Às vezes, não entendo você", eu disse.

Ela nem mesmo olhou para mim. Apenas sorriu para a tevê e disse:

"Você nunca me entende. Essa é a graça."

Noventa e nove dias antes

PASSEI A MAIOR PARTE DO DIA SEGUINTE na cama, imerso no

mundo fictício e terrivelmente enfadonho de Ethan Frome, enquanto o Coronel,

sentado à sua mesa, desvendava os mistérios das equações diferencias ou algo

assim. Por mais que tentássemos racionar as pausas para fumar no vapor do

chuveiro, ficamos sem cigarros antes do anoitecer e tivemos de dar uma passada

no quarto da Alasca. Ela estava deitada no chão, de barriga para cima, lendo um

livro.

"Vamos sair para fumar", ele disse.

"Estão sem cigarros, não é?", ela perguntou, sem olhar para cima.

"Bem. Estamos."

"Tem cinco paus?", ela perguntou.

"Não".

"E você, Gordo?", ela perguntou.

"Tenho, tenho." Pesquei uma nota de cinco dólares no bolso, e Alasca

me deu um maço de Marlboro Lights com vinte cigarros. Eu sabia que só ia

fumar uns cinco, mas, enquanto estivesse sustentando o vício do Coronel, ele não

poderia me acusar de ser mais um garoto riquinho, um Guerreiro de Dia de

Semana que só não ia para casa porque não morava em Birmingham.

Pegamos Takumi e fomos para o lago, nos escondendo atrás das árvores,

rindo. O Coronel soprava anéis de fumaça, e Takumi os chamava de

"pretensiosos", enquanto Alasca seguia os anéis e os espetava com os dedos

como uma criança furando bolhas de sabão.

Então ouvimos um galho se partindo. Poderia ter sido um cervo, mas o

Coronel saiu correndo mesmo assim. Uma voz disse, bem atrás de nós: "Não

corra, Chipper." O Coronel parou, deu meia-volta e retornou, envergonhado.

O Águia veio caminhando lentamente em nossa direção, os lábios

franzidos de nojo. Estavamos de camisa branca e gravata preta, como sempre.

Encarou-nos, um a um, com seu Olhar do Juízo Final.

"Estão fedendo mais que incêndio em plantação de tabaco", ele disse.

Ficamos calados. Eu estava me sentindo exageradamente mal, como se

tivesse sido pego fugindo da cena de um homicídio. Será que ele ia ligar para os

meus pais?

"Vejo vocês no Júri, amanhã às cinco", ele disse e foi embora. Alasca

se agachou, pegou o cigarro que tinha jogado no chão e começou a fumar de

novo. O Águia deu meia-volta, o sexto sentido detectando Desobediência à Figura

de Autoridade. Alasca largou o cigarro e o amassou com o sapato. O Águia

balançou a cabeça e, embora provavelmente estivesse morrendo de raiva, juro

por Deus que sorriu.

"Ele me ama", Alasca me disse enquanto voltávamos para o círculo dos

dormitórios. "Também ama vocês. Só que ama mais a escola. Esse é o

problema. Ele acha que esses flagras são bons para a escola e para nós. É a

eterna luta, Gordo. Do Bom contra o Rebelde."

"Você está filosofando demais para uma garota que acabou de ser

pega", eu disse.

"As vezes, perdemos a batalha. Mas a farra sempre ganha guerra."

Noventa e oito dias antes

O JÚRI ERA UMA DAS PECULIARIDADES de Culver Creek. Todo

semestre, o corpo docente selecionava doze alunos, três de cada ano para

servirem de jurados. Eles deliberavam o castigo para os delitos menores, não

puníveis com expulsão, desde sair depois do toque de recolher até fumar. Os

mais comuns eram fumar e ser pego no quarto de uma menina depois das sete

horas. A pessoa se apresentava diante dos jurados, fazia sua defesa e eles davam

a sentença. O Águia servia de juiz e tinha o direito de invalidar as decisões do júri

(exatamente como nos tribunais norte-americanos), mas quase nunca o fazia.

Fui para a Sala 4 logo depois da última aula - quarenta minutos

adiantado, só para garantir. Sentei-me no corredor com as costas grudadas na

parede e fiquei lendo o livro de história norte-americana (uma espécie de leitura

terapêutica para mim, para ser sincero) até que Alasca apareceu e se sentou ao

meu lado. Ela estava mordiscando o lábio inferior, então lhe perguntei se estava

nervosa.

"Bem, estou. Mas aguente firme e não diga nada, está bem?" advertiu.

"Você não precisa ficar nervoso. Mas esta é a sétima vez que sou pega fumando.

Não quero - que seja. Não quero chatear meu pai."

"Por quê? Sua mãe fuma?", perguntei.

"Parou de fumar, disse Alasca. "Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem."

Só comecei a me preocupar quando deram 16h50 e não havia sinal nem

do Coronel nem do Takumi. Os membros do Júri fizeram fila para entrar na sala,

passando por nós sem fazer contato visual – o que me fez sentir pior ainda. Lá

pelas 16h56, todos os doze já tinham chegado, inclusive o Águia.

Às 16h58, o Coronel e o Takumi dobraram a esquina a caminho das salas

de sala de aula.

Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Takumi usava uma camisa branca

engomada e uma gravata vermelha com estampa preta; e o Coronel estava com

sua camisa cor-de-rosa amassada e a gravata com desenhos de flamingos.

Ambos caminhavam no mesmo passo, queixo para cima, ombros para trás,

como se fossem heróis de algum filme de ação.

Ouvi Alasca suspirar: "O Coronel está fazendo sua Caminhada de

Napoleão."

"Está tudo bem, o Coronel me disse. "Só não diga nada."

Entramos - dois de nós usando gravatas e os outros dois usando camisetas

velhas -, e o Águia deu uma firmíssima martelada no atril. Os jurados estavam

sentados atrás de uma mesa retangular. Na frente da sala, perto da lousa, havia

quatro cadeiras. Nós nos sentamos, e o Coronel explicou exatamente o que havia

acontecido.

"Alasca e eu estávamos fumando perto do lago. Geralmente saímos do

campus para fumar, mas dessa vez esquecemos. Sentimos muito. Não vai se

repita. "

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas sabia o que devia fazer:

aguentar firme e não dizer nada. Um dos garotos se virou para o Takumi e

perguntou: "E quanto a você e o Halter?"

"Estávamos apenas fazendo companhia", Takumi disse, calmamente.

O garoto se virou para o Águia e perguntou: "O senhor viu alguém

Hábito de fumar? "

"Só Alasca, mas Chip saiu correndo, o que me pareceu uma covardia,

assim como esse arzinho de espanto do Miles e do Takumi", disse o Águia,

lançando-me o Olhar do Juízo Final. Eu não queria parecer culpado, mas não

consegui sustentar seu olhar, então baixei a cabeça e fitei minhas mãos.

O Coronel trincou os dentes, como se lhe custasse mentir. "É a verdade,

senhor."

O Águia nos perguntou se queríamos dizer mais alguma coisa, perguntou

ao Júri se eles tinham mais perguntas e nos mandou sair.

"Que diabos aconteceu lá dentro?", perguntei ao Takumi quando saímos.

"Aguenta firme, Gordo."

Por que Alasca tivera de confessar? Logo ela que fora pega tantas vezes!

Por que o Coronel, que, literalmente, não podia se dar ao luxo de se meter em

encrenca? Por que não eu? Eu nunca tinha sido pego por nada. Eu tinha menos a

perder. Passados alguns minutos, o Águia apareceu e fez sinal para que

entrássemos.

"Alasca e Chip", disse um dos membros do Júri, "vocês serão punidos

com dez horas de trabalho forçado – lavando pratos no restaurante da escola –, e,

se acontecer mais alguma coisa, seus pais serão notificados. Takumi e Miles, não

há nada no regulamento que os proíba de ficar vendo alguém fumar, mas o Júri

vai se lembrar dessa história se vocês violarem mais alguma regra. Entendidos?"

"Entendidos", disse Alasca depressa, visivelmente aliviada. Quando eu

estava saindo, o Águia me puxou pelo ombro. "Não abuse dos seus privilégios

nesta escola, rapazinho, ou vai se arrepender". Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Oitenta e nove dias antes

"ARRANJAMOS UMA NAMORADA PARA VOCÊ", Alasca me disse.

No entanto, ninguém tinha me explicado o que acontecera no Júri na semana

anterior. Não que o castigo tivesse afetado Alasca, que estava (1) no nosso

quarto, e porta fechada, depois de escurecer e (2) fumando um cigarro no sofá

quase todo de espuma. Ela enfiou uma toalha debaixo da porta e teimou que era

seguro, mas eu estava preocupado – com o cigarro e com a "namorada".

"Tudo o que eu tenho a fazer agora", ela disse, "é convencer você a

gostar da menina e convencer a menina a gostar de você."

"Tarefas monumentais", o Coronel salientou. Estava deitado no beliche

de cima, lendo Moby Dick para a aula de Inglês.

"Como consegue ler e conversar ao mesmo tempo?", perguntei.

"Bem em geral, não consigo, mas nem o romance nem a conversa são

intelectualmente desafiadores."

"Eu gosto desse livro", Alasca disse.

"Claro." O Coronel sorriu e se debruçou para encarar Alasca do alto do

beliche. "É claro que gosta. A grande baleia branca é uma metáfora para tudo. E

você adora metáforas pretensiosas."

Alasca não se perturbou. "Então, Gordo, o que você acha da ex-União

Soviética? "

"Hmm ... Sou um favor?"

Ela bateu as cinzas do cigarro dentro do meu porta-lápis. Eu quase

protestei, mas do que ia adiantar?

"Sabe aquela menina da aula de Pré-Cálculo", Alasca perguntou, "que

tem uma voz suave e diz 'quéém' em vez de 'quem'? Sabe quem é?"

"Sei. A Lara. Ela sentou no meu colo a caminho do McDonald's."

"Isso. Eu lembro. Ela gostou. Você pensou que ela estivesse conversando

discretamente sobre Pré Cálculo, quando, na verdade, estava falando sobre fazer

sexo com você. É por isso que precisa de mim."

"Ela tem peitos lindos", o Coronel disse, sem tirar os olhos da baleia.

"NÃO OBJETIFIQUE O CORPO DA MULHER!", Alasca gritou.

Então ele olhou por sobre o livro. "Desculpa. Peitos firmes.''

"Dá no mesmo!"

"Claro que não!", ele disse. "Lindo é uma opinião sobre o corpo de uma

mulher. Firme é apenas uma observação. Eles são firmes. Meu Deus!"

"Você não toma jeito", ela disse. "Mas então ela achou você bonitinho,

Gordo ".

"Legal".

"Não quer dizer anda. O problema é que, se você for falar com ela, vai

começar com seus 'hmm...', e vai ser um desastre."

"Não seja tão dura com ele", o Coronel a interrompeu, como se fosse

minha mãe. "Santo Deus, eu já entendi a anatomia das baleias. Podemos mudar

de ASSUNTO, Sr. Melville? "

"O Jake vem para Birmingham neste fim de semana, e nós vamos sair

num encontro triplo. Bem, triplo e meio, porque o Takumi também vai. Não

haverá pressão. E você não terá como estragar tudo porque estarei lá o tempo

tudo ".

"Tudo bem."

"Eu vou com quem?'', o Coronel perguntou.

"Com sua namorada."

"Certo", ele disse, depois acrescentou, sério, "mas nós não nos damos

muito bem."

"Sexta-feira está bom? Ou vocês têm algum programa?" E eu ri, porque

o Coronel e eu não tínhamos programa nem para aquela sexta-feira nem para

nenhuma outra sexta-feira pelo resto de nossas vidas.

"Foi o que eu pensei." Ela sorriu. "Agora temos de lavar louça no

refeitório, Chipper. Santo Deus, os sacrifícios que eu faço!"

Oitenta e sete dias antes

NOSSO ENCONTRO TRIPLO E MEIO começou bastante bem. Eu

estava no quarto da Alasca – ela tinha concordado em passar minha camisa

social verde para me arranjar uma namorada –, quando o Jake apareceu. Com

cabelos loiros que lhe caíam até os ombros, a barba escura por fazer e o tipo de

crueza fabricada que abria portas para um carreira de modelo, Jake era tão

bonito quanto um namorado da Alasca deveria ser. Ela pulou em cima dele e o

enlaçou com as pernas (Deus me livre, eu pensei, se fazem isso comigo, eu caio).

Já tinha ouvido Alasca falar sobre beijos, mas até então nunca a tinha visto beijar

ninguém. Enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura, ela se inclinou para a frente, os

lábios fartos entreabertos, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, e envolveu a boca

dele com tamanha paixão que tive a impressão de que deveria desviar os olhos,

mas não consegui. Algum tempo depois, ela se soltou de Jake e nos apresentou.

"Esse aqui é o Gordo", ela disse. Jake e eu nos cumprimentamos.

"Alasca me falou muito sobre você", ele disse, com um leve sotaque

sulista, um dos poucos que eu tinha ouvido fora do McDonalds. "Espero que o

encontro dê certo hoje à noite, não quero saber de ninguém roubando minha

Alasca de mim. "

"Deus, como você é fofo!", Alasca exclamou antes que eu pudesse

responder e tornou a beijá-lo. "Desculpa." Ela riu. "É que não consigo parar de

beijar meu namorado."

Vesti minha camisa verde recém-passada e nós três fomos buscar o

Coronel, Sara, Lara e o Takumi, depois caminhamos até o ginásio para ver os

Nada de Culver Creek enfrentar a Academia Harsden, uma escola particular

situada em Mountain Brook, o subúrbio mais rico de Birmingham. O ódio que o

Coronel sentia por Harsden queimava como que acendido por mil sóis. "Se tem

uma coisa que eu odeio mais do que gente rica", ele me disse enquanto

caminhávamos para o ginásio, "é gente burra. E os alunos de Harsden são todos

ricos, mas são burros demais para entrar na Creek."

Como aquilo era para ser um encontro, fiz menção de me sentar ao lado

de Lara, mas, no meio do caminho, quando ia passando por Alasca, que estava

sentada, ela me olhou enfezada e deu uma batidinha no assento ao seu lado.

"Não posso me sentar com a minha namorada?", perguntei,

"Gordo, um de nós tem sido mulher a vida inteira. O outro nem sequer

pegou num peito. Se eu fosse você, eu me sentava, tentava parecer bonitinho e

agia daquele seu jeito distraído, mas simpático."

"Tudo bem. Você é que manda".

Jake disse: "É mais ou menos isso que eu faço para agradar a Alasca".

"Uau," ela disse, "que fofo! Gordo, já falei que o Jake vai gravar um CD

com a banda dele? Eles são ótimos. Uma mistura de Radio Head com Flamingo

Lips. Já falei que fui eu que inventei o nome da banda, Hickman Territory ?"

Então, vendo que estava sendo boba: "Já falei que o Jake é bem-dotado? Parece

um cavalo e é ótimo amante, muito atencioso."

"Santo Deus!" Jake sorriu. "Não na frente das crianças!"

Eu queria odiar o Jake, é claro, mas, vendo os dois juntos, sorrindo e se

agarrando, não consegui odiá-lo. Eu queria ser ele, mas tentei lembrar que

aparentemente eu estava saindo com outra pessoa.

A estrela do time da Academia Harsden era um gigante de dois metros

de altura chamado Travis Eastman, conhecido por todos, acho que até mesmo

por sua mãe - como o Animal. Quando o Animal foi bater seu primeiro lance

livre, o Coronel não conseguiu refrear os palavrões enquanto o provocava:

"O papai dá tudo para você, seu caipira burro, filho de uma égua!"

O Animal se virou para a arquibancada com um olhar feroz, e o Coronel

quase foi expulso depois do primeiro lance livre, mas sorriu para o juiz e disse:

"Desculpa!"

"Pretendo ficar mais tempo hoje", ele me disse.

No começo do segundo quarto, nosso time estava perdendo por uma

margem surpreendentemente pequena de apenas vinte e quatro pontos, e o

Animal estava na linha do lance livre, quando o Coronel olhou para o Takumi e

disse: "É agora!" Takumi e o Coronel se levantaram quando a multidão fez

Shhh ...

"Não sei se é a melhor hora para falar isso", o Coronel gritou o Animal,

"mas meu amigo Takumi deu uns beijos na sua garota antes de a partida

começar."

Todo o mundo riu – exceto o Animal, que se afastou da linha do lance

livre e caminhou lentamente em nossa direção com a bola.

"Acho melhor fugirmos", Takumi disse.

"Ainda não fui expulso", o Coronel replicou.

"Até mais!'', Takumi disse.

Não sei se estava nervoso com o encontro (embora houvesse cinco

pessoas entre mim e minha garota em potencial) ou se fiquei com medo da

encarada do Animal, mas, por alguma razão, saí correndo atrás do Takumi.

Pensei que estivéssemos a salvo quando começamos a contornar a arquibancada,

então, com o canto do olho, reparei num objeto laranja cilíndrico que ficava

cada vez maior, como um sol se aproximando rapidamente.

Pensei: Acho que isso vai bater em mim.

Pensei: Deveria me abaixar.

E, no meio-tempo entre o pensar e o agir, a bola me atingiu em cheio na

lateral do rosto. Desabei, batendo com a nuca no piso do ginásio. Depois me

levantei como se não estivesse machucado e saí.

O orgulho me pusera de pé no ginásio, mas, do lado de fora, precisei me

sentar.

"Sofri uma concussão", anunciei, absolutamente convicto do diagnóstico.

"Não foi nada", disse Takumi, correndo de volta até mim. "Vamos dar o

fora daqui antes que nos matem."

"Sinto muito", eu disse, "mas não consigo me levantar. Sofri uma leve

concussão."

Lara veio correndo e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Você está béém?"

"Sofri uma concussão", eu disse.

Takumi se sentou ao meu lado e me olhou bem nos olhos. "Você lembra

do que aconteceu?"

"O Animal me acertou."

"Você sabe onde está?"

"Num encontro triplo e meio".

"Não foi nada", Takumi disse. "Vamos embora".

Então me inclinei para frente e vomitei na calça da Lara. Não sei dizer

por que não me inclinei para trás ou para os lados. Inclinei-me para a frente e

virei a boca na direção de sua calça jeans – que dava um belo contorno à sua

bunda, o tipo de calça que as garotas usam quando querem ficar bonitas sem

mostrar que estão querendo ficar bonitas –, e vomitei bem em cima dela.

A maior parte era pasta de amendoim, mas também havia um pouco de

milho.

"Ai!", ela disse, surpresa e ligeiramente horrorizada.

"Ai, meu Deus!", eu disse. "Desculpa."

"Acho que você pode ter sofrido uma concussão", Takumi disse como se

ninguém tivesse sugerido essa possibilidade.

"Estou com náusea e tontura, sintomas geralmente associados a uma

concussão leve, eu declamei. Enquanto Takumi procurava o Águia, e Lara

trocava de calça, eu fiquei estirado na calçada de concreto. O Águia voltou com

a enfermeira da escola, que me diagnosticou – olha só – com uma concussão,

Takumi me levou de carro para o hospital, com a Lara no assento do carona, e,

pelo que me disseram, eu fiquei deitado no banco de trás, repetindo lentamente

as palavras "Os Sintomas. Geralmente. Associados. A. Uma. Concussão."

Então passei meu encontro no hospital, com a Lara e o Takumi. O

médico me disse para ir para casa e dormir bastante, mas com a garantia de ter

alguém me acordando a cada quatro horas.

Eu me lembro vagamente de Lara no vão da porta, o quarto escuro e o

corredor lá fora escuro, e tudo bastante suave e confortável, mas girando, o

mundo pulsando como se levado pela cadência pesada de um baixo. Lembro-me

vagamente de vê-la sorrindo para mim do vão da porta, um sorriso de garota,

cintilante e ambíguo, que parecia insinuar uma resposta para a pergunta, mas não

dizia nada. A pergunta, aquela que todos nós fazemos desde que as garotas

deixaram de ser nojentas, a pergunta que é simples demais para não ser

complicada: será que ela gosta de mim ou gosta de mim? Então caí no sono,

profunda e eternamente, e dormi até as três da manhã, quando o Coronel me

acordou.

"Ela me dispensou", ele disse.

"Eu sofri uma concussão", repliquei.

"Eu sei. É por isso que estou acordando você. Videogame?"

"Tudo bem. Mas tira o som. Minha cabeça está doendo."

"Pois é. Fiquei sabendo que você vomitou na Lara. Muito delicado da sua

parte ".

"Dispensou?", perguntei enquanto me levantava.

"Dispensou. A Sara foi dizer para o Jake que eu tinha tesão pela Alasca.

Com essas mesmas palavras. Nessa mesma ordem. Então respondi: 'Nada aqui

me dá tesão. Se quiser, eu mostro.' A Sara não deve ter acreditado, porque depois

veio dizer que sabia que eu tinha ficado com a Alasca. O que, diga-se de

passagem, é ridículo. Eu. Não. Sou. Infiel.", ele disse, então o jogo finalmente

terminou de carregar, e eu o ouvi com a atenção dividida enquanto dirigia um

stock-car em círculos numa pista silenciosa de Talladega. As curvas me

deixaram enjoado, mas continuei firme.

"Então Alasca ficou furiosa." Ele tentou imitar a voz dela, deixando-a

mais estridente e dolorosa do que realmente era. '"As mulheres não devem falar

mal umas das outras! Você violou o acordo sagrado entre nós, mulheres! Como é

que vamos conseguir vencer a opressão paternalista se ficarmos nos apunhalando

pelas costas?!', e assim por diante. Então o Jake tentou defender a namorada,

dizendo que ela jamais faria uma coisa dessas, porque o amava. E eu falei, 'Não

liguem para a Sara. Ela gosta de provocar as pessoas' Então ela me perguntou

por que eu não a defendia, e, entre uma coisa e outra, acabei dizendo que ela era

uma vadia maluca, o que não pegou muito bem. A garçonete nos expulsou e, no

estacionamento, ela disse: 'Já estou cheia' eu a encarei, e ela disse: 'Nosso

namoro terminou'."

Ele parou de falar.

"Nosso namoro terminou?", repeti. Eu ainda estava um pouco tonto e

achei melhor repetir suas últimas frases para que ele não parasse de falar.

"Terminou, terminou. Sabe o que é pior, Gordo? Eu realmente gosto

dela. Bem, não nos entendemos. Não combinamos. Mesmo assim. Eu disse que a

amava. E perdi a virgindade com ela."

"Perdeu a virgindade com ela?"

"Perdi, perdi. Não sabia? Ela é a única garota com quem transei, sei. Sei

lá. Mesmo brigando, tipo, noventa e quatro porcento do tempo, eu fiquei bastante

triste. "

"Ficou triste?"

"Mais do que eu imaginava. Mas era inevitável, eu sabia. Não tivemos

um só momento agradável durante todo o ano. Desde que chegamos aqui, não

fizemos outra coisa senão nos agredir. Eu deveria ter sido mais carinhoso com

ela. Sei lá. É triste."

"É triste", repeti.

"'Bem, é ridículo sentir falta de uma pessoa com quem você não se dá

muito bem. Mas, sei lá, era bom, sabe, ter alguém com quem brigar."

"Brigar", eu disse, depois, confuso e mal conseguindo dirigir,

acrescentei, "é divertido."

"É. Não sei o que vou fazer agora. Eu gostava dela. Sou doido, Gordo. O

que eu faço?"

"Vocé pode brigar comigo", eu disse. Pousei o controle, estiquei-me no

sofá de espuma e caí no sono. Enquanto adormecia, ouvi o Coronel dizer. "Não

consigo me zangar com você, seu magricela filho da mãe."

Oitenta e quatro dias antes

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS, começou a chover. Minha cabeça ainda doía, e o

galo enorme em minha têmpora esquerda parecia, segundo o Coronel, um

pequeno mapa topográfico da Macedônia, que eu nem mesmo sabia que era um

lugar, quanto mais um país. E, naquela segunda-feira, quando o Coronel e eu

passamos pela grama crestada meio morta, eu disse: "Acho que uma chuvinha

agora até cairia bem." O Coronel olhou para as nuvens baixas que se

aproximavam rápida e ameaçadoramente e disse: "Caria bem ou caia mal, o

fato é que vai cair."

E caiu mesmo. Vinte minutos depois de a aula de francês ter começado,

Madame O´Malley estava conjugando o verbo acreditar no presente do

subjuntivo. O que je acreditar. Você pode acreditar. Que ele ou ela acredita. Repita Aquilo Como

se não fosse um verbo, mas um mantra budista. Que jê croie; que tu croies; qu'il

ou qu'elle croie. Que coisa mais engraçada pra se ficar repetindo: que eu

acredite, que tu acredites, que ele ou ela acredite. Acredite no quê? eu pensei, e

foi então que a chuva desabou.

Caiu tudo de uma vez, numa torrente furiosa, como se Deus estivesse

zangado e quisesse nos afogar. Choveu dia após dia, noite após noite. Chovia tanto

que eu não conseguia ver o outro lado do círculo dos dormitórios, tanto que o lago

transbordou e as ondas alcançaram o balanço, engolindo metade da praia falsa.

No terceiro dia, abandonei o guarda-chuva e passei a andar permanentemente

molhado. No refeitório, tudo tinha um gostinho ácido de chuva, tudo fedia mofo.

E os banhos, ironicamente, saíram de moda, porque em toda parte, caía água

com maior pressão do que nos chuveiros.

A chuva nos transformou em ermitãos. O Coronel passava seus períodos

livres no sofá, lendo o almanaque e jogando videogame, e eu não sabia se ele

queria conversar ou se queria ficar sentado na espuma branca, bebendo sua

ambrosia em paz.

Depois do desastre que foi nosso "encontro", achei melhor não falar

com Lara em hipótese alguma, com medo de ter outra concussão e/ou crise de

vômito, embora, no dia seguinte, na aula de Pré-Cálculo, ela tivesse dito: "Nu,

não foi nada."

Eu só via Alasca nas salas de aula, mas não conseguia falar com ela,

porque Ela sempre chegava atrasada e saía ao primeiro sinal, antes mesmo que

eu tivesse tempo de tampar a caneta e fechar o caderno. Na quinta noite de

chuva, entrei no refeitório disposto a voltar para o quarto e comer bufrito

requentado se Alasca e/ou o Takumi não estivessem jantando (eu sabia

perfeitamente que o Coronel estaria no Quarto 43, bebendo leite com vodca).

Mas fiquei, porque vi Alasca sentada sozinha, de costas para uma janela riscada

pela chuva. Peguei um prato de quiabo frito e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Meu Deus, parece que isso não tem fim", comentei referindo-me à

chuva.

"Verdade", ela disse. Seus cabelos molhados pendiam da cabeça

cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto. Eu comi um pouco. Ela comeu um pouco.

"Como tem passado?", perguntei por fim.

"Não estou a fim de responder a perguntas que comecem com 'porque',

'o que', 'onde', 'quando'."

"Por quê?"

"Isso se encaixa na categoria dos 'porquês'. No momento, não estou

respondendo 'por quês'. Acho melhor eu me mandar." Ela franziu os lábios e

expirou lentamente, como o Coronel fazia para soprar fumaça.

"O que..." parei e reformulei a pergunta. "eu fiz alguma coisa?",

perguntei.

Ela pegou a bandeja e se levantou antes de responder. "Claro que não,

queridinho."

Aquele seu "queridinho" não soou romântico, soou condescendente,

como se um garoto em meio à sua primeira tempestade bíblica não fossem

capaz de compreender seus problemas – fossem eles quais fossem. Tive de me

conter para não revirar os olhos, se bem que ela não teria visto, pois já estava

saindo do refeitório, com os cabelos pingando sobre a face.

Setenta e seis dias antes

"ESTOU ME SENTINDO MELHOR", o Coronel me disse no nono dia

de dilúvio quando se sentou ao meu lado na aula de Religião. "Tive uma epifania.

Você se lembra da noite em que ela apareceu no nosso quarto agindo com uma

megera?"

"Sei. A ópera. A gravata dos flamingos".

"Isso."

"O que é que tem?", perguntei.

O Coronel pegou um caderno de espiral, cuja parte de cima estava

ensopada, e o folheou até encontrar o que queria. "Foi essa a epifania. Ela é uma

megera."

Hy de entrou mancando, apoiando-se pesadamente numa bengala preta.

Enquanto se dirigia para a cadeira, observou com rispidez: "Meu joelho ruim está

me dizendo que poderemos ter chuva. Então, estejam avisados." Parou de costas

para a cadeira, inclinou-se cuidadosamente para trás, agarrou-se com as duas

mãos e desabou em cima dela com uma série de respirações rápidas e curtas –

com uma mulher em trabalho de parto.

"Hoje, vocês receberão o tema do trabalho deste semestre, embora falte

mais de dois meses para a entrega. Bem, estou certo de que todos leram a

ementa do curso tantas vezes e com tamanha seriedade que já sabem de cor."

Ele deu um sorriso afetado. "Mas um aviso: o trabalho vale metade da nota final.

Sugiro que o levem a sério. Agora, voltando para o tal Jesus..."

Hy de falou sobre o Evangelho de São Marcos, que eu só fui ler na

véspera, embora fosse cristão. Eu acho. Tinha ido á Igreja bem umas quatro

vezes. O que era mais do que eu tinha ido a uma mesquita ou a uma sinagoga.

Ele nos disse, no século primeiro, por volta dos tempos de Jesus, algumas

moedas traziam a efígie do Imperador Otávio Augusto com a legenda Filius

Deis. Filhos de Deus.

"Estamos falando", ele disse, "de um tempo em que os deuses tinham filhos. Não

era tão estranho ser filho de Deus. O milagre, pelo menos naquela época e

naquele lugar, foi Jesus – uma camponês, um judeu, um ninguém, num império

governado exclusivamente por alguéns – era filho daquele Deus, o deus todopoderoso

de Abraão e Moisés. O filho daquele Deus não era imperador. Nem

mesmo rabino. Era um camponês judeu. Um ninguém, como nós. Enquanto

Buda era especial porque tinha rejeitado a riqueza e o berço nobre para buscar a

iluminação, Jesus era especial porque não tinha nem uma coisa nem outra. No

entanto, recebeu o título supremo de Rei dos Reis. Acabou a aula. Peguem uma

cópia do trabalho final antes de saírem. Não apanhem chuva." Quando me

levantei para sair, reparei que Alasca não tinha ido à aula – como ela podia faltar

à única aula que prestava? Peguei uma cópia do trabalho final pra ela.

O trabalho final: Qual a pergunta mais importante que os seres humanos

devem responder? Escolha a pergunta com sabedoria e analise como o islamismo,

o budismo e o cristianismo tentam respondê-la.

"Espero que o pobre-diabo viva até o fim do ano", o Coronel disse

enquanto corríamos na chuva a caminho do dormitório, "porque estou

começando a gostar da aula dele. Para você, qual é a pergunta mais

importante? "

Depois de correr por trinta segundos, eu já estava sem fôlego.

"O que...acontece...depois...da morte?"

"Credo, Gordo, é melhor você parar de correr, senão vai acabar

descobrindo." Ele diminuiu o passo, e começamos a caminhar.

"Minha pergunta é: porque as pessoas boas se dão mal na vida? Puta que

pariu, aquela é Alasca?"

Ela estava correndo a toda velocidade em nossa direção, e estava

gritando, mas, por causa da chuva pesada, só consegui ouvi-la quando ela chegou

perto o bastante para vermos as gotas de saliva saltando de sua boca.

"Aqueles desgraçados inundaram meu quarto. Estragaram bem uns cem

livros" Foram aqueles malditos Guerreiros de Dia de Semana. Coronel, eles

fizeram um buraco na calha, conectaram um tubo de plástico ao buraco e

puxaram o tubo até meu quarto, passando pela janela dos fundos! Molhou tudo!

Meu exemplar de O general no seu labirinto está completamente estragado."

"Bem pensado", o Coronel disse, com um artista admirando o trabalho

do outro.

"Ei!", ela gritou.

"Desculpa. Não se preocupe", ele disse. "Deus punirá os perversos. E,

antes que Eles os puna, nós os puniremos."

Sessenta e sete dias antes

ENTÃO FOI ASSIM QUE NOÉ SE SENTIU. Você acorda certa manhã,

descobre que Deus o perdoou e anda por aí o dia inteiro com os olhos

semicerrados porque se esqueceu de como a luz do sol parece quente e áspera

contra sua pele, como quando seu pai lhe dá um beijo na bochecha, e o mundo

está limpo e mais claro do que nunca, como se o estado do Alabama tivesse sido

posto na máquina de lavar por duas semanas com sabão extraforte para realçar

as cores, e agora a grama está mais verde e os bufritos mais crocantes.

Fiquei junto às salas de aula naquela tarde, deitado de bruços no

gramado que acabara de secar, lendo um livro de história norte-americana – a

Guerra Civil, ou, como era conhecida nestas partes, a Guerra de Secessão. Para

mim, era a guerra que havia gerado milhares de boas últimas palavras. Como o

General Albert Sidney Johnston, que , quando perguntado se estava ferido,

respondeu: "Estou, e temo muitíssimo." Ou Robert E. Lee, que, anos depois da

guerra, num último delírio, ordenou: "Ataquem a tenda!"

Estava tentando descobrir por que os generais confederados tinham

últimas palavras melhores que do que os da união (as últimas palavras de Uly sses

S. Grant: "Água!", eram tolas), quando reparei que uma sombra bloqueava meu

sol. Fazia tempo que não via uma sombra, então fui pego de surpresa. Olhei para

cima.

"Trouxe um lanchinho para você", Takumi disse, largando uma bolacha

com recheio de aveia em cima do livro.

"Muito nutritivo". Eu sorri.

"Tem aveia. Tem bolacha. Tem recheio. È uma verdadeira pirâmide

alimentar."

"Com certeza."

Então ficamos sem assunto. Takumi entendia de hip-hop; eu entendi a de

últimas palavras e de videogame. Por fim, eu disse: "Não acredito que eles

inundaram o quarto da Alasca."

"Pois é", Takumi disse, sem olhar para mim. "Bem, eles tiveram seus

motivos. Você precisa entender que os trotes dela são famosos até mesmo entre

os Guerreiros de Dia de Semana. Ano passado, pusemos um fusquinha dentro da

biblioteca. E foi bastante engenhoso desviar água da calha par ao quarto dela.

Não quero admirar o trabalho deles, mas..."

Eu ri. "Pois é. Essa vai ser difícil superar." Desembrulhei a bolacha e dei

uma mordida. Hmmm... Centenas de deliciosas calorias por mordida.

"Ela vai pensar em alguma coisa", ele disse. "Gordo...hmmm, Gordo,

você precisa de um cigarro. Vamos dar uma volta."

Fiquei apreensivo, como sempre ficava quando diziam meu nome dias

vezes com um hmmm no meio. Mas me levantem deixando os livros para trás, e

fui para o Buraco do Fumo. Porém, quando chegamos à orla da floresta, Takumi

se desviou da estrada de terra. "Não sei se o Buraco é Seguro", ele disse. Não é

seguro? Pensei. Não há lugar mai seguro em todo o planeta para se fumar um

cigarro. Então o segui pelo espesso matagal, serpenteando entre os pinheiros e os

arbustos ameaçadores e espinhosos que batiam na altura do peito. Depois de um

tempo, ele se sentou. Coloquei a mão em concha sobre o isqueiro para proteger o

fogo de uma leve brisa e acendi o cigarro.

"Alasca dedurou Mary a", ele disse. "Então é possível que o Águia

também saiba sobre o Buraco do Fumo. Não tenho certeza. Nunca o vi por

aquelas bandas,, mas quem sabe o que ela andou dizendo?"

"Espera, como sabe disso?" perguntei, incrédulo.

"Bem, primeiro, porque deduzi. Segundo, porque apropria Alasca

admitiu. Ela me contou pelo menos parte da verdade, que, ano passado, no final

do semestre, ela tentou fugir do campus à noite, depois que as luzes se apagaram,

para visitar o Jake, mas acabou sendo pega. Disse que foi cautelosa – desligando

os faróis e esse tipo de coisa -, mas o Águia viu, e ela tinha uma garrafa de vinho

no carro, então estava ferrada. Ele a levou para casa e lhe fez a proposta que faz

a todos que são pegos com as calças na mão. 'Ou você me conta tudo o que sabe

ou vai para o quarto e começa a fazer as malas. ' Alasca não agüentou e contou

ele que a Mar Paul estavam em seu quarto, bêbados. Quem sabe o que

mais ela disse? O Águia a perdoou, pois precisa de delatores para fazer seu

trabalho. Ela foi esperta, sabe, por ter dedurado a amiga, porque ninguém pensa

em culpar os amigos. É por isso que o Coronel está tão certo de que foram Kevin

e seus capangas. Eu também não acreditei que pudesse ser Alasca até me dar

conta de que ela era a única no campus que sabia o que Mary a estava fazendo.

Eu suspeitei do colega de quarto de Paul, Longwell – um dos que fizeram o

negócio da sereia sem-braços com você. Mas ele estava em casa naquela noite.

A tia dele tinha morrido. Eu verifiquei o obituário no jornal. Hollis Burnis Chase –

que nome para uma mulher."

"Então o Coronel não sabe?", perguntei, chocado. Apaguei o cigarro,

mesmo não tendo terminado de fumar, porque estava nervoso. Nunca pensei que

Alasca pudesse ser desleal. Temperamental, sim. Mas não uma delatora.

"Não, nem pode saber, senão vai ficar furioso e inventar um jeito de ela

ser expulsa. Caso não tenha percebido, o Coronel leva muito á sério esse negócio

de honra e lealdade."

"Já percebi."

Takumi balançou a cabeça, empurrou as folhas e começou a cavoucar a

terra úmida. "Só não entendo por que ela teria tanto medo de ser expulsa. Eu

odiaria ser expulso, mas temos de pagar por nossos pecados. Eu não entendo."

"Bem, ela obviamente não gosta de casa."

"É verdade. Ela só vai para casa no Natal e nas férias de verão, quando

o Jake está lá. Que seja. Eu também não gosto de ir para casa. Mas jamais daria

esse prazer ao Águia." Takumi pegou o galho e o enfiou na terra vermelha e

fofa. "Olha só, gordo. Não sei que tipo de trote o Coronel e a Alasca vão inventar

para acabar com essa história, mas tenho certeza de que nós dois seremos

chamados. Só estou dizendo isso para você saber onde está se metendo, porque,

se for pego, é melhor assumir a culpa."

Pensei na Flórida, em meus "colegas de escola", e percebi pela primeira

vez quanto sentira falta da Creek se fosse expulso. Olhei para o galho do Takumi,

aprumado na lama, e disse: "Juro por Deus que não vou dedurar ninguém."

Então finalmente compreendi o que tinha acontecido no Júri naquele dia:

Alasca quisera nos mostrar que podíamos confiar nela. A sobrevivência em

Culver Creek dependia da lealdade, e ela tinha ignorado isso. Mas, depois ela me

mostrara o caminho. Ela e o Coronel levaram a culpa por mim para me mostrar

como se fazia, para que eu soubesse o que fazer quando chegasse a hora.

Cinquenta e oito dias antes

CERCA DE UMA SEMANA DEPOIS, acordei às 6h30 – às 6h30 de um

sábado! – ao doce som da Decapitação: uma rajada de metralhadora erguendose

acima da música de fundo grave e violenta do jogo de videogame. Rolei na

cama e vi Alasca puxando o controle para cima e para a direita, como se aquilo

fosse ajudá-la a escapar de uma morte certa. Eu tinha o mesmo mau hálito.

"Não pode ao menos tirar o som?"

"Gordo", ela disse, num tom de falsa condescendência, "o som é parte

integral da experiência estética desse jogo. Tirar o som de Decapitação seria

como ler apenas algumas palavras de Jane Eyre. O coronel acordou faz quase

meia hora. Parecia um pouco irritado, então o mandei dormir no meu quarto."

"Acho que vou me juntar a ele", eu disse, um pouco grogue.

Em vez de responder à minha pergunta, ela disse: "Fiquei sabendo que o

Takumi contou para você. É verdade, eu dedurei a Mary a. Sinto muito. Nunca

mais farei isso. Agora, mudando de assunto, você vai ficar aqui para o feriado de

Ação de Graças? Eu vou."

Eu meu virei para o outro lado e puxei o edredom sobre a cabeça. Não

sabia se podia confiar nela e já estava cansado de sua imprevisibilidade – fria

num dia, meiga no outro. Eu preferia o Coronel: pelo menos, quando ele ficava

mal-humorado, ele tinha um motivo.

Como que para atestar o poder do cansaço, consegui cair no sono

rapidamente, convencido de que os grunhidos que os monstros soltavam ao

morrer e os guinchos felizes que Alasca dava quando os matava faziam parte de

uma música de fundo com a qual sonhar. Acordei meia hora depois, quando ela

se sentou em minha cama, encostando a bunda em meus quadris. Sua calcinha,

seu jeans, o edredom, minha calça canelada, minha cueca samba-canção entre

nós, pensei. Cinco camadas, e, no entanto, eu sentia o apreensivo calor do toque –

um pálido reflexo do que seria um beijo na boca, mas um reflexo mesmo assim.

E, no "quase" do momento, eu me importei pelo menos bastante. Não sabia se

gostava dela, tampouco confiava nela, mas me importava bastante para tentar

descobrir. Ela em minha cama, os olhos verdes arregalados, olhando para mim.

O eterno mistério de seu sorriso malicioso, quase matreiro. Cinco camadas ente

nós.

Ela continuou falando com seu eu não tivesse cochilado. "O Jake precisa

estudar. Por isso não me quer em Nashville. Diz que não consegue se concentrar

na musicologia comigo por perto. Eu disse que vestiria uma burka, mas ele não

se convenceu, por isso vou ficar aqui."

"Sinto muito."

"Ah não sinta. Tenho muito o que fazer. Tenho um trote para planejar.

Mas acho que você também deveria ficar aqui. Aliás, escrevi uma lista."

"Uma lista?"

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma folha de caderno dobrada muitas

vezes e começou a lê-la.

"Porque o Gordo deve ficar na Creek para o feriado de Ação de Graças:

Uma lista, por Alasca Young. "

"Um. Como o Gordo é um aluno muito dedicado, ele se privou de várias

experiências maravilhosas em Culver Creek, entre elas, (a) beber vinho comigo

na floresta, (b) acordar cedo no sábado para tomar café da manhã no

McIncomível, depois passear de carro pelo centro de Birmingham, fumando e

conversando sobre como o centro de Birmingham é patético e sem-graça e (c)

sair tarde da noite e deitar no campo de futebol coberto de orvalho para ler o

livro Kirt Vonnegut à luz da lua."

"Dois. Embora ela não se sobressaia em atividades como ensinar o

idioma francês, Madame O´Malley faz um peru recheado delicioso e convida

todos os alunos que ficam no campus para uma ceia de Ação de Graças.

Geralmente somos eu e o aluno coreano de intercâmbio, mas, que seja. O Gordo

seria bem-vindo."

"Três. Eu não pensei no três, mas acho que o um e o dois já estão de bom

tamanho."

O um e o dois pareciam interessantes, mas, acima de tudo, eu gostava da

idéia de ficarmos só eu e ela no campus. "Vou falar com meus pais assim que

eles acordarem", eu disse. Ela insistiu para que eu me sentasse no sofá, e

jogamos Decapitação até que, de repente, ela largou o controle no chão.

"Não estou dando mole, só estou cansada", ela disse, chutando os

chinelos para ficar descalça. Colocou os pés em cima do sofá de espuma,

metendo-os atrás de uma almofada, e chegou para o lado para deitar a cabeça

em meu colo. Minha calça canelada. Minha cueca samba-canção. Duas

camadas. Eu sentia o calor de sua faze em minha coxa.

Às vezes é aceitável, e até conveniente, ter uma ereção quando o rosto

de alguém está próximo do seu pênis.

Mas não era o caso.

Então parei de pensar nas camadas e no calor, desliguei o som da tevê e

me concentrei na Decapitação.

Às 8h30, desliguei o videogame e saí de debaixo da Alasca. Ela se deitou

de barriga para cima, ainda dormindo, as estrias da minha calça canelada

impressas em suas bochechas.

Geralmente eu só ligava para os meus pais nas tardes de domingo, por

isso, quando minha mão reconheceu minha voz, ficou instantaneamente

sobressaltada. "O que houve, Miles?" Você está bem?"

"Estou bem, mãe. Se não houver problema, acho que gostaria de passar

o feriado aqui. Vários amigos vão ficar" – mentira – "e tenho um monte de

dever de casa para fazer" – dupla mentira. "Eu não sabia que o ensino aqui era

tão puxado, mão" – verdade.

"Ah, querido. Estamos morrendo de saudades. E tem um peru de Ação

de Graças enorme esperando por você. Com bastante molho doce."

Eu odiava molho doce, mas, por algum motivo, minha mãe continuava

achando que molho doce era minha comida predileta, embora todo ano eu lhe

pedisse educadamente par não colocar no meu prato.

"Eu sei, mãe. Também estou com saudades. Mas quero tirar boas notas"

– verdade – "além do mais é muito bom ter amigos" – verdade.

Eu sabia que o truque do amigo iria funcionar com ela, e funcionou

mesmo. Então recebi autorização para ficar no campus depois de ter prometido

que passaria o Natal inteirinho com eles (como se eu tivesse outros planos).

Passei a manhã no computador, dividido entre os trabalhos de Religião e

Inglês. Só teríamos duas semanas de aula antes das provas – a seguinte e a

semana depois do feriado -, e, até o momento, a melhor resposta que eu tinha

para "O que acontece depois da morte?" era "Bem, alguma coisa, talvez".

O Coronel chegou ao meio-dia, o livro grosso de matemática

hiperavançada aninhado em seus braços.

"Acabei de falar com a Sara", ele disse.

"Como foi?"

"Horrível. Ela disse que ainda me amava. Santo Deus, 'eu te amo' é o

que leva as pessoas a se separarem. Se você diz 'Eu te amo' quando está

atravessando o círculo dos dormitórios, vai acabar dizendo 'eu te amo' quando

estiver transando. Eu saí correndo." Eu ri. Ele puxou o caderno e se sentou em

sua escrivaninha.

"Pois é. Ah! Alasca disse que você vai ficar aqui."

"Pois é. Mas estou me sentindo um pouco culpado por ter dispensado

meus pais."

"Pois é. Olha só, se vai ficar aqui porque está querendo dar uns beijos na

Alasca, acho melhor mudar de idéia. Se ela de desprender do porto seguro que é

o Jake, Deus tenha piedade de nós. Vai ser um tremendo drama. E eu procuro

Evitar UO drama. "

"Não quero dar uns beijos nela."

"Espera." Ele pegou um lápis e começou a rabiscar com entusiasmo

numa folha de papel, como se tivesse feito uma importante descoberta

matemática, depois de voltou para mim. "Pelos meus cálculos, você é um

mentiroso. "

Ele estava certo. Como eu podia abandonar meus pais, que eram bons para mim

e pagavam minha educação em Culver Creek, meus pais que sempre me

amaram, só porque eu poderia estar gostando de uma garota comprometida?

Como podia deixá-los sozinhos com um peru gigante e um monte de molho doce

intragável? Então, no terceiro período livre, decidi ligar para minha mãe no

trabalho. Queria que ela me dissesse que não haveria problema, eu acho, em

passar o feriado no colégio interno, mas certamente não esperava que ela me

dissesse, numa voz empolgada, que ela e o papai tinham comprado passagens

para a Inglaterra logo depois de eu ter ligado e que planejavam passar o feriado

num castelo numa segunda lua de mel.

"Ah, isso... isso é ótimo", eu disse, depois me apressei em desligar, pois

não queria que ouvisse meu choro. Acho que, de seu quarto, Alasca me ouviu

bater o telefone com força, pois abriu a porta quando eu me virei para sair, mas

não disse nada. Atravessei o círculo dos dormitórios, passei pelo campo de

futebol e avir caminho pela mata até chegar à margem do regato de Culver

Creek, descendo pela ponte. Sentei a bunda numa pedra, meti os pés na terra

escura do leito do rio e fiquei jogando pedrinhas nas águas claras e rasas. Elas

caíam com um plop surdo que se perdia no murmúrio da corrente enquanto o

regato dançava para o sul. As folhas e as agulhas dos pinheiros filtravam a luz do

sol como num rendado, sarapintando o chão de sombras.

Pensei na única coisa da qual eu tinha saudades em casa: o escritório do

meu pai com suas prateleiras embutidas que iam do chão ao teto, arqueando-se

sob o peso de grossas biografias, e a poltrona de couro preto que era

suficientemente desconfortável para evitar que eu me sentisse sonolento durante

a leitura. Era ridículo ficar irritado daquele jeito. Eu tinha dispensado meus pais,

mas parecia o contrário. Mesmo assim, senti saudades de casa, não restavam

dúvidas.

Olhei para cima, na direção da ponte, e vi Alasca sentada numa das

cadeiras azuis do Buraco do Fumo, e, embora tivesse achado que queria ficar

sozinho, peguei-me dizendo: "Ei!" Depois, como ela não ouviu, gritei:"Alasca!"

Ela veio até mim.

"Estava procurando por você", ela disse e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Oi."

"Sinto muito, Gordo", ela disse e me abraçou, descansando a cabeça em

meu ombro. Ocorreu-me que ela nem mesmo sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas

soava sincera.

"O que vou fazer?"

"Vai passar o feriado de Ação de Graças comigo, seu bobinho. Aqui."

"Por que você não vai para casa nos feriados?", perguntei.

"Tenho medo de fantasmas, Gordo. E minha casa está cheia deles."

Cinquenta e dois dias antes

DEPOIS QUE TODOS FORAM EMBORA; depois que a mãe do

Coronel apareceu num carrinho vermelho, e ele atirou o gigantesco saco de lona

no banco de trás; depois que ele disse: "Não gosto de despedidas. Então nos

vemos semana que vem. Não façam nada que eu não faria"; depois que uma

limusine verde chegou para buscar Lara, que era filha do único médico de uma

pequena cidade no sul do Alabama; depois que eu me juntei a Alasca numa

viagem de carro do tipo não-preciso-de-freio-porcaria-nenhuma para deixar o

Takumi no aeroporto; depois que o campus se acalmou e ficou estranhamente

silencioso, sem portas batendo, sem música, sem risos, sem gritos; depois de tudo

isso:

Fomos para o campo de futebol, e ela me conduziu até a orla da floresta, o

mesmo campinho que eu tinha percorrido antes de ser jogado no lago. Sob a lua

cheia, ela projetava uma sombra, e era possível ver na sombra a curva que lhe

descia da cintura aos quadris. Depois de um tempo, ela parou e disse: "Cave."

Eu disse: "Cavar?", e ela: "Cave", e nós ficamos nisso por um tempo, até

que eu me ajoelhei e comecei a cavar a terra fofa e escura da orla da floresta.

Não tinha cavado muito fundo, quando meus dedos arranharam uma superfície

de vidro. Cavei em torno do vidro até desenterrar uma garrafa de vinho tinto –

acho que se chamava Strawberry Hill, porque, tirando o gosto de vinagre e

xarope, talvez tivesse gosto de morango.

"Tenho uma identidade falsa", ela disse, "mas não presta. Sempre que

vou à loja de bebidas, tento comprar dez garrafas desse negócio e um pouco de

vodca para o Coronel. Quando dá certo, fico abastecida por um semestre. Dou a

vodca para o Coronel, e ele a guarda em seu esconderijo, e eu pego as minhas

garrafas e enterro."

"Porque você é uma pirata", eu disse.

"Argh! Sim, capitão. Mas o consumo de vinho aumentou um pouco neste

semestre, então vamos ter de sair amanhã. Está é a última garrafa." Ela girou a

tampa – não era de rolha –, tomou um fole e me passou. "Não se preocupe com

o Águia hoje", ela disse. "Ele está feliz porque todo mundo foi embora.

Provavelmente está se masturbando pela primeira vez no mês."

Hesitei por um instante, preocupado, segurando a garrafa pelo gargalo,

mas queria confiar nela, e confiei. Tomei um gole pequeno. Assim que engoli,

senti meu corpo rejeitar o gosto pungente de xarope. O líquido voltou pelo

esôfago, eu engoli com força e, bem, consegui. Estava bebendo no campus.

Ficamos deitados na relva alta entre o campo de futebol e a floresta,

passando a garrafa de um para o outro, inclinando a cabeça para beber aquele

vinho que voltava pelo esôfago. Como prometido na lista, ela trouxe um livro de

Kurt Vonnegut, Cat's Cradle [O berço do gato], e o leu em voz alta para mim,

sua voz suave misturando-se ao coaxar das rãs e aos gafanhotos que pousavam

suavemente ao redor de nós. Eu não ouvia suas palavras, apenas a cadência de

sua voz. Ela obviamente tinha lido o livro muitas vezes, por isso lia sem tropeços e

com confiança. Eu conseguia escutar seu sorriso durante a leitura, e o som

daquele sorriso me fez pensar que eu poderia gostar mais dos romances se

Alasca Young os lesse para mim. Depois de um tempo, ela pousou o livro. Eu me

sentia aquecido, mas não bêbado, com a garrafa entre nós dois – meu peito

tocando a garrafa e o peito dela tocando a garrafa, mas sem tocarmos um no

outro. Então ela colocou a mão na minha perna.

Com a mão logo acima do meu joelho, espalmada e macia no meu

jeans, o dedo indicador descrevendo círculos lentos e preguiçosos que se dirigiam

para a parte interna da minha coxa e apenas uma camada entre nós, meu Deus,

como eu a desejei. Deitado ali, entre as folhas de grama, altas e plácidas,

debaixo de um céu bêbado de estrelas, ouvindo o som quase inaudível da sua

respiração compassada e o silêncio ruidoso das rãs, dos gafanhotos, dos carros

distantes que atravessavam eternamente a I-65, pensei pela primeira vez em

como seria maravilhoso dizer as Três Palavrinhas. Eu tomava coragem para

dizê-las enquanto fitava a noite estrelada, tentando me convencer de que ela

sentia o mesmo, que sua mão, tão viva e real na minha coxa, era mais do que um

simples joguinho. Dane-se a Lara, dane-se o Jake. É verdade, Alasca Young. Eu

te amo, e o que mais importa? Meus lábios se abriram para falar e, antes mesmo

que eu pudesse exalar as palavras, ela disse: "Não é nem a vida nem a morte, o

Labyrinth ".

"Hmm..., certo. É o quê?"

"O sofrimento", ela disse. "São as coisas erradas que fazemos e as

coisas erradas que fazem conosco. Essa é a questão. Bolívar estava falando sobre

a dor, não sobre a vida e a morte. Como saímos deste labirinto de sofrimento?"

"O que aconteceu?", perguntei. E senti a ausência de sua mão em minha

coxa.

"Não aconteceu nada. Mas o sofrimento está sempre presente, Gordo.

Dever de casa, malária, o namorado que mora longe quando você tem um

garoto bonito deitado ao seu lado. O sofrimento é universal. É a única coisa que

preocupa tanto os budistas quanto os cristãos e os mulçumanos."

Eu me voltei para ela. "Ah! Então talvez a aula do Sr. Hy de não seja

uma completa idiotice."

Nós dois estávamos deitados de lado. Ela sorriu, nossos narizes quase se

encostando, meus olhos fitos nos dela, sem piscar, suas faces coradas por causa

do vinho. Abri a boca novamente, mas dessa vez não foi para falar. Ela ergueu a

mão e colocou o dedo em meus lábios, dizendo: "Shh. Shh. Não estrague tudo."

Cinquenta e um dias antes

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE, não ouvi a batida na porta, se é que houve

alguma batida.

Ouvi apenas: "Levanta! Sabe que horas são?"

Olhei para o relógio e resmunguei, um pouco sonolento: "Sete e trinta e

seis. "

"Não, Gordo. É hora de farrear! Temos apenas sete dias antes de todo

mundo voltar. Meu Deus, não sabe como é bom ter você aqui. Passei o último

feriado fazendo uma vela gigante com a cera das outras velas. Foi muito chato.

Contei os quadrados do teto. Oitenta e quatro de pé e sessenta e sete deitados. Isso

é que é sofrimento! Foi uma verdadeira tortura."

"Estou cansado. Eu..." eu disse, então ela me interrompeu.

"Pobrezinho do Gordo. Pobrezinho. Quer que eu me deite na cama para

dormir abraçadinha com você?"

"Não é má ideia..."

"NÃO! LEVANTA! AGORA!"

Ela me levou para os fundos de uma ala de quarto dos Guerreiros de Dia

de Semana – do 50 ao 59 – e parou em frente a uma das janelas, colocou as

mãos espalmadas contra o vidro e o empurrou para cima até a janela se abrir

pela metade, depois entrou. Eu fui atrás.

"O que você está vendo, Gordo?"

Eu estava vendo um quarto – as mesmas paredes de bloco de concreto,

as mesmas dimensões e até o mesmo layout do meu. O sofá deles era melhor, e

eles tinham uma mesa de centro de verdade em vez de uma MESA DE

CENTRO. Havia dois pôsteres na parede. Um deles continha um monte de notas

de cem dólares com a legenda O PRIMEIRO MILHÃO É O MAIS DIFÍCIL. Na

parede oposta, um pôster de uma Ferrari vermelha. "Bom..., estou vendo um

quarto."

"Você não está prestando atenção, Gordo. Quando entro no seu quarto,

vejo dois garotos que adoram videogame. Quando entro no meu quarto, vejo

uma garota que gosta de ler." Ela caminhou até o sofá e pegou uma garrafa

plástica de refrigerante. "Olha só", ela disse, e eu vi que a garrafa estava cheia

pela metade de um líquido nojento. Fumo. "Eles mascam fumo. E obviamente

não são muito higiênicos. Então será que vão se importar se mijarmos nas suas

escovas de dente? Não vão se importar tanto assim. Preste atenção. Do que é que

eles gostam?"

"Eles gostam de dinheiro", eu disse, apontando para o pôster. Ela jogou

as mãos para o alto, irritada.

"Todos eles gostam de dinheiro, Gordo. Tudo bem. Entre no banheiro e

me diga o que você está vendo."

Aquele joguinho estava me deixando um pouco irritado, mas eu entrei

no banheiro enquanto ela se sentava no sofá convidativo. No chuveiro havia mais

de dez garrafas de xampu e de condicionador. No armário de remédios,

encontrei um frasco cilíndrico de algo chamado Rewind. Tirei a tampa – o gel

azulado tinha cheiro de flores e álcool etílico, como um salão de cabeleireiros

para gente rica. (Debaixo da pia, encontrei um tubo de vaselina tão grande que só

poderia ter uma serventia, mas não quis pensar naquilo). Voltei para o quarto e

disse, empolgado, "Eles gostam do cabelo."

"Isso!", ela gritou. "Dê uma olhada no beliche de cima." Perigosamente

equilibrado na estreita cabeceira de madeira, um tubo de gel STAYWET. "O

Kevin não acorda simplesmente com o cabelo espetado e uma cara de sono,

Gordo. Ele se esforça para ficar assim. Ele ama o cabelo. E eles deixam os

produtos aqui. Gordo, porque têm mais em casa. Todos esses garotos são iguais.

Você sabe por quê? "

"Porque querem compensar o pinto pequeno?", perguntei.

"Ah! Ah! Não. Isso eles fazem agindo como machões e babacas. Eles

gostam do cabelo porque não tem inteligência suficiente para gostar de algo mais

interessante. Então vamos atingi-los onde dói: no couro cabeludo."

"Hum...OK", eu disse, não sabendo ao certo como pregar uma peça no

couro cabeludo de alguém.

Ela se levantou, foi até a janela e se inclinou sobre o parapeito,

rebolando para sair. "Não olha para minha bunda!", ela disse, então olhei para a

bunda dela, alargando-se sinuosamente da cintura fina até as coxas. Ela deu uma

cambalhota com certa facilidade e saiu pela janela semiaberta. Eu preferi adotar

o método do "pé primeiro", passando os pés para o outro lado, inclinando o corpo

para trás e escorregando pela abertura estreita.

"Certo", ela disse. "Isso foi estranho. Vamos para o Buraco do Fumo."

Ela arrastou os pés pela estrada de saibro até a ponte, querendo levantar

poeira, como se estivesse andando de esqui. Enquanto descíamos a quase trilha

da ponte até o Buraco, ela se virou para trás, olhou para mim e parou. "Onde

será que se compra tinta azul industrial?", disse, então segurou o galho para eu

passar.

DISPONIBILIZADO PO I (CONHEÇA

)

Quarenta e nove dias antes

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS, numa segunda-feira – na realidade, o primeiro dia

de feriado –, passei a manhã fazendo o trabalho final de Religião e, à tarde, fui

até o quarto da Alasca. Ela estava lendo na cama.

"Auden", ela anunciou. "Quais foram as últimas palavras dele?"

"Não sei. Não conheço."

" N ã o conhece? Pobre menino sem instrução. Olha só esse verso."

Caminhei até ela e olhei para seu dedo indicador. "Amai teu vizinho pervertido/

Com vosso pervertido coração", li em voz alta. "Legalzinho", eu disse.

"Legalzinho? Claro, bufritos são gostosinhos. Sexo é divertidinho. O sol é

quentinho. Santo Deus, esse verso diz tanto sobre o amor e a tristeza – é perfeito."

"É." Eu assenti com a cabeça, pouco entusiasmado.

"Você não tem jeito. Quer procurar uns filmes pornôs?"

"Que?"

"Não podemos amar nossos vizinhos se não soubermos quão pervertidos

são seus corações. Não gosta de pornografia?", ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Hmm", eu respondi. A verdade era que eu não tinha visto muitos filmes

pornôs, mas a perspectiva de ver filmes pornôs com a Alasca parecia

interessante.

Começamos pela ala dos quartos 50 e tantos e fomos caminhando

sentido anti-horário em torno do hexágono – ela abria as janelas dos fundos

enquanto eu ficava de olho para ver se alguém estava passando.

Eu nunca tinha entrado em tantos quartos diferentes. Depois de três

meses, eu conhecia a maioria das pessoas, mas não falava com todo o mundo –

apenas com o Coronel, a Alasca e o Takumi, para ser sincero. Mas, em poucas

horas, passei a conhecer meus colegas muitíssimo bem.

Wilson Carbod, o segundo pivô dos Nada de Culver Creek, tinha

hemorroidas ou, pelo menos, escondia a pomada para hemorroidas na última

gaveta da escrivaninha. Chandra kilers, uma garota bonitinha que amava

Matemática de maneira um tanto excessiva e que Alasca acreditava ser a futura

namorada do Coronel, colecionava bonecas. Não estou dizendo que ela

colecionava quanto tinha, tipo, cinco anos. Ela colecionava agora – dezenas delas

–, negras, brancas, latinas e asiáticas, meninos e meninas, bebês vestidos como

fazendeiros e futuros empresários. Holly Moser, uma Guerreira de Dia de

Semana do último ano, gostava de se desenhar nua com carvão, representando

suas formar rotundas em toda sua largura.

Fiquei impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas que tinham bebida.

Até mesmo os Guerreiros de Dia de Semana, que podiam ir para casa todo fim

de semana, escondiam cerveja e outras bebidas nos lugares mais diversos, desde

assentos de banheiro até cestos de roupa suja.

"Meu Deus, eu podia ter dedurado qualquer um", Alasca disse

suavemente enquanto desenterrava uma garrafa de um litro de cerveja Magnum

d o closet de Longwell Chase. E eu me perguntei por que ela tinha escolhido o

Paul ea Mary um.

Alasca descobria os segredos de outros tão depressa que fui levado a

pensar que ela já tinha feito isso antes, mas ela não poderia ter sabido os segredos

de Ruth e Margot Blowker, as gêmeas do nono ano que eram novas na escola e

que pareciam se socializar ainda menos do que eu. Depois de entrar pela estreita

abertura da janela, Alasca fez uma busca rápida e foi até a estante de livros.

Olhou para o móvel, desconfiada, puxou a Bíblia do Rei Jaime e ali atrás – uma

garrafa de Maui Wowie.

"Bem pensado", ela disse, girando a tampa. Bebeu tudo em dois longos

tragos, depois anunciou: "Maui WOWIE!"

"Vão saber que você entrou no quarto!", eu gritei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Ah! Você está certo, Gordo!", ela disse.

"Elas vão reclamar com o Águia que alguém roubou o vinho delas!" Depois riu e

se inclinou para sair pela janela, atirando a garrafa vazia no gramado.

Encontramos muitas revistas pornográficas enfiadas desleixadamente

entre a armação das camas e os colchões. Hank Walsten, por sinal, gostava de

algo mais do que basquete e maconha: gostava da revista Peitões. Mas só fomos

achar um filme no Quarto 32, ocupado por dois garotos do Mississippi chamados

Joe e Marcus. Eles estavam em nossa aula de Religião e, às vezes, almoçavam

comigo e com o Coronel, mas eu não os conhecia muito bem.

Alasca leu a etiqueta na fita. "As putas de Madison. Que maravilha."

Fomos correndo para a sala de tevê, fechamos as persianas, trancamos a

porta e colocamos o filme. Começava com uma mulher de pé numa ponte, as

pernas abertas enquanto um cara lhe fazia sexo oral. Acho que não havia tempo

para diálogos. Quando eles começaram a transar, Alasca mostrou toda sua

justificada indignação. "Eles simplesmente não conseguem fazer com que o sexo

pareça divertido para a mulher. A garota é só um objeto. Olha! Olha!"

Eu já estava olhando, é claro. Uma mulher ficou de quatro, apoiando-se

nas mãos e nos joelhos, enquanto um cara se ajoelhava atrás dela. Ela dizia

"Isso! Isso!" e gemia, e, embora seus olhos, castanhos e vazios, traíssem sua falta

de interesse, eu não pude deixar de tomar algumas notas mentais. Colocar as

mãos nos ombros dela, observei. Rápido, mas não rápido demais para não acabar

rápido demais. Procurar gemer um pouco.

Como se tivesse lendo meus pensamentos, ela disse, "Credo, Gordo.

Nunca seja tão violento. Isso machuca. Parece uma tortura. E ela não faz nada?

Fica ali parada, só levando? Isso não é um homem e uma mulher. É um pênis e

uma vagina. Onde está o erotismo? Onde estão os beijos?"

"Dada a posição deles, acho que não vão conseguir se beijar", observei.

"É o que eu estou tentando dizer. Essa posição em si já é uma

objetificação. Ele nem consegue olhar para o rosto dela! É isso o que acontece

com algumas mulheres, Gordo. Essa mulher é filha de alguém. É isso o que

vocês nos obrigam a fazer por dinheiro."

"Bem, eu não", disse defensivamente. "Tecnicamente, não. Eu não faço

filmes pornográficos."

"Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que isso não deixa você excitado, Gordo."

Não consegui. Ela riu. Era normal, ela disse. Saudável. Então se

levantou, parou a fita, deitou de bruços no sofá e resmungou alguma coisa.

"O que disse?", perguntei caminhando até ela e colocando a mão nas

suas costas, na região da cintura.

"Shhhh", ela disse. "Estou dormindo."

Simples assim. De centenas de quilômetros por hora ao repouso em um

nano segundo. Eu queria tanto me deitar ao lado dela, envolve-la nos meus

braços e adormecer. Não queria transar, como nos filmes. Nem mesmo fazer

amor. Só queria dormir com ela, no sentido mais inocente da palavra. Mas eu

não tinha coragem. Ela tinha namorado. Eu era um palerma. Ela era

apaixonante. Eu era irremediavelmente sem graça. Ela era infinitamente

fascinante. Então voltei para o meu quarto e desabei no beliche de baixo,

pensando que, se as pessoas fossem chuva, eu era garoa e ela, um furacão.

Quarenta e sete dias antes

NA MANHÃ DE QUARTA- FEIRA, acordei de nariz entupido num

Alabama inteiramente novo, frio e glacial. Caminhando para o quarto da Alasca

naquela manhã, ouvi o som dos meus passos sobre a relva congelada. Não se via

muita geada na Florida- e eu fiquei pulando para lá e para cá como se estivesse

pisando em plástico – bolha. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Alasca estava segurando uma vela verde de cabeça para baixo,

deixando a cera pingar num grande vulcão artesanal que me fez lembrar um

pouco os vulcões coloridos das feiras de ciência do primário.

"Não se queime" , eu disse, quando a chama avançou em seus dedos.

"Veloz, a noite cai. E o hoje já se esvai", ela disse sem olhar para cima.

"Calma, já li isso em algum lugar. È o que?", perguntei

Com uma das mãos, ela pegou um livro e jogou em minha direção. Ele

caiu aos pés. "Um poema", ele disse. " Edna St. Vincent Millay. Já leu? Não

acredito."

"É, eu li a biografia dela! Mas não achei as ultimas palavras. Fiquei um

pouco chateado. Só lembro que ela transava bastante."

"Eu sei. Ela é minha heroína" , Alasca disse, sem o menor indicio de

ironia. Eu ri, mas ela não percebeu. " Não acha estranho você gostar de biografia

de grandes autores do que de suas obras? "

"Não!", eu disse. " Só porque eram pessoas interessantes não significa

que vou querer ouvir suas digressões sobre a noite."

" É sobre a depressão, idiota!"

"Juuuura? Uau, então é brilhante" , eu respondi.

Ela suspirou. " Tudo bem. A neve pode estar caindo sobre o inverno da

minha desesperança, mas pelo menos não me faltará sarcasmo. Sente-se logo."

Eu me sentei ao seu lado, com as pernas dobradas, nossos joelhos se

tocando. Ela procurou debaixo da cama e puxou em um caixote de plástico com

dezenas de velas. Olhou para elas por um tempo, depois me deu uma branca e

um isqueiro.

Passamos a manhãs inteira queimando velas – vez ou outra usando o

fogo para acender um cigarro depois de termos enfiado uma toalha embaixo da

porta. No decorrer de duas horas, conseguimos acrescentar mais 30 cm ao topo

do seu vulcão multicolorido.

"Monte St. Helens em ácido", ela disse.

Às 12h30, depois de eu ter implorado a Alasca por duas horas que me

levasse ao McDonald's, ela decidiu que estava na hora de almoçarmos. Enquanto

caminhávamos para o estacionamento dos alunos, vi um carro estranho. Um

carrinho verde. Compacto. Já vi esse carro antes, eu pensei. Onde foi que eu o vi?

Então o Coronel abriu a porta e veio correndo em nossa direção.

Em vez de dizer, sei lá, um "oi" ou algo assim, o Coronel começou: " Fui

instruído a convidá-los para a ceia de ação de Graças na Mansão Martin."

Alasca sussurrou alguma coisa no meu ouvido, eu ri e disse: " fui

instruído a aceitar o convite." Então fomos até a casa do Águia, avisamos que

iríamos comer peru à moda do trailer e nos mandamos no carrinho compacto.

O Coronel nos explicou o que estava acontecendo durante a viagem de

duas horas para o sul do estado. Eu estava apertado no banco de trás, porque

Alasca tinha pedido para ir na frente. Ela costumava dirigir, mas, quando ia de

carona, se transformava na rainha do vou na frente. A mãe do Coronel ficou

sabendo que estávamos no campus e não quis nos deixar sem família no Dia de

Ação de Graças. O Coronel parecia não gostar muito da idéia:" Vou ser obrigado

a dormir numa tenda", ele disse, e eu ri.

Acontece que ele realmente foi obrigado a dormi numa tenda, uma

tenda verde e oval com capacidade para quatro pessoas, mas uma tenda. A mãe

do Coronel morava num trailer daqueles que vemos acoplado a uma

caminhonete grande, só que esse trailer em especial era velho e estava caindo

aos pedaços sobre blocos de cimentos e provavelmente se desintegraria se fosse

enganchado numa caminhonete. Nem mesmo era grande. Eu mal podia ficar de

pé sem bater a cabeça no teto. Agora entendia por que Coronel era baixinho- ele

não podia se dar ao luxo de ser mais alto. O lugar, na verdade, era um quarto

comprido com uma cama de casal na frente, uma quitinete e uma sala nos

fundos com tevê e um banheiro pequeno- tão pequeno que, para tomar banho,

você praticamente tinha de se sentar no assento da privada.

" É humilde" disse a mãe do Coronel ( " Senhora Martin, não. Dolores!)

" Mas vamos comer um peru do tamanho dessa cozinha." Ela riu. O Coronel nos

conduziu para fora do trailer logo depois do tour, e fomos dar uma volta pela

vizinhança, uma serie de trailers e casas ambulantes em ruazinhas de terra.

"Bem, agora vocês entendem por que eu odeio gente rica." E eu

realmente entendia. Não conseguimos imaginar como o Coronel tinha crescido

num lugar tão apertado. O trailer menor que nosso quarto no campus. Eu não

sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir menos envergonhado.

"Sinto muito se isso deixa vocês constrangidos", ele disse. " Sei que de

ser estranho."

"Não para mim", Alasca disse.

"Bem, você não mora num trailer." Ele replicou.

"Pobre é pobre."

"Acho que você tem razão", admitiu o Coronel.

Alasca resolveu ajudar Dolores com a ceia. Disse que era sexista deixar

todo o trabalho a cargo das mulheres, mas preferia comer uma boa comida

sexista a ver os garotos prepararem uma gororoba qualquer. Então o Coronel e

eu ficamos sentados no sofá dobrável da sala, jogando videogame e conversando

sobre a escola.

"Terminei o trabalho de religião. Mas quero passá-lo para o seu

computador quando eu voltar. Acho que estou pronta para as provas finais, o que

E Ótimo, Porque TEMOS UM cinzas Opera Opera Opera pra pré-pe-gar. "

"Sua mãe não entende a língua do 'pê'? Abri um sorriso afetado.

"Se eu falar rápido, não. Cala a boca."

A comida – quiabo frito, espiga de milho cozida no vapor e peru assado,

tão macio que escorregava pelo garfo de plástico – Me Fez acreditar que Dolores

cozinhava melhor do que a própria Maureen. O quiabo de Culver Creek era

menos gordurosos e mais crocante. Dolores também era a mãe mais divertida

que eu tinha conhecido. Quando Alasca lhe perguntou qual era a sua profissão,

ela sorriu e disse: "Sou engenheira culinária. Ou seja, sou cozinheira na casa do

Waffle. "

"A melhor Casa do Waffle no Alabama." O Coronel sorriu, então me

dei conta de que ele não tinha vergonha da mãe coisíssima nenhuma. Só estava

com medo que fossemos agir como garotos esnobes e arrogantes de colégio

interno. Eu tinha achado aquela sua historia de odeio-os-ricos um tanto exagerada

até vê-lo com a mãe.

Era o mesmo Coronel, só que num contexto diferente. Aquilo me fez

conhecer a família da Alasca também.

Dolores insistiu para que Alasca e eu dividíssemos a cama, e foi dormir

no sofá dobrável, enquanto o Coronel passava a voe-te na tenda. Tive medo de

que ele passasse frio, mas, francamente, não estava disposto a abrir mão da

minha cama com Alasca. Usamos cobertores separados, e havia sempre, pelo

menos, três camadas entre nós, mas as possibilidades me deixaram acordado a

noite inteira.

Quarenta e seis dias antes

FOI A MELHOR CEIA DE AÇÃO DE GRACAS que eu tive. Nada

daquela porcaria de molho doce. Apenas fatias enormes de carne branca e

úmida, milho, vagem com gordura de bacon suficiente para deixar aquele

gostinho de "faz mal", biscoito com molho, torta de abobora e um copo de vinho

tinto para cada um. "Acho", disse Dolores, " que o certo é comer peru com

vinho branco. Bem, não sei o que vocês pensam disso, nas estou me lixando."

Nós rimos e bebemos nossos vinhos, e, depois da refeição, cada um

listou suas graças ao Senhor. Minha família costumava agradecer antes a ceia,

rezávamos com pressa para poder comer logo. Então, nós quatro, sentados à

mesa, compartilhamos nossa bênçãos. Eu agradeci por ter boa comida, boa

companhia e um lugar onde passar o Dia de Ação de Graças. " Um trailer, pelo

menos", brincou Dolores.

"Certo, minha vez", Alasca disse. " Agradeço por ter tido o melhor Dia

de ação de graças dos últimos dez anos."

Então o Coronel disse: " Agradeço unicamente por você, mãe." Dolores

riu e disse: "o barato sai caro, filho."

Eu não tinha certeza do que aquilo queria dizer, mas acho que era algo

como: " Isso não é adequado", porque logo depois o Coronel expandiu sua lista e

agradeceu por ser " o ser humano mais inteligente daquele camping". Dolores

riu e disse " Melhorou."

E quanto a Dolores? Ela agradeceu pelo fato de a linha telefônica estar

funcionando novamente, por seu filho estar em casa, por Alasca tê-la ajudado a

cozinhar, por eu ter mantido Coronel fora da cozinha, por ter seguranças e bons

colegas em seu emprego, por ter um lugar para dormir e um filho que amava.

Na viagem de volta, sentei-me no banco traseiro do carro compacto – e

foi assim que me veio aquele pensamento: de casa – e adormeci com o acalanto

monótono da rodovia.

Quarenta e quatro dias antes

"A 'COOSA LIQUORS' SOBREVIVE de vender cigarros para os

adolescentes e bebidas para os adultos." Alasca olhava para mim com uma

frequência desconcertante enquanto dirigia, ainda mais com uma frequência

desconcertante enquanto eu dirigia, ainda mais porque estávamos separado por

uma estrada estreita e montanhosa ao sul da escola,a caminho da mencionada "

COOSA LIQUORS". Era um sábado, nosso ultimo dia de feriado,tirando o

domingo,quando já não fazíamos nada. "E isso é ótimo pra quem quer comprar

cigarros. Mas nós queremos bebida. E eles pedem carteira de identidade. A

minha não presta. Mas vou dar um jeito, vou jogar um charme." Ela dobrou a

esquerda de repente,sem fazer sinal,e entrou numa ruazinha que descia

precipitosamente uma montanha ladeada por campos. Segurou firme no volante

enquanto ganhávamos velocidade e esperou ate o ultimo momento para pisar no

freio, pouco antes de chegarmos ao pé da montanha. Havia um posto de gasolina

desativado,todo feito de madeira,com um letreiro no telhado se lia: COOSA

LIQUORS: SUPRIMOS SUAS NECESSIDADES ESPIRITUAIS.

Alasca entrou sozinha e saiu cinco minutos depois,carregando dois

pesados sacos de papel cheio de contrabando: três pacotes de cigarro, cinco

garrafas de vinho e uma de vodca para o Coronel. Voltando para casa, ela disse:

"Gosta daquelas piadas de toc toc?"

"Piadas de 'toc toc'?", perguntei. " Esta falando daquelas, tipo, 'toc toc'?

" Quem é?", Alasca respondeu.

"É o Eto".

"Que Eto?"

"Esta bem, não falo mais", eu disse por fim. Muito bobo.

"Genial", disse Alasca. "Eu tenho uma. Você começa".

"Certo. Toc toc".

"You", Disse Alasca.

Olhei para ela, confuso. Depois de um tempo, entendi a brincadeira.

Acabei rindo.

"Minha mãe me contava essa quando eu tinha 6 anos. Ainda é

engraçada."

Então tomei um susto quando ela entrou aos prantos em meu quarto. Eu

estava terminando o trabalho final de inglês. Ela se sentou no sofá, cada

respiração uma mistura de gemido e grito.

"Desculpa", disse, soluçando. Um fio de meleca lhe escorria pelo

queixo.

"O que aconteceu?"Perguntei. Ela pegou um lenço de papel na mesa do

centro e enxugou o rosto.

"Não...", ela começou, então lhe vei um soluço grande como um

tsunami, um choro tao estridente e infantil que me assustava. Eu me levantei e

me sentei ao seu lado, passando o braço por cima de seus ombros. Ela se afastou,

enfiando o rosto na espuma do sofá. "Não entendo porque sempre estrado tudo",

ela disse.

"Esta falando da Mary a? Acho que você ficou com medo, só isso".

"O medo não é uma boa desculpa!", ela gritou para o sofá. "O medo é a

desculpa que todo mundo sempre da! Eu não sabia quem era "todo mundo", nem

quanto tempo era "sempre", e, por mais que quisesse entender suas

ambiguidades, aquela vagueza estava me deixando irritado.

"Porque ficou chateada com isso agora?"

"Não é só isso. É tudo. Eu contei com o Coronel no carro". Ela deu uma

fungada, mas os soluços pareciam ter acabado. "Enquanto você dormindo no

banco de trás. E ele disse que ia ficar de olho em mim durante os trotes. Que não

podia confiar em mim. Eu não o culpo. Nem mesmo eu confio em mim".

"Você foi corajosa de contar para ele", eu disse.

"Eu sou corajosa, mas não quando me interessa. Você vai...hmm." Ela

se aprumou no sofá e chegou perto de mim. Eu levantei o braço quando ela

desabou no meu peito magricelo e recomeçou a chorar. Eu me sentia mal por

ela,mas era sua culpa. Eu não precisava ter dedurado.

"Não quero te deixar chateada, mas acho que você deveria nos contar

porque dedurou a Mary a. Estava com medo de voltar pra casa ou algo assim?"

Ela se afastou de mim e me lançou um olhar do juízo final que teria

deixado o Águia orgulhoso. Tive a impressão de que ela me odiava minha

pergunta, ou os dois, então ela desviou o olhar para o campo de futebol, do outro

da janela, e disse: "Não tenho casa."

"Bem, você tem uma família", eu disse, recuando. Ela tinha me falado

sobre a mãe naquela mesma manhã. Como é que a garota da piada tinha se

tornado aquela coisa chorosa em apenas três horas?

Ainda se encarando ela disse: "Eu tento ser corajosa, sabe. Mesmo

assim continuo estragando tudo. Continuo fazendo merda."

"Tudo bem" eu lhe disse."Esta tudo bem".Eu não fazia ideia que ela

estava falando. Uma noção vaga atrás da outra.

"Sabe quem você ama,Gordo? Você ama a garota que faz você rir, que

vê filmes pornográficos e bebe com você. Mas não a garota tristonha, malhumorada,

maluca."

E ela tinha razão.

Natal

TODO MUNDO FOI PRA CASA no Natal – até mesmo Alasca,

supostamente sem-teto.

Ganhei um relógio bacana e uma carteira nova - "presentes de adulto".

Meu pai disse. Mas, naquelas duas semanas, passei a maior parte do tempo

estudando. O feriado de Natal não era bem um feriado, visto que era nossa

ultima oportunidade de estudar para as provas, que começavam logo no primeiro

dia de volta as aulas que mais ameaçam meu objetivo de ficar com media 9,0.

Queria poder dizer que estudando porque gostava de aprender, mas a verdade

que estava estudando para conseguir entrar numa boa faculdade.

Então passei a maior parte do tempo trancado em casa, estudando pré

calculo e decorando o vocabulário de francês, exatamente como fazia antes de

Culver Creek. As duas semanas em casa não foram muito diferentes do resto de

minha vida antes do colégio interno,exceto que meus pais estavam mais

emotivos. Embora eu tivesse querido passar feriado de Ação de Graças em

Culver Creek, eles se sentiam culpados. É bom ter pessoas que sintam culpados

por sua causa, se bem que eu poderia ter sobrevivido sem a choradeira de minha

mãe nos jantares de família. Ela dizia: "Sou uma péssima mãe", e meu pai logo

recrutava: "Não,é não."

Até meu pai, que é afetuoso, mas não chega a ser emotivo, disse

gratuitamente, enquanto assistíamos aos Simpsons, que sentia minha falta. Eu

disse que também sentia falta dele, e era verdade. Mais ou menos. Eles são tão

bonzinhos. Fomos ao cinema e jogamos baralho,e eu lhes contei as historias que

podia contar sem horroriza-los, e eles ouviram. Meu pai, que era corretor de

imóveis e lia mais livros do que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecia,conversou

comigo sobre os livros da aula de inglês, e minha mãe insistiu para que eu me

sentasse na cozinha e aprendesse a fazer pratos simples – macarrão instantâneo e

ovos mexidos – agora que eu estava "morando sozinho".

Mesmo que eu não tivesse, ou quisesse, uma cozinha. Mesmo que eu não

gostasse de ovos ou de macarrão instantâneo. Quando chegou o Ano Novo, eu já

tinha aprendido a preparar um tanto quanto o outro.

Quando fui embora, os dois choraram, ,tinha mãe explicando que era

apenas a síndrome do ninho vazio, que estavam muito orgulhosos de mim e que

me amavam muito. Aquilo me deu um nó na garganta, e eu esqueci o feriado de

Ação de Graças. Eu tinha uma família.

Oito dias antes

ALASCA ENTROU NO QUARTO logo no primeiro dia de aula e se

sentou ao lado do Coronel no sofá. O Coronel estava ocupado,

trabalhando,tentando bater um recorde de velocidade terrestre no Play station.

Ela disse que tinha sentindo nossa falta,nem que estava feliz em nos ver.

Simplesmente olhou para o sofá e disse:"Vocês estão mesmo precisando de um

sofá novo."

"Por favor não fale comigo quando estiver dirigindo",disse o

Coronel."Santo Deus"! Será que o Jeff Gordon também precisa aturar esse tipo

de coisa?"

"Tive uma ideia", ela disse: "É ótima. Precisamos de um p´re-trote que

coincida com um ataque a Kevin e seus capangas."

Eu estava sentado na cama, estudando para a prova de historia norteamericana

do dia seguinte.

"Pré-trote?", perguntei.

"Um trote com o propósito d induzir a reitoria a uma falsa sensação de

segurança", o Coronel respondeu, irritado com a distração.

"Depois do pré-trote, o Águia vai pensar que os calouros já fizeram seu

trote e vai estar desprevenido quando a coisa realmente acontecer."

Todo ano, os calouros e os veteranos faziam alguma espécie de trote –

geralmente, algo bobo,como soltar rojões no circulo dos dormitórios as cinco da

manha de um domingo.

"Todo ano fazem pré-trote?", perguntei.

"Não, seu idiota", disse o Coronel."Se todo ano fizéssemos pré-trote, o

Águia ia esperar dois trotes. A última vez que isso aconteceu foi em... hmm.

Ah,sim: 1987. Na época, o pré-trote foi cortar a energia do campus, e o trote

verdadeiro foi colocar quinhentos grilos vivos no sistema de aquecimento das

salas de aula. Às vezes, ainda e possível ouvir o canto deles."

"Sua técnica de memorização mecânica é muito impressionante", eu

disse.

"Vocês dois parecem um casal de velhinhos." Alasca abriu um sorriso.

"É meio Assustador."

"Você não sabe nem a metade", o coronel disse."Precisa ver o garoto à

noite, querendo subir na minha cama."

"Não!"

"Vamos voltar para o assunto!",disse Alasca."Pré-trote. Este fim de

semana,já que é lua nova. Vamos ficar no celeiro. Você,eu,o Coronel,Takumi e,

como presente para o meu gordinho, Lara Buterskay a."

"A mesma Lara Buterskay a que eu cobri de vomito?"

"Ela só é um pouco tímida. Mas ainda gosta de você."Alasca riu.

"O vômito fez você parecer... Vulnerável."

"Peitos bem firme", o Coronel disse, "Esta levando o Takumi pra mim?"

"Você precisa ficar solteiro por uns tempos."

"Verdade", o Coronel disse.

"Continue jogando videogame por mais alguns meses", ela disse.

"A coordenação motora vai ser uma mão na roda quando você chegar à

terceira base."

"Credo, faz tanto tempo que não ouço falar do sistema de bases que ate

esqueci o que a terceira base", respondeu o Coronel. "Eu reviraria os olhos para

você, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de olhar para o lado."

"Primeira base: beijo de língua. Segunda: buzinada. Terceira: bolinada.

E quarta: biscoitada. Parece até que pulou a terceira série!", disse Alasca.

"Eu pulei a terceira série", replicou o Coronel.

"Então", eu disse, "como vai ser o pré-trote?"

"Eu e o Coronel pensaremos em alguma coisa. Você nãoi precisa se

meter em confusão – por enquanto."

"Tudo bem, então. Vou sair para fumar um cigarro."

Saí. Não era a primeira vez que Alasca me excluía, mas, depois de todo

o tempo que passamos juntos no feriado de Ação de Graças, pareceu-me

ridículo ela querer planejar o trote só com o Coronel, sem mim. De quem era a

camiseta ensopada de lágrimas? Minha. Quem tinha aturado a leitura de

Vonnegut? Eu. Caminhei até a loja de conveniência do outro lado da rua e fumei

um cigarro. Isso jamais teria acontecido comigo na Flórida, essa insegurança

tão-coisa-de-primário sobre quem gosta mais de quem, e eu me odiei por deixar

isso acontecer comigo. Você não precisa se importar com ela, pensei. Ela que se

dados.

Quatro dias antes

O CORONEL NÃO ME DISSE NADA sobre o pré-trote, somente que

seria chamado de Noite do Celeiro e que eu precisaria fazer as malas para passar

dois dias fora.

Segunda, terça e quarta foram uma tortura. O Coronel e Alasca estavam

sempre juntos, mas nunca me chamavam. Então passe mais tempo do que o

normal estudando para as provas finais, o que foi ótimo para minha média geral.

E aproveitei para terminar o trabalho de Religião.

Minha resposta para a pergunta foi bastante direta. A maioria dos

cristãos e dos mulçumanos acredita no céu e no inferno, embora haja muito

discordância entre as duas religiões sobre o que, exatamente, faz com que a

pessoa vá para um ou outro lugar depois da morte. Os budistas eram mais

complicados – por causa da doutrina de Buda a respeito do amatta, que diz

basicamente que as pessoas não possuem almas imortais. Em vez disso, têm um

emaranhado de energia, e esse emaranhado de energia é transitório, passando de

corpo a corpo, reencarnando eternamente até, por fim, atingir a iluminação.

Nunca gostei de escrever parágrafos conclusivos em meus trabalhos –

nos quais você simplesmente repete o que já foi dito usando expressões como Em

suma e Concluindo. Não fiz isso – simplesmente expliquei por que achava a

pergunta importante. As pessoas, pensei, queriam segurança. Não suportavam a

ideia de que a morte fosse um grande e escuro nada, não suportavam a ideia de

que seus entes queridos pudessem deixar de existir e nem mesmo conseguiam

imaginar essa não existência. Por fim, concluí que as pessoas acreditavam na

vida após a morte porque não suportavam a alternativa.

Três dias antes

NA SEXTA-FEIRA, depois de uma surpreende prova de Pré-Cálculo

que encerrou com chave de ouro minha primeira leva de notas em Culver Creek,

coloquei na mochila o meu saco de dormir e algumas roupas ("Leve algo bem

nova-iorquino", aconselhara-me o Coronel. "Algo preto, sensato, confortável e

quente."), buscamos o Takumi em seu quarto e fomos até a casa do Águia. O

Águia estava usando seu único modelito, e eu me perguntei se ele teria trinta

camisas brancas idênticas e trinta gravatas pretas idênticas em seu closet.

Imaginei-o acordando de manhã, olhando para o closet e pensando.

Hummm... humm... que tal uma camisa branca e uma gravata preta? O

cara estava precisando urgentemente de uma esposa.

"Vou levar o Miles e o Takumi para passar o fim de semana lá em casa

em New Hope", o coronel lhe disse.

"O Miles gostou tanto assim de New Hope?", o Águia me perguntou.

"Yeehaw! Vamos juntar os caipiras no camping!", disse o Coronel. Ele

sabia falar com sotaque quando queria, mas, como todos em Culver Creek,

preferia nã usá-lo.

"Um monte. Vou ligar para a sua mãe", o Águia disse para o Coronel.

Takumi olhou para mim tentando inutilmente disfarçar o pânico, e eu

senti o almoço – galinha frita – revirar em meu estômago. Mas o Coronel apenas

sorriu. "Claro."

"O Chipe, o Miles e o Takumi vão passar o fim de semana na casa da

senhora?... Sim, senhora... Há!... Tudo bem. Tchau." O Águia olhou para o

Coronel. "Sua mãe é uma mulher incrível." E sorriu.

"E eu não sei?" O Coronel abriu um sorriso forçado. "Então nos vemos

não o domingo. "

Enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento do ginásio, o Coronel

disse: "Liguei para ela ontem e pedi para me acobertar. Ela nem mesmo quis

saber o motivo. Disse apenas: 'Confio em você, meu filho', e confia mesmo."

Longe dos olhos do Águia, dobramos rapidamente para a direita e entramos na

floresta.

Percorremos a estrada de terra, atravessamos a ponte, depois voltamos

para o celeiro da escola, um armazém dilapidado, propenso a goteiras, que mais

parecia uma cabana de madeiras. Mesmo assim, estocavam feno ali dentro, não

sei por quê. Não tínhamos aula de equitação nem nada parecido. O Coronel,

Takumi e eu chegamos lá primeiro e estendemos nossos sacos de dormir sobre os

fardos de feno mais macios. Eram 18:30hrs.

Alasca chegou logo depois, tendo dito a Águia que iria passar o fim de

semana com Jake. O Águia não precisou verificar a história, porque Alasca

costumava passar um fim de semana por mês com o namorado, e ele sabia que

seus pais não se importavam. Lara apareceu meia hora depois. Tinha dito ao

Águia que iria de carro para Atlanta para visitar uma amiga da Romênia. O

Águia ligou para os seus pais para se certificar de que eles sabiam que a filha iria

passar o fim de semana fora do campus, eles não se importaram.

"Confiam em mim." Ela sorriu.

"É diferente em russo?", perguntei.

"Em romééno", ela me corrigiu. Aparentemente o romeno era um

idioma. Quem iria saber? Meu quociente de sensibilidade cultural teria de

aumentar drasticamente se eu quisesse dividir o saco de dormir com ele em

curta.

Estávamos sentados em nossos sacos de dormir. Alasca estava fumando

com flagrante descaso pela indiscutível inflamabilidade do celeiro, quando o

Coronel pegou uma folha impressa no computador e começou a ler em voz alta.

"O objetivo da festividade dessa noite é provar, de uma vez por todas,

que nós estamos para o trote assim como os Guerreiros de Dia de Semana estão

para a burrice. Mas também teremos a oportunidade de tornar a vida do Águia

mais difícil, o que é sempre um prazer muito bem-vindo. Então", ele disse,

pausando como se esperasse ouvir o rufar dos tambores, "vamos lutar uma

batalha em três frentes essa noite":

"Primeira frente – pré-trote. Vamos fazer fumaça debaixo do nariz do

Águia. Segunda frente – operação careca. Na qual a Lara vai invadir o território

inimigo, sozinha, numa missão retaliativa tão inteligente e cruel que só poderia ter

sido concebida por uma mente genial como, bem, a minha."

"Ei!" Alasca interrompeu. " A ideia foi minha."

"Certo. A ideia foi da Alasca." Ele riu. "e, por fim, terceira frente – os

relatórios de progresso. Vamos invadir a rede de computadores da escola e usar

o sistema de dados para enviar cartas para os familiares do Kevin & Cia.

Dizendo que eles serão reprovados em algumas matérias."

"Com certeza, vamos ser expulsos", eu disse.

"Espero que não tenham trazido o garoto asiático pensando que ele é um

gênio da computação. Porque eu não sou." Takumi disse.

"Não vamos ser expulsos, e eu sou o gênio da computação. Vocês são

apenas os músculos e a distração. Não vamos ser expulsos nem mesmo se

formos pegos, porque nada disso é punível com expulsão – bem, exceto, talvez as

cincos garrafas de Strawberry Hill na mochila da Alasca, mas isso ficará bem

escondido. Só estamos fazendo uma devastaçãozinha."

O plano foi explicado e não tinha margem de erro. O Coronel esperava

uma sincronia tão perfeita que, se um de nós fizesse uma pequena besteira, todo

o projeto viria abaixo.

Ele tinha imprimido cronogramas individuais para cada um de nós, com

marcações de tempo precisas que levavam em conta os segundos. Com os

relógios sincronizados, as roupas pretas, as mochilas nas costas, a respiração

condensando na noite fria, os detalhes do plano na cabeça, o coração disparando,

saímos do celeiro depois de anoitecer, por volta das sete. Nós cinco

caminhávamos um ao lado do outro, confiantes, e eu nunca me senti tão legal. O

Grande Talvez pairava sobre nós, mas éramos invencíveis. O plano podia ter

falhas, nós não.

Cinco minutos depois, o grupo se dividiu, e cada um foi para onde tinha

de ir. Eu fiquei com o Takumi. Nós éramos a distração.

"Porra. Somos fuzileiros", ele disse.

"Primeiro a lutar, primeiro a morrer", concordei, nervoso.

"É isso aí, porra!"

Ele parou a abriu a mochila.

"Aqui não, cara", eu disse. "Tem de ser na casa do Águia."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Calma." Ele pegou uma touca grossa. Era marrom, com

uma cabeça de raposa de pelúcia na frente. Colocou-a na cabeça.

Eu ri. "Mas que diabos é isso?"

"Meu chapéu de raposa."

"Chapéu de raposa?"

"É, Gordo. Meu chapéu de raposa."

"Por que vestiu o chapéu de raposa?", perguntei.

"Porque ninguém pega a maldita raposa."

Dois minutos depois, estávamos agachados atrás das árvores a quinze

metros da porta dos fundos da casa do Águia. Meu coração pulsava como uma

batida de música eletrônica.

"Trinta segundos", Takumi sussurrou, e eu senti a mesma ansiedade

incômoda que tinha sentido naquela primeira noite com a Alasca, quando ela

pegou a minha mão e sussurrou corre, corre, corre, corre, corre. Mas permaneci

Eu Parei.

Pensei: Nós estamos perto o bastante.

Pensei: Ele não vai ouvir.

Pensei: Ele vai ouvir e vai sair de casa tão depressa que não teremos a

menos chance.

Pensei: Vinte segundos.

"Ei, Gordo", sussurrou Takumi, "você consegue cara. É só correr."

"Certo". É só correr. Meu joelhos são bons. Meus pulmões funcionam. É

só correr.

"Cinco", ele disse. "Quatro. Três. Dois. Um. Acende. Acende. Acende."

Acendi e ouvi um chiado que me fez lembrar os feriados de Quatro de

Julho passados com a minha família. Ficamos parados por um nanossegundo,

olhando para o rastilho para ter certeza de que continuava aceso. É agora, pensei.

Correr, correr, correr, correr, correr.

Mas meu corpo não se mexeu até eu ouvir o Takumi gritando aos

sussurros: "Vai, vai, vai, vai, porra!"

E nós fomos.

Três segundos depois, uma enorme explosão de estampidos. Para mim.

Mais pareciam os tiros de metralhadora de Decapitação, só que mais altos. Já

estávamos a uns vinte passos de distância, e pensei que meus tímpanos fossem

explodir.

Pensei: Bem, ele certamente vai ouvir isso.

Atravessamos o campo de futebol às carreiras, entramos na floresta e subimos

em declive, com apenas um vago senso de direção. No escuro, os galhos partidos

e as pedras cobertas de musgo surgiam no último segundo possível, e eu caí e

escorreguei tantas vezes que tipo medo de que o Águia pudesse nos alcançar,

mas continuei me levantando e correndo ao lado do Takumi, para longe das salas

de aula e do círculo de dormitórios. Corríamos como se tivéssemos sandálias de

ouro. Eu corria como um guepardo – bem, como um guepardo que fumava

demais. Então, depois de exatamente um minuto de corrida, Takumi parou e

abriu a mochila.

Era minha vez de contar. Olhando para o relógio. Apavorado. Àquela

altura, ele certamente já teria saído. Estaria correndo. Indaguei-me se ele seria

veloz. Era velho, mas estava furioso.

"Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um", e o chiado. Não paramos dessa vez,

simplesmente corremos, ainda para o oeste. Arfando. Eu me perguntei se

conseguiria fazer aquilo por trinta minutos. As bombinhas explodiram.

Os estampidos cessaram, e uma voz gritou, "PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!"

Mas não paramos. Parar não estava no plano.

"Eu sou a maldita raposa", Takumi sussurrou, tanto para si mesmo

quanto para mim. "Ninguém pega a raposa."

Um minuto depois, eu estava ajoelhado. Takumi fez a contagem

regressiva. O rastilho acendeu. E nós corremos.

Mas as bombinhas não explodiram. Tínhamos trazido um cordão de

bombinhas sobressalentes para o caso de uma eventual falha. Outra, no entanto,

custaria um minuto para o Coronel e a Alasca. Takumi se agachou, acendeu o

rastilho e correu. Os estampidos começaram. As bombinhas fizeram

bangbangbang em sincronia com meu coração.

Quando o barulho cessou, ouvi: "PAREM COM ISSO OU EU VOU

CHAMAR A POLICIA!" E, embora a voz estivesse longe, eu sentia seu Olhar do

Juízo-Fina sobre mim.

"Não peguem a raposa; vão ficar para trás", Takumi disse para si

mesmo. "Faço rima até correndo; sou demais."

O Coronel tinha nos prevenido sobre a questão da polícia, disse que não

precisaríamos nos preocupar. O Águia não gostava de trazer os tiras para o

campus. Publicidade negativa. Então continuamos correndo. Passando por cima e

por baixo de todo tipo de árvore, arbusto e galho. Caíamos. Levantávamos.

Corríamos. Se ele não conseguisse nos seguir pelos estampidos, certamente

poderia nos seguir pela sucessão de merdas! Enquanto tropeçávamos mortos e

caímos em cima de arbustos espinhosos.

Um minuto. Eu me ajoelhei, acendi um rastilho, corri. Bang.

Dobramos para o norte, achando que tínhamos passado pelo lago. Era

parte essencial do plano. Quanto mais nos afastássemos sem sair dos limites do

campus, mais o Águia teria de se afastar para nos perseguir. Quanto mais ele nos

perseguisse, mais longe ficaria das salas de aula, onde o Coronel e a Alasca

estavam fazendo seu showzinho. Depois pretendíamos dar a volta perto das salas

de aula e seguir para o leste, ao longo do regato, até chegarmos à ponte sobre o

Buraco do Fumo, de onde pegaríamos a estrada novamente e voltaríamos para o

celeiro, triunfante.

Eis o problema: tínhamos cometido um pequeno erro de cálculo. Não

tínhamos passado pelo lago; pelo contrário, estávamos correndo na direção de

um campo aberto e, depois, do lago. Perto demais das salas de aula para tomar

outro rumo, seguimos para o lago. Olhei para o Takumi, que corria ao meu lado

passo a passo, e ele disse: "Acende."

Então me ajoelhei, acendi o rastilho, e corremos. Estávamos correndo

por uma clareira agora. Se o Águia estivesse atrás de nós, poderia nos ver.

Chegamos à margem sul e começamos a contornar o lago. Não era assim tão

grande – talvez uns quinhentos metros de extensão. Já estávamos quase no fim

quando eu o vi.

O cisne.

Nadando em nossa direção como um cisne endiabrado, batendo as asas

furiosamente. Depois chegou à praia e se colocou em nosso caminho, fazendo

um barulho que não se parecia com nada deste mundo, algo como as piores

partes dos últimos gemidos de um coelho e as piores partes do choro de um bebê.

Não tínhamos para onde ir, continuamos correndo. Atropelei o cisne a toda

velocidade e senti uma mordida na bunda. Então comecei a mancar

visivelmente, porque minha bunda estava pegando fogo, e pensei comigo: Que

diabos o cisne tem na saliva que arde tanto?

O trigésimo terceiro cordão de bombinhas falhou, custando-nos um

minuto. Àquela altura, eu queria um minuto. Estava morrendo. A sensação de

ardência em minha nádega esquerda tinha diminuído e se transformado numa

dor forte que aumentava cada vez que eu pisava com a perna esquerda, de modo

que eu estava correndo como uma gazela ferida tentando fugir de um bando de

leões. Diminuímos o passo consideravelmente, é claro. Tínhamos parado de

ouvir a voz do Águia depois que atravessamos o lago, mas não achava que ele

tivesse desistido. Só estava tentando nos enganar com sua complacência, mas não

daria certo. Naquela noite, éramos invencíveis.

Exaustos, paramos para descansar ainda com três cordões de bombinha,

esperando ter dado tempo suficiente para o Coronel. Depois corremos por mais

alguns minutos até chegarmos à margem do regato. A noite estava tão escura e

estagnada que o pequeno filete de água parecia rugir, e eu podia escutar nossa

respiração ofegante enquanto desabávamos na margem enlameada e coberta de

seixos. Quando paramos, olhei para o Takumi. Suas faces e seus braços estavam

arranhados, a cabeça de raposa estava acima de sua orelha esquerda. Olhei para

os meus braços e reparei no sangue que escorria dos cortes mais profundos.

Tínhamos passado por arbustos espinhosos, lembrei, mas eu não sentia dor

alguma.

Takumi estava tirando os espinhos da perna. "A raposa está muito

cansada", ele disse e riu.

"O cisne mordeu minha bunda", eu lhe disse.

"Eu vi." Ele sorriu. "Está sangrando?" Enfiei a mão dentro da calça para

verificar. Não havia sangue, então acendi um cigarro para comemorar.

"Missão cumprida", eu disse.

"Gordo, meu amigo, somos indestrutíveis."

O regato serpeava pelo campus tantas vezes que não tínhamos como

saber onde estávamos, então seguimos o curso-d'água por cerca de dez minutos,

levando em conta que teríamos nos movido duas vezes mais rápido enquanto

corríamos, e dobramos à esquerda.

"O que você acha? Esquerda?", perguntou Takumi.

"Estou completamente perdido", eu disse.

"A raposa está apontando para a esquerda. Então, esquerda." E a raposa

nos levou de volta para o celeiro.

"Vocês estão béém?", Lara disse, quando demos as caras. "Eu fiquei

preocupada. Vi o Águia sair de casa. Estava de pijama. Parecia furioso."

Eu disse: "Se ele estava furioso, não quero nem ver como ficou agora."

"Por que demoraram tanto?", ela perguntou.

"Voltamos pelo caminho mais longo", Takumi disse. "Além disso, Gordo

está andando feito uma velhinha com hemorroidas porque o cisne mordeu a

bunda dele. Cadê a Alasca e o Coronel?"

"Não sei", disse Lara, então ouvimos passos a distância, sussurros e

galhos se partindo. Rápido como um relâmpago, Takumi pegou os sacos de

dormir e as mochilas e os escondeu atrás do feno. Nós três saímos pelos fundos

do celeiro, entramos no capinzal alto, que batia à altura do peito, e nos deitamos.

Ele nos rastreio até o celeiro, eu pensei. Fizemos tudo errado.

Então ouvi a voz do Coronel, distinta e bastante aborrecida: "Isso reduz

em vinte e três nomes a lista de possíveis suspeitos! Por que não seguiu o plano?

Santo Deus, cadê todo mundo?"

Voltamos para o celeiro, um pouco envergonhados por termos reagido

de maneira tão exagerada. O Coronel se sentou num fardo de feno, os cotovelos

apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça baixa, as mãos empunhadas na testa. Pensando.

"Bem, pelo menos, ainda não fomos pegos. Certo, primeiro", ele disse sem olhar

para cima, "me digam que todo o resto correu bem. Laura?"

Ela começou a falar. "Da. Tudo certo."

"Pode me dar mais detalhes, por favor?"

"Fiz tudo que dizia no papel. Eu me escondi atrás da casa do Águia e

esperei até ele sair atrás do Miles e do Takumi. Depois corri para os fundos do

dormitório. Entrei pela janela do quarto do Kevin. Coloquei o negócio no gel e no

condicionador, depois fiz o mesmo no quarto do Jeff e do Longwell."

"Que negócio?", perguntei.

"Tinta industrial azul não diluída número cinco para cabelo", Alasca

disse. "Comprei com seu dinheiro dos cigarros. Basta aplicar no cabelo molhado,

e a coisa não sai por meses e meses."

"Nós tingimos o cabelo deles de azul?"

"Bem, tecnicamente", o Coronel disse, ainda falando para baixo, "eles é

que vão tingir o cabelo de azul. Mas nós ajudamos, é verdade. Sei que tudo

correu bem com você e Takumi, porque nós estamos aqui e vocês estão aqui,

então significa que fizeram seu trabalho. A boa notícia é que os três palermas que

tiveram a audácia de nos pregar um trote vão receber relatórios de progresso

informando que eles repetiram em três matérias."

"Uh-oh. Qual é a má notícia?", perguntou Lara.

"Ah, sai dessa", disse Alasca. " A outra boa notícia é que, enquanto o

Coronel se escondia no mato, pensando ter ouvido alguma coisa, eu me lembrei

de mandar relatórios para outros vinte Guerreiros de Dia de Semana. Imprimi

boletins para todos eles, coloquei em envelopes timbrados da escola e deixei na

caixa de correio." Ela se virou para o Coronel. "Você demorou bastante", disse.

"O Coronelzinho... tem medo de ser expulso."

O Coronel ficou de pé, erguendo-se acima de todos nós, que estávamos

concedido.

"Não é uma boa notícia! Não estava no plano! Agora a Águia pode

riscar vinte e três nomes da lista de suspeitos. Vinte e três pessoas que podem

descobrir que fomos nós e nos dedurar!"

"Se isso acontecer", disse Alasca, muito séria, "eu assumo a culpa."

"Claro." O Coronel suspirou. "Como você fez com o Paul e a Mary a.

Vai dizer que estava passeando pela floresta, soltando bombinhas ao mesmo

tempo que invadia a rede de computadores da escola e imprimia relatórios falsos

em papel timbrado? Tenho certeza de que o Águia vai acreditar!"

"Calma, cara", disse Takumi. "Primeiro, não vamos ser pegos. Segundo,

se formos pegos, vou assumir a culpa com a Alasca. Você tem mais a perder do

que nós." O Coronel assentiu com a cabeça. Era um fato inegável: o Coronel não

teria a menos chance de ganhar uma bolsa em outra escola se fosse expulso de

Culver Creek.

Sabendo que nada o deixava mais animado do que ser reconhecido por

seu brilhantismo, perguntei: Como foi que você invadiu o sistema?"

"Entrei pela janela da sala do Sr. Hy de, liguei o computador e digitei a

senha", ele disse, sorrindo.

"Adivinhou a senha?"

"Não. Na terça-feira, fui até a sala dele para pedir uma cópia impressa

da bibliografia do curso. Então fiquei de olho quando ele digitou a senha:

Lnhy J3cky D3. "

"Porra", disse Takumi. "Eu podia ter feito isso."

"É, mas não teria tido chance de usar esse seu chapéu engraçado", o

Coronel disse rindo. Takumi tirou a touca e a colocou na mochila.

"O Kevin vai ficar furioso quando vir o cabelo" , eu disse.

"Bem, eu também fiquei furiosa quando vi minha biblioteca alagada. O

Kevin é uma boneca inflável", disse Alasca. "Se você não espeta, nós

sangramos. Se espeta o Kevin, ele estoura."

"É verdade", Takumi disse. "O cara é um idiota. Ele meio que tentou

matar você, lembra?"

"É, achou que sim", reconheci.

"Tem muita gente assim nesta escola", continuou Alasca, ainda bufando.

"Sabe? Esse malditos garotos-riquinhos-infláveis."

Embora Kevin meio que estivesse tentando me matar e tudo mais, ele

não me parecia digno de raiva. Odiar os garotos legais exigia muita energia, e eu

tinha desistido disso fazia tempo. Para mim, o trote fora apenas uma resposta a

um trote anterior, apenas uma oportunidade de ouro para fazer uma

devastaçãozinha, como dissera o Coronel. Mas, para Alasca, parecia outra coisa,

parecia algo mais.

Eu queria lhe perguntar sobre isso, mas ela se deitou atrás de um fardo

de feno e tornou a ficar invisível. Alasca tinha terminado de falar, era o fim da

conversa. Só fomos chamá-la duas horas depois, quando o Coronel abriu a

garrafa de vinho. Passamos a garrafa de mão em mão até que eu comecei a

sentir a bebida no estômago, amarga e quente.

Eu queria gostar de beber mais do que de fato gostava (o que era

exatamente o oposto do que eu sentia em relação a Alasca). Mas, naquela noite,

a bebida produziu uma sensação muito boa enquanto o calor do vinho se

espalhava do estômago para o resto do meu corpo. Não gostava de me sentir

burro ou fora de controle, mas gostava do modo como o álcool deixava tudo (os

risos, o choro, o xixi na frente dos amigos) mais fácil. Por que estávamos

bebendo? Para mim, era apenas uma distração, até porque corríamos sérios

riscos de sermos expulsos. O lado bom da constante ameaça de ser expulso de

Culver Creek é que isso reveste cada prazer ilícito com uma aura de empolgação.

O lado ruim é que sempre há a possibilidade de você ser expulso, é claro.

Dois dias antes

ACORDEI CEDO NA MANHÃ do dia seguinte, a boca seca e a

respiração visível no ar frio. Takumi tinha trazido um fogão portátil na mochila, e

o Coronel estava debruçado sobre o aparelho, esquentando um pouco de água

para fazer café instantâneo. O sol brilhava intensamente, mas não conseguia

vencer o frio. Sentei-me com o Coronel e provei o café ("O problema do café

instantâneo é que ele cheira bem, mas tem gosto de bile", o Coronel disse), então,

um a um, Takumi, Lara e Alasca acordaram, e nós passamos o resto do dia nos

escondendo, porém ruidosamente. Um esconderijo barulhento.

Naquela tarde, no celeiro, Takumi decidiu fazer uma competição de

improviso.

"Você começa, Gordo", ele disse. "Coronel-Catástrofe, você faz a

batida."

"Eu não entendo de rap", argumentei.

"Não tem problema. O Coronel também não entende de ritmo. Você só

precisa fazer uma rimazinha qualquer, depois deixa comigo."

Com as mãos em concha sobre a boca, o Coronel começou a fazer

ruídos estranhos que mais pareciam uma série de puns do que uma levada de

bateria. E eu, bem, fiz um rap.

"Hmm, estamos no celeiro, o sol já vai se pôr. / Outro dia, na tevê,

passou um filme de terror. / Cara, não consigo, tenho que parar. / Deixo meu

amigo, o Takumi, continuar."

Takumi emendou. "Gordo, cara, mas que droga, a sua rima fede / mais

que aquele filme com nosso amigo Freddy, / A hora do pesadelo, em que todo

mundo morre. / Ontem foi legal, bebi, fiquei de porre. / Adoro minha touca, / a

mulherada fica louca. / Eu venho do Japão, ele fica logo ali. / Quando eu era

pequeno, me chamavam de sushi. / Mas acho que é normal, diferentes etnias, /

Minha pele amarela é um ímã de vadias."

Alasca entrou no jogo depois.

"Assim você me ofende, esqueceu que eu sou menina? / Vou picar o seu

traseiro, vou jogá-lo na latrina. / Eu gosto, é verdade, de um som mais feminista,

/ Agora vou mostrar que também sou uma rapista. / Eu tenho boas rimas, agito a

plateia. / Gosto daquele filme de fantasma com o Geleia. / Se você falar mal do

sexo feminino, / vai cair feito o Império Bizantino."

Takumi voltou.

"Se teu olho te escandaliza, eu posso arrancar fora. / Eu respeito as

meninas, como o cavalo a espora. / Ai, mas que droga, agora empaquei. / Lara,

continua de onde eu parei."

Lara cantou em voz baixa e nervosa — e com um descaso pelo ritmo

ainda maior do que o meu. "Meu nome é Lara, eu sou da Romênia, / Da, é

difícil, eu conheço a Eslovênia. / O carro da Alasca téém muita elegância. / Eu

faço chamadas de longa distância. / Minhas vogais são engraçadas, não? / Agora

chega, Takumi, não sei rimar. / Segue você, que eu vou parar."

"Eu sou um arraso, Hiroshima e Nagasaki, / Um sucesso com as

meninas, melhor que sukiyaki. / Represento meu país, bebo meu saquê. / Tem

gente que não gosta, não consigo entender. / Não sou muito alto, não sou

corpulento. / Diferente do Gordo, não sou macilento. / Meu nome é raposa, ouviu,

seu mané? / Cuidado, eu sou brabo, pior que chulé. Chega."

O Coronel encerrou com uma improvisação de beat-boxing, e nós nos

NÓS aplaudimos.

"Você foi ótima Alasca", Takumi disse, rindo.

"Faço o que posso para representar as meninas. Lara me ajudou."

"Da, verdade."

Então, Alasca decidiu que era hora de enchermos a cara, embora não

estivesse nem perto do anoitecer.

"Duas noites seguidas é abusar da sorte", Takumi disse quando Alasca

abriu a garrafa de vinho.

"Sorte é coisa de otário." Ela sorriu e levou a garrafa aos lábios. O

Coronel tinha trazido cream-crackers e um saco de queijo cheddar para o jantar.

Bebemos o vinho tinto morno e comemos queijo e biscoito, e, quando o queijo

acabou bem, sobrou mais espaço para o Strawberry Hill.

"Precisamos ir com mais calma, senão vou vomitar", eu disse quando

terminamos a primeira garrafa.

"Desculpa, Gordo. Não percebi que estávamos abrindo sua boca à força

e despejando vinho goela abaixo", o Coronel retrucou, jogando-me uma latinha

de Mountain Dew.

"É bondade sua chamar essa porcaria de vinho", Takumi disse,

brincando.

Então, do nada, Alasca anunciou: "Melhor Dia / Pior Dia!"

"Quê?", perguntei.

"Se continuarmos bebendo assim, vamos todos vomitar. Então, para

diminuir o ritmo, vamos fazer um jogo. Melhor Dia/ Pior Dia."

"Não conheço", o Coronel disse.

"Porque acabei de inventar." Ela sorriu. Deitou-se de lado, ao longo de

dois fardos de feno, a luz da tarde clareando o verde de seus olhos, a pele corada

como um último vestígio do outono. Com a boca entreaberta e o olhar distante,

ocorreu-me que ela já devia estar bêbada. O olhar perdido da intoxicação,

pensei, e, enquanto a admirava, despreocupado, ocorreu-me que, bem, eu

também estava um pouco bêbado.

"Legal! Como se joga?", Lara perguntou.

"Cada um conta como foi seu melhor dia. Quem contar a melhor

história não precisa beber. Depois todos contam sobre o piro dia. Quem contar a

melhor história não precisa beber. E assim por diante, segundo melhor dia,

segundo pior dia, até vocês desistirem."

"Como sabe que vai ser um de nós?", Takumi perguntou.

"É que eu tenho mais resistência à bebida e conto as melhores histórias",

ela respondeu. Difícil discordar dessa lógica. "Você começa, Gordo. O melhor

dia da sua vida."

"Hmm... posso pensar rapidinho?"

"Não deve ter sido tão bom se você precisa parar para pensar", o

Coronel disse.

"Vai merda."

"Sensível."

"O melhor dia da minha vida foi hoje", eu disse. "E a história é que eu

acordei ao lado de uma menina húngara muito bonita. Estava frio, mas não muito

frio. Eu tomei uma xícara morna de café instantâneo e comi sucrilhos sem leite,

depois andei pela mata com a Alasca e o Takumi. Jogamos pedrinhas no lago, o

que pode parecer tolice, mas não é. Sei lá. Sabe quando o sol fica desse jeito,

com as sombras alongadas e esse tipo de luz clara e suave que antecede o pôr do

sol? É a luz que deixa tudo melhor e mais bonito. E hoje tudo pareceu estar

iluminado por essa luz. Bem, eu não fiz nada. Mas só de ficar aqui sentado,

mesmo que seja para ver o Coronel talhando um galho ou sei lá o quê. Que seja.

Foi um dia maravilhoso. Hoje. O melhor dia da minha vida."

"Você me acha bonita?", Lara disse, e riu, envergonhada. Pensei: Agora

seria uma boa hora para fazer contato visual com ela, mas não tive coragem. "Eu

romééna sou! "

"Essa história acabou sendo bem melhor do que eu esperava", Alasca

disse, "mas a minha ainda é melhor."

"Quero só ver", eu disse. Uma brisa começou a soprar, o capim alto se

inclinando lá fora como se quisesse fugir do vento, e eu puxei o saco de dormir

sobre os ombros para me aquecer.

"O melhor dia da minha vida foi em 9 de janeiro de 1997. Eu tinha 8

anos. Minha mãe me levou para o zoológico num passeio escolar. Eu gostei dos

ursos. Ela gostou dos macacos. O melhor dia de todos. Fim de história."

"Só isso?!", o Coronel disse. "Esse foi o melhor dia da sua vida?!"

"Foi."

"Eu gostei", Lara disse. "Tambéém gosto dos macacos."

"Fraco", o Coronel disse. Não achei fraco, era apenas mais uma das

histórias intencionalmente vagas que Alasca gostava de contar, mais uma

camada em sua aura de mistério. Mesmo sabendo que era intencional, não pude

deixar de me indagar: O que é que tem de tão legal no zoológico? Mas, antes que

pudesse perguntar, Lara se manifestou.

"Da, minha vez", disse Lara. "É fácil. É o dia em que vim para cá. Eu

sabia falar o idioma, mas meus pais não sabiam. Chegamos ao aeroporto e

encontramos nossos parentes, tias e tios que eu néém mesmo conhecia, no

aeroporto. Meus pais ficaram tão felizes! Eu tinha 12 anos, séémpre fora o

bebezinho. Mas, naquele dia, meus pais me trataram como gente grande pela

primeira vez. Porque não sabiam falar o idioma, da? Precisavam de mim para

pedir comida e traduzir os formulários de imposto e imigração etc. e foi nesse dia

que eles pararam de me tratar como criancinha. Aléém do mais, na Roméénia,

nós éramos pobres. E, aqui, somos meio ricos." Ela riu.

"Certo." Takumi sorriu enquanto pegava a garrafa de vinho. "Vocês

ganharam. Porque o melhor dia da minha vida foi quando perdi a virgindade. E,

se vocês acham que vou contar essa história, precisam me deixar bem mais

bêbado do que já estou."

"Nada mal", o Coronel disse. "Nada mal. Querem saber qual foi o

melhor dia da minha vida?"

"Essa é a brincadeira, Chip", disse Alasca, visivelmente aborrecida.

"O melhor dia da minha vida ainda não aconteceu. Mas eu sei como vai

ser. Eu o vejo todo dia. O melhor dia da minha vida vai ser o dia em que eu

comprar uma casa enorme para minha mãe. E não vai ser apenas numa área

arborizada, mas em Mountain Brook, onde moram os pais dos Guerreiros de Dia

de Semana. Os pais deles todos. E não vou comprar com hipoteca, não. Vou

comprar com dinheiro vivo. Vou levar minha mãe de carro até lá, vou abrir a

porta do carona, e ela vai saltar e ver a casa – a casa tem uma cerca de madeira,

sabe, dois andares e tudo mais. Vou entregar as chaves para ela e vou dizer:

'Obrigado'. Cara, ela me ajudou a preencher a ficha de inscrição para esta

escola. E me deixou vir para cá, o que não é tão simples para quem vem de onde

eu venho, deixar o filho sair de casa para estudar. Então esse vai ser o melhor dia

da minha vida."

Takumi entornou a garrafa e tomou alguns goles, depois passou para

mim. Eu bebi, depois Lara bebeu, e, por fim, Alasca inclinou a cabeça para trás

e virou a garrafa de ponta-cabeça, engolindo rapidamente o último quarto de

vinho.

Enquanto abria outra garrafa, Alasca sorriu para o Coronel. "Você ganhou esse

round. Agora, nos fale sobre seu pior dia."

"Meu pior dia foi quando meu pai nos abandonou. Ele é velho – deve ter

uns 70 anos agora –, já era velho quando se casou com minha mãe e, mesmo

assim, ele a traía. Ela descobriu, ficou furiosa e acabou apanhando. Então eça o

expulsou de casa, e ele foi embora. Eu estava aqui. Minha mãe ligou, mas na

hora não me contou sobre a traição, a agressão e tudo o mais. Disse apenas que

ele tinha ido embora e que não iria mais voltar. E nunca mais o vi. Naquele dia,

fiquei esperando que ele me ligasse e que me desse uma explicação, mas ele não

fez isso. Nunca mais me ligou. Pensei que pelo menos fosse se despedir ou algo

assim. Foi meu pior dia."

"Droga, perdi de novo", eu disse. "Meu pior dia foi na sétima série,

quando Tommy Hewitt mijou no meu uniforme de Educação Física e o

professor disse que eu precisaria vestir o uniforme, senão seria reprovado.

Educação Física da sétima série, certo? Não é a matéria mais importante do

mundo. Mas, na época, eu achava muito importante. Comecei a chorar, tentei

explicar para o professor o que tinha acontecido, mas era tão vergonhoso, e ele

só gritava, gritava, gritava, até que eu decidi vestir o short e a camiseta mijados.

Foi então que parei de me importar com o que as pessoas faziam. Simplesmente

parei de me importar com o fato de eu ser um perdedor, de não ter amigos e

tudo mais. Então acho que foi bom para mim, de certa forma, mas, na hora,

achei terrível. Imaginem a cena: eu jogando vôlei ou sei lá o quê com a roupa

ensopada de mijo enquanto Tommy Hewitt contava para todo mundo o que tinha

feito. Foi meu pior dia."

Lara estava rindo. "Desculpa, Miles."

"Não tem problema", eu disse. "Só nos conte seu pior dia para que

também possamos rir da sua desgraça." Eu sorri, e todos rimos juntos.

"Acho que meu melhor dia tambéém foi meu pior. Porque eu não fiz

nada. Da, parece tolice, mas eu era criança, e a maioria das crianças de 12 anos

não consegue, sabe, prééncher um formulário W-2."

"O que é isso?", perguntei.

"Viu só! É para imposto. Então. Foi o mesmo dia."

Lara sempre tivera de falar em nome dos pais, pensei, então talvez não

tivesse aprendido a falar por si mesma. Eu também não era lá muito bom em

falar por mim mesmo. Tínhamos algo importante em comum, um traço de

personalidade que eu não compartilhava nem com Alasca nem com mais

ninguém, embora, quase por definição, eu e Lara não pudéssemos expressar isso

um para o outro. Talvez fosse o jeito como o sol-que-antecede-o-acaso batia em

seus preguiçosos cachos morenos, mas, naquele momento, quis beijá-la. Para

nos beijarmos, não seria necessário falar, e o vômito no jeans e os meses que

passamos nos evitando pareceram sumir aos poucos.

"Sua vez, Takumi."

"Meu pior dia", Takumi disse. "foi 9 de junho de 2000. minha avó

morreu no Japão. Morreu num acidente de carro. Eu ia visitá-la dali a dois dias.

Ia passar as férias de verão com ela e com meu avô, mas, em vez disso, viajei

para o seu funeral. A única vez que eu a vi de verdade, sem ser nas fotos, foi

num funeral. Fizeram uma cerimônia budista, e ela foi cremada, mas, antes

disso, foi colocada numa espécie de, bem – não é budista. A religião lá é mais

complicada, então é meio budista e meio xintoísta, mas isso não interessa para

vocês –, o fato é que ela estava numa espécie de pira funerária. E foi a única vez

que vi minha avó, pouco antes de ela ser cremada. Esse foi meu pior dia."

O Coronel acendeu um cigarro e o jogou para mim, depois acendeu um

de seu próprio maço. Era estranho, mas ele sabia exatamente quando eu queria

um cigarro. Éramos de fato como um casal de velhinhos. Por um instante,

pensei: É muito imprudente sair jogando cigarros acesos num celeiro cheio de

feno, mas, então, o momento de cautela passou, e apenas tomei cuidado de não

deixar as cinzas caírem no feno.

"Ainda não está bem claro quem é o vencedor", o Coronel disse. "O

campo está aberto. Sua vez, amiga."

Alasca se deitou de barriga para cima, os dedos entrelaçados atrás da

cabeça. Falou suavemente, porém depressa, mas o dia silencioso estava se

tornando uma noite silenciosa – não havia mosquitos, era inverno–, e nós a

ouvimos com clareza.

"O dia seguinte ao do passeio no zoológico em que ela gostou dos

macacos e eu dos ursos foi numa sexta-feira. Cheguei em casa depois da aula.

Ela me deu um abraço e me mandou fazer a lição no quarto para poder assistir

televisão mais tarde. Entrei no quarto, e acho que ela se sentou na mesa da

cozinha, então ouvi um grito. Saí correndo, e ela estava caída no chão, com as

mãos na cabeça, o corpo se contorcendo. Entrei em pânico. Devia ter ligado para

a emergência, mas comecei a gritar e a chorar até que, por fim, ela parou de se

contorcer. Pensei que ela tivesse adormecido e que sua dor tivesse cessado.

Então simplesmente me sentei no chão ao seu lado e esperei até meu pai chegar

em casa uma hora depois. Ele começou a gritas: 'Por que não ligou para a

emergência?', tentando fazer massagem cardíaca, mas, àquela altura, ela já

estava morta. Aneurisma. Pior dia da minha vida. Ganhei. Podem beber."

Foi o que fizemos.

Ninguém falou nada por um minuto, então Takumi perguntou: "Seu pai

culpou você?"

"Bem, a princípio não. Mas depois culpou sim. Por que não culparia?"

"Você era só uma garotinha", Takumi argumentou. Eu estava surpreso e

me sentia desconfortável demais para falar, tentando encaixar aquilo no que eu

já sabia sobre a família de Alasca. Sua mãe tinha lhe contado a piada de toc toc –

quando Alasca tinha 6 anos. Sua mãe tinha parado de fumar – obviamente, não

podia continuar fumando.

"É, eu era uma garotinha. Mas garotinhas sabem ligar para a

emergência. Elas fazem isso o tempo todo. Passa o vinho para cá", ela disse,

séria e impassiva. Bebeu sem levantar a cabeça do feno.

"Sinto muito", Takumi disse.

"Por que você nunca me contou isso?", o Coronel perguntou, com voz

macio.

"A conversa nunca tomou esse rumo." Então paramos de fazer

perguntas. O que poderíamos dizer?

No longo silêncio que se seguiu, enquanto passávamos a garrafa de mão

em mão e lentamente ficávamos mais bêbados, comecei a pensar no presidente

William Mckinley, o terceiro presidente norte-americano a ser assassinado. Ele

levou alguns dias para morrer depois de ser baleado. E, já próximo do fim, sua

esposa começou a chorar e a gritar: "Eu também quero ir! Eu também quero

ir!". Então, reunindo suas últimas forças, Mckinley se virou para ela e disse suas

últimas palavras: "Todos nós vamos."

Foi o momento mais importante da vida da Alasca. Quando ela chorou e

disse que tinha estragado tudo, agora eu entendia o que ela queria dizer. Quando

ela falou que tinha decepcionado todo mundo, eu sabia de quem ela estava

falando. Era o tudo e o todo mundo de sua vida, então não pude deixar de

imaginar a cena: imaginei uma garotinha magricela de 8 anos com as mãos

sujas de terra, olhando para a mãe que se contorcia no chão. Ela se sentou ao

lado da mãe, que podia ou não estar morta, mas que provavelmente ka não

estava respirando, embora continuasse quente. E, no meio-tempo entre o morrer

e a morte, a pequena Alasca esperou com a mãe em silêncio. Então, através do

silêncio e da embriaguez, vislumbrei uma imagem do que ela teria sido. Ela deve

ter se sentido tão impotente, pensei, que a única coisa que ela poderia ter feito –

pegar o telefone e ligar para uma ambulância – nem mesmo lhe passou pela

cabeça. Chega uma hora em que percebemos que nossos pais não podem salvar

a si mesmos nem a nós, que todos os que atravessam as águas do tempo acabam

sendo dragados pela ressaca – que, em suma, todos nós vamos.

Então ela se tornou impulsiva. O medo da inércia fez com que ela

entrasse num estado perpétuo de movimento. Quando o Águia ameaçou expulsála,

talvez ela tenha dito o nome de Mary a porque foi o primeiro nome que lhe

veio à cabeça, porque naquele instante ela não queria ser expulsa e porque não

conseguia pensar além do instante. Estava com medo, é claro. E talvez estivesse

com medo de que o medo a paralisasse novamente.

"Todos nós vamos", Mckinley disse para a esposa, e é verdade. Lá está

seu labirinto de sofrimento. Todos nós vamos. Encontrar uma saída para seu

labirinto.

Não disse isso em voz alta para ela. Nem naquele dia, nem nunca mais.

Não voltamos a falar sobre o assunto. Pelo contrário, sua história tornou-se

apenas maus um pior dia, embora fosse piro dia do grupo. E enquanto, veloz, a

noite caía, nós continuamos, bebendo e contando piadas.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, depois de Alasca ter enfiado o dedo na

goela para vomitar na frente de todos nós, porque estava bêbada demais para

caminhar até o mato, eu me deitei em meu saco de dormir. Lara estava deitada

ao meu lado em seu próprio saco de dormir, quase encostada em mim. Empurrei

a parede interna do saco para sobrepô-lo ao dela. Pressionei minha mão contra a

sua. Podia senti-la, apesar das duas camadas de lona entre nós. Meu plano, que

me parecia bastante engenhoso, era tirar o braço, enfiá-lo dentro de seu saco de

dormir e segurar sua mão. Era um bom plano, mas, para tirar o braço daquele

sarcófago, foi necessário me debater como um peixe fora-d'água, e quase

desloquei o ombro. Ela estava rindo – e não era comigo, era de mim –, mas não

dissemos nada. Como era tarde demais para recuar, enfiei o braço em seu saco

de dormir, e ela tentou conter um risinho enquanto meus dedos traçavam uma

linha que ia de seu cotovelo até o pulso.

"Faz cócegas", ela sussurrou. Lá se ia minha tentativa de ser sexy.

"Desculpa", sussurrei.

"Não, eu gosto", ela disse e segurou minha mão. Entrelaçou os dedos nos

meus e os apertou com força. Depois se virou de lado e me beijou. Estou certo

que estava com bafo de bebida e cigarro, mas ela não reparou. Nós estávamos

nos beijando.

Pensei: isso é bom.

Pensei: Não sou ruim nesse negócio de beijar. Não mesmo.

Pensei: Decerto sou o maior beijador da história do universo.

De repente, ela riu e se afastou. Sacudiu-se para colocar uma das mãos

para fora e enxugou o rosto. "Você babou no meu nariz", ela disse e riu.

Eu também ri, tentando lhe passar a impressão de que minha técnica de

beijo de nariz tinha o propósito de ser engraçada. "Desculpa." Tomando

emprestado o sistema de bases da Alasca, eu só tinha chegado próximo da

primeira base cinco vezes em toda a minha vida, de modo que decidi culpar a

falta de experiência. "Sou novo nesse negócio", eu disse.

"Foi uma babação gostosa", ela disse, depois riu e me deu outro beijo.

Pouco tempo depois, estávamos completamente fora dos nossos sacos de dormir,

nos beijando em silêncio. Ela se deitou em cima de mim, e eu pus as mãos em

sua pequena cintura. Podia sentir seus seios pressionando meu peito. Ela

escarranchou lentamente as pernas sobre mim. "Você é gostosinho", ela disse.

"Você é linda", eu disse e sorri para ela. No escuro, conseguia enxergar

apenas a silhueta de seu rosto e seus grandes olhos redondos que piscavam para

mim, as pestanas quase roçando em minha testa.

"Será que as duas pessoas que estão se beijando poderiam ficar quietas,

por favor?", perguntou o Coronel, quase aos gritos, de seu saco de dormir. "As

pessoas que não estão se beijando estão bêbadas e cansadas."

"Sobretudo. Bêbadas", Alasca disse lentamente, como se estivesse com

dificuldade para enunciar as palavras.

Nós quase não tínhamos nos falado, Lara e eu, e agora não podíamos

falar por causa do Coronel. Então continuamos nos beijando em silêncio, sorrindo

suavemente com nossas bocas e nossos olhos. Depois de termos nos beijado a

ponto de ficar quase chato, sussurrei: "Quer namorar comigo?".

E ela disse: "Da, quero sim." Dormimos juntos em seu saco de dormir,

que me pareceu um pouco apertado, para ser sincero, mas foi gostoso. Eu nunca

tinha sentido o corpo de outra pessoa contra o meu enquanto dormia. Foi um

ótimo desfecho para o melhor dia da minha vida.

Um dia antes

NA MANHÃ DO DIA SEGUINTE, uma expressão que estou utilizando

no sentido lato, pois não tinha amanhecido, o Coronel me acordou à base das

sacudidelas. Lara estava aninhada em meus braços, aconchegadas em meu

corpo.

"Temos de ir, Gordo. Hora de fazer as malas."

"Estou dormindo, cara."

"Você pode continuar dormindo depois de marcarmos presença.

TEMOS DE IR!", ele gritou.

"Está bem. Está bem. Não grita. A cabeça esta doendo." Estava mesmo.

Eu ainda sentia o vinho da noite anterior na garganta, e a cabeça latejava como

no dia seguinte à concussão. Parecia que um gambá tinha entrado em minha

boca e morrido lá dentro. Tentei não respirar em cima de Lara enquanto ela se

soltava do saco de dormir, ainda sonolenta.

Fizemos as malas rapidamente, jogamos as garrafas vazias no matagal –

era preciso fazer este tipo de sujeira na Creek, porque ninguém queria colocar

suas garrafas de bebidas nas lixeiras do campus – e nos afastamos do celeiro.

Lara pegou minha mão, depois a soltou timidamente. Alasca estava com uma

cara horrível, mas fez questão de pingar as ultimas gotas de Strawberry Hill em

seu café instantâneo frio antes de jogar a garrafa por sobre os ombros.

"Remédio", ela disse.

"Como você está?", o Coronel lhe perguntou.

"Já tive manhãs melhores."

"Está de ressaca?"

"Como um pastor alcoólatra numa manhã de domingo."

"Acho que você não deveria beber tanto assim", sugeri.

"Gordo." Ela balançou a cabeça e bebericou um pouco do seu café

gelado com vinho. "Gordo, você precisa entender que eu sou uma pessoa

profundamente infeliz."

Caminhamos lado a lado pela estrada de terra desbotada a caminho do

campus. Pouco antes de chegarmos à ponte, Takumi parou e disse: "Essa não",

caiu de quatro e vomitou como um vulcão de lava amarela e rosa.

"Deixa sair", Alasca disse. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele terminou, ficou de pé e disse: "Finalmente descobri a fraqueza da

raposa. A raposa não pode com Strawberry Hill."

Alasca e Lara foram cada uma para o seu quarto, pretendendo marcar

presença com o diretor mais tarde, ao passo que Takumi e eu ficamos de pé atrás

do Coronel enquanto ele batia à porta do Águia às 9h da manhã.

"Chegaram cedo. Foi divertido?"

"Sim senhor", o Coronel disse.

"Como está sua mãe, Chip?"

"Está bem, senhor. Está bem de saúde."

"Alimentou vocês direitinho?"

"Alimentou, senhor", eu disse. "Tentou me engorda."

"Você está precisando. Tenham um bom dia."

"Bem, acho que ele não suspeitou de nada", o Coronel disse enquanto

caminhávamos de volta para o Quarto 43. "É possível que tenhamos nos safado."

Pensei em visitar a Lara, mas estava muito cansado, então fui para a cama e

dormi até passar a ressaca.

Foi um dia meio parado. Eu deveria ter feito coisas extraordinárias.

Deveria ter chupado o tutano da vida. Mas, naquele dia, dormi dezoito das vinte

quatro horas possíveis.

Último dia

NA MANHÃ DO DIA SEGUINTE, a primeira segunda-feira do novo

semestre, o Coronel saiu do chuveiro no exato instante em que meu despertador

tocou.

Enquanto eu calçava o tênis, Kevin bateu uma vez, abriu a porta e entrou.

"Ficou bonito", o Coronel disse casualmente. Kevin tinha raspado a

cabeça, dois tufos de cabelo azul acima da orelha, rentes ao crânio. Ele projetou

o maxilar para a frente – a primeira cuspida da manhã. Caminhou até a mesa de

centro, pegou uma latinha de Coca-Cola e cuspiu.

"Por pouco vocês não me pegam. Vi a tinta no condicionador e enfiei a

cabeça debaixo da água. Mas não reparei no gel. Não aconteceu nada com o

cabelo do Jeff. Mas o Longwell e tivemos de adotar esse visual militar. Graças a

Deus, tenho uma maquina de cortar cabelo."

"Ficou bem em você", eu disse, mas não tinha ficado. O cabelo à

escovinha acentuava-lhe os traços do rosto, principalmente os olhos miúdos e

juntos, que se ressentiam da maior exposição. O Coronel estava se esforçando

para parecer corajoso – pronto para qualquer reação de Kevin -, mas é difícil

parecer corajoso quando você está vestindo apenas uma toalha cor de laranja.

"Trégua?"

"Bem, sinto dizer que seus problemas ainda não acabaram", o Coronel

disse, referindo-se aos relatórios de progresso enviados-mas-ainda-nãorecebidos.

"Tudo bem. Você é que sabe. Então nos falamos quando isso acabar, eu

acho."

"Acho que sim", o Coronel disse. Quando Kevin ia saindo, o Coronel

disse: "Leva essa latinha cuspida, seu porco nojento!" Kevin saiu e fechou a

porta. O Coronel pegou a latinha, abriu a porta e a atirou em Kevin – errando-o

por muito.

"Credo, pega leve com ele."

"Ainda não temos uma trégua, Gordo."

Passei a tarde com a Lara. Éramos um casal fofo, embora não

soubéssemos nada um sobre o outro e conversássemos muito pouco. Mas nos

beijávamos. Ela apertou minha bunda em dado momento, e eu meio que dei um

pulo. Estava deitado, mas dei um pulo mesmo assim, tanto quanto era possível

para uma pessoa deitada, e ela disse: "Desculpa", e eu: "Não, tudo bem. Só está

um pouco dolorida por causa do cisne."

Fomos juntos para a sala de tevê, e eu tranquei a porta. Estávamos vendo a

Família-Sol-Lá-Si-Dó, que ela nunca tinha visto. O episódio, no qual os Brady

visitavam uma cidade fantasma com uma mina de ouro desativada e eram

presos na única cela da cadeia por um velho minerador enlouquecido com uma

barba branca desalinhada, era particularmente ruim e nos deu bastante motivos

para rir. O que era bom, uma vez que não tínhamos muito sobre o que falar.

Quando os Brady foram trancafiados na cadeia, Lara me perguntou do nada: "Já

fizeram um boquete éém você?"

"Hmm, isso foi meio aleatório", eu disse.

"Aleatório?"

"É, sabe, veio do nada."

"Do nada?"

"É, foi inesperado. Por que você disse isso?"

"É que eu nunca fiz um boquete", ela respondeu, a pequena voz

transbordando de sensualidade. Era tão sem-vergonha. Pensei que ia explodir.

Nunca pensei. Bem, ouvir aquilo da Alasca era uma coisa. Mas aquela voz, tão

fininha e meiga, com sotaque romeno, de repente ficar sexy daquele jeito...

"Não", eu disse. "Nunca fizeram."

"Acha que seria divertido?"

SE EU ACHO?! "Hmm. Acho que sim. Mas não precisa fazer."

"Acho que eu quero", ela disse, e nos beijamos um pouco. Então,

comigo sentado no sofá assistindo à Família-Sol-Lá-Si-Dó, vendo Marcia Marcia

Marcia fazer suas travessuras, Lara desabotoou minha calça, arriou um pouco

minha cueca samba-canção e puxou meu pênis para fora.

"Uau", ela disse.

"O que foi?"

Ela olhou para mim, mas não se mexeu, sue rosto a milímetros do meu

pênis. "É estranho."

"Como assim estranho?"

"Grande, eu acho."

Eu podia viver com esse tipo de estranheza. Então ela o envolveu com a

mão e o colocou na boca.

E esperou.

Nós dois ficamos parados. Ela não moveu um músculo sequer em seu

corpo, e eu não movi um músculo no meu. Eu sabia que, áquela altura, algo mais

deveria estar acontecendo, só não tinha certeza do quê.

Ela ficou parada. Eu podia sentir sua respiração nervosa. Por alguns

minutos, tempo suficiente para os Brady roubarem a chave e saírem da cadeia

da cidade-fantasma, ela ficou ali, absolutamente imóvel, com meu pênis na

boca, e eu permaneci sentado, esperando.

Então ela o tirou da boca e olhou para mim curiosamente.

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa?"

"Hmm. Não sei", eu disse. De repente, tudo o que eu tinha aprendido

assistindo a filmes pornôs com a Alasca sumiu do meu cérebro. Pensei que,

talvez, ela devesse movimentar a cabeça para cima e para baixo, mais isso não a

sufocaria? Então não disse nada.

"Quer que eu morda?"

"Não! Quero dizer, sei lá, acho que não. Acho que, bem, isso foi legal.

Foi gostoso. Não sei se tem que fazer mais alguma coisa"

"Mas, béém, você não..."

"Hmm. Talvez devêssemos perguntar para a Alasca."

Então fomos ao quarto dela e perguntamos para a Alasca. Ela riu, riu e

riu. Sentada na cama, ela riu até chorar. Foi até o banheiro, voltou com um tudo

de pasta de dente e nos mostrou como se fazia. Em detalhes. Nunca desejei tanto

Ser uma crista completa.

Lara e eu fomos agora para o quarto dela, e ela fez exatamente o que

Alasca mandou fazer, e eu fiz exatamente o que Alasca disse que eu faria, ou

seja, explodi em centenas de pequenas mortes de prazer, os punhos fechados, o

corpo tremendo. Era meu primeiro orgasmo com uma garota. Depois fiquei

envergonhado e nervoso. Lara obviamente também ficou, mas quebrou o

silêncio, perguntando: "Quer fazer o dever de casa?"

Havia pouca coisa para fazer no primeiro dia do semestre, mas ela leu

um texto para a aula de Inglês. Eu peguei uma biografia do revolucionário Che

Guevara – cujo rosto adornava um pôster na parede – na estante de livros da

colega de Lara. Depois me deitei ao seu lado, no beliche debaixo. Comecei pelo

fim, como costumava fazer com as biografias que não pretendia ler, e achei suas

últimas palavras com certa facilidade. Capturado pelo exercito boliviano,

Guevara disse: "Atire covarde. Vai matar somente um homem." Lembrei-me

Palavras dar nenhum romance Simon Bolivar Garcia Marquez - "Como Sairei

deste labirinto?" Os revolucionários sul-americanos, pelo jeito, morriam com

estilo. Li as últimas palavra para Lara. Ela se virou de lado, pousando a cabeça

em meu peito.

"Por que gosta tanto de últimas palavras?"

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso.

"Não sei", respondi, colocando a mão em suas costas, na altura da cintura. "Às

vezes, porque é engraçado. Tipo, na Guerra de Secessão, um general chamado

Sedgwick disse: 'Eles não conseguiriam acertar um elefante dessa dist...' e tomou

um tiro." Ela riu. "Mas, na maioria das vezes, as pessoas morrem como viveram.

Então suas últimas palavras me dizem muito sobre quem elas foram e o que

fizeram em vida para merecer uma biografia. Faz sentido?"

"Faz", ela disse.

"Faz?" Só isso?

"Faz", ela disse e continuou lendo.

Eu não sabia como falar com ela. E estava cansado demais para

continuar tentando, então, depois de um tempo, levantei-me e fui embora.

Dei-lhe um beijo de boa-noite. Isso, pelo menos, eu podia fazer.

Busquei Alasca e o Coronel em nosso quarto, e caminhamos até a ponte,

onde lhes contei, em detalhes, o embaraçoso fiasco do sexo oral.

"Não acredito que ela fez dois boquetes em você no mesmo dia", o

Coronel disse.

"Na verdade, foi um só", Alasca corrigiu.

"Que seja. Mas trocaram o óleo do Gordo."

"Pobre Coronel", Alasca disse com um sorriso pesaroso. "Eu até faria

um boquete em você por pena, mas acontece que eu realmente gosto do Jake."

"Isso foi estranho", o Coronel disse. "Pensei que você só flertasse com o

Gordo ".

"Mas o Gordo tem namoraaaaaaaaaaaada." Ela riu.

Naquela noite, o Coronel e eu fomos até o quarto da Alasca para

comemorar o sucesso da Noite do Celeiro. Ela e o Coronel tinham comemorado

bastante nos últimos dias. Eu não estava com vontade de beber Strawberry Hill,

então simplesmente fiquei sentado e mordisquei um pretzel enquanto Alasca e o

Coronel bebiam vinho em copos de papel floridos.

"Hoje não vamos beber do gargalo", o Coronel disse. "Vamos dar um

chapéu classe! "

"É o modo como bebemos aqui no Alabama", Alasca replicou. "Esta

noite, vamos mostrar para o Gordo como é a vida no sul: vamos beber copo a

copo até o pior bebedor cair."

E foi o que fizeram, pausando apenas para apagar as luzes às 23h para o

Águia não aparecer de repente. Conversaram um pouco, mas, na maior parte do

tempo, apenas beberam. E eu me ausentei da conversa, semicerrando os olhos

na escuridão para enxergar a lombada dos livros da Biblioteca da Vida da

Alasca. Mesmo sem os livros perdidos na microenchente, eu poderia ficar ali a

noite inteira lendo os títulos empilhados de maneira desorganizada. Um vaso de

plástico com uma dúzia de tulipas brancas tinha sido colocado perigosamente em

cima de uma pilha de livros, e, quando eu lhe perguntei o que era aquilo, ela disse

apenas: "Aniversário de namoro com o Jake." Não quis continuar naquela linha

de dialogo, então me voltei novamente para os títulos. Estavam me indagando

como é que eu poderia saber as últimas palavras de Edgard Allan Poe (por sinal:

"Deus ajude minha pobre alma!") quando ouvi Alasca dizer: "O Gordo não está

prestando atenção."

Eu disse: "Estou sim."

"Estávamos falando sobre Verdade ou Consequência. O que você acha?

É coisa de sétima série ou ainda é legal?"

"Nunca brinquei", eu disse. "Não tinha amigos na sétima série."

"Para mim chega!" ela gritou, um pouco alto demais, visto que estava

tarde e que ela estava bebendo acintosamente no quarto. "Verdade ou

Consequência!"

"Tudo bem", eu concordei, "mas não vou beijar o Coronel."

O Coronel estava sentado num canto, todo curvado. "Não dá. Estou

bêbado demais."

Alasca começou. "Verdade ou Consequência, Gordo?"

"Consequência."

"Me beija."

Então a beijei.

Foi rápido. Eu ri, parecendo nervoso. Ela se inclinou para a frente,

entortou a cabeça para o lado, e nos beijamos. Nenhuma camada entre nós.

Nossas línguas dançando para lá e para cá até nossas bocas desaparecerem

individualmente e se fundirem num emaranhado único de bocas. Ela tinha gosto

de cigarro, Mountain Dew, vinho e batom. Sua mão encontrou meu rosto, e senti

seus dedos macios percorrerem meu queixo. Nós nos deitamos enquanto nos

beijávamos, ela em cima de mim, e comecei a me mexer embaixo dela.

Afastei-me rapidamente para dizer: "O que está acontecendo?" Ela colocou o

dedo na frente da boca, e tornamos a nos beijar. Pegou minha mão e a colocou

em sua barriga. Mexi o corpo lentamente em cima dela e senti que ela arqueava

as costas fluidamente embaixo de mim.

Tornei a me afastar. "E quanto à Lara? O Jake?" Ela tornou a fazer sshh.

"Menos língua e mais boca.", disse, então me esforcei ao máximo. Pensei que a

língua fosse o mais importante, mas ela era especialista no assunto.

"Santo Deus!", o Coronel disse com voz bastante alta. "Maldito! O drama, eis que

se aproxima!"

Mas não demos importância. Ela tirou minha mão de sua barriga e a

colocou em seu seio. Eu o apertei, cauteloso, meu dedos movendo-se lentamente

debaixo de sua camisa, porém sobre o sutiã, contornando seus seios e depois

segurando um deles com a mão em concha, apertando suavemente. "Você é

bom nisso", ela sussurrou, sem tirar os lábios dos meu. Nós dois nos mexíamos

em harmonia, meu corpo entre suas pernas.

"Isso é bem divertido", ela sussurrou, "mas estou com sono.

Continuamos depois?" Ela me deu outro beijo, minha boca tentando permanecer

em contato com seus lábios, então saiu de debaixo de mim, colocou a cabeça em

meu peito e dormiu no mesmo instante.

Não fizemos sexo. Não ficamos pelados. Não toquei em seus seios

despidos, e suas mão não se aventurando abaixo de minha cintura. Não

importava. Enquanto ela dormia, sussurrei: "Eu te amo, Alasca Young."

Enquanto eu adormecia, o Coronel falou: "Cara, você e a Alasca se beijaram?"

"Uhum."

"Isso vai acabar mal", ele disse para si mesmo.

Então caí no sono. Um sono profundo do tipo ainda-sinto-o-gosto-delana-

boca, um sono que não era lá muito revigorante, mas do qual era difícil

despertar. Ouvi o telefone tocando. Eu acho. E acho que senti Alasca se

levantando da cama, embora não possa ter certeza. Acho que a ouvi saindo. Eu

acho. Era impossível precisar quanto tempo ela ficou fora.

Mas o Coronel e eu despertamos quando ela voltou, fossem lá que horas

fossem, porque ela bateu a porta com força. Estava chorando, como naquela

manhã pós-feriado, só que pior.

"Preciso sair daqui!", ela gritou.

"O que houve?", perguntei.

"Eu me esqueci! Meu Deus, quantas burradas posso fazer na vida?", ela

disse. Não tivera tempo de me indagar sobre o que ela estava falando, quando

ouvi seu grito: "PRECISO SAIR DAQUI! SÓ ME AJUDEM A SAIR DAQUI!"

"Aonde você vai?"

Ela se sentou e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas, soluçando. "Só distraia

o Águia para que eu possa sair. Por favor."

O Coronel e eu, igualmente culpados, dissemos prontamente: "Está

bem."

"Só não ligue o farol", o Coronel disse. "Dirija devagar e não ligue o

farol. Tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Porra! Só se livra do Águia pra mim", ela disse, meio soluçando

infantilmente, meio gritando. "Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Sinto muito."

"Está bem", o Coronel disse. "Ligue o carro quando ouvir a segunda

explosão."

E saímos.

Não dissemos: Não dirija, você está bêbada.

Não dissemos: Não vamos deixá-la dirigir tão nervosa.

Não dissemos: Queremos ir com você.

Não dissemos: Isso pode esperar até amanhã. Qualquer coisa – tudo pode

esperar.

Fomos até o banheiro, pegamos os últimos três cordões de bombinhas

embaixo da pia e corremos para a casa do Águia. Não sabíamos se ia funcionar

novamente. Mas funcionou bastante bem. O Águia saiu correndo assim que ouviu

a primeira explosão de bombinhas – estava nos esperando, eu acho. Fomos para

a floresta e conseguimos levá-lo para bem longe, de modo que ele não ouviu

quando Alasca saiu de carro. Então o Coronel e eu voltamos, pelo meio do regato

para poupar tempo. Entramos pela janela dos fundos do Quarto 43 e dormimos

como bebês.

DEPOIS

O dia seguinte

O CORONEL DORMIU O SONO INTRANQUILO dos bêbados, e eu

fiquei deitada com a barriga para cima no beliche de baixo, a boca formigando e

viva como se ainda estivesse beijando, e provavelmente teríamos dormido e

perdido as aulas daquela manhã não fosse o fato de o Águia ter nos acordado às

8h, com três rápidas batidinhas na porta. Virei na cama quando ele entrou, e a luz

da manhã se derramou pelo quarto.

"Preciso que vocês vão para o ginásio", ele disse. Semicerrei os olhos

em sua direção. O Águia estava invisível devido à luz clara que lhe batia às

costas. "Agora", acrescentou, e eu soube. Estávamos perdidos. Fôramos pegos.

Muitos relatórios de progresso. Muita bebida num curto espaço de tempo. Por que

eles tiveram de beber na noite anterior? Então senti novamente seu gosto: vinho,

fumaça de cigarro, batom e Alasca, e me indaguei se ela tinha me beijado

porque estava bêbada. Não me expulse, pensei. Por favor. Só comecei a beijá-la

agora.

E, como para entender a minhas preces, o Águia disse: "Vocês não estão

encrencados. Mas precisam ir para o ginásio agora."

Ouvi o Coronel se revirar na cama de cima. "O que houve?"

"Aconteceu uma coisa terrível", o Águia disse e fechou a porta.

Enquanto pegava o jeans no chão, o Coronel disse: "Isso aconteceu dois

anos atrás. Quando a mulher do Hy de faleceu. Acho que agora foi o Velho. O

pobre coitado já estava nas últimas. "Olhou para mim, os olhos semiabertos e

injetados, e bocejou.

"Parece que você está com um pouco de ressaca", observei.

Ele fechou os olhos. "Então estou com uma ótima aparência, Gordo,

porque, na verdade, estou com muita ressaca."

"Eu beijei a Alasca."

"Pois é. Eu não estava tão bêbado assim. Vamos embora."

Atravessamos o círculo dos dormitórios e caminhamos para o ginásio.

Eu estava com calças jeans largas, uma camiseta regata e um caso grave de

cara de sono. Todos os professores estavam no círculo dos dormitórios, batendo à

porta dos alunos, mas não vi o Sr. Hy de. Imaginei-o morto em sua casa e me

perguntei quem o teria descoberto e como teriam dado por sua falta antes

mesmo de a aula ter começado.

"Não estou vendo o Sr. Hy de", eu disse para o Coronel.

"Pobre-diabo."

Quando chegamos, o ginásio estava cheio pela metade. Um púlpito tinha

sido colocado no meio da quadra de basquete, próximo à arquibancada. Senteime

na segunda fila, logo atrás do Coronel. Meus pensamentos oscilavam entre a

tristeza pelo Sr. Hy de e a felicidade por Alasca, enquanto me lembrava de sua

boca bem próxima sussurrando: "Continuaremos depois?".

E não me ocorreu – nem mesmo quando o Sr. Hy de entrou no ginásio,

arrastando os pés, dando passinhos miúdos na nossa direção.

Bati no ombro do Coronel e disse: "O Hy de está aqui", e o Coronel:

"Puta merda!" e eu: "O que foi?", e ele: "Cadê a Alasca?", e eu: "Não", e ele:

"Gordo, ela está ou não está aqui?". Então nos levantamos e sondamos os rostos

no ginásio.

O Águia caminhou até o púlpito e disse: "Estão todos presentes?"

"Não", eu respondi. "A Alasca não está."

O Águia olhou para baixo. "E quanto ao resto de vocês?"

"A Alasca não está presente!"

"Certo, Miles. Obrigado."

"Não podemos começar sem a Alasca."

O Águia olhou para mim. Estava chorando, mas sem fazer barulho.

Lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos para mim, mas não era o Olhar do Juízo Final.

Pestanejando com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, o Águia parecia pedir desculpas.

"Por favor, senhor", eu disse. "Não podemos esperar pela Alasca?"

Senti que todos no ginásio estavam olhando para nós, tentando decifrar o que

agora eu já sabia, mas não queria admitir.

O Águia olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio superior. "Ontem à noite,

Alasca Young sofreu um terrível acidente de carro." Agora as lágrimas

escorriam com maior rapidez. "E faleceu. Ela morreu."

Por um momento, todos no ginásio se calaram. O lugar nunca estivera

tão silencioso, nem mesmo quando o Coronel pedira silêncio e ridicularizara os

adversários na linha do lance livre. Olhei para baixo, para a nuca do Coronel. Só

fiquei olhando para seus cabelos espessos e volumosos. Por um instante, o

silêncio foi tão grande que era possível ouvir o barulho da não respiração, o

vácuo criado por 190 estudantes que tinham perdido o fôlego com o susto.

Pensei: É tudo culpa minha.

Pensei: Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Pensei: Vou vomitar.

Levantei-me e corri para fora do ginásio. Consegui chegar até uma lata

de lixo a um metro e meio das portas duplas do edifício e ameacei vomitar sobre

algumas garrafas de Gatorade e um lanche meio comido do McDonald's. Mas

não saiu nada. Só ameacei vomitar, os músculos do estômago se contraindo e a

garganta se abrindo para soltar um bléé ofegante e gutural, repetindo os

movimentos do vômito. Entre um engasgo e uma tosse, eu inspirava

profundamente. Sua boca. Sua boca morta e fria. Não continuaríamos depois. Eu

sabia que ela estava bêbada. Nervosa. Era óbvio que não se podia deixar uma

pessoa dirigir bêbada e nervosa. Era óbvio. Pelo amor de Deus Miles, qual é o

seu problema? Então, finalmente, o vômito me subiu novamente, e – então está

tudo bem, calma, sério, ela não está morta.

Não está morta, está viva. Está viva em algum lugar. Está na floresta.

Alasca está se escondendo na floresta e não está morta, só está se escondendo. Só

está pregando uma peça em todos nós. Mais uma Peça Extraordinária pregada

por Alasca Young. Alasca só estava sendo Alasca, engraçada e brincalhona, sem

saber quando e como pisar no freio.

Então me senti bem melhor, porque ela não tinha morrido coisíssima

nenhuma. Voltei para o ginásio, e todos pareciam estar em diferentes estágios de

desintegração. Era como algo que se vê na tevê, um documentário da National

Geographic sobre rituais fúnebres. Vi Takumi de pé ao lado de Lara, com a mão

em seu ombro. Vi Kevin com o cabelo à escovinha, a cabeça metida entre os

joelhos. Uma garota chamada Molly Tan, que tinha estudado Pré-Cálculo

conosco, ululava tristemente, batendo com os punhos fechados nas próprias

coxas. Eu conhecia e desconhecia aquela gente. Todo o mundo parecia estar se

desintegrando. Então vi o Coronel, os joelhos dobrados contra o peito, deitado de

lado na arquibancada. Madame O'Malley estava sentada ao seu lado, as mãos

pairando sobre seus ombros sem tocá-los.

O Coronel gritava. Inspirava depois gritava. Inspirava. Gritava.

Inspirava. Gritava.

No começo, pensei que eram apenas gritos. Mas, depois de algumas

tomadas de fôlego, notei um ritmo. E, depois de mais algumas, percebi que o

Coronel estava falando. Estava gritando: "Desculpa."

Madame O'Malley pegou sua mão. "A culpa não é sua, Chip. Você não

podia ter feito nada." Mas, se ao menos ela soubesse...

Eu só fiquei ali, olhando para aquela cena, pensando nela viva. Senti uma

mão em meu ombro e me virei. Era o Águia. Eu lhe disse: "Acho que isso é

apenas mais um de seus trotes idiotas", e ele respondeu: "Não, Miles, não. Sinto

muito." Minhas bochechas se afoguearam, e eu disse: "Ela é muito boa nisso.

Acho que seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas", e ele respondeu: "Eu vi o

corpo. Sinto muito"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Alguém estava acendendo bombinhas na floresta", ele disse. Fechei os

olhos e os apertei com força, o fato inegável bem diante de mim: eu a tinha

matado. "Fui atrás deles, e acho que ela aproveitou para sair com o carro. Estava

tarde. Ela estava em I-65, ao sul do centro da cidade. Um caminhão tinha

derrapado, bloqueando a pista. A polícia tinha acabado de chegar. E ela bateu de

frente na viatura, nem chegou a desviar. Devia estar muito embriagada. A

polícia detectou hálito etílicio."

"Como sabe disso?". Eu perguntei.

"Eu vi o corpo, Miles. Falei com a polícia. Foi instantâneo. Ela bateu com

o peito no volante. Sinto muito."

Perguntei: viu o corpo? Ele disse que sim. Perguntei como ela estava. Só

um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz, ele disse. Então me sentei no chão do

ginásio. Podia ouvir os gritos do Coronel e sentir os tapinhas em minhas costas,

enquanto eu me inclinava para a frente, mas só conseguia ver seu corpo nu

estendido numa mesa de metal, um pequeno fio de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz

em meia-lua, os olhos verdes abertos, olhando para longe, a boca franzida

sugerindo um sorriso. Ela parecera tão quente junto ao meu corpo, os lábios

macios e quentes nos meus.

O Coronel e eu estamos voltando para o quarto em silêncio. Estou

olhando para o chão. Não consigo parar de pensar que ela está morta. Não

consigo parar de pensar que ela simplesmente não pode estar morta. As pessoas

não morrem assim de repente. Estou sem fôlego. Estou com medo, como se

alguém tivesse dito que ia me bater depois da aula, e agora, fosse o sexto período

e eu soubesse o que me aguardava. Está tão frio – literalmente gelado -, e eu me

imagino correndo até o regato e mergulhando de cabeça, o regato tão raso que

minhas mãos tocam nas pedras do fundo e meu corpo desliza pela água fria, o

choque térmico entorpecendo meu corpo, e eu fico ali, boiando, seguindo a

corrente até os rios Cahaba e Alabama e desaguando na baía de Mobile e no

México Golfo fazer.

Quero me derreter e me fundir à grama marrom que range sob meus

pés e os do Coronel enquanto voltamos para o quarto em silêncio. Seus pés são

grandes, grandes demais para a sua altura, e o tênis antigo mais parece um

sapato de palhaço. Eu me lembro das sandálias dela, pendendo dos dedos do pé

com as unhas pintadas de azul, enquanto nos balançamos no balanço perto do

lago. Será que o caixão ficará aberto? Será que o agente funerário conseguirá

recriar seu sorriso? Ainda posso ouvir suas palavras: "Isso é divertido, mas estou

com sono. Continuaremos depois?"

As últimas palavras de Henry Ward Beecher, o pregador do século XIX,

foram: "Agora vem o mistério." O poeta Dy lan Thomas, que gostava de beber

tanto quanto Alasca, disse: "Tomei dezoito doses de uísque. Creio que é um novo

recorde", antes de morrer. As favoritas da Alasca eram do dramaturgo Eugene

O'Neill: "Nasci num quarto de hotel e – maldição! – vou morrer num quarto de

hotel." Até mesmo as vítimas de acidentes de carro, às vezes, tinham tempo para

dizer suas últimas palavras. A princesa Diana disse: "Meu Deus, o que

aconteceu?" James Dean, o astro do cinema, disse: "Eles precisam nos ver",

antes de bater seu Porsche em outro carro. Conheço tantas últimas palavras.

Mas jamais saberei quais foram as dela.

Estou vários passos à sua frente quando percebo que o Coronel desabou.

Viro-me, e ele está deitado com o rosto no chão. "Precisamos nos levantar, Chip.

Precisamos nos levantar. Precisamos chegar até o quarto."

O Coronel vira a cabeça para mim, olha em meus olhos e diz? "Não.

Estou. Conseguindo. Respirar."

Mas ele está respirando. Sei disso porque o vejo ofegar, como se

pretendesse encher os pulmões de um defunto. Eu o ajudo a se levantar, e ele se

agarra em mim e chora, voltando a repetir: "Sinto muito." Era a primeira vez

que nos abraçávamos, eu e o Coronel, e não há muito o que dizer, porque ele tem

mais é que sentir muito. Coloco a mão em sua nuca e digo a única verdade:

"Também sinto muito."

Dois dias depois

NÃO DORMI NAQUELA NOITE. O dia custou a raiar, e, quando raiou,

o sol brilhando intensamente através das persianas, o radiador velho não

conseguiu nos manter aquecidos, então o Coronel e eu nos sentamos no sofá e

ficamos em silêncio. Ele começou a ler o almanaque.

Na noite anterior, eu tinha me aventurado no frio para ligar para os meus

pais, e dessa vez, quando disse: "Oi, é o Miles", e minha mãe respondeu: "O que

houve? Está tudo bem?", pude lhe dizer com convicção que não, não estava tudo

bem. Meu pai pegou o telefone.

"O que houve?", perguntou.

"Não grite", minha mãe disse.

"Não estou gritando; é o telefone."

"Bem, então fale mais baixo", ela disse, de modo que custou um pouco

até eu poder dizer alguma coisa. Quando chegou minha vez de falar, demorei

para colocar as palavras em ordem – minha amiga, Alasca, morreu num

acidente de carro. Olhei fixamente para os números de telefone e para os

recados rabiscados na parede.

"Ah! Miles", minha mãe disse. "Sinto muito, Miles. Quer voltar para

Casa? "

"Não", eu disse. "Quero ficar aqui... Não consigo acreditar", o que ainda

era verdade em parte.

"Que coisa horrível", meu pai disse. "Coitados dos pais da menina."

Coitados, disse comigo e pensei no pai dela. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que

meus pais fariam se eu morresse. Dirigindo bêbado. Santo Deus, se ele

descobrisse, iria eviscerar o Coronel e eu.

"O que podemos fazer por você neste instante?", minha mãe perguntou.

"Só precisava que me atendessem e que falassem comigo. Isso vocês já

fizeram." Ouvi uma fungada atrás de mim – de resfriado ou de tristeza, não sei –

e disse para os meus pais: "Alguém está querendo usar o telefone. Preciso ir."

A noite inteira, eu me senti paralisado no silêncio, aterrorizado. Do que

tinha tanto medo, afinal? A coisa já tinha acontecido. Ela estava morta. Estava

quente e macia contra a minha pele, minha língua em sua boca. Estava rindo,

tentando me ensinar a beijar, prometendo continuar depois. E agora.

E agora ela ficava mais fria a cada instante, mais morta a cada

respiração minha. Pensei: Isso é o medo: Perdi uma coisa importante, não

consigo achá-la, preciso dela. É o que a pessoa sentiria se perdesse os óculos,

fosse até uma óptica e descobrisse que todos os óculos do mundo tinham se

acabado e que, agora, ela teria de se virar sem eles.

Pouco antes das oito da manhã, o Coronel anunciou sem especificar a

quem: "Acho que teremos bufritos no almoço."

"É", eu disse. "Está com fome?"

"Não, não. Mas foi ela que deu esse nome, sabia? Quando chegamos

aqui, os bufritos se chamavam 'burritos frios'. Então ela começou a dizer bufritos,

e todos imitaram, até a própria Maureee." Fez uma pausa, "Não sei o que fazer,

Miles. "

"É, eu sei."

"Já decorei as capitais", ele disse.

"Dois Estados?"

"Não, isso eu fiz na quinta série. Dos países. Diga um país."

"Canadá", eu disse.

"Mais difícil."

"Hmm. Uzbequistão?"

"Tashkent." Ele nem mesmo parou para pensar. Estava ali, na ponta da

língua, como se estivesse esperando eu dizer "Uzbequistão", "Vamos fumar."

Fomos para o banheiro e abrimos a ducha. O Coronel pegou um maço

de cigarros no bolso do jeans e riscou um fósforo. Mas o fósforo não acendeu.

Tentou outra vez. Não conseguiu. E mais outra, riscando com força, ficando mais

e mais irritada, então jogou os fósforos no chão e gritou: "MAS QUE MERDA!"

"Está tudo bem", eu disse, pegando um isqueiro no bolso da calça.

"Não, Gordo, não está", ele disse, jogando o cigarro no chão e ficando

de pé, subitamente irritado. "Que merda! Santo Deus, como isso foi acontecer?

Como ela pôde ser tão idiota? Nunca parou para pensar em nada. Tão impulsiva.

Meu Deus. Não está tudo bem. Não acredito que ela tenha sido tão idiota!"

"Deveríamos tê-la impedido", eu disse.

Ele estendeu o braço na direção do boxe, desligou o chuveiro e bateu

com a mão espalmada na parede de azulejo. "É, eu sei que deveríamos tê-la

impedido. Porra! Sei muitíssimo bem que deveríamos tê-la impedido, Mas não

deveríamos precisar fazer isso. Tínhamos de vigiá-la como uma garotinha de três

anos. Uma pisada de bola, e ela morrem. Meu Deus! Estou ficando maluco. Vou

dar uma caminhada."

"Tudo bem", respondi, tentando soar calmo.

"Desculpa", ele disse. "Estou me sentindo mal, como se estivesse

morrendo."

"E está", eu disse.

"É. Todos nós estamos. Nunca se sabe. De repente. PUF. Pronto,

acabou."

Eu o segui até o quarto. Ele pegou o almanaque no beliche de cima,

fechou o zíper do casaco, bateu a porta e PUF. Sumiu.

Quando amanheceu, chegaram as visitas. Uma hora depois de o Coronel

ter saído, nosso colega maconheiro, Hank Walsten, veio me oferecer um

baseado. Recusei educadamente. Ele me abraçou e disse: "Pelo menos foi

instantâneo. Não houve dor."

Eu sabia que era sua maneira de ajudar, mas ele simplesmente não

entendia. Havia dor, sim. Uma dorzinha interminável em meu estômago que não

passava nem mesmo quando eu me ajoelhava nos azulejos frios do banheiro,

vomitando em seco.

Além do mais, como a morte podia ser "instantânea"? Quanto tempo é

um instante? Um segundo? Dez? A dor que ela sentiu nesses poucos segundos

deve ter sido horrível. Seu coração foi esmagado, o pulmão parou de funcionar, e

não havia nem ar nem sangue em sua cabeça, apenas desespero. Mas que diabos

significa "instantâneo"? Nada é instantâneo. Arroz instantâneo leva cinco

minutos, pudim instantâneo uma hora. Duvido que um instante de dor intensa

pareça instantâneo.

Será que ela tivera tempo de ver a vida passar diante de seus olhos? Será

que eu estava lá? Será que o Jake estava lá? Ela tinha prometido, eu lembrei, tinha

prometido que continuaríamos depois, mas eu sabia que ela estava indo para o

norte quando morreu, para Nashville, para Jake. Talvez aquilo não tivesse

significado nada para ela. Talvez tivesse sido apenas mais um exemplo de sua

enorme impulsividade. Enquanto Hank permanecia de pé no vão da porta, eu

olhava através dele, olhava para o círculo dos dormitórios, que estava quieto

demais, imaginando se eu tivera alguma importância para ela, e só conseguia me

dizer que sim, claro, ela tinha prometido. Continuaríamos depois.

Lara veio em seguida, os olhos pesados e inchados. "O que aconteceu?",

ela perguntou enquanto eu a abraçava na porta dos pés para colocar o queixo

sobre sua cabeça.

"Não sei", eu disse.

"Viram a Alasca naquela noite?", ela perguntou, falando com a boca

encostada em minha clavícula.

"Ela se embebedou", eu disse. "O Coronel e eu fomos dormir. Acho que

ela deve ter saído de carro." E isso se tornou a mentira-padrão.

Senti os dedos de Lara, úmidos de lágrimas, pressionando minha palma

e, sem pensar direito, tirei a mão. "Desculpa", eu disse.

"Tudo béém", ela disse. "Se quiser me visitar, estarei em meu quarto."

Não quis visitá-la. Não sabia o que dizer – fazíamos parte de um triângulo

amoroso com um lado morto.

Naquela tarde, entramos novamente em fila no ginásio para participar

de uma Assembléia-geral. O Águia anunciou que, no domingo, a escola ia fretar

um ônibus para o funeral em Vine Station. Quando nos levantamos para sair,

reparei que Takumi e Lara estavam caminhando em nossa direção. Lara me viu

e sorriu palidamente. Retribuí o sorriso e me virei depressa, escondendo-me no

meio da multidão que saía em fila e em prantos pelo ginásio.

Estou dormindo. Alasca entra voando em meu quarto. Está nua e intacta.

Os seios, que eu senti muito rapidamente no escuro, pendem de seu corpo,

reluzentes e volumosos. Ela paira a centímetros de mim, o hálito quente e doce

em meu rosto, como uma brisa percorrendo o capim alto.

"Oi", eu digo. "Senti sua falta."

"Você está bonito, Gordo."

"Você também."

"Estou peladona", ela diz, depois ri. "Como foi que fiquei peladona?"

"Só quero que fique comigo", eu digo.

"Não", ela diz, e seu corpo cai pesadamente em cima de mim,

esmagando meu peito, roubando meu ar. Ela está fria e molhada, como gelo

derretido. A cabeça está partida. Um líquido viscoso meio rosado e meio cinzento

aflora em seu crânio fraturado e pinga em meu rosto. Ela fede a formol e carne

estragada. Sobe-me uma ânsia de vômito, e eu a empurro para o lado,

apavorado.

Acordei caindo e me espatifei no chão com um baque surdo. Ainda bem

que eu era o homem do beliche de baixo. Tinha dormido catorze horas. Já era de

manhã. Quarta- feira, pensei. O funeral seria no domingo. Indaguei-me se o

Coronel conseguiria voltar a tempo, onde quer que estivesse. Ele tinha de ir ao

funeral, porque eu não conseguiria ir sozinho, e ir com outra pessoa seria o

mesmo que ir sozinho.

O vento frio fustigava a porta. As árvores para além da janela dos

fundos balançavam com tamanha violência que eu as ouvia do meu quarto.

Sentei-me na cama e pensei no Coronel em algum lugar lá fora, a cabeça baixa,

os dentes trincados, caminhando contra o vento.

Quatro dias depois

ERAM CINCO DA MANHÃ. Eu estava lendo uma biografia do

explorador Meriwether Lewis (da famosa dupla Lewis & Clark), Tentando

permanecer acordado, quando a porta se abriu e o Coronel apareceu. Suas mãos

pálidas tremiam, e o almanaque que ele trazia consigo mais parecia uma

marionete dançando sem cordas.

"Está com frio?", perguntei.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, tirou o tênis e se deitou em minha cama,

no beliche de baixo, puxando as cobertas sobre o corpo. Seus dentes batiam como

um telégrafo.

"Santo Deus! Você está bem?"

"Melhor agora. Mais quente", ele disse. Uma pequena mão branca de

fantasma surgiu debaixo do edredom. "Segura minha mão, por favor?"

"Seguro, mas é só isso. Nada de beijos." Ele riu, fazendo a colcha

tremer.

"Onde você estava?"

"Fui andando até Montevallo."

"Sessenta e cinco quilômetros?"

"Sessenta e oito", ele me corrigiu. "Bem, sessenta e oito para ir. Sessenta

e oito para voltar. Cento e vinte e seis ao todo. Não. Cento e trinta e seis. Isso.

Cento e trinta e seis quilômetros e quarenta e cinco horas."

"Mas que diabos tinha em Montevallo?", perguntei.

"Nada de mais. Só andei até não aguentar o frio, depois dei meia-volta."

"Não dormiu?"

"Não! Os pesadelos são horríveis. Nos meus sonhos, ela nem mesmo se

parece com ela. Nem mesmo consigo me lembrar como ela era."

Larguei sua mão, peguei o anuário e mostrei o retrato dela. Na foto em

preto e branco, ela está com sua tradicional camiseta regada cor de laranja e um

short jeans cortado que lhe cobre metade das coxas finas, a boca escancarada

numa eterna risada, enquanto o braço esquerdo segura Takumi numa gravata. O

cabelo lhe cai pelo rosto, escondendo suas bochechas.

"Certo", o Coronel disse. "Pois é. Eu estava cansado de vê-la aborrecida

sem motivo. Ela ficava triste e falava sobre a porcaria do peso opressivo da

tragédia ou qualquer coisa assim, mas nunca dizia o que estava errado, nunca

dizia o motivo por que estava triste. Acho que a pessoa precisa de um motivo.

Minha namorada me deu um fora, por isso estou triste. Fui pego fumando, por

isso estou irritado. Minha cabeça está doendo, por isso estou mal-humorado. Ela

nunca tinha motivo, Gordo. Eu já estava cansado de todo aquele drama. Então a

deixei ir embora. Santo Deus."

Às vezes o mau humor dela também me irritava, mas não naquela noite.

Naquela noite, eu a deixei ir embora porque ela mandou. Era simples assim,

idiota assim.

A mão do Coronel era tão pequenina. Apertei-a com força, o frio dele

passando para o meu corpo e o meu calor passando para o dele.

"Decorei os contingentes populacionais", ele disse

"Uzbequistão."

"Vinte e quatro milhões, setecentos e cinquenta e cinco mil, quinhentos e

dezenove."

"Camarões", ele disse, tarde demais. Ele estava dormindo, a mão inerte

na minha. Coloquei-a debaixo da colcha novamente e subi no beliche de cima.

Teria de ser o homem do beliche de cima pelo menos naquela noite. Adormeci

ouvindo sua respiração, lenta e cadenciada, sua rebeldia finalmente se

desfazendo diante do cansaço invencível.

Seis dias depois

NAQUELE DOMINGO, acordei depois de três horas de sono e fui

tomar meu primeiro banho em alguns dias. Vesti meu único terno. Quase não o

trouxera, mas minha mãe insistira em que nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar

de um terno, e ela estava certa.

O Coronel não tinha terno e, por causa da baixa estatura, não podia pegar

um emprestado com outro colega, então vestiu calças pretas largas e uma

camisa social cinzenta.

"Será que posso usar a gravata dos flamingos?", ele perguntou, calçando

meias pretas.

"É um pouco alegre demais para a ocasião", respondi.

"Não serve para a ópera", disse o Coronel, quase sorrindo. "Não serve

para o funeral. Não serve para eu me enforcar. É meio inútil como gravata."

Emprestei-lhe uma das minhas.

A escola tinha fretado alguns ônibus para levar os alunos para o norte do

estado, para a cidade do Alasca, Vine Station, mas Lara, o Coronel, Takumi e eu

viajamos no utilitário esportivo do Takumi, pegando as estradas secundárias para

não termos de passar pelo local. Fiquei olhando pela janela do carro, observando

enquanto o subúrbio de Birmingham se transformava aos poucos nas colinas

suaves e nos campos do norte do Alabama.

No banco da frente, Takumi contou para Lara sobre o garoto que tinha

buzinado o peito da Alasca no verão. Ela riu. Aquele tinha sido nosso primeiro

encontro, e agora estávamos nos encaminhando para nosso primeiro encontro, e

agora estávamos nos encaminhando para o último. Acima de tudo, eu sentia a

injustiça daquilo, a inegável injustiça de amar alguém que talvez também me

amasse, mas que agora não podia fazer nada porque estava morta. Inclinei-me

para a frente, a testa nas costas do assento do motorista, e chorei, choraminguei.

O que estava sentindo não era bem tristeza, era dor. Aqui doía, e não é um

eufemismo. Doía como uma surra.

As últimas palavras de Meriwether Lewis foram: "Não sou covarde, sou

forte demais. É difícil morrer." Não duvido que seja, mas não pode ser muito

pior do que ser deixado para trás. Eu pensava em Lewis enquanto seguia Lara

para o interior da capela em formato de "A" anexado ao prédio de um só andar

da funerária de Vine Station, Alabama, uma cidade tão deprimida e deprimente

quanto Alasca nos fizera crer. O lugar cheirava a mofo e desinfetante e o papel

de parede amarelo do vestíbulo estava descascando nos cantos.

"Estão aqui por causa da Srta. Young?", alguém perguntou ao Coronel.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e fomos conduzidos a um cômodo amplo com fileiras

de cadeiras dobráveis ocupadas pro um único homem. Ele estava ajoelhado

diante do caixão, perto do altar. O caixão estava fechado. Fechado. Eu nunca

mais a veria. Não poderia lhe beijar a testa. Não poderia vê-la uma última vez.

Mas eu precisava, precisava vê-la, por isso perguntei alto demais, "Por que está

fechado?", e o homem cuja pança se projetava do terno apertado virou e

caminhou em minha direção.

"A mãe dela", disse. "A mãe dela foi velada num caixão aberto, então

Alasca me pediu: 'Não deixe que eles me vejam morta, papai', e foi isso. Além

do mais, filho, ela não está mais ali dentro, ela está com o Senhor."

E colocou as mãos em meus ombros, aquele homem que tinha

engordado desde a ultima vez que precisara vestir um terno. Eu não podia

acreditar no que tinha feito com ele, seus olhos verdes e cintilantes como os da

Alasca, porém afundados nas órbitas escuras como um fantasma de olhos verdes

que ainda respirava. Por favor, Alasca, não morra, por favor. Não morra.

Desvencilhei-me dele, caminhei até o caixão, passando por Lara e Takumi,

ajoelhei-me e coloquei as mãos sobre a madeira polida, o mogno escuro da cor

de seus cabelos. Senti as mãos pequenas do Coronel em meu ombro. Uma

lágrima pingou em minha cabeça, e, por um breve instante, éramos apenas nós

três - os ônibus com nossos colegas ainda não tinham chegado, Takumi e Lara

tinham desaparecido no plano de fundo, e ficamos apenas nós três – três corpos,

duas pessoas – os três que sabiam o que havia acontecido, separados por uma

quantidade excessiva de camadas e de coisas que nos afastavam um do outro.

O Coronel disse: "Queria tanto poder salvá-la", e eu: "Chip, ela se foi", e

ele: "Pensei que ia sentir a presença dela aqui, olhando por nós, mas você está

certo. Ela se foi", e eu: "Ai, meu Deus! Alasca, eu te amo, eu te amo", então o

Coronel sussurrou: "Sinto muito, Gordo. Sei que você a amava", e eu "Não. Não

no pretérito." Ela já não era uma pessoa, era um monte de carne em

decomposição, mas eu a amava no presente. O Coronel se ajoelhou ao meu lado,

levou os lábios ao caixão e sussurrou: "Sinto muito, Alasca. Você merecia um

amigo melhor."

Será que é tão difícil morrer, Sr. Lewis? Será que esse labirinto é tão pior

do que este daqui?

Sete dias depois

PASSEI O DIA SEGUINTE NO QUARTO, jogando futebol americano

com o som da tevê desligado, ao mesmo tempo incapaz de não fazer nada e

incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa por muito tempo. Era o dia de Martin Luther

King, nosso último dia de férias antes de as aulas recomeçarem, e a única coisa

em que eu conseguia pensar era que eu a tinha matado. O Coronel me fez

companhia pela manhã, mas depois resolveu ir para o refeitório comer bolo de

carne.

"Vamos", ele disse.

"Estou sem fome."

"Você precisa se alimentar."

"Quer apostar?", perguntei sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

"Santo Deus! Está bem, então." Ele soltou um suspiro e saiu batendo a

porta. Continua bastante zangado, pensei, sentindo um pouco de pena. Não havia

motivo para ficar zangado. A raiva só nos distraía da tristeza onipresente e do fato

inegável de que nós a tínhamos matado e privado de um futuro e de uma vida.

Ficar zangado não consertaria as coisas, porra.

"Como estava o bolo de carne?", perguntei para o Coronel quando ele

voltou.

"Do jeito que você se lembra. Não parece nem bolo nem carne." O

Coronel se sentou ao meu lado. "O Águia almoçou comigo. Quis saber se

tínhamos disparado as bombinhas." Pausei o jogo e me virei para ele. Com uma

das mãos, ele arrancou um dos últimos pedaços de couro sintético azul do sofá de

Espuma.

"E o que foi que você disse?", perguntei.

"Não dedurei ninguém. Ele falou que a tia da Alasca, eu acho, vinha

esvaziar o quarto amanhã. Então, se houver algo que seja nosso ou que a tia não

gostaria de ver..."

Voltei-me para o jogo e disse: "Não quero fazer isso hoje."

"Então faço sozinho", ele respondeu. Virou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando

a porta aberta, e o frio amargo do inverno rapidamente venceu o radiador.

Pausei o jogo e me levantei para fechar a porta. Quando espiei para fora,

querendo ver se o Coronel tinha entrado no quarto da Alasca, dei com ele parado

na frente do quarto. Puxou-me pelo moletom, sorriu e disse: "Eu sabia que você

não ia me deixar fazer isso sozinho. Sabia." Balancei a cabeça e revirei os olhos,

mas fui atrás dele, caminhando pela calçada, passando pelo telefone público e

entrando no quarto dela.

Eu não tinha pensado em seu cheiro depois que ela morreu. Mas, quando

o Coronel abriu a porta, peguei um resquício de seu odor: terra e grama

molhadas, fumaça de cigarro e, por trás disso, um vestígio de creme para pele

com aroma de baunilha. Ela se derramou sobre meu presente, e só o bom-senso

me impediu de enfiar o rosto no cesto cheio de roupas sujas perto da cômoda.

Tudo estava como em minhas lembranças: centenas de livros empilhados contra

as paredes, o edredom cor de alfazema amarrotado ao pé da cama, uma pilha de

livros erguendo-se perigosamente na mesa de cabeceira, a vela vulcânica

aparecendo debaixo da cama. Tudo estava como eu imaginava, mas o cheiro,

inequivocamente seu, pegou-se desprevenido. Fiquei de pé, no centro do quarto,

com os olhos fechados, inspirando lentamente pelo nariz, o aroma de baunilha e a

grama virgem de outono, mas cada vez que eu inspirava, o cheiro enfraquecia à

medida que eu me acostumava com ele, até que por fim, ela sumiu novamente.

"Isso é insuportável", eu disse, desanimado, pois era verdade. "Santo

Deus! Todos estes livros que ela nunca vai ler. A Biblioteca da Vida dela."

"Comprados em vendas de garagem e, agora, provavelmente,

destinados a vendas de garagem."

"Das cinzas às cinzas. Das vendas de garagem às vendas de garagem",

eu disse.

"Certo. Vamos lá. Mãos à obra. Pegue tudo o que a tia dela não gostaria

de ver", o Coronel disse, e eu o vi se ajoelhar perto da escrivaninha, a gaveta

debaixo do computador aberta, seus pequenos dedos manuseando os montes de

folhas grampeadas. "Meu Deus, ela guardava todos os trabalhos. Moby Dick.

Ethan Frome ".

Procurei debaixo do colchão pelos preservativos que eu sabia que ela

guardava para as visitas do Jake. Coloquei-os no bolso, depois fui até a cômoda e

revirei sua roupa íntima à procura de garrafas de bebida, brinquedos eróticos ou

sei lá o quê. Não encontrei nada. Então me voltei para os livros, empilhados de

lado, a lombada para fora, o amontoado de literatura que era a Alasca. havia um

livro em especial que eu queria levar, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo.

O Coronel estava sentado no chão, inclinando a cabeça para olhar

debaixo da cama. "Ela não deixou nenhuma garrafa de bebida, não é verdade?",

perguntou.

Eu quase disse: Ela enterrava as garrafas na floresta, perto do campo de

futebol, então me dei conta de que o Coronel não sabia. Ela não o tinha levado até

a orla da floresta para cavar um tesouro escondido. Só eu e ela conhecíamos esse

segredo. Guardei isso comigo como um suvenir, como se a lembrança pudesse

se dissipar se eu a compartilhasse com mais alguém.

"Está vendo O general no seu labirinto?", perguntei enquanto corria os

olhos pelos títulos na lombada dos livro. "A capa é meio verde, eu acho. O livro é

em brochura e foi molhado, então as páginas devem estar inchadas, mas não

acho que ela..." Então ele me interrompeu: "Certo, está aqui". Voltei-me para

ele e vi o livro em sua mão, as páginas abertas como uma sanfona azul, da cor

dos cabelos de Longwell, Jeff e Kevin. Caminhei em sua direção, peguei o livro e

me sentei na cama. Os trechos sublinhados e as anotações feitas por ela estavam

borrados por causa da inundação, mas boa parte do livro continuava legível.

Estava pensando em levá-lo para o quarto para ler, embora fosse uma biografia,

quando deparei com aquela página no final:

Estremeceu diante da revelação de que a corrida arrojada entre seus

males e seus sonhos estava chegando ao fim. O resto eram trevas. "Droga", ele

suspirou. "Como sairei deste labirinto?"

Toda a passagem tinha sido sublinhada em tinta preta ensopada que,

agora, parecia se esvair em sangue. Mas havia outra tinta, uma tinta azul mais

nítida, pós-inundação, e uma seta que ligava "Como sairei deste labirinto?" a uma

nota no rodapé com sua letra cursiva: rápida e diretamente.

"Olha só, ela escreveu uma coisinha depois da inundação", eu disse.

"Mas é estranho. Olha. Página cento e noventa e dois."

Joguei o livro para o Coronel. Ele o folheou até encontrar a página,

depois olhou para mim. "Rápida e diretamente", ele disse.

"Estranho, não? Acho que é a saída do labirinto."

"Calma, como foi que aconteceu? o que aconteceu?"

E, como só tinha acontecido uma coisa, eu sabia o que ele estava

falando. "Já lhe disse o que o Águia me contou. Um caminhão derrapou e

bloqueou a pista. A polícia apareceu para organizar o transito, e ela bateu na

viatura. Estava tão bêbada que nem ao menos desviou."

"Tão bêbada? Tão bêbada? O carro da polícia devia estar com o piscaalerta

ligado. Gordo, ela bateu numa viatura com o pisca-alerta ligado", ele disse

depressa. "Rápida e diretamente. Rápida e diretamente. Para fora do labirinto."

"Não", eu disse, mas enquanto dizia, imaginei a cena em minha cabeça.

Imaginei-a bastante bêbada e nervosa. (Por que? Por ter traído o Jake? Por ter

me magoado? Por gostar mais de mim do que dele? Ou por ter dedurado a

Mary a?) Imaginei-a olhando para o carro da polícia e acelerando, sem se

importar com mais ninguém, nem com a promessa que me fez, nem com seu

pai, nem com ninguém. Aquela vagabunda, aquela vagabunda se matou. Mas

não. Isso não era de seu feitio. Não. Ela disse que Continuaríamos depois. Não,

claro que: "Não."

"É, acho que você tem razão", o Coronel disse. Largou o livro, sentou-se

na cama ao meu lado e mergulhou a testa nas mãos espalmadas. "Quem é que

sai do campus e dirige por dez quilômetros para depois se matar? Não faz sentido.

Mas 'Rápida e diretamente'. É uma premonição meio esquisita, não acha? Além

disso, ainda não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu, se você parar para pensar.

Aonde ela esta indo, por quê. Quem ligou. Alguém ligou, não foi? Ou será que

inventei..."

O Coronel continuou falando, tentando desvendar o mistério, enquanto eu

me abaixava para pegar o livro e procurava a página onde a corrida do general

tinha chegado ao fim. Estávamos imersos em nossos próprios pensamentos, a

distância entre nós intransponível, e não ouvi o que o Coronel disse, porque estava

ocupado demais tentando absorver o último vestígio do cheiro dela, tentando me

convencer de que ela não tinha se matado. Eu era o culpado – eu tinha feito

aquilo, e o Coronel também. Ele podia tentar escapar com seus mistérios, mas eu

sabia, sabia que éramos completa e imperdoavelmente culpados.

Oito dias depois

TERÇA-FEIRA – tivemos nosso primeiro dia de aula. Madame

O'Malley pediu um minuto de silencio no começo da aula de Francês, sempre

marcada por longos minutos de silêncio, depois nos perguntou como estávamos

nos sentindo.

"Horrível", uma garota disse.

"Em francês," Ms O'Malley respondeu. "Em francês."

Tudo parecia o mesmo, só que mais quieto; os Guerreiros de Dia de

Semana continuavam sentados nos bancos do lado de fora da biblioteca, mas sua

fofoca era mais silenciosa e afável. O refeitório se encheu com o barulho das

bandejas de plástico chocando-se contra as mesas de madeira e dos garfos

raspando nos pratos, mas ninguém conversava. Mais do que o silêncio de todo o

mundo, era o silêncio onde ela deveria estar: nossa Alasca contadora de histórias,

sempre tão animada e buliçosa. Era como se ela estivesse introspectiva

novamente, como se estivesse se recusando a responder aos "comos" e aos "por

quês", só que desta vez para sempre.

O Coronel se sentou ao meu lado na aula de Religião, suspirou e disse:

"Está fedendo a cigarro, Gordo."

"Pergunta se eu ligo."

O Sr. Hy de entrou na sala, arrastando os pés, com nossos trabalhos finais

amontoados debaixo do braço. Sentou-se, respirando com dificuldade, e

começou a falar. "Há uma lei que diz que os pais não deviam ter de enterrar seus

próprios filhos", ele disse. "Alguém deveria colocá-la em vigor. Neste semestre,

continuaremos a estudar as tradições religiosas às quais vocês foram

apresentados no outono. Mas estou certo de que as questões sugeridas terão mais

urgência agora do que tinham alguns dias atrás. O que acontece quando

morremos, por exemplo, não é mais apenas uma questão abstrata de interesse

filosófico. É algo que devemos nos perguntar sobre nossa colega. E como viver à

sombra d sofrimento deixou de ser um mistério que somente os budistas, os

cristãos e os muçulmanos precisam explorar. As questões do pensamento

religioso tornaram-se pessoais, eu acho."

Ele folheou rapidamente os trabalhos, empilhados à sua frente, e puxou

um deles. "Tenho aqui o trabalho final da Alasca. Vocês se lembram de que eu

tinha pedido que me dissessem qual era a pergunta mais importante para nós,

seres humanos, e como as três religiões estudadas respondiam a essa pergunta.

Alasca escreveu o seguinte."

Com um gemido, ele se apoiou na cadeira e ficou de pé, depois escreveu

na lousa:

Como sairemos deste labirinto de sofrimento? – A.Y.

"Vou deixar isto aqui na lousa pelo resto do semestre", ele disse.

"Pois todos os que já perderam o rumo na vida se sentiram perturbados

com a insistência dessa pergunta. Em algum momento, todos nós olhamos em

volta e percebemos que estamos perdidos num labirinto. Não quero que esqueça

da Alasca. Não quero que esqueçam de que, mesmo que a matéria pareça chata,

estamos procurando entender como as pessoas responderam a essa pergunta e às

perguntas que vocês fizeram no trabalho – como as diferentes religiões encaram

o que Chip, em seu trabalho, chamou de 'se dar mal na vida'."

Hy de sentou-se. "Como vocês estão?"

O Coronel e eu não dissemos nada, enquanto um monte de gente que não

conhecia a Alasca enaltecia suas virtudes e se professava triste com a perda. E,

no começo, aquilo me incomodou. Eu não queria que as pessoas que ela não

conhecia – e as pessoas das quais ela não gostava – ficassem tristes. Não tinham

se importado como ela e, agora, faziam parecer que ela era sua irmãzinha. Mas

acho que eu também não a conheci por completo. Se tivesse conhecido, teria

sabido o que ela quisera dizer com "Continuamos depois?". E, se eu tivesse me

importado tanto quanto deveria, tanto quanto achava que me importava, não a

teria deixado ir embora.

Então eles não me incomodaram, sabe. Mas ao meu lado, o Coronel

respirava lenta e profundamente pelo nariz como um touro prestes a atacar.

Chegou até a revirar os olhos quando a Guerreira de Dia de Semana

Brooke Blakely, cujos pais tinham recebido um relatório de progresso com os

cumprimento da Alasca, disse: "Só estou triste porque nunca lhe falei que eu a

amava. Não entendo por que isso foi acontecer."

"Mentira!", o Coronel disse enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório na

hora do almoço. "Como se Brooke Blakely se importasse com a Alasca!"

"Se Booke Blakely morresse, você não ficaria triste?", perguntei.

"Acho que sim, mas não ia lamentar o fato de nunca ter falado para ela

que eu a amava. Não amo. Ela é uma idiota."

Achei que todos tinham desculpas melhores do que as nossas para

ficarem tristes – afinal, não tinham sido responsáveis por sua morte –, mas eu

sabia que não adiantava conversar com o Coronel quando ele ficava zangado.

Nove dias depois

"TENHO UMA TEORIA", o Coronel disse quando entrei no quarto

depois de um terrível dia de aula. O frio tinha começado a diminuir, mas a

noticia não chegara aos ouvidos de quem comandava a fornalha, pois as salas

continuavam abafadas e quentes demais, e seu só queria engatinhar até a cama e

dormir até a hora de começar tudo de novo.

"Senti sua falta na aula de hoje", comentei, sentando-me na cama. O

Coronel estava em sua escrivaninha, debruçado sobre um caderno. Eu me deitei

de barriga para cima e puxei as cobertas por sobre a cabeça, mas o Coronel

insistiu.

"Pois é. Eu estava criando essa teoria. Ela não me parece muito

provável, mas é plausível. Escuta só. Ela beija você. Depois alguém telefona.

Jake, imagino. Eles brigam – porque ela foi infiel ou outra coisa, não sei. Ela fica

chateada e quer ver o namorado. Volta para o quarto chorando e nos pede ajuda

para sair do campus. Está desesperada, porque, sei lá, digamos que o Jake vai

terminar o namoro se ela não for visita-lo. É um motivo hipotético. Ela sai do

campus, bêbada e chateada. Está furiosa consigo mesma por algum motivo. Está

dirigindo, vê o carro da policia, e, num lampejo, tudo se encaixa. Ela percebe a

saída para seu mistério labiríntico é encara-lo de frente. É o que ela faz, rápida e

diretamente, indo de encontro à viatura sem se desviar, não porque estivesse

bêbada, mas porque queria se matar."

"Isso é ridículo. Ela não estava pensando no Jake, não estava brigando

com ele. Estava me beijando. Tentei falar sobre o Jake, mas ela fez sshh para

mim."

"Então quem foi que ligou?"

Desvencilhei-me do edredom aos chutes e, com os punhos cerrados,

soquei a parede enquanto dizia cada silaba: "EU! NÃO! SEI! E quer saber? Não

importa. Porque ela está morta. Será que o brilhante Coronel vai pensar em algo

que a deixe menos morta?" Mas claro que importava, e foi por isso que continuei

socando a parede de concreto, foi por isso que as perguntas vieram à tona

durante a semana. Quem ligou? O que aconteceu? Por que ela saiu? Jake não

comparecera ao funeral. Não ligara para nos dizer que sentia muito ou para

perguntar o que havia acontecido. Simplesmente desaparecera, e eu tinha me

perguntado, é claro. Tinha me perguntado se ela tivera intenção de manter a

promessa de continuarmos depois. Tinha me perguntado sobre quem teria ligado,

e por quê, e o que a tinha deixado tão chateada. Mas preferia me indagar a

encontrar respostas com as quais não seria capaz de conviver.

"Talvez ela tenha saído para terminar com o Jake e depois", o Coronel

disse, com a voz subitamente embotada, e se sentou na beira da minha cama.

"Não sei. E, para ser sincero, também não quero saber."

"É, mas eu quero", ele disse. "Porque, se ela sabia o que estava fazendo,

Gordo, então ela nos fez seus cumplices. E eu a odeio por isso. Santo Deus! Olha

só para nós. Nem mesmo conseguimos falar com as outras pessoas. Então,

escuta, escrevi o que devemos fazer: Primeiro. Falar com as testemunhas

oculares. Segundo. Descobrir quão bêbada ela estava. Terceiro. Descobrir aonde

ela estava indo e por quê."

"Não quero falar com o Jake", eu disse, sem entusiasmo, já conformado

com os intermináveis planos do Coronel. "Se ele souber, certamente não vou

querer falar com ele. E, se não souber, não vou querer fingir que nada

aconteceu."

O Coronel ficou de pé e soltou um suspiro. "Quer saber, Gordo? Eu me

sinto mal por você. Juro. Sei que vocês se beijaram e sei que você está de

coração partido. Mas, sério, cala a boca. Se o Jake souber, você não vai tornar as

coisas piores. E, se ele não souber, não vai descobrir. Então pare de se preocupar

consigo mesmo por um minuto e pense em nossa amiga que morreu. Desculpa,

foi um longo dia."

"Não tem problema", eu disse, puxando as cobertas por sobre a cabeça.

"Não tem problema", repeti. Que seja. Realmente não tinha problema. Teria de

ser. Não podia me dar ao luxo de perder o Coronel.

Treze dias depois

COMO NOSSA PRINCIPAL FONTE de transporte automotivo estava

enterrada em Vine Station, Alabama, o Coronel e eu fomos forçados a caminhar

até a Delegacia de Pelham à procura de testemunhas oculares. Saímos depois de

termos jantado no refeitório, a noite caindo rápida e prematuramente, e

caminhamos pela Rodovia 119 por cerca de dois quilômetros até chegarmos a

um edifício de estuque de um só andar localizado entre uma Casa do Waffle e

um posto de gasolina.

Lá dentro, uma longa bancada que batia à altura do plexo solar do

Coronel nos separava da delegacia propriamente dita, que parecia consistir em

três policiais uniformizados falando ao telefone, cada qual em sua escrivaninha.

"Sou o irmão de Alasca Young", o Coronel anunciou corajosamente.

"Quero falar com o policial que a viu morrer."

Um homem magro e pálido com uma barba louro-avermelhada falou

apressadamente ao telefone e desligou. "Eu vi a garota", ele disse. "Ela bateu na

minha viatura.''

"Podemos falar lá fora?", o Coronel perguntou.

"Claro."

O policial pegou um casaco e caminhou em nossa direção, e, quando ele

chegou mais perto, reparei nas veias azuis sob a pele transparente de seu rosto.

Para um policial, ele não parecia sair muito. Do lado de fora, o Coronel acendeu

um cigarro.

"Você não tem dezenove anos, tem?", o policial perguntou, No

Alabama, você pode se casar aos dezoito (ou aos catorze, com a permissão da

mamãe e do papai), mas precisa ter dezenove anos para poder fumar.

"Então me prenda. Só quero saber o que você viu."

"Eu costumo trabalhar das seis à meia-noite, mas, naquele dia, eu estava

cobrindo o turno da madrugada. Recebi uma chamada a res- peito do um

caminhão que tinha derrapado na pista. Eu estava a um quilômetro e meio dali

então me encaminhei para o local e encostei a viatura. Ainda estava dentro do

carro, quando vi pelo canto do olho um farol aceso. Eu estava com as luzes

acesas e a sirene ligada, mas o farol continuou vindo na minha direção, filho.

Então saltei de pressa e saí correndo, e ela simplesmente engavetou atrás de mim.

Já vi muita coisa nesta vida, mas nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Ela não

desviou. Não pisou no freio. Simplesmente bateu. Eu não estava a mais de três

metros do carro quando ela bateu. Pensei que ti vesse morrido, mas estou aqui."

Pela primeira vez, a teoria do Coronel me pareceu plausível. Ela não

ouviu a sirene? Não viu as luzes? Estava sóbria o bastante para beijar, pensei.

Então devia estar sóbria o bastante para desviar o carro.

Viu o rosto dela antes da batida? Ela estava dormindo? , o Coronel

perguntou.

"Isso eu não sei dizer. Não deu pra vê-la. Não deu tempo."

"Entendo. Ela já estava morta quando você chegou?", ele perguntou.

"Eu... Eu fiz tudo o que podia. Corri para ajudá-la, mas o volante... Bem,

cheguei lá e tentei afrouxar o volante, mas não havia como tirá-la do carro viva.

O peito dela ficou praticamente esmagado, entende?"

Estremeci diante da cena. "Ela disse alguma coisa?", perguntei.

"Estava desmaiada, filho" ele disse, balançando a cabeça e minha

última esperança de descobrir suas últimas palavras se esvaíram.

"Acha que foi um acidente?", o Coronel perguntou. Eu estava atrás dele,

os ombros curvados, querendo fumar, mas com medo de ser tão audacioso

quanto ele.

"Trabalho nesta delegacia há vinte e seis anos eu já vi mais gente

bêbada do que vocês podem imaginar, mas nunca vi ninguém tão bêbado que

não conseguisse nem sequer tentar desviar o carro. Mas não sei. O médico legista

disse que foi um acidente. Pode ter sido. Não é a minha área, sabe? Acho que

agora isso é entre ela e Deus."

"Ela estava muito bêbada?", perguntei. "Tipo, fizeram algum teste?"

"Fizeram. O nível de álcool em seu sangue era de 0,24%. Ela etava

bêbada, sim. Bastante bêbada."

"Viu alguma coisa no carro?", o Coronel perguntou. "Tipo, algo

estranho?"

"Vi panfletos de Universidades - em Lugares Como Maine, Ohio e Texas.

Na hora, pensei, essa garota deve ser de Culver Creek. Que coisa triste, uma

garota que queria ir para a faculdade morrer assim. É uma pena. Também vi

flores. No banco de trás do carro. Coisa de florista, sabe? Tulipas."

"Tulipas?" Pensei imediatamente nas tulipas que o Jake tinha mandado

para ela. "Brancas?", perguntei.

"Isso mesmo", o policial respondeu. Por que ela levaria as tulipas? Mas o

policial não saberia responder a essa pergunta.

"Espero que vocês tenham encontrado o que estavam procurando. Eu

também andei pensando nisso, porque nunca vi nada parecido. Pensei bastante,

fiquei imaginando se ela teria sobrevivido se eu tivesse ligado o carro

rapidamente e pisado no acelerador. Talvez tivesse dado tempo. Agora não vou

saber. Mas acho que não importa, se foi acidente ou não. De qualquer modo, é

uma pena."

"Você não podia ter feito nada", o Coronel disse suavemente. "Você fez

seu trabalho, e nós agradecemos."

"Certo. Obrigada. Podem ir agora. Cuidem-se. E me avisem se tiverem

mais alguma pergunta. Levem o meu cartãozinho caso precisem de alguma

coisa."

O Coronel guardou o cartãozinho em sua carteira de couro sintético, e

voltamos para casa a pé.

"Tulipas brancas", eu disse. "As tulipas do Jake. Por quê?"

"Ano passado, estávamos com o Takumi no Buraco do Fumo, e havia

uma pequena margarida branca na margem do regato. Alasca pulou na água de

repente, imersa até a cintura, e vadeou o rio só para pegar a florzinha e coloca-la

atrás da orelha. Quando perguntei por que tinha feito aquilo, ela me disse que

seus pais costumavam colocar flores brancas atrás de sua orelha quando ela era

pequena. Talvez quisesse morrer com flores brancas."

"Talvez quisesse devolvê-las para o Jake", eu disse.

"Talvez. Mas aquele policial me convenceu de que pode ter sido

suicídio."

"Talvez devêssemos deixa-la morrer em paz", eu disse, frustrado.

Parecia-me que nada que pudéssemos descobrir seria capaz de melhorar as

coisas. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar na imagem do volante carenando em

seu peito, "praticamente esmagado", enquanto ela arfava em busca de uma

ultima respiração que jamais viria. Não, aquilo não melhorava as coisas. "E se

ela realmente tiver se matado?", perguntei ao Coronel. "Isso não nos torna menos

culpados. Só faz com que ela pareça uma megera malvada e egoísta."

"Credo, Gordo. Ainda se lembra de como ela era? De como às vezes,

podia ser uma megera egoísta? Era parte dela. Você sabia disso. Mas, agora,

parece que você só se importa com a Alasca que inventou."

Apressei o passo e me adiantei ao Coronel, sem dizer nada. Ele jamais

entenderia, porque não tinha sido a ultima pessoa que ela beijara, porque não

fora deixado com uma promessa impossível, porque não era eu. Que se dane,

pensei, e pela primeira vez, cogitei voltar para casa e trocar o Grande Talvez

pelo conforto familiar dos amigos da escola. Pelo menos, meus amigos da

Flórida não morriam.

Quando abri uma distância considerável, o Coronel correu até mim e

disse: "Só quero que as coisas voltem ao normal. Entre nós dois. Normal.

Divertida, Simplesmente normal. E acho que se descobrirmos..."

"Está bem", eu o interrompi. "Está bem. Vamos continuar procurando."

O Coronel balançou a cabeça, depois sorriu. "Sempre apreciei seu

entusiasmo, Gordo. E vou continuar fingindo que ainda o vejo, até ele voltar.

Agora, vamos para casa descobrir por que as pessoas se matam."

Catorze dias depois

SINAIS DE RISCO DE SUICÍDIO, o Coronel e eu achamos na internet:

\- Ter histórico de tentativas de suicídio

\- Ameaçar se matar verbalmente

\- Desfazer-se de objetos estimados

\- Localizar e discutir maneiras de ser mortos

\- Exprimir desesperança a respeito de si mesmo ou do mundo

\- Escrever, falar, ler e desenhar coisas que tenham por tema a morte e a

depressão

\- Sugerir que não sentiriam sua falta em caso de morte

\- Machucar o próprio corpo

\- Ter perdido recentemente um amigo ou um ente familiar por doença ou

suicídio

\- Piorar o desempenho acadêmico súbita e drasticamente

\- Ter distúrbios alimentares, insônia, excesso de sono, dores de cabeça

crônicas

\- Usar (ou abusar) de substâncias que alteram a percepção

\- Não demonstrar interesse por sexo, hobbies e outras atividades

previamente apreciado

Alasca apresentava dois desses sinais de risco. Tinha perdido a mãe,

embora não muito recentemente. E seus porres, sempre constantes, decerto

tinham se agravado em seu último mês de vida. Ela falava em morrer, mas

sempre parecia estar brincando, pelo menos em parte.

"Eu faço piada sobre isso o tempo todo", o Coronel disse. "Semana

passada, falei que ia me enforcar com a gravata. Mas não vou me matar. Então

essa não conta. Ela não se desfez de nada e, com certeza, não perdeu o interesse

por sexo. A pessoa tem de gostar muito de sexo para querer beijar um magricela

com você."

"Que engraçado", eu disse.

"Eu sei. Meu Deus, sou um gênio. As notas dela eram boas. E também

não me lembro de ela falar em suicídio."

"Teve uma vez, lembra? Sobre os cigarros? 'Vocês fumam para

saborear. Eu fumo para morrer.'"

"Isso foi uma piada."

Mas, incitado pelo Coronel, talvez querendo lhe mostrar que eu me

lembrava da Alasca tal como ela realmente era e não apenas como eu queria

que fosse, mencionei as vezes em que ela fora cruel e mal-humorada, quando

não quisera responder às perguntas com como, quando, por que, quem e o quê.

"Às vezes ela ficava tão zangada!", pensei em voz alta.

"O quê? E eu não fico?", o Coronel retorquiu. "Eu fico zangado o tempo

todo, Gordo. E você também não tem sido um poço de serenidade, mas isso não

significa que você vai se matar. Ou vai?"

"Não", eu disse. E talvez fosse apenas porque a Alasca não conseguia

pisar no freio e eu no acelerador. Talvez ela possuísse um tipo estranho de

coragem que me faltava, mas não.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas é. Ela tinha seus altos e baixos – do fogo e

do enxofre à fumaça e às cinzas. Mas, pelo menos este ano, isso foi em parte por

causa da Mary a. Olha só, Gordo, ela obviamente não estava pensando em se

matar quando beijou você. Depois disso, ela dormiu até o telefone tocar. Então

deve ter resolvido se matar em algum momento entre o telefonema e a batida.

Ou foi um acidente."

"Mas por que se afastar dez quilômetros do campus para se matar?",

perguntei.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Ela gostava de um mistério. Talvez

quisesse que fosse assim." Eu ri, e o Coronel disse: "O que foi?" "Estava

pensando: Por que alguém se choca de frente contra um carro de polícia com a

sirene ligada?, então pensei: Bem, ela odiava as figuras de autoridade."

O Coronel riu. "Olha só. O Gordo fez uma piadinha!"

Foi quase natural. A distância entre mim e o ocorrido pareceu evaporar,

e eu me vi novamente no ginásio, ouvindo a notícia pela primeira vez, as

lágrimas do Águia pingando em sua calça. Olhei para o Coronel e pensei em todo

o tempo que tínhamos perdido naquele sofá de espuma nas últimas duas semanas

– e em tudo o que ela tinha estragado. Irritado demais para chorar, eu disse: "Isso

só está me fazendo odiá-la. Não quero odiá-la. Para que continuar com isso, se

vou me sentir assim?" Ela ainda se negava a responder aos "comos" e aos "por

quês". Ainda teimava em se envolver numa aura de mistério.

Inclinei-me para a frente, a cabeça entre os joelhos, e o Coronel colocou

a mão em minhas costas, logo abaixo da nuca. "Sempre há uma resposta,

Gordo." Soprou o ar com força por entre os lábios encrespados, e pude ouvir o

tremor de raiva em sua voz enquanto ele repetia: "Sempre há uma resposta. Só

precisamos ser espertos. Vimos na internet que o suicídio geralmente envolve

planos bem-elaborados. Então, obviamente, ela não se suicidou." Senti-me

envergonhado por ainda estar em frangalhos depois de duas semanas enquanto o

Co ronel tomava seu remédio estoicamente. Aprumei as costas.

'Tudo bem", respondi. "Então não foi suicídio."

"Mas, por outro lado, também não faz sentido ter sido acidente o Coronel

disse.

Eu ri. "Estávamos fazendo grande progresso."

Fomos interrompidos por Holly Moser, a veterana que eu conhecia

principalmente porque tê-la visto nua em seus autorretratos durante o feriado de

Ação De Graças com Alasca. Holly ficava com os Guerreiros de Dia de

semana, o que explicava o fato de eu ter trocado apenas duas palavras com ela

em toda minha vida. Mesmo assim, ela entrou sem bater e disse que tivera um

sinal místico da presença de Alasca.

"Eu estava na Casa do Waffle e, de repente, todas as luzes se apagaram,

exceto a lâmpada acima da minha mesa, que começou a piscar. A lâmpada

ficou acessa por um tempo, depois se apagou, depois se acendeu, tipo, por uns

dois segundos, depois se apagou. Foi então que eu percebi que era a Alasca. Acho

que ela estava tentando se comunicar comigo com código Morse. Mas, tipo, eu

não conheço o código Morse. Ela provavelmente não sabia disso. Que seja.

Achei que vocês gostariam de saber."

"Obrigado", eu disse, curto e grosso. Ela ficou ali parada por um tempo,

olhando para nós, a boca aberta como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, e o

Coronel a encarou com os olhos semicerrados, o maxilar projetado para fora,

mal conseguindo conter sua raiva. Eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo: eu também

não acreditava em fantasmas que se comunicavam em código Morse com

pessoas de quem eles não gostavam. E eu odiava pensar que Alasca tranquilizaria

outra pessoa além de mim.

"Meu Deus, pessoas assim deveriam ser proibidas de viver", ele disse

depois que ela saiu.

"Isso foi bem idiota."

"Não é só idiota, Gorda. Como se a Alasca fosse falar com a Holly

Moser! Santo Deus! Odeio essa gente que finge estar triste. Vaca idiota."

Quase lhe disse que Alasca não teria gostado de ouvir uma mulher sendo

chamada de vaca, mas era inútil discutir com o Coronel.

Vinte dias depois

ERA DOMINGO. O Coronel e eu tínhamos decidido não jantar no

refeitório. Em vez disso, saímos do campus a pé e atravessamos a Rodovia 119

até a loja de conveniência, onde nos regalamos com uma refeição bem

balanceada, composta de duas bolachas com recheio de aveia para cada um.

Setecentas calorias. Energia suficiente para alimentar um homem por um dia.

Nós nos sentamos na calçada da loja, e terminei meu jantar em quatro mordidas.

"Vou ligar para o Jake amanhã, só estou avisando. Peguei o número dele

com o Takumi."

'Tudo bem", eu disse.

Ouvi um sininho irritante atrás de mim e me virei para a porta da loja.

"Estão de vagabundagem aí", disse a mulher que tinha nos vendido o

jantar.

"Estamos comendo", o Coronel respondeu.

A mulher balançou a cabeça e nos expulsou como se fôssemos cães.

"Soviético".

Contornamos a loja e fomos nos sentar perto da lata de lixo fedorenta

dos fundos.

"Corta essa de Tudo bem', Gordo. Está ficando ridículo. Vou ligar para o

Jake amanhã e anotar tudo o que ele disser. Depois vamos nos sentar e tentar

descobrir o que aconteceu."

"Não. Você está sozinho nessa. Não quero saber o que aconteceu entre

ela e o Jake."

O Coronel bufou e pegou um maço de cigarros-pagos-pelo-Gordo no

bolso do jeans. "Por que não?"

"Porque não! Será que preciso fazer um relatório completo sobre todas

as minhas decisões?"

O Coronel acendeu um cigarro com o isqueiro que eu lhe comprei e

tragou. "Que seja. O caso precisa ser solucionado. E eu preciso de você, porque

nós dois a conhecíamos muito bem. Então está decidido.

Eu me levantei e o encarei, sentado no chão presunçosamente. Ele

soprou um fiozinho de fumaça na minha cara, e eu me descontrolei. "Já estou

cansado de seguir suas ordens, seu babaca! Não vou me sentar com você para

discutir os detalhes do relacionamento dela com o Jake. Porra! Não dá pra ser

mais claro: Não quero saber sobre eles. Já sei o que ela me disse, e é tudo o que

preciso saber. Você pode bancar o babaca arrogante quanto quiser, mas não vou

me sentar com você para discutir o quanto ela amava o Jake! Agora me dá meus

cigarros!" O Coronel jogou o maço no chão e ficou de pé num piscar de olhos,

segurando meu suéter com a mão fechada, tentando inutilmente me trazer para

baixo com seu peso.

"Você não se importa com ela!", disse. "Só se importa com essa maldita

fantasia de que vocês dois tinham um caso secreto, de que ela ia largar o Jake

para ficar com você e viver feliz para sempre. Mas ela beijou um monte de

caras, Gordo. E, se ainda estivesse viva, nós dois sabemos que ela seria a

namorada do Jake e haveria uma enorme tensão entre vocês dois – nada de

amor, nada de sexo, só você morrendo de amores por ela, e ela, tipo: 'Você é

fofo, Gordo, mas eu amo o Jake.' Se ela realmente amava você, por que o deixou

naquela noite? E, se você realmente a amava, por que a deixou ir embora? Eu

estava bêbado. Mas e você? Qual é a sua desculpa?"

O Coronel soltou meu suéter. Eu me abaixei e catei os cigarros. Sem

gritar, sem trincar os dentes e sem veias pulsando na testa, mas calmamente.

Calmamente. Olhei para o Coronel e disse: "Vai se foder."

Os gritos e as veias pulsando vieram mais tarde, depois que eu atravessei

correndo a Rodovia 119, o circulo dos dormitórios e o campo de futebol, descia a

estrada de terra até a ponte e cheguei ao Buraco do Fumo. Peguei uma das

cadeiras azuis e a joguei contra a parede de cimento. O baque metálico do

plástico chocando-se contra o concreto ecoou embaixo da ponte. A cadeira caiu

de lado, imóvel. Então me deitei de barriga para cima, as pernas balançando no

precipício, e gritei. Gritei porque o Coronel era um babaca, orgulhoso e

arrogante. Gritei porque ele estava certo, eu realmente queria acreditar que eu

tinha tido um caso secreto com a Alasca. Será que ela me amava? Será que teria

largado o Jake para ficar comigo? Ou será que aquilo tinha sido apenas mais um

de seus momentos impulsivos? Não era o bastante ser seu último beijo. Eu queria

ser seu último amor. Mas sabia que não era. Sabia e a odiava por isso. Eu a

odiava por não se importar comigo. Eu a odiava por ter me deixado naquela

noite. E odiava a mim mesmo por tê-la deixado ir embora, porque, se eu tivesse

sido suficiente, ela não teria querido ir embora. Simplesmente teria se deitado

comigo, conversado e chorado. E eu a teria ouvido e teria beijado as lágrimas

que caíam dos seus olhos.

Virei a cabeça e vi uma das cadeirinhas de plástico azuis tombada de

lado. Indaguei-me se chegaria o dia em que não pensaria em Alasca, se deveria

ansiar pelo dia em que ela se tomaria uma memória distante – recordada apenas

nos aniversários de morte, ou sema nas mais tarde, lembrada apenas depois de ter

sido esquecida.

Eu sabia que outras pessoas iriam morrer. Os corpos iriam se empilhar.

Será que cada um deles teria seu espaço em minha memória ou será que eu

esqueceria um pouco da Alasca todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida?

Certa vez, no começo daquele ano, nós dois caminhamos até o Buraco

do Fumo, e ela entrou na água de chinelo. Atravessou o regato, pulando com

cautela sobre as pedras cobertas de musgo, e pegou um graveto molhado no leito

do rio. Enquanto eu observava, sentado no concreto, os pés balançando acima da

água, ela revirou as pedras com o graveto e me mostrou os lagostins deslizando

pelo chão.

"A gente ferve e depois chupa a cabeça", disse empolgada. "E a melhor

parte – a cabeça."

Ela me ensinou tudo o que eu sabia sobre lagostins, beijos, vinho tinto e

poesia. Ela me mudou.

Acendi um cigarro e cuspi no regato. "Você não pode me mudar e

depois ir embora", disse para ela, em voz alta. "Porque eu estava bem, Alasca.

Estava bem, só eu, as últimas palavras e os amigos da escola. Você não pode me

mudar e depois morrer." Pois ela tinha personificado o Grande Talvez – tinha me

mostrado que valia a pena deixar minha vidinha e sair em busca de talvezes

maiores, mas agora ela estava morta, assim como minha esperança no talvez.

Eu podia dizer "Tudo bem" para tudo que o Coronel dizia ou fazia. Podia

tentar fingir que não me importava, só que nunca mais seria verdade. Você não

pode simplesmente se materializar e depois morrer, Alasca, porque agora eu

estou irremediavelmente mudado. Sinto muito por tê-la deixado ir, mas você fez

sua escolha. Você me deixou carente de talvezes preso à porcaria do seu

labirinto. E, agora, nem mesmo sei se você escolher a saída rápida e direta,

deixando-me de proposito. Eu nunca a conhecia, não é? Não posso me lembrar,

pois nunca conheci.

Enquanto me levantava para voltar ao quarto e fazer as pazes com o

Coronel, tentei imagina-la naquela cadeira, mas não consegui me lembrar se ela

cruzava as pernas. Ainda podia vê-la sorrindo para mim com seu meio sorriso de

Mona Lisa, mas não conseguia me lembrar de suas mãos suficientemente bem

para vê-la segurando um cigarro. Eu precisava, decidi, conhecê-la de verdade,

pois queria ter mais coisas para lembrar. Antes de começar o vergonhoso

processo de esquecimento dos "comos" e dos "por quês" envolvendo sua vida e

sua morte, eu precisava descobri-los: Como. Por quê. Quando. Onde. O quê.

No Quarto 43, depois de um pedido de desculpas rapidamente aceito, o

Coronel disse: "Vamos mudar nossa estratégia e desistir temporariamente de

telefonar para o Jake. Precisamos procurar outros caminhos antes."

Vinte e um dias depois

NO DIA SEGUINTE, quando o Sr. Hy de entrou na sala de aula

arrastando os pés, Takumi se sentou ao meu lado e escreveu uma mensagem na

beira do seu caderno. Almoço no McIncomível.

Escrevi um rápido ok quando o Sr. Hy de começou a falar sobre o

sufismo, a seita mística do islã. Eu só tinha passado os olhos pelo texto – àquela

altura estava estudando apenas o necessário para não ser reprovado -, mas, em

minha breve leitura, tinha encontrado excelentes últimas palavras. Um sifista

pobre e andrajoso entra numa joalheria de um comerciante rico e lhe pergunta:

"Sabe como vai morrer?" O comerciante responde: "Não, ninguém sabe como

vai morrer." E o sufista diz: "Eu sei."

"Como?" Pergunta o comerciante.

O sufista se deita no chão, cruza os braços e diz: "Assim", e morre.

Então, na mesma hora, o comerciante abre mão da loja e vai viver uma vida de

pobreza em busca da riqueza espiritual que o sufista morto possuía.

Mas o Sr. Hy de estava contando uma história diferente, uma das que eu

tinha pulado. "Karl Max disse numa passagem famosa que a religião era o 'ópio

do povo'. O budismo, principalmente em sua manifestação mais popular,

promete a evolução através do karma. O islamismo e o cristianismo prometem

um paraíso eterno para os fiéis. E isso é um ópio poderoso, é claro, a promessa

de uma pós-vida melhor. Mas há uma parábola sufista que desmente essa noção

de que as pessoas acreditam em Deus apenas porque precisam de seu ópio.

Rabe'a AL-Adiwiy ah, uma mulher santa de grande importância para o sufismo,

foi vista correndo pelas ruas de sua cidade natal, Basra, segurando uma tocha

numa das mãos e um balde de água na outra. Quando lhe perguntaram o que ela

estava fazendo, responde: 'Vou derramar este balde de água sobre as chamas do

inferno e depois vou queimar os portões do paraíso com esta tocha para que as

pessoas amem Deus não por desejarem o paraíso e por temerem o inferno, mas

por ele ser Deus.'"

Uma mulher tão poderosa que é capaz de queimar os portões do paraíso

e inundar o inferno. Alasca teria gostado dessa tal Rabe'a, escrevi em meu

caderno. No entanto, a pós-vida importava para mim. O céu, o inferno, a

reencarnação. Por mais que eu quisesse descobrir as circunstâncias da morte da

Alasca, o que eu mais queria saber era onde ela estava agora, se estava em

algum lugar. Gostava de imaginá-la olhando por nós lá de cima, ainda consciente

de nossa existência, mas isso me parecia uma fantasia. E eu nunca tinha sentido

nada daquilo – como o Coronel disse no funeral: ela não estava lá, não estava em

lugar nenhum. Para ser sincero, eu só conseguia pensar nela morta, o corpo

apodrecendo em Vine Station, e o resto um mero fantasma que vivia apenas em

nossas lembranças. Como Rabe'a, eu não achava que as pessoas deveriam

acreditar em Deus só por causa do céu e do inferno. Mas também não sentia

necessidade de sair correndo por aí com uma tocha. Não se pode incendiar um

Em vez inventado.

Depois da aula, enquanto o Takumi revirava suas batatas fritas no

McIncomível, escolhendo apenas as mais crocantes, eu senti todo o peso de sua

perda, ainda abalado com a idéia de ela ter se ausentado não só deste mundo

como de todos os outros.

"Como tem passado?", perguntei.

"Humm", ele disse, a boca cheia de batatas fritas, "não muito bem. E

você?"

"Não muito bem." Dei uma mordida no meu cheeseburger. Tinha

ganhado um carrinho de plástico junto com o McLanche Feliz, e ele ficou ali,

capotado sobre a mesa. Girei as rodas.

"Sinto falta dela.", Takimi disse, empurrando a bandeja de lado,

dispensando o restante das batatinhas moles e gordurosas.

"É, eu também. Sinto muito, Takumi.", eu disse, no sentido mais amplo

da expressão. Sentia muito por termos terminado daquele jeito, girando rodinhas

no McDonalds. Senti muito pela morte da garota que nos aproximara. Sentia

muito por tê-la deixado morrer. Sinto muito por não ter falado com você, mas não

podia lhe contar a verdade sobre o Coronel e eu. Odiava ficar na sua companhia e

ter de fingir que meu sofrimento era algo simples – fingir que ela tinha morrido e

que eu sentia sua falta, em vez de me sentir culpado por sua morte.

"Eu também. Você ainda está namorando a Lara?"

"Acho que não."

"Certo, ela queria saber."

Eu vinha ignorando minha namorada, e, depois de um tempo, ela

também passou a me ignorar, então pensei que estivesse acabado, mas talvez

não. "Bem", disse para o Takumi, "não dá para... Não sei, cara. É complicado."

"Certo. Ela vai entender. Claro. Não se preocupe."

"Tudo bem."

"Olha só Gordo. Eu, bem... Sei lá. É horrível, não é?"

"É, sim."

Vinte e sete dias depois

SEIS DIAS DEPOIS, quatro domingos após o último domingo, o Coronel

e eu estávamos atirando um no outro com arminhas de paintball enquanto

girávamos 900º num half pipe. "Precisamos de bebidas. Temos de pegar

emprestado o bafômetro do Águia.

"Pegar emprestado? E sabe onde ele guarda?"

"Sei. Ele nunca fez você passar pelo teste?"

"Humm. Não. Ele acha que eu sou um CDF."

"Você é um CF, Gordo. Mas não pode deixar que um detalhe desses o

impeça de beber." Para ser sincero, eu não bebia desde aquela noite e também

não sentia lá muito inclinado a tomar outro gole.

Quase dei uma cotovelada no rosto do Coronel, balançando os braços

espaçosamente como se o fato de contorcer o corpo da maneira certa importasse

tanto quanto apertar os botões certos nos momentos certos – a mesma ilusão que

acometia Alasca quanto ela jogava videogame. Mas o Coronel estava tão

centrado no jogo que nem mesmo percebeu. "Já sabe exatamente como vamos

fazer para roubar o bafômetro de dentro da casa do Águia?"

O Coronel se virou para mim e disse: "Você é uma droga nesse jogo?"

Então, sem olhar para a tela, atirou nos testículos do meu skatista com uma

bolinha de tinta azul. "Mas, antes, precisamos descolar alguma bebida, porque

minha ambrosia azedou e minha fornecedora de vodca..."

"PUF. Morreu", conclui.

Quando abri a porta, Takumi estava sentado em sua escrivaninha,

balançando-se ao som da música dos enormes fones de ouvido que lhe cobriam

toda a cabeça. Parecia alheio à nossa presença. "Ei!" eu disse. Nada. "Takumi!"

Nada. "TAKUMI!" Ele se virou e tirou os fones de ouvido. Fechei a porta e disse:

"Tem bebida?"

"Por quê?" ,ele perguntou.

"Hmm... Porque queremos beber?", o Coronel respondeu.

"Ótimo. Também quero."

"Takumi", o coronel disse. "Isso é... Precisamos fazer isso sozinhos."

"Não. Já cansei dessa palhaçada." Takumi se levantou, foi até o banheiro

e retornou com uma garrafa de Gatorade cheia de um líquido transparente. "Fica

no armário de remédios", Takumi disse. "Porque de certa forma, é um

remédio." Colocou a garrafa no bolso e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Momentos depois, colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e fez uma brilhante

imitação da voz grave e autoritária do Coronel: "E então? Vocês vem?"

"Takumi", o Coronel disse. "Olha só, o que nós vamos fazer é meio

perigoso. Não quero que se envolva. Sério. Mas a partir de amanhã vamos contar

tudo para você."

"Estou cansado de tantos segredos. Ela também era minha amiga."

"Amanhã, juro."

Ele tirou a garrafa do bolso e atirou pra mim. "Amanhã", disse.

"Não quero que ele saiba", eu disse enquanto voltávamos para nosso

quarto, a garrafa de Gatorade escondida no bolso do meu casaco. "Ele vai nos

odiar."

"Bem, ele vai nos odiar ainda mais se continuarmos fingindo que ele não

existe", o Coronel respondeu.

Quinze minutos depois, lá estava eu batendo à porta do Águia.

Ele me recebeu com uma espátula na mão, sorriu e disse: "Miles! Entre.

Estava fazendo um sanduíche de ovo. Quer?"

"Não, obrigada", eu disse, seguindo o Águia até a cozinha.

Minha função era mantê-lo longe da sala de estar por trinta segundos

para que o Coronel pudesse pegar o bafômetro sem ser visto. Tossi bem alto para

avisar ao Coronel que o caminho estava livre. O Águia pegou seu sanduíche de

ovo e deu uma mordida. "A que devo o prazer desta visita?, perguntou.

"Só queria avisar que o Coronel, quero dizer, Chip Martin... Bem, ele é

meu colega de quarto e está com dificuldades em Latim."

"Bem, pelo que soube, ele está faltando às aulas, e isso dificulta bastante

o aprendizado do idioma." Ele veio em minha direção. Tossi novamente e recuei.

O Águia e eu estávamos como dançando tango a caminho da sala de estar.

"Certo, é que ele fica acordado a noite inteira pensando na Alasca", eu

disse, endireitando as costas para ficar mais alto, tentando bloquear a visão do

Águia com meus ombros não muito largos. "Eles eram bem chegados, entende?

"Eu sei...", ele disse. Então, na sala de estar, o tênis do Coronel guinchou

sobre o piso das tábuas corridas. O Águia olhou para mim estupidamente e deu

um passo para o lado. Eu disse depressa. "O fogão está aceso?" e apontei para a

frigideira.O Águia deu meia volta, olhou para a boca do fogão que obviamente não

estava acesa e correu até a sala de estar.

Vazia. Virou-se para mim: "Está aprontando alguma coisa, Miles?

"Não, senhor. Juro. Só queria falar sobre o Chip."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ceticamente. "bem, entendo que a morte da

Alasca tenha sido uma perda terrível para os amigos mais chegados. É

simplesmente horrível. Não há consolo para tamanha dor, não é mesmo?"

"Não, senhor."

"Compreendo o sofrimento dele. Mas a escola é importante. Estou certo

de que Alasca teria querido que Chip continuasse seus estudos."

Claro, pensei. Agradeci ao Águia, e ele me prometeu um sanduíche de

ovo um dia desses. Fiquei com medo de que ele quisesse aparecer numa tarde

qualquer em nosso quarto com um sanduíche de ovo na mão para nos pegar (a)

fumando ilegalmente enquanto o Coronel (b) bebia ilegalmente seu galão de leite

com vodca.

A meio caminho do círculo dos dormitórios, o Coronel veio correndo em

minha direção. "Essa do 'fogão aceso?' foi ótima. Se você não tivesse dito isso, eu

estaria frito. Se bem que, agora, acho que terei de voltar para as aulas de latim,

maldito latim."

"Conseguiu pegar?", perguntei.

"Consegui.", ele disse. "Santo Deus! Espero que o Águia não queira usálo

esta noite. Se bem que ele jamais suspeitaria. Por que alguém iria roubar o

bafômetro?"

Às duas da manhã, o Coronel tomou sua sexta dose de vodca, fez uma

careta e depois gesticulou freneticamente na direção da garrafa de Moutain Dew

que eu estava bebendo. Passei-lhe a garrafa e ele tomou um longo gole.

"Acho que não vou conseguir ir para a aula de latim amanhã", ele disse,

embolando um pouco as palavras, como se estivesse com a língua inchada.

"Só mais uma", pedi.

"Está bem. Mas é a última, certo?" Ele colocou um pouquinho de vodca

no copo plástico, engoliu, franziu os lábios e fechou os pequenos punhos. "Credo,

muito ruim! Com leite fica melhor. É bom que eu esteja com 0,24%."

"Temos que esperar quinze minutos depois do último drinque para poder

fazer o teste", eu disse, tendo baixado o manual do bafômetro na internet. "Está

se sentindo bêbado?"

"Se com 'bêbado' você quer dizer biscoito, estou me sentindo um pacote

de Famous Amos. "

Nós rimos. "Chips Ahoy ! Teria sido mais engraçado", eu disse.

"Desculpa. Não estou no meu melhor."

Eu estava como o bafômetro na mão, um dispositivo eletrônico, prateado

e lustroso, mais ou menos do tamanho de um pequeno controle remoto. Embaixo

de uma tela de LCD havia um buraquinho. Soprei ali dentro para testar: 0,0

mostrou. Concluí que estava funcionando.

Quinze minutos depois, entreguei o aparelho ao Coronel. "Põe a boca aí

e assopra com força por dois segundos pelo menos.", eu disse.

Ele olhou pra mim. "Foi isso o que você falou para a Lara na sala de

tevê? Porque, sabe, Gordo, só porque o nome é boquete não significa que basta

colocar a boca.!

"Para de falar e assopra", eu disse.

Com as bochechas infladas, o Coronel soprou dentro do buraquinho com

força e por bastante tempo até seu rosto ficar vermelho.

0,16%. "Ai, não", o Coronel disse. "Santo Deus!"

"Já se foram dois terços", eu disse, tentando encorajá-lo.

"Mas estou quase vomitando."

"Bem, está na cara que é possível. Ela conseguiu. Vamos lá? Não

consegue beber mais do que uma garota?"

"Passa a garrafa de Moutain Dew", ele disse estoicamente.

Então ouvi passos lá fora. Passos. Tínhamos esperado até 1h da manhã

para acender as luzes, achando que todo o mundo já estaria dormindo a essa hora

– afinal de contas, era dia de aula -, mas passos, droga! Enquanto o Coronel

olhava para mim, confuso, peguei o bafômetro de sua mão e o enfie entre as

almofadas de espuma do sofá, depois peguei o copo plástico e a garrafa de

Gatorade cheia de vodca e escondi tudo atrás da MESA DE CENTRO, e, num

único movimento, peguei um maço de cigarros e acendi um deles, esperando

que o cheiro de fumaça cobrisse o cheiro de bebida. Soprei sem tragar, tentando

encher o quarto de fumaça. Já estava quase de volta ao sofá, quando ouvi três

batidas rápidas na porta. O Coronel se virou para mim, os olhos arregalados, um

futuro pouco promissor passando diante de seus olhos, e eu sussurrei: "Chora",

quando o Águia girou a maçaneta.

O Coronel se curvou para a frente, a cabeça entre os joelhos, o dorso

tremendo, e eu passei o braço sobre seus ombros quando o Águia entrou.

"Desculpa", eu disse antes mesmo que o Águia pudesse abrir a boca.

"Ele está tendo uma noite difícil."

"Você está fumando?", o Águia perguntou. "No quarto? Quatro horas

depois do toque de apagar as luzes?"

Larguei o cigarro dentro de uma garrafa meio vazia de Coca-Cola.

"Desculpa, senhor. Só estou tentando passar a noite acordado com ele."

O Águia caminhou em nossa direção, e o Coronel ameaçou se levantar,

mas eu o segurei pelos ombros com firmeza, pois, se o Águia sentisse seu bafo,

certamente seríamos expulsos. "Miles", o águia disse. "Entendo que não esteja

sendo fácil. Mas você precisa respeitar as regras da escola, senão vai ter que se

matricular em outro lugar. Nós nos vemos amanhã no Júri. Posso fazer alguma

coisa por você, Chip?"

Sem olhar para cima, o Coronel respondeu numa trêmula e chorosa:

"Não, senhora. Só estou feliz por ter o Miles."

"Certo. Eu também", o Águia disse. "Sugiro que você o convença a

seguir nossas regras para que ele não seja expulso da escola."

"Sim, senhor", o Coronel disse.

"Podem deixar as luzes acesas até conseguirem dormir. Nós nos vemos

amanhã, Miles."

"Boa noite, senhor", eu disse, imaginando que o Coronel poderia entrar

furtivamente na casa do Águia enquanto o Júri me passava um sermão. Quando

o Águia bateu a porta, o Coronel se levantou depressa, sorrindo para mim, e,

ainda com medo de que o Águia estivesse lá fora, sussurrou: "Isso foi lindo".

"Aprendi com o melhor", eu disse. "Agora beba."

Uma hora depois, tendo praticamente esvaziado a garrafa de Gatorade,

o Coronel atingiu a marca de 0,24%.

"Obrigado Jesus!", ele exclamou, depois acrescentou; "Isso é horrível.

Ficar bêbado assim não é nem um pouco divertido."

Levantei-me e tirei a mesa de centro do caminho para que o Coronel

pudesse andar de um lado para o outro, sem tropeçar em nenhum obstáculo, e

disse, "Pronto, consegue ficar de pé?"

O Coronel afundou os braços na espuma do sofá e começou a se

levantar, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu prá trás. "O quarto está girando", ele

disse. "Vou vomitar."

"Não. Assim você vai estragar tudo."

Decidi submetê-lo a um teste de sobriedade, como os policiais

costumam fazer. "Certo. Venha até aqui e tente caminhar em linha reta." Ele se

virou para sair do sofá e caiu no chão. Eu o peguei pelo braço e o ajudei a se

levantar. Coloquei-o entre duas placas do piso de linóleo. "Siga essa fileira.

Postura reta. Primeiro a ponta do pé, depois o calcanhar." Ele levantou as penas

e imediatamente balançou para a esquerda, os braços girando como moinhos de

vento. Deu um passo meio desequilibrado, gingando como um pato, pois devia

estar com dificuldades para colocar um pé na frente do outro. Recuperou o

equilíbrio por alguns segundos, depois deu um passo para trás e desabou no sofá.

"Não consigo", disse, simplesmente.

"Certo. E como está sua percepção de distância?"

"Minha percepcio-quê?

"Olha para mim. Está vendo um Gordo? Dois Gordos? Acha que poderia

se chocar acidentalmente comigo se eu fosse um carro de polícia?"

"Estou tonto, mas acho que não. Isso é horrível. Será que ela estava

assim?"

"Pelo jeito. Acha que conseguiria dirigir?"

"Santo Deus! Não, não. Ela realmente estava muito bêbada."

"Estava."

"Nós fomos muito estúpidos."

"Fomos."

"Estou com um pouco de tontura. Mas não. Carro de polícia, não. Eu

consigo enxergar."

"Então está aí sua prova."

"Ela pode ter cochilado. Estou morrendo de sono."

"Vamos descobrir", eu disse, tentando representar o papel que o Coronel

sempre representara para mim.

"Hoje não", ele respondeu. "Hoje, vamos vomitar um pouquinho e

depois vamos dormir até a ressaca passar."

"Não se esqueça da aula de latim."

"Certo. Maldito latim."

Vinte e oito dias depois

O CORONEL CONSEGUIU ir para a aula de latim na manhã seguinte –

"Estou me sentindo ótimo agora, porque ainda estou bêbado. Mas daqui a

algumas horas vai ser um inferno" – e eu fiz uma prova de Francês para a qual

tinha estudado um petit peu. Até que me saí bem nas questões de múltipla escolha

(do tipo qual-tempo-verbal-se-encaixa-melhor-na-fra), mas a questão discursiva

Em Le Petit Prince, qual o significado da rosa? Me pegou um pouco

desprevenidos.

Se eu tivesse lido O pequeno príncipe em francês ou em qualquer outra

língua, acho que a pergunta teria sido bastante fácil. Mas, infelizmente, eu tinha

passado a noite embebedando o Coronel. Então, respondi, Elle symbolise l'amour

[simboliza o amor]. Madame O'Malley tinha nos deixado uma pagina inteira

para responder à questão, mas achei melhor resumir uma página inteira em três

palavras.

Eu estava acompanhando as aulas só para tirar um B- e não preocupar

meus pais, mas a verdade é que eu não estava lá muito interessado naquilo. O

significado da rosa? Qual o significado das tulipas brancas? Eis uma pergunta que

valia a pena responder.

Depois de receber um sermão e dez horas de trabalho forçado no Júri,

voltei para o Quarto 43 e o Coronel estava contando tudo para o Takumi – bem,

tudo menos a parte do beijo. Caminhei até o Coronel e disse: "Então ajudamos a

Alasca a ir embora."

"Vocês armaram as bombinhas", ele disse.

"Como sabe sobre as bombinhas?"

"Andei investigando por conta própria", Takumi respondeu. "bem, foi

um idiotice. Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso. Mas acho que todos nós a

deixamos ir embora", e eu me indaguei que diabos ele quisera dizer com aquilo,

mas não tive tempo de perguntar, pois logo depois ele disse: "Acham que foi

suicídio?".

"Talvez", eu disse. "não acho que ela teria batido no carro de polícia por

acidente, a menos que estivesse dormindo."

"Talvez quisesse visitar o pai", Takumi disse. "Vine Station fica a

caminho."

"Talvez", eu disse. "Tudo é um talvez, não é?"

O Coronel tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso. "Bem, então lá mais um:

talvez o Jake tenha uma resposta", ele disse. "Já esgotamos nossas estratégias.

Vou ligar para ele amanhã, está bem?"

Àquela altura, eu também queria respostas, mas não para certas

perguntar. "Tudo bem", eu disse. "Mas olha só – não me conte nada que não seja

relevante. Só estou interessado no que ajudar a descobrir aonde ela estava indo e

porquê ".

"Eu também", Takumi disse. "Acho que algumas coisas devem

continuar em segredo."

O Coronel enfiou uma toalha embaixo da porta, acendeu um cigarro e

disse: "Então está bem, rapazes. Vamos focar no que é realmente relevante."

Vinte e nove dias depois

NO DIA SEGUINTE, quando as aulas terminaram e eu voltei para o

quarto,vi o Coronel sentado num banco junto ao telefone público, tomando notas

num caderno que ele equilibrava nos joelhos enquanto prendia o telefone entre a

orelha e o ombro.

Corri depressa para o Quarto 43 e dei com o Takumi jogando o jogo de

corrida com o som desligado. "Há quanto tempo ele está no telefone?",

perguntei.

"Não faço idéia. Ele já estava ali quando eu cheguei faz vinte minutos.

Deve ter faltado a aula de matemática para Meninos Inteligentes. Por quê? Está

com medo que o Jake venha até aqui para lhe dar uma surra por tê-la deixado ir

embora?"

"Pode ser",eu disse,pensando: É exatamente por isso que não

deveríamos ter contado para ele. Fui até o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e acendi

um cigarro. Takumi veio logo depois disso.

"Que foi?", ele disse.

"Nada. Só quero saber o que aconteceu com ela."

"Você quer saber a verdade mesmo? Ou quer descobrir que ela brigou

com o namorado e estava a caminho de romper com ele para depois voltar, cair

nos seus braços, fazer sexo apaixonadamente e ter filhinhos gêmeos que

decoram últimas palavras e poesias?"

"Se está zangado comigo, é melhor dizer."

"Não estou zangado porque você a deixou ir embora. Mas estou cansado

de vê-lo agir como se fosse o único cara apaixonado por ela. Como se tivesse

algum monopólio sobre gostar dela". Takumi respondeu. Fiquei de pé, levantei o

assento da privada e dei descarga no cigarro que eu ainda não tinha terminado de

fumantes.

Encarei-o por um tempo, depois disse: "Eu a beijei naquela noite. Tenho

monopólio sobre isso".

"O quê?", ele gaguejou.

"Eu a beijei".

Sua boca se abriu como para falar alguma coisa, mas ele não disse nada.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, e eu me senti envergonhado por ter me

gabado daquele jeito. Então, por fim, eu lhe disse: "Olha... Você sabe como ela

era. Quando queria fazer alguma coisa, ia lá e fazia. Eu provavelmente fui o cara

que calhou de estar ali na hora certa."

"Certo. Mas é que eu nunca fui esse cara", ele disse. "Eu... Bem, Gordo,

Deus sabe que não posso culpá-lo."

"Não conte para a Lara".

Ele estava balançando a cabeça quando ouvimos as três batidas rápidas

que indicavam a presença do Águia. Pensei: Droga, pego duas vezes na mesma

semana. Takumi apontou para o chuveiro. Entramos no boxe e fechamos a

cortina, o chuveiro demasiado baixo cuspindo água em nossas costelas. Forçados

a nos aproximar mais do que parecia necessário, ficamos ali dentro, em silêncio,

a ducha pingando e molhando lentamente nossas camisetas e nossas calças jeans

por uns longos minutos enquanto esperávamos que o vapor levasse a fumaça

para os tubos de ventilação. Mas o Águia não bateu na porta do banheiro, e

Takumi acabou desligando a ducha. Espiei pela fresta da porta e vi o Coronel

sentado no sofá de espuma, os pés em cima da mesa de centro, terminando a

corrida de NASCAR do Takumi. Abri a porta, e nós saímos do banheiro

completamente vestidos e ensopados.

"Eis uma coisa que não se vê todo dia", o Coronel disse, casualmente.

"Que Diabos?", perguntei

"Bati feito o Águia para assustar vocês." Ele sorriu. "Mas, droga, da

próxima vez que quiserem um pouco de privacidade, deixem um bilhete na

alvo. "

Nós rimos, e Takumi disse: "Certo. Eu e o Gordo estávamos meio

afastados, mas, cara, desde que tomamos banho juntos, eu me sinto bem mais

próximo de você."

"Então, como foi?", perguntei. Eu me sentei na mesa de centro, e o

Takumi se largou no sofá ao lado do Coronel. Estávamos molhados e com um

pouco de frio,porém mais interessados em ouvir sobre a conversa do que em nos

secar.

"Bem interessante. Eis o que vocês precisam saber: foi ele que deu as

flores para ela, como tínhamos pensado. Eles não brigaram. Ele só ligou porque

tinha prometido ligar na hora exata do aniversario de oito meses de namoro, que

calhou de ser ás três e dois da manha, o que –convenhamos-é um pouco

ridí que de alguma forma ela ouviu o telefone ficaram de

conversa-fiada por uns cinco minutos,e então,do nada ela ficou histérica".

"Do nada?", Takumi perguntou.

"Deixe me fazer uma consulta." O Coronel folheou o caderno. "Aqui

está. Jake diz: 'O que achou do nosso aniversario de namoro? ', Alasca diz: "Foi

esplêndido", e pude ouvir em sua leitura e empolgação da voz dela, o jeito como

Alasca parecia saltitar em palavras como esplêndido, fantástico e certamente.

"Silencio. Jake pergunta: "Está fazendo o quê?,Alasca responde:

'Nada,desenhando',depois, 'Meu Deus!' e 'merda! merda! merda!',e começou a

que tinha de sair e que depois falava com ele,mas não disse que ia

visitá-lo.O Jake não acha que ela estivesse indo visitá sempre perguntava

se podia ir,mas dessa vez não perguntou,então acho que não estava indo para

lá.Calma,deixa eu ver se acho a citação. "E virou a página do caderno. "Pronto,

achei: 'Ela disse que falaria comigo, não disse que se encontraria comigo".

"Ela diz para mim 'Continuamos depois' e diz para o Jake que depois

falava com ele", observei.

"É. Eu percebi. Planos para o futuro. Supostamente não combina com

suicídio. Então ela volta para o quarto e começa a gritar, dizendo que tinha

esquecido alguma coisa. E a corrida arrojada chega ao fim. Continuamos sem

resposta".

"Bem, sabemos aonde ela não estava indo".

"A não ser que ela estivesse se sentindo particularmente impulsiva",

Takumi disse. Olhou para mim. "E, pelo visto, ela estava se sentindo bastante

impulsiva naquela noite".

O Coronel olhou para mim inquisitivamente, e eu meneei a cabeça.

"Pois é", Takumi disse: "Ele me contou".

"Certo. E você ficou furioso, depois tomou um banho com o Gordo e

agora está tudo bem. Ótimo. Então, naquela noite...", o Coronel continuou.

Fizemos o possível para ressuscitar a conversa daquela última noite para

o Takumi, mas não conseguimos nos lembrar de tudo, em parte porque o Coronel

estava bêbado e eu só fui prestar atenção quando ela mencionou Verdade ou

Consequência. Além do mais, não sabíamos se aquilo tinha alguma importância.

É sempre mais difícil se lembrar das últimas palavras quando você não sabe que

a pessoa está para morrer.

"Bem", disse o Coronel, "acho que eu e ela estávamos conversando

sobre o fato de eu gostar dos jogos de skate na vida real. Então ela disse: 'Vamos

jogar Verdade ou Consequência', e eles se comeram".

"Calma! Vocês se comeram? Na frente do Coronel?", Takumi gritou.

"Eu não comi ninguém".

"Calma, gente",o Coronel disse,jogando as mãos para o alto. "Foi só um

eufemismo. "

"Eufemismo um O Que?"

"Para beijar".

"Ótimo eufemismo", Takumi revirou os olhos. "Por acaso, eu sou o

único que acha que isso pode ser relevante?".

"Claro, nunca pensei nisso", eu disse,impassivo. "Mas, agora, não sei.

Ela não contou para o Jake. Não deve ter sido tão importante assim."

"Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo culpada", ele disse.

"O Jake falou que ela parecia normal ao telefone antes do ataque de

histeria", o Coronel disse. "Deve ter sido algo nesse telefonema. Alguma coisa

aconteceu que não estamos vendo." O Coronel passou as mãos pelo cabelo

grosso, sentindo-se frustrado. "Deus do céu, alguma coisa. Alguma coisa em seu

intimo. Só precisamos descobrir o que era."

"Só precisamos ler os pensamentos de uma pessoa morta", também

Disse. "Parece fácil."

"Exato. Quer encher a cara?", o Coronel perguntou.

"Não estou com vontade de beber", eu disse.

O Coronel vasculhou os recessos do sofá de espuma e puxou a garrafa

de Gatorade do Takumi. Ele também não queria beber, então o Coronel abriu um

sorriso forçado e disse: "Sobra mais pra mim", e entornou a garrafa.

Trinta e sete dias depois

NA QUARTA-FEIRA SEGUINTE, esbarrei com a Lara depois da aula

de Religião – literalmente. Eu já a tinha visto é claro. Eu a via quase todos os dias

-na aula de inglês ou sentada na biblioteca,cochichando com Katie,sua colega de

a via durante o almoço e durante o jantar no refeitório,e

provavelmente a teria visto durante o café da manha se alguma vez eu tivesse

acordado a tempo de comer.E ela também me via,é claro,mas,até aquela

manhã,não tínhamos olhado um para o outro ao mesmo tempo.

Àquela altura, pensei que ela já tivesse me esquecido. Afinal, só

tínhamos namorado por cerca de um dia, embora tivesse sido um dia cheio de

acontecimentos. Mas,quando esbarrei em seu ombro esquerdo,tentando abrir

caminho até a sala de Pré-Cálculo, ela deu meia-volta e olhou para mim.

Furiosa, mas não por causa do encontrão. "Desculpa", eu deixei escapar. Ela

simplesmente olhou para mim, com os olhos semicerrados,como se estivesse

prestes a brigar ou chorar,e desapareceu silenciosamente na sala de aula. A

primeira palavra que eu lhe disse em um mês.

Queria ter vontade de falar com ela. Sabia que tinha algo mal.-Imagine,

eu repetia comigo, se você fosse a Lara, com uma amiga morta e um exnamorado

silencioso -, mas eu só tinha espaço para uma única vontade

verdadeira, e ela estava morta. Eu queria saber o "como" e o "por quê"

Lara não saberia me dizer,e isso era tudo o que importava.

Quarenta e cinco dias depois

POR SEMANAS, o Coronel e eu tivemos de contar com a caridade

alheia para sustentar nosso vicio tabagista – tínhamos descolado maços gratuitos

ou mais baratos com todos, desde Molly Tan até Longwell Chase, cujo cabelo já

tinha crescido. Era como se as pessoas quisessem nos ajudar, mas não

conseguiam pensar em algo melhor. Mas, por volta do fim de fevereiro, a

caridade se esgotou. Foi até melhor. Não me sentia bem aceitando presentes dos

outros, pois lês não sabiam que nós tínhamos carregado a arma que ela tinha nas

mãos.

Então, depois da aula, Takumi nos levou de carro até a Coosa. "Suprimos

Suas Necessidades Espirituais" Liquors. Naquela tarde, Takumi e eu tínhamos

recebido o resultado desanimador do nosso primeiro teste importante de Pré-

Cálculo do semestre. Perigávamos receber relatórios de progresso em casa,

talvez porque Alasca já não estivesse disponível para nos ensinar Pré-Cálculo em

torno de uma montanha de batatas fritas no Mc Incomível ou talvez porque não

tivéssemos estudado nada.

"O problema é que eu não acho Pré-Cálculo muito interessante",

Takumi disse sem entusiasmo.

"O diretor de admissões de Harvard pode ter dificuldades em aceitar

esse tipo de explicação", o Coronel replicou.

"Não sei", eu disse. "Parece bastante convincente para mim".

Então rimos, mas as risadas se desfizeram num silencio pesado e difuso,

e eu sabia que estávamos todos pensando nela, morta e sem riso, fria, não mais a

Alasca. A ideia de que ela pudesse deixar de existir ainda me apavorava toda vez

que eu pensava no assunto. Ela está apodrecendo sob o solo de Vime Station,

Alabama, pensei, mas também não era bem isso. O corpo dela estava lá, mas ela

não estava em lugar nenhum, nada, PUF.

As horas mais divertidas, agora, pareciam sempre preceder de tristeza,

pois era justo nos momentos em que a vida voltava a ser o que era quando ela

estava entre nós que sentíamos todo o impacto de sua ausência.

Comprei os cigarros. Nunca tinha entrado na Coosa Liquors, mas o lugar

era tão desolado quanto Alasca nos fizera crer. O piso de madeira empoeirado

rangeu quando me encaminhei para o balcão, e vi um grande barril de água

salobra que dizia conter ISCAS VIVAS, quando na verdade continha um

cardume de peixinhos mortos, boiando. A mulher do outro lado do balcão sorriu

para mim com todos os seus quatro dentes quando lhe pedi um pacote Marlboro

Luzes.

"Estuda em Culver Creek?", ela perguntou e eu fiquei sem saber se lhe

dizia a verdade, uma vez que era quase impossível um aluno do Ensino médio ter

dezenove anos, mas ela se abaixou, pegou um pacote de cigarros e o colocou em

cima da bancada sem pedir identidade, então eu lhe disse: "Sim, senhora".

"Como vai a escola?", ela perguntou

"Vai bem", respondi.

"Fiquei sabendo que vocês tiveram uma baixa entre os alunos."

"Sim, senhora".

"Sinto muito, de verdade".

"Obrigado".

A mulher, cujo nome eu não fiquei sabendo, pois aquele não era o tipo

de estabelecimento comercial que gastava dinheiro com crachás, tinha um longo

fio de cabelo branco que lhe crescia de uma verruga na bochecha esquerda. Não

chegava a ser nojento, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para aquilo e depois

desviar os olhos.

De volta ao carro, entreguei o pacote de cigarros para o Coronel.

Abrimos a janela, embora o frio do inverno estivesse congelando o meu rosto e o

barulho do vento nos impossibilitasse de conversar. Sentei-me na minha quarta

parte do carro e fumei indagando-me por que a velha da Coosa Liquors não tinha

simplesmente arrancado o cabelo da verruga. O vento soprava pela janela do

Takumi e batia em meu rosto. Cheguei para o lado,colocando-me no meio do

banco traseiro e olhei para o Coronel no assento do carona, sorrindo, o rosto

voltado para o vento que soprava pela janela.

Quarenta e seis dias depois

EU NÃO QUERIA FALAR COM A LARA, mas, no almoço do dia

seguinte, Takumi lançou mão do argumento mais forte para me fazer sentir

culpado. "O que a Alasca ia pensar disso?", ele perguntou, olhando para Lara.

Ela estava sentada a três mesas de distância com a colega de quarto, Katie, que

estava contando uma história, e sorria toda vez que Katie ria das próprias piadas.

Levou uma garfada de milho enlatado a boca e pressionou contra o palato,

movendo o maxilar para triturá-lo, a cabeça baixa enquanto comia do garfo –

era tão discreta.

"Ela poderia reclamar comigo", eu disse para o Takumi.

Takumi balançou a cabeça. E, com a boca aberta, cheia de purê de

batata, disse: "Você precisa fazer isso". Engoliu. "Deixa eu fazer uma pergunta

para você, Gordo. Quando você estiver velho e grisalho, com os netinhos

sentados no colo, e eles se virarem para você e disserem: "Vovozinho, como foi

seu primeiro boquete?", você vai querer dizer que foi uma garota que você

ignorou pelo resto do Ensino médio? Não!" Sorriu. "Você vai querer dizer: 'Foi

com minha querida amiga Lara Buterskay a. Uma garota adorável. Muito mais

bonita que a vovó." Eu ri. Está bem, eu precisava falar com a Lara.

Depois da aula, fui até o seu quarto e bati na porta. Ela veio atender e

ficou me olhando com quem diz: O que foi? O que foi agora? Você já fez todo o

estrago que podia fazer, Gordo. Eu olhei através dela, para o quarto no qual só

entrara uma vez,onde tinha aprendido que, com beijo ou sem beijo, não

conseguia me comunicar com ela – e, antes que o silêncio se tornasse

desconfortável demais, falei. "Desculpa", eu disse.

"Desculpa pelo que?", ela perguntou, ainda olhando em minha direção,

mas não para mim.

"Por ter ignorado você. Por tudo", eu disse.

"Ninguém disse que você precisava ser meu namorado". Ela estava tão

bonita, os olhos grandes piscando depressa, as faces suaves e roliças. No entanto,

toda aquela redondeza só fazia me lembrar do rosto fino e das bochechas

salientes da Alasca. Mas eu podia viver com isso - além do mais, era preciso.

"Poderíamos ser só amigos", ela disse.

"Eu sei. Eu estraguei tudo. Sinto muito."

"Não aceite as desculpas desse babaca!", Katie gritou de dentro do

quarto.

"Eu perdoo você", Lara sorriu e me abraçou, envolvendo firmemente

minha cintura. Passei os braços por cima de seus ombros e senti o cheiro de

violeta de seus cabelos.

"Mas eu não!", Katie disse, aparecendo no vão da porta. E, embora eu e

ela não fossemos muito próximos, ela se sentiu no direito de me dar uma

joelhada no saco. Depois sorriu e, enquanto eu me curvava numa mesura

forçada, disse: "Agora está perdoado".

Lara e eu saímos para caminhar pelo lago – sans Katie – e conversamos.

Conversamos – sobre Alasca e sobre o último mês, sobre o fato de ela ter sentido

falta tanto da Alasca quanto de mim, enquanto eu só sentia falta da Alasca (e ela

estava certa). Contei-lhe toda a verdade que podia, desde as bombinhas até a

Delegacia de Polícia de Pelham e as tulipas.

"Eu amava a Alasca", eu disse, e Lara disse que também a amava,

então me expliquei, "Eu sei, mas foi esse o motivo. Eu amava a Alasca, e, depois

que ela morreu, não consegui pensar em outra coisa. Parecia desonesto, sabe?

Como uma traição".

"Não é um bom motivo", ela disse.

"Eu sei".

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Ótimo. Melhor assim. Pelo menos você

admite". Eu sabia que não conseguia apagar esse ressentimento, mas estávamos

conversando.

Enquanto a escuridão se derramava pela noite, as rãs coaxavam e uns

poucos insetos recém-ressuscitados zumbiam pelo campus, nós quatro - Takumi,

Lara, o Coronel e eu - caminhamos sob a luz fria e cinzenta da lua cheia até o

buraco de fumo.

"Coronel, por que vocês chamam esse lugar de Buraco do Fumo?", Lara

perguntou. "Parece mais um túnel".

"É como um buraco de pesca", o Coronel disse. "Tipo, se nós

pescássemos, pescaríamos aqui. Mas nós fumamos. Sei lá. Acho que foi Alasca

que deu esse nome". O Coronel puxou um cigarro do maço e o jogou na água.

"Mas que diabos?", perguntei.

"Para ela", ele disse.

Abri um meio sorriso e repeti o gesto, jogando um dos meus cigarros na

água. Dei um para o Takumi e outro para a Lara, e eles fizeram o mesmo. Os

cigarros balançaram e dançaram no regato por um momento, depois foram

levados pela corrente e sumiram de vista.

Eu não era religioso, mas gostava de rituais. Gostava da idéia de poder

ligar uma ação a uma lembrança. Na China, o Velho dissera, havia dias

reservados para limpar os túmulos, e as pessoas faziam oferendas para os

mortos. Imaginei que Alasca iria querer um cigarro, então me pareceu que o

Coronel tinha dado inicio lentamente a um excelente ritual.

Ele cuspiu no regato e quebrou o silêncio. "Engraçado, isso de falar com

os fantasmas", disse. "Não dá para saber se você esta inventando as respostas ou

se eles estão mesmo falando com você."

"Acho que devemos fazer uma lista",Takumi disse, procurando evitar

quaisquer conversas mais introspectivas. "Que evidências apontam para o

suicídio?". O Coronel puxou o caderno que estava sempre com ele.

"Ela não pisou no freio", eu disse. O Coronel anotou depressa.

Ela estava bastante chateada com alguma coisa, se bem que ela já

estivera chateada outras vezes e nem por isso cometera suicídio. Imaginamos

que as flores seriam uma espécie de memorial para ela mesma - como um

arranjo fúnebre ou algo assim. Mas isso não nos parecia Alasca. Ela era

enigmática, é verdade, mas quem planeja o suicídio pensando em flores,

provavelmente, também planeja o modo como vai morrer, e Alasca não tinha

como saber que um carro de policia estaria na 1-65 naquele exato momento.

E as evidências que apontavam para um acidente?

"Ela realmente estava muito bêbada, talvez estivesse pensando que não

ia bater na viatura, mas não sei como", Takumi disse.

"Ela pode ter cochilado", Lara tentou ajudar.

"É, nós pensamos nessa possibilidade", eu disse. "Mas acho que, se ela

tivesse cochilado, não teria seguido uma linha reta."

"Não consigo pensar numa solução que não ponha nossas vidas em

risco", o Coronel disse desanimado. "Mas ela não apresentava sinais de risco de

suicídio. Tipo, ela não falava sobre se matar nem se desfazia de seus pertences e

esse tipo de coisa."

"Com isso, são duas. Bêbada e sem planos para morrer", Takumi disse.

Aquilo não estava nos levando a lugar nenhum. Apenas uma dança diferente

com as mesmas perguntas. Não precisávamos de mais raciocínio. Precisávamos

de mais provas.

"Precisamos descobrir aonde ela estava indo", o Coronel disse.

"As últimas pessoas com quem ela conversou foram eu, você e o Jake",

eu lhe disse. "E nós não sabemos. Então como vamos descobrir?".

Takumi olhou para o coronel e soltou um suspiro. "Acho que isso não vai

nos ajudar em nada, saber para onde ela estava indo. Acho que só tornaria as

coisas mais difíceis para todos nós. Tenho um mau pressentimento."

"Certo, mas eu quero saber", Lara disse, e foi então que eu compreendi

o que Takumi quisera dizer naquele dia em que tomamos banho juntos - eu podia

tê-lá beijado, mas, de fato, não exercia um monopólio sobre Alasca; o Coronel e

eu não éramos os únicos que se importavam com ela, não estávamos sozinhos na

busca dos "comos" e dos "por quês" de sua morte.

"Bem, seja como for", disse o Coronel, estamos num beco sem saída.

Um de vocês terá de pensar numa solução. "Porque minhas ferramentas

investigativas já se esgotaram".

Ele bateu a ponta do cigarro em cima da água, levantou-se e foi embora.

Nós o seguimos. Mesmo na derrota, ele continuava sendo o Coronel.

Cinquenta e um dias depois

TENDO PARADO A INVESTIGAÇÃO, voltei-me novamente para os

textos de Religião, o que pareceu deixar o Velho satisfeito, pois fazia bem umas

seis semanas que eu fugia sistematicamente de seus testes-surpresa. Naquela

quarta-feira fizemos um teste: Dê um exemplo de um koan budista. O koan é

uma espécie de enigma que supostamente ajuda a pessoa a atingir a iluminação

no zen-budsimo. Em minha resposta, escrevi sobre esse cara, o Banzan. Certo

dia, ele estava caminhando pelo mercado quando ouviu alguém pedir ao

açougueiro o melhor pedaço de carne. O açougueiro disse: "Tudo aqui é da

melhor qualidade. Você não encontrará um pedaço de carne que seja melhor

que o outro."

Ouvindo isso, Banzan percebeu que não havia nem melhor nem pior, que

esses juízos de valor não faziam sentido porque o que existia era o que existia, e

puf, atingiu a iluminação. Lendo o texto na noite anterior, eu me indaguei se

também seria assim comigo – se, num instante, eu finalmente conseguiria

entendê-la, conhecê-la e compreender o papel que desempenhei em sua morte.

Mas eu não estava lá muito convencido de que a iluminação chegava assim

como um clarão de luz ou um relâmpago.

Depois que entregamos o teste, o Velho, que estava sentado, pegou uma

bengala e apontou para a pergunta da Alasca, desbotada na lousa. "Vamos

refletir sobre a frase da pagina noventa e quatro da divertida introdução ao zenbudismo

que eu passei para vocês nesta semana: Tudo o que é construído termina

por desmoronar.", o Velho disse. "Tudo. Esta cadeira. Ela foi construída e,

portanto, vai desmoronar. Eu vou desmoronar. Provavelmente antes da cadeira.

Vocês vão desmoronar. As células, os órgãos e os sistemas que compõem seu

corpo – tudo isso foi gerado, foi construído, e, portanto, vai desmoronar. Buda

sabia de uma coisa que a ciência só foi capaz de provar milhares de anos após a

sua morte: A entropia cresce, as coisas desmoronam."

Todos nós vamos, pensei, e isso se aplica a tudo, desde as rolas do céu

até as rolhas da garrafa, desde a Alasca–garota até o Alasca-lugar, pois nada

perdura, nem mesmo a própria terra. Buda diz que o sofrimento é causado pelo

desejo e que a suspensão do desejo implica a suspensão do sofrimento. Se

pararmos de desejar que as coisas perdurem, não iremos sofrer quando elas

desmoronarem.

Um dia, ninguém vai lembrar que ela existiu, escrevi no caderno, e

depois, que eu existi. Porque as lembranças também desmoronam. Então não nos

resta nada, nem mesmo um fantasma, apenas sua sombra. No começo, ela tinha

assombrado meus sonhos, mas, agora, apenas algumas semanas depois, já estava

me escapulindo, desmoronando em minha lembrança e na lembrança de todos

nós, morrendo novamente.

O Coronel, que tinha conduzido a Investigação desde o princípio, que se

mostrara interessado em seu paradeiro, enquanto eu só queria saber se el me

amava ou não, tinha desistido, sem respostas. E eu não gostava das respostas que

tinha: nosso beijo fora tão insignificante aos seus olhos que ela nem mesmo

contara para Jake; em vez disso, ficara de conversa-fiada com ele, não lhe dando

motivos para desconfiar que, minutos antes, eu tinha provado seu hálito alcoólico.

Então algo invisível explodiu em seu íntimo, e aquilo que fora construído

começou a desmoronar.

Essa talvez fosse a única resposta que iriamos ter. Ela desmoronou

porque é isso o que acontece. O Coronel parecia resignado, mas, se a

Investigação fora sua ideia no começo, agora era o que me ajudava a manter o

equilíbrio, e eu ainda esperava atingir a iluminação.

Sessenta e dois dias depois

NO DOMINGO SEGUINTE, dormi até a luz do final da manhã se

fragmentar na persiana e bater no meu rosto. Puxei o edredom sobre a cabeça,

mas o ar ficou quente e rançoso, então me levantei para ligar para os meus pais.

"Miles!", minha mãe disse antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe dizer um oi.

"Compramos um identificador de chamadas."

"E, por acaso, ele é mágico para adivinhar que sou eu ligando do

telefone público?"

Ela riu. "Não, apenas diz 'telefone público' e o código da região. Então

deduzi. Como você está?", ela perguntou, um tom caloroso de preocupação em

sua voz.

"Mais ou menos. Relaxei em algumas matérias por um tempo, mas já

voltei a estudar, então acho que vai ficar tudo bem", eu disse, e isso em grande

parte era verdade.

"Sei que tem sido difícil para você querido", ela disse. "Ah! Adivinha

quem eu e seu pai encontramos numa festa ontem à noite? A Sra. Forrester. Sua

professora de quarto ano! Está lembrado? Ela se lembrou direitinho de você, fez

muito elogios. Ficamos conversando" – e , embora eu tivesse ficado feliz em

saber que a Sra. Forrester admirava o Miles da quarta série, escutei sem prestar

muita atenção enquanto lia os recados rabiscados na parede branca em torno do

aparelho, procurando por novos recados para decodificar (Lacy 's – Sexta, 10 era

o onde e o quando de uma festa dos Guerreiros de Dia De Semana, imaginei) –

"então fomos jantar com os Johnston ontem à noite. Acho que seu pai bebeu

vinho demais. Brincamos de mimica e ele foi simplesmente horrível." Ela riu, e

eu me senti cansado, mas alguém tinha empurrado o banco para longe do

telefone, então sentei no meu traseiro magro na dura superfície de concreto,

retesando o fio prateado. E estava me preparando para mais um solilóquio da

minha mãe, quando reparei que , embaixo de todos os outros recados e rabiscos,

havia uma florzinha desenhada. Doze pétalas oblongas em torno de um circulo

pintado de preto em contraste com a parede branca como... Margarida.

Margaridas brancas. Podia ouvir sua voz: O que você está vendo, Gordo? Preste

atenção, e eu a vi bêbada, sentada no chão perto do telefone, jogando conversa

fora com o Jake: Está fazendo o quê?, e ela: Nada, desenhando, desenhando.

Então, Meu Deus!

"Miles?"

"Oi, desculpa, mãe. Desculpa. O Chip está aqui. Vamos estudar. Preciso

e. "

"Liga depois? Estou certa de que seu pai também quer falar com você."

"Ligo, mãe; ligo, claro. Eu te amo, viu? Certo, preciso ir.

"Acho que encontrei uma coisa!", eu gritei para o Coronel, invisível

debaixo do cobertor, mas a urgência da minha voz e a perspectiva de termos

encontrado alguma coisa , qualquer coisa, fez o Coronel despertar imediatamente

e saltar da cama para o piso de linóleo. Antes que eu pudesse lhe explicar a

situação, ele pegou a calça jeans e o moletom do dia anterior, vestiu-se e saiu

comigo.

"Olha," eu apontei. Ele se agachou ao lado do telefone e disse: "É. Foi

ela que fez. Ela gostava de desenhar flores assim."

"E o 'Nada, desenhando', lembra? O Jake perguntou o que ela estava

fazendo e ela disse: 'Nada, desenhando', depois: 'Meu Deus!' e surtou. Deve ter

olhado para o desenho e se lembrado de alguma coisa."

"Pode ser", ele disse, olhando para as flores, talvez querendo enxergalas

como ela tinha enxergado. Então se levantou e disse: "É uma teoria muito

boa, Gordo", ergueu o braço e deu um tapinha nas minhas costas, como um

treinador cumprimentando um jogador. "Mas ainda não sabemos o que ela

esqueceu."

Sessenta e nove dias depois

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS da descoberta da flor desenhada, eu já tinha

me resignado à sua irrelevância – eu não era Banzan no açougue, afinal -, e,

quando os bordos ao redor do campus começaram a dar indícios de uma

ressurreição e os empregados da escola começaram a aparar a grama do circulo

dos dormitórios, tive a impressão de que a perdera para sempre.

O Coronel e eu caminhamos pela floresta perto do lago naquela tarde e

fumamos um cigarro no lugar exato onde o Águia tinha nos pegado havia tantos

meses. Tínhamos acabado de sair de uma assembleia, na qual o Águia nos

comunicou que a escola ia construir um parquinho perto do lago em memória da

Alasca. Ela gostava do balanço, é verdade, mas um parquinho? Lara se levantou

na assembleia – certamente um marco para ela – e sugeriu que fizéssemos algo

mais divertido, algo que a própria Alasca teria feito.

Então, perto do lago, sentado num tronco coberto de musgo e meio

apodrecido, o Coronel me disse: "Lara está certa. Devíamos fazer algo para ela.

Um trote. Algo que ela teria adorado."

"Como um trote-memorial?"

"Issos. O Trote-Memorial Alasca Young. Podemos realizar o

anualmente. Bem, no ano passado ela teve uma ideia. Mas queria guardar para o

último ano. Mas é uma ideia muito boa. Muito boa mesmo. Histórica."

"Vai me contar o que é?", perguntei, lembrando que ele e a Alasca

tinham me excluído do planejamento da Noite do Celeiro.

"Claro", ele disse. "O trote se chama 'Subvertendo o Paradigma

Patriarcal'." Então me explicou como seria. Devo dizer que a Alasca tinha nos

deixado as joias da rainha dos trotes, a Mona Lisa das brincadeiras de escola, o

ponto máximo de gerações de trotes em Culver Creek, e era exatamente isso o

que Alasca merecia. E, o melhor de tudo, o trote não envolvia, tecnicamente,

nenhuma ofensa punível com expulsão.

O Coronel ficou de pé e espanou o pó e o musgo de sua calça. "Acho

que devemos isso a ela."

Eu estava de acordo, mas ainda achava que ela nos devia uma

explicação. Quer estivesse lá em cima, lá em baixo, lá fora ou em qualquer outro

lugar, talvez ela desse uma risada. E talvez – talvez – nos desse a pista que tanto

precisávamos.

Oitenta e três dias depois

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS, o Coronel retornou do recesso de

primavera com dois cadernos cheios de detalhes minuciosos sobre o trote,

desenhos de diferentes lugares e uma lista de quarenta páginas e duas colunas

que poderiam aparecer e suas respectivas soluções. Ele calculou os horários até

os décimos de segundos e as distancias até os centímetros, depois refez os

cálculos, como se não suportasse a ideia de desapontá-la novamente. Naquele

domingo, o Coronel acordou tarde e se revirou na cama. Eu estava lendo o som e

a fúria, que deveria ter sido lido em meados de fevereiro. Olhei para cima

quando ouvi o farfalhar dos lençóis, e o Coronel disse: "Vamos juntar a turma

novamente." Então me aventurei na noite escura de primavera, acordei a Lara e

o Takumi e os trouxe para o Quarto 43. A turma da Noite do Celeiro estava

reunida – na medida do possível – para o Trote-Memorial Alasca Young.

Nós ter nos sentamos no sofá, e o Coronel ficou de pé à nossa frente,

explicando o plano e os papeis de cada um com a empolgação que eu não via

desde Antes. Quando terminou de falar, perguntou: "Alguma dúvida?"

"Sim", Takumi disse. "Acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar?"

"Bem, primeiro temos que encontrar um stripper. Depois o Gordo vai ter

de convencer o pai dele."

"Está certo", Takumi disse. "Ao trabalho então."

Oitenta e quatro dias depois

TODA PRIMAVERA, a escola pegava uma tarde de sexta-feira e

chamava os alunos, o corpo docente e os empregados ao ginásio para o Dia do

Palestrante. O Dia do Palestrante apresentava dois palestrantes – geralmente

celebridades, políticos e acadêmicos de pouca envergadura, o tipo de gente que

aceitaria vir até a escola para dar uma palestra pelos míseros trezentos dólares

que ela oferecia. Os calouros escolhiam o primeiro palestrante, e os veteranos o

segundo, e todos que tinham assistido às palestras sabiam que o evento era

dolorosamente chato. Pretendíamos agitar um pouco o Dia do Palestrante.

Só precisaríamos convencer o Águia a permitir que o "Dr. William

Morse", um "amigo do meu pai" e um "proeminente estudioso da sexualidade

transgressiva do adolescente", fosse o palestrante dos calouros.

Então liguei para o trabalho do meu pai. O assistente dele, Paul,

perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu me indaguei por que todo mundo, todo o

mundo, me perguntava se eu estava bem quando eu ligava em outra hora que não

fosse domingo de manhã.

"Estou."

Meu pai atendeu. "Oi, Miles. Você está bem?"

Eu ri e baixei a voz, pois havia gente por perto. "Estou, pai. Estou bem.

Lembra quando você roubou o sino da escola e o enterrou no cemitério?"

"Foi o melhor trote da história de Culver Creek", ele respondeu,

orgulhoso.

"Foi, pai. Foi. Escuta, será que você poderia me ajudar com o mais novo

melhor trote da história de Culver Creek?"

"Hmm, não sei, Miles. Não quero que se meta em confusão."

"Não vou me meter em confusão. Toda a turma de calouros está

envolvida. E ninguém vai se machucar nem nada disso. Porque, bem, se lembra

do Dia do Palestrante?"

"Santo Deus! Era muito chato. Era quase pior do que ter aula."

"Certo, bem, eu preciso que você finja ser nosso palestrante, o Dr.

Willian Morse, professor de psicologia pela Universidade da Flórida e especialista

em sexualidade adolescente."

Ele ficou em silencio por um longo tempo. Olhei para baixo, para a

última margarida da Alasca, e fiquei esperando que ele me perguntasse qual era

o trote. Eu teria contado, mas ele apenas expirou lentamente no telefone e disse:

"Não vou nem perguntar, hmm." Suspirou. "Jura por Deus que não vai

contar para sua mãe?"

"Juro." Fiz uma pausa. Precisei de um segundo para me lembrar do

nome verdadeiro do Águia. "O Sr. Starnes vai ligar para você daqui a uns dez

minutos "."

Certo, meu nome é Dr. Willian Morse, sou professor de psicologia e –

sexualidade adolescente?"

"Isso. Você é o máximo, pai."

"Quero só ver se vocês vão conseguir me superar", ele disse, rindo.

Embora doesse no Coronel, o trote não funcionaria sem o auxilio dos

Guerreiro de Dia de Semana – sobretudo do presidente da turma de calouros,

Longwell Chase, que, àquela altura, já tinha deixado crescer sua ridícula

cabeleira de surfista. Mas os Guerreiros adoraram a ideia, então me encontrei

com Longwell em sue quarto e disse: "Vamos lá."

Longwell Chase e eu não tínhamos assunto e nem queríamos conversar,

então caminhamos em silencio até a casa do Águia. O Águia abriu a porta antes

mesmo que pudéssemos bater. Entortou a cabeça ligeiramente quando nos viu,

parecendo confuso – de fato éramos uma dupla estranha, com a calça cáqui bem

passada e pregueada de Longwell e um jeans azul do tipo um-dia-lavo-essaroupa.

"O palestrante que escolhemos é amigo do pai do Miles", Longwell

disse. "Dr. William Morse. É professor de psicologia na Flórida, estuda a

sexualidade adolescente."

"Estão querendo polêmica?"

"Não, não", eu disse. "Conheço o Dr. Morse. Ele é interessante, mas não

é polêmico. Estuda, bem, o modo como o entendimento do sexo pelos

adolescentes está mudando e crescendo. Quero dizer, ele é contra o sexo antes do

casamento."

"Certo. Qual é o numero dele?". Entreguei um pedaço de papel para o

Águia. Ele caminhou até o telefone na parede e discou. "Oi, poderia falar com o

Dr. Morse?... Obrigado... Oi Dr. Morse. Estou com Miles Halter aqui em casa, e

ele está me dizendo que... ótimo, maravilha... Bem, eu estava me perguntando" –

o Águia fez uma pausa, enrolando o fio telefônico em volta do dedo – "bem,

estava me perguntando se o senhor não quer, sabe – contanto que entenda que

estamos falando de jovens impressionáveis. Não queremos discussões

explicitas... Excelente. Excelente. Fico feliz que o senhor tenha compreendido...

Para o senhor também. Até breve!". O Águia desligou o telefone, sorrindo, e

disse: "Ótima escolha! Ele parece ser muito interessante."

"É sim", Longwell disse, muito sério. "Acho que ele será

interessante notavelmente. "

Cento e dois dias depois

MEU PAI INTERPRETOU o Dr. William Morse ao telefone, mas o

homem que iria interpretá-lo na vida real se chamava Maxx com dois x's, se

bem que seu nome verdadeiro era Stan, e, no Dia do Palestrante, seu nome seria

Dr. William Morse, é claro. Ela era uma crise de identidade ambulante, um

stripper com mais apelidos que um agente secreto da Cia.

As quatro primeiras "agências" para as quais o Coronel telefonou

recusaram o trabalho. Foi somente quando chegamos ao D da seção de

"Entretenimento" das Paginas Amarelas que encontramos a Despedida de

Solteiro para Baixinhos. O dono da empresa gostou bastante da ideia, mas disse:

"O Maxx vai amar isso. Porém nada de nudez. Não na frente das crianças."

Concordamos – com certa relutância.

Para garantir que nenhum de nós seria expulso, Takumi e eu coletamos

cinco dólares de todos os calouros de Culver Creek para cobrir as despesas do Dr.

William Morse, pois duvidávamos que o Águia o pagasse depois de testemunhas,

bem, a palestra. Paguei a parte do Coronel. "Sinto como se tivesse merecido sua

caridade", ele disse, apontando para os cadernos de espiral cheios de planos.

Durante as aulas daquela manhã, não consegui pensar em outra coisa.

Todos os calouros da escola sabiam do trote fazia duas semanas, mas, até então,

nenhum boato tinha vazado. Mas a Creek era um poço de fofoca –

principalmente entre os Guerreiros de Dia de Semana, e, se alguém contasse

para um amigo que contasse para um amigo que contasse para o Águia, a coisa

toda ia desmoronar.

O ethos do não-dedure-o-colega passou no teste com louvor, mas,

quando Maxx/Stan/Dr. Morse não apareceu às 11h50 daquela manhã, pensei que

o Coronel fosse surtar. Ele se sentou no para-choque de um carro no

estacionamento dos alunos, baixou a cabeça e correu os dedos pela cabeleira

escura e desalinhada, como se estivesse tentando encontrar alguma coisa ali

dentro. Maxx prometera chegar por volta das 11h40, vinte minutos antes da

abertura oficial do Dia do Palestrante, tempo suficiente para aprender suas falas

e tudo o mais. Fiquei ao lado do Coronel, preocupado, porém quieto. E esperei.

Tínhamos pedido ao Takumi que contatasse a "agencia" e descobrisse o

paradeiro do "artista".

"A agência", Takumi disse, "falou que o artista está a caminho."

"A caminho?", o Coronel disse, mexendo nos cabelos com renovado

vigor. "A caminho? Ele já está atrasado."

"Disseram que ele estava..." então nossos temores se dissiparam quando

uma minivan azul dobrou a esquina do estacionamento, guiada por um homem

de terno.

"É bom que seja o Maxx", o Coronel disse enquanto o motorista

estacionava o carro. E correu até a porta da frente.

"Eu sou o Maxx", o cara disse quando abriu a porta.

"Eu sou um representante sem nome e sem rosto da turma de calouros",

o Coronel respondeu, apertando a mão de Maxx. Ele devia estar na casa dos

trinta, tinha a pele bronzeada e os ombros largos, com um maxilar forte e um

cavanhaque escuro e bem aparado.

Demos uma cópia do discurso para o Maxx, e ele o leu rapidamente.

"Alguma dúvida?", perguntei.

"Bem, sim. Dada a natureza do evento, acho que vocês deveriam me

pagar adiantado."

Ele me pareceu bastante articulado, quase como um acadêmico, e eu

me senti confiante, como se Alasca tivesse colocado em nosso caminho o melhor

stripper masculino da região do Alabama.

Takumi abriu o porta-malas de seu utilitário esportivo e pegou um saco de

compras de papel com 320 dolares. "Aqui está, Maxx", ele disse. "Certo, o

Gordo aqui vai se sentar lá dentro com você, porque você é amigo do pai dele.

Está tudo escrito. Mas, bem, quando isso terminar, se você for interrogado,

agradeceríamos se fizesse a gentileza de dizer que foi contratado pela turma dos

calouros numa ligação em conferencia, porque não queremos que o Gordo aqui

se meta em confusão."

Ele riu. "Claro, claro. Aceitei este trabalho porque sabia que seria hilário.

Queria ter pensado nisso quando estava na escola."

Quando entrei no ginásio – Maxx/ Dr. William Morse ao meu lado,

Takumi e o Coronel bem atrás -, sabia que a probabilidade de eu ser pego era

maior do que a de qualquer um. Mas tinha lido o regulamento de Culver Creek

varias vezes naquelas ultimas semanas e me lembrava das duas linhas de defesa

para o caso de eu me meter em confusão: (1) Tecnicamente, não existia

nenhuma regra que proibisse o aluno de pagar um stripper para dançar na frente

da escola. (2) Não teriam como provar que eu tinha sido responsável pelo

incidente. Só teriam como provar que eu trouxe uma pessoa para o campus,

presumidamente um especialista em sexualidade transgressiva adolescente, mas

acabou sendo um verdadeiro transgressor sexual.

Sentei-me com o Dr. William Morse no meio da primeira fila da

arquibancada. Alguns alunos da nona série estavam sentados atrás de nós, mas,

quando o Coronel apareceu com a Lara, disse-lhes educadamente: "Obrigado

por guardarem nossos assentos", e os conduziu para longe. Como fora

combinado, Takumi estava no depósito esportivo do segundo andar, conectando

seu aparelho de som aos alto-falantes do ginásio. Eu me virei para o Dr. Morse e

disse: "Devemos olhar um para o outro afetuosamente e conversar como se você

fosse amigo dos meus pais."

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. "Seu pai é um grande homem. E sua

mãe – tão bonita." Revirei os olhos, um pouco enojado. Mas gostava do nosso

amigo stripper. O Águia chegou ao meio-dia em ponto, cumprimentou o

palestrante dos veteranos – um ex-secretário de justiça do estado do Alabama -,

depois veio falar com o Dr. Morse, que se levantou com aprumo e se inclinou

ligeiramente enquanto apertava a mão do Águia – talvez formal demais. O Águia

disse: "É um grande prazer ter o senhor aqui", e Maxx respondeu, "Obrigado.

Espero não desapontá-lo."

Eu não tinha medo de ser expulso. Também não tinha medo de causar a

expulsão do Coronel, embora talvez devesse. Eu tinha medo que o trote não desse

certo, por não ter sido planejado pela Alasca. Talvez os trotes dignos dela só

funcionassem com ela.

O Águia assomou por trás do atril.

"Hoje é um dia histórico para Culver Creek. Nosso fundador, Philip

Garden, quis que vocês, alunos, e nós, professores, tirássemos um dia por ano

para nos beneficiarmos da sabedoria de vozes de fora da escola. Por esse motivo,

nós nos reunimos aqui todo ano para aprender com eles, para ver o mundo pelos

olhos do outro. Hoje, o palestrante dos calouros é Dr. William Morse, professor

de psicologia pela Universidade da Flórida e respeitado acadêmico. Está aqui

para nos falar sobre a sexualidade adolescente, um assunto que certamente será

do interesse de vocês. Então, por favor, uma salva de palmas para o Dr. Morse."

Aplaudimos. Meu coração batia no peito como se também quisesse

aplaudir. Quando Maxx se encaminhou para o atril, Lara inclinou-se para mim e

sussurrou: "Ele é bonitão."

"Obrigado Sr. Starnes." Maxx sorriu e meneou a cabeça na direção do

Águia depois endireitou os papéis e os colocou sobre o atril. Eu mesmo quase

acreditei que ele era um professor de psicologia. Imaginei se ele seria um ator

tentando complementar sua renda.

Maxx leu diretamente da folha, sem olhar para a plateia, mas leu com o

tem de voz confiante e casual de um acadêmico ligeiramente arrogante. "Estou

aqui para lhes falar sobre o fascinante tema da sexualidade adolescente. Meus

estudos limitam-se ao campo da linguística sexual, mais especificamente ao

modo como os adolescentes falam sobre sexo e questões afins. Então, por

exemplo, estou interessado em saber por que a palavra 'braço' não faz vocês

rirem, ao passo que a palavra 'vagina' faz." Algumas pessoas riram

nervosamente na plateia. "O modo como os jovens se referem aos corpos uns

dos outros diz muito sobre a nossa sociedade. No mundo de hoje, é muito mais

comum que os meninos objetifiquem o corpo das meninas do que o contrario.

Eles comentam entre si que determinada menina tem belos peitões, ao passo que

elas costumam dizer apenas que este ou aquele menino é fofo, um termo que

descreve tanto características físicas quanto emocionais. Com isso, as meninas

são transformadas em meros objetos, enquanto os meninos são vistos por elas

como pessoas inteiras..."

Então Lara ficou de pé e, com seu sotaque suave e inocente,

interrompeu o Dr. Morse. "Você é tão lindo! Por que não cala a boca e tira a

roupa?!"

Os alunos riram, mas os professores se viraram e olharam para ela,

espantados e emudecidos. Ela se sentou.

"Qual seu nome, filha?"

"Lara", ela disse.

"Agora, escute aqui, Lara", Maxx disse, voltando-se para a folha,

tentando se lembrar da próxima fala, "o que temos aqui é um estudo de caso

muito interessante – uma mulher está objetificando um homem, no caso eu. Isso

é tão incomum que eu só posso supor que seja uma piada."

Lara se levantou novamente e gritou, "Estou falando sério! Tira a

roupa!"

Ele olhou para a folha, nervoso, depois se virou para nós, sorrindo.

"Certo, acho que é importante subverter o paradigma patriarcal, e essa é uma

maneira de fazer isso. Está bem", ele disse, dando um passo para a esquerda e se

afastando do atril. Depois gritou alto suficiente para Takumi ouvi-lo no andar de

cima: "Isso é por Alasca Young!"

Quando o baixo rápido e ritmado de "Get Off" do Prince começou a

tocar nos auto-falantes, o Dr. William Morse agarrou a perna da calça com uma

das mãos e a lapela do paletó com a outra. O velcro se abriu e rasgou a fantasia

de palco, mostrando o Maxx com dois x's, um homem incrivelmente musculoso

com o abdome definido e fortes músculos peitorais. Ele ficou ali na nossa frente,

sorrindo, apenas de sunga, uma sunga de couro preto, quase uma cueca. Eca!

Com os pés bem posicionados, Maxx começou a gingar os braços no

ritmo da música, e a plateia explodiu em gargalhadas, aplaudindo contínua e

estrepitosamente – de longe a maior ovação da história do Dia do Palestrante. O

Águia se levantou num piscar de olhos, e Maxx parou de dançar, simplesmente

contraindo os músculos peitorais para que sacolejassem com a música. Então, o

Águia, sem rir, mas mordendo os lábios como quem se esforça para não abrir

um sorriso, indicou com o polegar que estava na hora de Maxx ir embora, e ele

obedeceu. Meus olhos seguiram Maxx enquanto ele saía do ginásio e deram com o

Takumi no vão da porta, os punhos erguidos em triunfo, antes de ele correr para o

andar de cima para desligar o som. Fiquei feliz por ele ter podido ver pelo menos

um pouco do espetáculo.

Takumi teve bastante tempo para desmontar o equipamento, pois as

risadas e o murmurinho se estenderam por vários minutos enquanto o Águia

repetia: "Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Vamos nos acalmar. Gente, vamos nos

acalmar."O palestrante dos veteranos fez seu discurso. Depois foi embora.

Enquanto saíamos do ginásio, os alunos não calouros se amontoaram em torno de

nõs, perguntando: "Foram vocês?", e eu simplesmente sorria e dizia que não, pois

não tinha sido nem eu, nem o Coronel, nem o Takumi, nem a Lara, nem

Longwell Chase, nem ninguém ali presente. Fora Alasca o tempo todo. A pior

parte do trote, Alasca me dissera certa vez, era não poder assumir a culpa. Mas

eu podia assumir a culpa no lugar dela. E, enquanto saíamos lentamente do

ginásio, eu dizia para todos os que quisessem ouvir: "Não. Não fomos nós. Foi

Alasca. "

Nós quatro retornamos para o Quarto 43, exultantes com o sucesso da

empreitada, convencidos de que a Creek jamais testemunharia um trote

parecido, e eu não achei que pudesse estar encrencado até o Águia abrir a porta

do nosso quarto e olhar para nós, balançando a cabeça com desdém.

"Sei que foram vocês", disse o Águia.

Olhamos para ele sem falar nada. Ele costumava blefar. Talvez fosse

um blefe.

"Nunca mais façam uma coisa dessas", ele disse. "Mas, Deus,

'subverter o paradigma patriarcal'... Parece até que ela escreveu o discurso."

Sorriu e fechou a porta.

Cento e catorze dias depois

UMA SEMANA E MEIA DEPOIS, voltei para o quarto depois da aula, o

sol fustigando minha pele num constante lembrete de que a primavera no

Alabama tinha durado questão de horas, e agora, no princípio de maio, o verão

tinha retornado para uma estada de seis meses.

Senti o suor escorrer por minhas costas e ansiei pelos ventos gelados de

janeiro. Quando entrei no quarto, encontrei Takumi sentado no sofá, lendo minha

biografia de Tolstói.

"Humm, oi", Disse eu.

Ele fechou o livro, colocou-o ao seu lado e disse: "Dez de janeiro."

"Como?", perguntei.

"Dez de janeiro. Não sabe o que aconteceu nesse dia?"

"Bem, sim, foi o dia em que a Alasca morreu." Tecnicamente, ela tinha

morrido às três da manhã do dia 11 de janeiro, mas para nós, pelo menos, ainda

era noite de segunda-feira, 10 de janeiro.

"Não, outra coisa, Gordo. Nove de janeiro. A mãe da Alasca a levou

ou zoológico. "

"Espera. Não. Como sabe disso?"

"Ela nos contou na Noite do Celeiro. Lembra?"

É claro que eu não lembrava. Se conseguisse me lembrar dos números,

não estaria sofrendo para conseguir um C+ EM Pré-Cálculo.

"Puta que pariu!", eu disse quando o Coronel entrou.

"O que foi?" o Coronel perguntou.

"Nove de janeiro de 1997", eu lhe disse. "Alasca gostou dos ursos, a

mãe dela gostou dos macacos." O Coronel olhou para mim sem entender, depois

tirou a mochila e a jogou para o outro lado do quarto num único movimento.

"Puta que pariu!", ele disse. "COMO NÃO PENSEI NISSO!"

Um minuto depois, o Coronel bolou a melhor solução que iríamos ter.

"Certo. Ela está dormindo. O Jake liga. Ela está conversando com ele, está

desenhando. Olha para a flor branca, pensa: "Meu Deus! "Minha mãe gostava de

flores brancas e as colocavam no meu cabelo quando eu era pequena", e surta.

Volta para o quarto e grita conosco dizendo que se esqueceu – que se esqueceu

da mãe é claro. Pega as flores e vai de carro para – para onde?"E olhou para

mim. "Para onde? Para o túmulo da mãe?"

Eu disse: "É, acho que sim. Ela entra no carro, querendo visitar o túmulo

da mãe, mas depara com um caminhão e o carro da polícia. Está bêbada,

irritada e com pressa, acha que pode passar entre os dois, não está pensando

direito, só quer visitar o túmulo da mãe, tenta dar um jeito de passar por entre

eles e PUF."

Takumi cabeceou lentamente, pensativo, e disse: "Ou então ela entra no

carro com as flores. Mas já perdeu o aniversário de morte. Provavelmente está

achando que desapontou a mãe de novo – primeiro, não liga para a emergência,

depois nem mesmo se lembra da porcaria de aniversário. Ela está furiosa, ela se

odeia, diz: "Chega, vou fazer isso", vê o carro da polícia – eis sua chance –, e

bate."

O Coronel tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso e o virou de pontacabeça,

batendo com ele de leve na mesa de centro. "Bem", disse, "isso explica

tudo."

Cento e dezoito dias depois

ENTÃO DESISTIMOS. Finalmente me cansei de perseguir um

fantasma que não queria ser descoberto. Talvez tivéssemos falhando, mas alguns

mistérios jamais a conheceria. Ela tinha tornado isso impossível para mim. E o

suicidente, o acicídio, seria eternamente isso. Só me restava perguntar: Será que

contribuí para um destino que você não queria, Alasca, ou simplesmente ajudei

você a se autodestruir? Porque são crimes diferentes, e eu não sabia se ficava

com raiva dela por ter me tornado cúmplice de um suicídio ouse ficava com

raiva de mim mesmo por tê-la deixado ir embora.

Mas nós sabíamos o que podia ser descoberto, e, no processo de

descoberta, ela nos aproximou – o Coronel, Takumi e eu, pelo menos. E foi só.

Ela não me deixou o suficiente para descobrir o Grande Talvez.

"Tem mais uma coisa que podemos fazer", o Coronel disse enquanto

jogávamos videogame com o som desligado – só nós dois, como nos primeiros

dias da Investigação.

"Não podemos fazer mais nada."

"Quero passar de carro pelo local", ele disse. "Como ela fez."

Não podíamos arriscar sair do campus no meio da madrugada como ela

tinha feito, por isso saímos cerca de doze horas mais cedo, às 3h da tarde, com o

Coronel dirigindo o utilitário esportivo do Takumi. Tínhamos convidado a Lara e o

Takumi, mas eles estavam cansados de perseguir fantasmas, e, além doo mais,

as provas finais estavam chegando.

A tarde estava radiante. O sol fustigava o asfalto fazendo com que as

faixas da estrada tremessem com o calor. Seguimos a Rodovia 119 por cerca de

um quilômetro e meio, depois pegamos a I-65 no sentido norte, a caminho da

cena do acidente e de Vine Station.

O Coronel dirigia em grande velocidade, e nós ficamos em silêncio,

fitando a estrada. Tentei imaginar o que ela estaria pensando, novamente

tentando enxergar através do tempo e do espaço para entrar em sua cabeça por

um único momento. Uma ambulância com as luzes e a sirene acesas passou

depressa por nós, no sentido contrário, na direção da escola, e, por um instante,

fiquei apreensivo e pensei: Pode ser alguém que eu conheça. Quase desejei que

fosse alguém conhecido para dar nova forma e profundidade à tristeza que eu

ainda sentia.

O silêncio foi rompido. "Tinha vezes que eu gostava", eu disse. "Gostava

do fato de ela estar morta."

"Como assim? A sensação era boa?"

"Não. Sei lá. A sensação era... pura."

"É", ele disse, abrindo mão de sua costumeira eloquência. "É. Eu

também. Acho que é normal, deve ser normal."

Sempre me causava espanto perceber que eu não era a única pessoa no

mundo que pensava e sentia essas coisas estranhas e horrorosas.

Oito quilômetros ao norte da escola, o Coronel passou para a pista da

esquerda da interestadual e começou a acelerar. Cerrei os dentes, e, então, à

nossa frente, os caquinhos de vidro brilharam a luz do sol como se a estrada

estivesse incrustada de jóias. Era ali. Ele ainda estava acelerando.

Pensei: Não seria um jeito ruim de morrer.

Pensei: Rápida e diretamente. Talvez ela tivesse decidido no último

segundo.

E, PUF, atravessamos o momento de sua morte. Estamos passando por

onde ela não passou, pelo asfalto que ela nunca viu, e não estamos mortos. Não

estamos mortos! Estamos respirando, chorando e, agora, diminuindo a

velocidade e voltando para a pista da direita.

Pegamos o retorno seguinte, sem dizer nada. Quando fomos trocar de

motorista, passamos pela frente do carro e nos encontramos. Eu o abracei, meus

punhos cerrados em suas costas. Ele me envolveu com seus braços curtos e me

apertou com força, e eu senti seu peito arfar enquanto percebíamos repetidas

vezes que estávamos vivos. A compreensão chegava em ondas. Nós nos

abraçamos e choramos, e eu pensei: Meu Deus, que cena estamos fazendo, mas

isso não importava para quem tinha acabado de perceber, depois de tanto tempo,

que ainda estava vivo.

Cento e dezenove dias depois

O CORONEL E EU PASSAMOS a nos dedicar integralmente às aulas

depois de termos desistido, sabemos que precisaríamos tirar notas excelentes

para atingir nossas metas (eu queria média 9,0 e o Coronel não se contentaria

com menos de 9,8). Nosso quarto tornou-se uma espécie de Quartel-General dos

Estudos, pois o Takumi e a Lara ficavam até tarde da noite falando sobre O som

e a fúria, meiose e a Batalha de Bastogne. O Coronel tentou nos ensinar toda a

matéria de Pré-Cálculo do semestre, mas ele era bom demais para ser bom

professor – "Claro que faz sentido. Pode confiar. Santo Deus, nem é tão difícil" –,

e eu senti falta da Alasca.

Quando não conseguíamos acompanhar, trapaceávamos. Takumi e eu

lemos apenas os resumos de Things Fall Apart e Adeus às armas ("Esses livros

são grandes demais!", ele exclamou a certa altura).

Não conversávamos muito. Também não precisávamos.

Cento e vinte e dois dias depois

UMA BRISA FRESCA tinha repelido o forte calor, e, na manhã em que

receberíamos nosso trabalho final, o Velho sugeriu que tivéssemos aula lá fora.

Eu me indaguei por que haveríamos de ter uma aula inteira lá fora quando eu

fora expulso da sala no último semestre apenas por olhar para fora, mas era isso

o que o Velho queria, então fizemos sua vontade. Ele se sentou numa cadeira

trazida por Kevin Richman. Nós nos sentamos sobre a relva, meu caderno, a

princípio, empoleirado canhestramente em meu colo e depois colocado em cima

das espessas folhas de grama. O chão encaroçado não se prestava para a escrita,

e os mosquitos zumbiam entre nós. Estávamos perto demais do lago para termos

algum conforto, mas o Velho parecia feliz.

"Tenho aqui o trabalho final de vocês. No último semestre, dei-lhes

quase dois meses para concluir o trabalho. Desta vez, terão apenas duas

semanas." Ele fez uma pausa. "Acho que não podemos fazer nada quanto a

isso." E riu. "Para ser sincero, só consegui me decidir por este tema na noite

passada. Isso vai contra a minha natureza. Que seja. Passem as folhas." Quando

a pilha chegou às minhas mãos, li a pergunta:

O que você – você especificamente – vai fazer para sair deste labirinto de

sofrimento? Agora que já conhece três importantes tradições religiosas,

use seu intelecto recém-iluminado para responder à pergunta da Alasca.

Depois que todos receberam a folha, o Velho disse: "Vocês não

precisam discutir as perspectivas das diferentes religiões em seus trabalhos, então

não será necessário fazer pesquisa. Seu conhecimento, ou falta de conhecimento,

já foi avaliado nos testes deste semestre. Só quero saber como vocês vão

enquadrar em sua visão de mundo a presença incontestável do sofrimento e

como esperam navegar pela vida apesar disso."

"Ano que vem, supondo que meus pulmões resistam, vamos estudar o

taoísmo, o hinduísmo e o judaísmo ao mesmo tempo..." O Velho tossiu e

começou a rir, o que lhe provocou mais tosse. "Santo Deus, acho que não vou

aguentar. Mas, quanto às três religiões que estudamos este ano, gostaria de falar

mais uma coisa. O islamismo, o cristianismo e o budismo, cada qual tem seu

fundador – Maomé, Jesus e Buda, respectivamente. E, pensando nesses

fundadores, acho que podemos concluir que cada um deles nos trouxe uma

mensagem radical de esperança. Para a Arábia do século VII, Maomé trouxe a

promessa de que todos poderiam encontrar felicidade e vida eterna no único

Deus verdadeiro. Buda nos trouxe a esperança de sermos capazes de transpor o

sofrimento. Jesus nos disse que os últimos serão os primeiros e que até os

coletores de imposto e os leprosos – os renegados – têm razão para ter esperança.

Assim, a pergunta que eu lhes faço neste trabalho é a seguinte: O que lhes dá

esperança?"

Quando voltamos para o Quarto 43, o Coronel começou a fumar.

Embora eu tivesse de lavar louça no refeitório por mais uma noite para curar

meu vício, não estávamos lá com muito medo do Águia. Restavam apenas quinze

dias e, se fôssemos pegos, simplesmente teríamos de começar o último ano com

algumas horas de trabalho forçado. "Como vamos sair deste labirinto, Coronel?",

perguntei.

"Se eu soubesse...", ele disse.

"Acho que assim você não vai conseguir um 'A'."

"Nem vou conseguir aquietar minha alma."

"Ou a dela", eu Disse.

"Certo. Tinha me esquecido dela." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso fica

acontecendo."

"Bem, você precisa escrever alguma coisa", argumentei.

"Depois de todo esse tempo, acho que 'rápida e diretamente' é o único

jeito de sair – mas prefiro o labirinto. O labirinto é uma droga, mas eu o

escolho."

Cento e trinta e seis dias depois

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS, eu ainda não tinha terminado o trabalho

final do Velho, e faltavam apenas 24 horas para o fim do semestre. Eu estava

voltando de uma prova, uma aguerrida, porém (eu esperava) bem-sucedida

batalha com o Pré-Cálculo que me daria o B que eu tanto desejava. Lá fora o

tempo estava bastante quente, como ela. Eu me sentia bem. No dia seguinte,

meus pais viriam buscar minhas coisas, assistiríamos à cerimônia de formatura,

depois voltaríamos para a Flórida. O Coronel voltaria para a casa da mãe para

ver a soja crescer, mas eu podia fazer interurbanos, então nos falaríamos

bastante. Takumi passaria as férias no Japão, e Lara voltaria para casa

novamente numa limusine verde. Eu estava pensando que não era tão ruim não

saber onde Alasca estava ou para onde estaria indo naquela noite, quando abri a

porta do quarto e vi uma folha de papel dobrado no piso de linóleo. Era um papel

de carta verde-limão. Em cima, lia-se em caligrafia:

Da mesa de ... Takumi Hikohito

Gordo / Coronel,

Peço desculpas por não lhes ter contato antes. Não vou ficar para a

formatura. Viajo para o Japão amanhã de manhã. Por muito tempo, fiquei

furioso com vocês. Fiquei magoado por me deixarem de fora de todas as

coisas, então guardei para mim o que eu sabia. No entanto, mesmo quando

já não estava furioso, não lhes disse nada, nem sei por quê. O Gordo tinha

aquele beijo, eu acho. Eu tinha esse segredo.

Vocês devem ter deduzido, mas a verdade é que eu a vi naquela noite. Tinha

ficado acordado até tarde com a Lara e mais algumas pessoas, e estava

quase caindo no sono quando ouvi seu choro pela janela dos fundos do meu

quarto. Devia ser umas 3h 15 da madrugada. Fui lá fora, e ela estava

correndo pelo campo de futebol. Tentei conversar, mas ela estava com

pressa. Fazia oito anos que sua mãe tinha morrido. Ela costumava levar

flores ao túmulo nos aniversários de morte, mas, naquele ano, tinha

esquecido. Estava procurando por flores, mas era cedo demais – estava frio

demais. Foi assim que eu descobri sobre o dia 10 de janeiro. Mas continuo

sem saber se foi suicídio.

Ela estava tão triste. Eu não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. Acho

que ela contava comigo para ser a pessoa que sempre diria e faria a coisa

certa para ajudá-la, mas não consegui. Pensei que ela estivesse

procurando flores. Não sabia que pretendia sair. Ela estava bêbada, bêbada

de cair no chão. Não pensei que fosse dirigir ou algo assim. Pensei que

fosse chorar até dormir e que fosse visitar o túmulo da mãe no dia seguinte

ou algo assim. Ela saiu caminhando, então ouvi o motor de carro. Não sei no

que eu estava pensando.

Então acho que eu também a deixei ir. Sinto muito. Sei que vocês a amavam.

Era difícil não amá-la.

Takumi

Saí correndo do quarto, como se nunca tivesse fumado um cigarro,

como na Noite do Celeiro com o Takumi. Atravessei o círculo dos dormitórios,

mas ele tinha ido embora. A cama era puro vinil; a escrivaninha estava vazia;

uma moldura de poeira onde o estéreo costumava ficar. Ele tinha ido embora, e

eu não pude lhe dizer o que acabara de descobrir: que eu o perdoava, que ela nos

perdoava, que tínhamos de perdoar para sobreviver no labirinto. Tantos de nós

teríamos de conviver com coisas feitas e deixadas de fazer naquele dia. Coisas

que terminaram mal, coisas que pareceram normais na hora, porque não

tínhamos como prever o futuro. Se ao menos conseguíssemos enxergar a infinita

cadeia de conseqüências que resulta das nossas pequenas decisões. Mas só

percebemos tarde demais, quando perceber é inútil.

A caminho do quarto para mostrar o bilhete para o Coronel, percebi que

jamais saberia. Jamais a conheceria suficientemente bem para saber se passara

em sua cabeça naqueles últimos instantes, jamais saberia se ela tinha nos deixado

de propósito. Mas o fato de não saber não me impediria de me importar. Eu

sempre amaria Alasca Young, minha vizinha pervertida, com todo o meu

pervertido coração.

Entrei no Quarto 43, mas o Coronel não estava lá, então deixei o bilhete

no beliche de cima, sentei-me ao computador e escrevi minha saída do labirinto.

Antes de vir para cá, pensei por um bom tempo que para sair do labirinto

fosse necessário fingir que ele não existia, construir um mundo pequeno, porém

autossuficiente num rincão longínquo desse infinito labirinto e fingir que eu não

estava perdido, mas em casa. Só que isso tinha me conduzido a uma vida

solitária, tendo por companhia unicamente as últimas palavras dos já-mortos.

Então vim para cá em busca de um Grande Talvez, de amigos verdadeiros e de

uma vida maior do que a minha vidinha. Mas estraguei tudo, o Coronel estragou

tudo, Takumi estragou tudo, e ela escorreu por entre nossos dedos. E não adianta

embelezar a verdade: Ela merecia amigos melhores.

Depois que estragou tudo, tantos anos atrás, apenas uma garotinha

imobilizada pelo terror, Alasca desmoronou em seu próprio enigma. Eu poderia

ter tomado o mesmo rumo, mas sabia onde aquilo ia dar. Então continuo

acreditando num Grande Talvez e sou capaz de acreditar nele apesar de tê-la

Eu perdi.

Pois, sim, vou esquecê-la. Aquilo que é construído desmorona

imperceptivelmente devagar. Vou esquecê-la, mas ela perdoará meu

esquecimento, assim como eu a perdôo por ter se esquecido de mim, do Coronel

e de todo mundo, lembrando-se apenas de si mesma e de sua mãe naqueles

últimos minutos que passou como pessoa. Hoje sei que ela me perdoa por ter sido

burro e medroso, por ter tomado uma atitude burra e medrosa. Sei que ela me

perdoa, assim como sua mãe também a perdoa. Eis por que sei disso:

Pensei, no começo, que ela fosse apenas um cadáver. Apenas escuridão.

Apenas um corpo a ser comido pelos vermes. Pensei muito nela assim, como a

refeição de algum bicho. O Que ela fora – olhos verdes, um meio sorriso, as

curvas suaves da perna – em breve seria um nada, apenas ossos que eu não tinha

visto. Pensei no lento processo de tornar-se esqueleto, depois fóssil, depois

carvão, e, dali a milhares de anos, ser extraído pelas pessoas do futuro, que

aqueceriam suas casas com ela e a transformariam em fumaça, ondulando

numa chaminé, cobrindo a atmosfera. Às vezes, ainda acho que a "outra vida" é

algo que inventamos para apaziguar a dor da perda, para tornar nosso tempo no

labirinto suportável. Talvez ela fosse apenas matéria, e a matéria se recicla.

Mas, para ser sincero, não acredito que ela fosse só matéria. O resto dela

também precisa ser reciclado. Hoje, acredito que somos mais do que a soma das

nossas partes. Se pegássemos seu código genético, suas experiências de vida, seus

relacionamentos com outras pessoas e os enxertássemos num corpo do mesmo

tamanho e com as mesmas proporções, ainda assim não teríamos outra Alasca.

Existe algo mais. Uma parte que é maior do que a soma das suas partes

cognoscíveis. E essa parte tem de ir para algum lugar, pois não pode ser

destruí ninguém possa me acusar de ser um grande estudioso das

ciências exatas, se tem uma coisa que aprendi nas aulas de Física é que a energia

não se cria nem se destrói. E, se Alasca realmente tirou sua própria vida, esse é o

tipo de esperança que eu gostaria de lhe ter dado. Esquecer e abandonar a mãe,

os amigos, as próprias expectativas – eram coisas horríveis, mas ela não

precisava ter se metido em si mesma e se autodestruído. Somos capazes de

sobreviver a essas coisas horríveis, pois somos tão indestrutíveis quanto pensamos

ser. Quando os adultos dizem: "Os adolescentes se acham invencíveis", com

aquele sorriso malicioso e idiota estampado na cara, eles não sabem quanto estão

certos. Não devemos perder a esperança, pois jamais seremos

irremediavelmente feridos. Pensamos que somos invencíveis porque realmente

somos. Não nascemos, nem morremos. Como toda energia, nós simplesmente

mudamos de forma, de tamanho e de manifestação. Os adultos se esquecem

disso quando envelhecem. Ficam com medo de perder e de fracassar. Mas essa

parte que é maior do que a soma das partes não tem começo e não tem fim, e,

portanto, não pode falhar.

Eu sei que ela me perdoa, assim como eu a perdôo. As últimas palavras

de Thomas Edson foram: "O outro lado é muito bonito." Eu não sei onde fica o

outro lado, mas acredito que seja em algum lugar e espero que seja bonito.

ÚLTIMAS PALAVRAS SOBRE ÚLTIMAS PALAVRAS

Faça como milhares CABEÇADA "gordura", sou fascinado pelo passado

palavras. No meu caso, tudo começou quando eu tinha doze anos. Estava lendo

um livro didático de História, quando encontrei as últimas palavras do presidente

John Adams: "Thomas Jefferson continua vivo." (Não era verdade. Jefferson

tinha morrido horas antes naquele mesmo 4 de julho de 1826; as últimas palavras

de Jefferson foram: "Hoje é dia 4?")

Não sei dizer ao certo por que continuei interessado em últimas palavras

ou por que jamais deixei de procurar por elas. Eu realmente amei as últimas

palavras de John Adams quanto tinha doze anos. Mas também amei uma garota

chamada Whitney. A maioria dos amores não dura tanto tempo. (O de Whitney

certamente não durou. Nem mesmo me lembro de seu sobrenome.) Mas alguns

duram.

Outra coisa que também não sei dizer ao certo é se todas as últimas

palavras citadas neste livro são definitivas. Quase por definição, elas são difíceis

de verificar. As testemunhas se entregam à emoção; o tempo se confunde; quem

falou já anão está mais aqui para esclarecer eventuais equívocos. Procurei ser

preciso, mas não é de espantar que haja controvérsia quanto às duas citações

mais importantes de Quem é você, Alasca?.

SIMON BOLIVAR

"Como sairei deste labirinto?"

Na verdade, é muito provável que as últimas palavras de Simón Bolívar

não tenham sido "Como sairei deste labirinto?" (embora ele tenha dito isso

historicamente). As últimas palavras dele podem ter sido "José! Traga as malas.

Não nos querem por aqui." Minha fonte para "Como sairei deste labirinto?" é a

mesma do Alasca, ou sejas, O general em seu labirinto, de Gabriel García

Márquez.

Francois Rabelais

"Saio em busca de um Grande Talvez."

Creditam-se a François Rabelais quatro "últimas palavras" alternativas.

The Oxford Book of Death dia que suas últimas palavras foram: (a) "Saio em

busca de um Grande Talvez"; (b) (após ter recebido a extrema-unção) "Estou

engraxando minhas botas para uma última viagem"; (c) "Fechem as cortinas; a

farsa chegou ao fim"; (d) (cobrindo-se com seu domino, ou manto com capuz)

"Beati qui in Domino moriantur." Essa última, por acaso, é um trocadilho¹, mas,

como está em latim, não é muito citada. De todo modo, repudio a alternativa (d)

porque acho difícil de imaginar que François Rabelais, morrendo, tivesse energia

para fazer um trocadilho tão desgastante fisicamente, em latim. A citação mais

comum é a (c), porque é engraçada, e todo o mundo gosta de últimas palavras

engraçadas.

1\. Significa tanto "Abençoados os que morrem com o Senhor" e

"Abençoados os que morrem com um manto."

Ainda digo que as últimas palavras de Rabelais foram: "Saio em busca

de um Grande Talvez", em parte porque o livro quase definitivo de Lara Ward,

Famous Last Words, concorda comigo e em parte porque acredito nelas. Nasci no

labirinto de Bolívar, então devo acreditar na esperança de Rabelais por um

Grande Talvez.

FIM


End file.
